The Twilight Ninja
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Centuries ago, Link saved the world from Ganondorf. But now, Link’s reincarnation will do the same task. Watch as he now struggles to become a hero guided by the Triforce. And of course, he has Midna by his side to help him.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Twilight Ninja**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda series that (characters, locations, jutsu, items, weapons, official names, species, ect.) is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/ect.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Do you really think that this will hold me?" spoke a dark and evil voice, "You are sadly mistaken!"

He roars as a triangle on the man's dark hand glowed brightly, and he had freed himself from the chains that kept him bound. Grasping the sword which had pinned through his chest, he used it and eliminated one of the glowing beings, killing his target. However, their power binds him back, long enough for him to be banished through a portal.

"FOOLS! ONE DAY, I SHALL RETURN!" He screamed as the last trace of the evil man disappeared, and soon... was locked deep within his prisoned state. As the sages mourned for the loss of one of their own, they would know that the reincarnation would soon emerge, centuries from now... and he did.

The hero picked up where his incarnated self left off, and fought against the evil king, until it led to a final showdown where the king was finally slain, and the world of the light and the Twilight was saved from the evil demon. It was several centuries later after that battle for humanity's safety that the land once known as Hyrule had slowly disappeared, as demons rampaged through the land, destroying all. It was unknown as to what had happened, but if anyone knew of the history of the Hyrule Genocide as it would be called, its mentioning in history was lost.

The Goddesses have slowly rebuilt the world; however the race known as Hylian no longer existed, and soon, another race of humans emerged and thus begin the Shinobi World. The Goddesses all watched as the humans emerged, and advancements in technology slowly came forth. The force known as magic was slowly covered by another energy form called chakra, and soon other celestial beings were given form by the humans. The three Goddesses still existed, but for so long, have they governed the planet's life, while these other beings of mystical properties ruled in their stead.

The Realm of Twilight still existed to this very day, however, the evil king... he was still alive however his soul sealed away into some sort of statue that was lost to this world. As long as he existed, so would the Twilight Realm... and now... it leads to today. There is a human by the name Uzumaki Naruto, who have just successfully raided the Hokage Tower, and stolen what was a scroll... in fact, he had stolen two scrolls. The first one he had cracked open, and had learned a jutsu known as Kage Bunshin. The second scroll however, took awhile to open, but when he did there was nothing inside. He never noticed a pool of darkness melting into his shadow.

The bushes rustled, and he looked up to seeing Iruka leaping into view.

"Naruto! What did you just do?" He yelled.

"I learned a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll. I also took this second one, but there was nothing inside... Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll after infiltrating the Hokage Tower, I can then pass my test and become a ninja. Whatcha think?"

"Naruto-kun?"

The boy and the man turned to their right, seeing Hyuuga Hinata emerging from the bushes. Iruka stared in disbelief, before the sound of a shuriken raced through the air, which was aiming for the Hyuuga Princess.

=0=0=

The sounds of snarls were heard in this sewer-like tunnel of networks. However, the sounds did not affect one sassy little imp-like creature with fiery red hair in a ponytail. Her hair took life, and a bolt of lightning zaps the creature behind the cage.

"Quite you!"

"Twilight Princess! I will devour you! I don't know how you came back into existence but I will destroy you, and this meaty fleshbag!"

The Twilight Princess narrows her sunset colored eyes. "Oh, I do not think so... I know what you are, or what you used to be... you and the eight other demon beasts came into existence after the fall of Ganondorf... I will take pleasure of ridding the strongest beast which had eradicated the land centuries ago."

"Puny cursed imp!" the demon roars, trying to unleash yet another wave of youkai, however the Twilight Princess sneers, and sends a blast of her shadow magic, striking Kyuubi in the skull.

"I may have been reverted back into this form... however, I will find a way to break this curse as well, and regain my true form..." While it was stunned, with the scroll which kept her sealed all these centuries, she sends a charge of energy through the bars and shocking the kitsune. Kyuubi roars in rage, before all of its youkai was slowly being forced through the cage, spiraling into the scroll that Naruto earlier tonight had broken. She seals the scroll one the last of youkai, that evil foul magic, vanished into the scroll. All that was left was a smaller nine tailed demon fox, however the blood reddish orange fur was now chalk white, and it looked much weaker.

It snarled weaky, wishing for her death. With a laugh, Midna sent another bolt of magic at it, killing the evil thing. It slowly disintergrated away, and all she was left is a scroll containing its power. For now, she places the scroll in the cage. She vanished, only to reappear next to the sleeping blonde. She was inside some sort of small apartment complex. She must have missed the whole ordeal with that scroll business being too busy taking care of the fox that was locked behind a cage. She looks over the boy, finding him cute. Even if she had gotten rid of the evil beast, the blonde still has those whisker marks on the cheek. "His hair looks like it's been kissed by the sun," she murmurs. She then looks over the boy's left hand. On it was the same mark she dreaded to see upon her release.

It was the mark of the Triforce. "You are Link's latest reincarnation... what is it with hero's being blondes?"

She then began to plot. It has been a very long time since she has last returned to her kingdom. When those nine demons began ravaging the world, their power was enough to rip through time and space, once again linking the world of light with the world of shadow. How much as the planet changed? She would have to speak with the boy later... for now, it would be better if he got rest... however, she had a feeling that if this Naruto had the Triforce mark, who is the other two?

In the Hyuuga Mansion slept a pale lavender-eyed girl with indigo-colored hair. On her left hand, she bore the same mark.

=0=0=

"Wake up!"

Naruto was smacked in the face, and that had woken him up. Mumbling, he had sat up, only to scream seeing a demon before him. Of course she had slammed her hand over his mouth with her hair.

"Shut up, do you want to wake everyone up?"

"Who... Who are you? Are you a demon?"

The imp scowled and slaps Naruto over the head with a fist.

"HEY!"

"I said quiet... now, to answer your question, no I am not a demon. My name is Midna... I'm the Twilight Princess."

Naruto stared at Midna, before snickering. "You don't look like a princess to me."

She glared with her sunset eyes. "That's because centuries ago, a power that blanketed the world was enough to tear a hole into my kingdom in another realm. My kingdom have gotten involved with the nine evil creatures that began to destroy the land, destroying many races across the world; Hylian, Zora, Goron, and all other secondary races. My people and I suffered many deaths as well, however while combating against a lesser evil beast, I was struck, and then I found myself cursed once again into this form, where I was soon sealed away. That scroll you opened finally released me after so long... but now I can definitely tell that the world has changed a lot."

"Uh... um, do you remember who did this to you?"

"No... all I remember is he looked like a Hylian, but he had a glowing red eye which was visible behind some sort of pumpkin colored mask, clad in a buttoned black cloak with a high collar with spines arcing from the shoulders."

"Oh... so, what's this Hylan thing?"

"Hy-lian," she corrected Naruto, "and they're just like you, however take the shape of your ears, and stretch them back into they look like narrowed triangles."

"So they're humans, but with pointed ears?"

"Basically... and now, you are going to help me."

Naruto blinked. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Midna glared. "Look at your left hand, see that mark?"

"What? This... I had this mark on my hand ever since..."

"That is the Mark of the Triforce."

"Triforce?" Naruto questioned.

Midna sighed. "It is a power that existed a long, long time ago. There are three triangles of each different power, yet equal in strength. The triangles each represent a specific trait. You see, the top triangle," she points at it on his hand, "represents power. This triangle here on your left," she points at the next one, "is wisdom. And the final one is courage." She points at the last one.

"I can tell you more, but later on..."

"Oh crap! The Academy!"

Midna watched as the blonde rushed form his bed to do several activities at once, which was funny to her. As Naruto rushed into the kitchen to prepare himself... ramen? What is ramen? She melted into his shadow.

=0=0=

Naruto entered the restroom of the Academy, and since he was by himself, she emerged, scaring him.

"Silence, you want someone to investigate?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"

"Well duh... since you have been marked by the Triforce, it's only simple that I follow you around besides, you have to help me."

"With what?"

"In finding a way to break my curse so that I may emerge back into my true form... to return back to my Princess form... oh, and think words in your mind."

_Like this._

_Huh? Oh... wait, by thinking thoughts you can hear me?_

_Yes!_ Midna yelled in his mind, causing him to wince a bit at the volume.

_Okay, why are you all shadowy like?_

_Only you can see me, since I bonded myself to you while I'm in this realm._

_But wait, back at my place you weren't like that!_ Naruto argued.

_That's because we were alone, and because I allow myself to be seen to the naked eye._

_Uh..._

_It means that I cannot survive in the Light World, your world. However, there is a way that you can grant me immunity in your world. All you have to do is willing grant me some of your light energy._

_Energy?_

_Magic,_ she replies,_ your bit of life force can be separated, and infused into me. That will give me the immunity I seek. But not now, you have somewhere to go to, don't you?_ Then she disappeared back into his shadow. He was freaked out by it, but yes, he had somewhere to go...

When he walked into the room, he could head the arguing between Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, on who would sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Of course many noticed his appearance, as Sakura walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, this is for graduates only," she said.

"What do you call this?" He taps the hitai-ate on his forehead. He heard a faint mendokuse from Nara Shikamaru.

"I call you a thief you baka! You stole that form someone!"

"No, actually Sakura I gave Naruto my hitai-ate and got a new one," said Iruka, walking up behind Naruto, "sit down in your usual seating arrangements."

"He never passed his exams yesterday!"

"Mizuki is in prison for trying to turn traitor to the village, and Naruto got in his way, tried to kill him, but managed to stop him. Because of it, he was granted pass by the Hokage. That, and it was discovered half the Academy teachers would not teach Naruto during the earlier years... which explains why half the senseis have been fired today."

Naruto walked over and sat down next to Hinata. Midna gasped within Naruto's mind, grabbing the blonde's attention.

_Naruto! Look at that girl's hand who sits beside you!_

_So what?_

_She has the same mark as you do!_

_Oh, Hinata? Yeah, she was born with that birthmark as well... it was somewhat of a mystery..._

_You idiot! Did you forget?_ Midna yelled, _that means this Hinata has also been marked by the Triforce... you see, Princess Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom, and so she does as well, as you hold the Triforce of Courage... so, she's Princess Zelda's reincarnation..._

Before he could question the girl... if she classifies as a girl, he was called upon.

"Naruto, did you hear all of what I just said?"

"Yeah," he replied. Heard all of what?

"Why do I have a feeling you didn't?"

Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

**Yet another crazy... maybe this can work? Who knows... playing Twilight Princess, you tend to get crossover ideas... and since I'm such a huge Midna fan, what better way than to create this? Does it soudn any good? Does it sound bad? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Sheesh, you are nothing like Link._

_Who's Link?_

_He was your ancestor,_ Midna told Naruto,_ he too was marked by the Triforce, and his piece was courage._

_Okay, that may explain some things... but Midna... last night... when I had opened that scroll, I thought nothing was inside. So, how did you come into my being?_

_Through your shadow, as I showed you earlier in that bathroom. I'm staying with you no matter what._

_But, what about the Kyuubi, it is apparently sealed inside of me, after what Mizuki told me last night before I beaten his ass up._

_Kyuubi's dead._

"What?" He yelled, and got a few looks from some students, but laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, thought I felt something on me." No one believed him, nor cared. One person was watching him, her fingers gently caressing the heirloom necklace that her mother gave to her before she had passed away.

_Quiet you idiot blonde!_

_I'm not an idiot!_

_Just shut up and listen, yes that fox is dead. I used my magic to drain it of its own power into the same scroll you released me from, and then in its weakened condition killed the foul beast. It was responsible for destroying half of my kingdom of the Twilight Realm anyway, so I got my revenge..._

_Then why do I have these damn marks on my face?_

_Because the power is still sealed inside of you, in the scroll I for now placed behind that cage within your subconscious. However taking out that fox took a lot out of me. Besides, if I wasn't in this cursed form of an imp, I would have a lot more power... and trust me Naruto, I am much more beautiful in my true form._

Naruto felt his cheeks begin to heat up a bit.

_So for now, I'm just going to take it easy and rest. Just for now, do what you usually do._

And then she stayed quiet. However, her thoughts were on the necklace that the girl with the mark wore around her neck. It reminded her of the necklace that Princess Zelda wore.

=0=0=

"She's alive... well now... I guess I should send her a welcoming gift."

As his hands blurred through a series of hand signs, a swirl of black smoke emerged around him, transforming his outfit into a black cloak that completely wrapped around his body, buttoned along the front. Now the collar that half surrounded him flared outward and he had spines lining down him. He took off his spiral orange mask, and put back up another mask of pumpkin tint. There was a silver mouth piece that looked like a coiled tongue, and the left eye socket had a slant, revealing a glowing red glow behind the mask. For the other eye socket, it was a metal flame-shaped eye piece with a black slit for the eye's pupil. He vanished.

=0=0=

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"And Uzumaki Naruto," he finished despite being interrupted. Now Sakura cried out, while Ino laughed at Sakura for having Naruto on her team

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." _I feel sorry for them,_ "Now, Team Eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is in circulation still. Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Now, Iruka would have continued, but all of a sudden black little squares began to emerge from no where, and then all charge in a single point until a spiral formed, and left behind a cloaked and masked figure in front of the doorway. From the slit on the left side of the mask, a red glow is seen, as the figure craned his head... focusing on Naruto of all people. All of a sudden he appeared next to Naruto, and Naruto was sent flying from his seat, through the now shattered window, and falling painfully to the ground outside. The wall exploded as the unknown assailant broke through and lands on his feet.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, rushing to the hole in the wall. This was also attracting attention from ANBU, who were now coming to investigate, _what the hell is going on here? Who is that?_

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered in fear.

"Hm..." He spies the mark on the boy's left hand, "I see... so, you are the one. The Marked Hero... Hero of the Mark."

"What... are you talking about?" Naruto gasped, spitting up some blood. He coughed up more blood when he was sent slamming into a tree, which snapped at the trunk and fell back with a loud crash breaking part of the stone fencing.

"The mark on your left hand... it is the symbol of a hero... a hero of a once dead warrior of past time." He slowly brushed back his cloak, and lifted up a covered sleeve arm, with multiple tassels on the end, and Naruto grunted as he was lifted, actually picked up off the ground. He was then pulled towards the figure, and he suddenly grappled Naruto, pulling him into a submission. Poofs signaled the arrival of ANBU, the Hokage, and the various Jounin for today's Genin Teams.

"Naruto... reincarnated hero... I highly doubt you can win... you are but a child still." Blood dribbled from Naruto's mouth, as he bends Naruto back more, causing pain to shoot through the boy's body, "I have no doubt she already told you about who I am..." ANBU took this time to launch kunai, hoping to hit the blonde purposely, but an aura sprung up and shielded the figure. The few ANBU who attacked had dropped to the ground, the kunai lodged into a portion of their body that would cause nothing more than a lot of pain.

He let go of Naruto, but he was still levitating in mid-air, suspended by the figure's magic. He cried out as a vivid aura sprung around him, as something was ripped right out from the boy. The aura vanished allowing Naruto to collapse to the grass. The figure now held a scroll in his hand, which was leaking forth a familiar energy. The Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto was levitated up again, and pulled to him, as the tongue folded back, and opened, revealing pale blue lips and white skin.

"You are no hero... I will destroy you, Hero of the Marked, and those marked as well." A red glow formed, before it slams into Naruto. Naruto was launched, where he flailed against the grass, and lands next to Kakashi's feet. He however was unconscious by the time his body stopped. The ANBU attacked again, but once again, their kunai were deflected by a black aura.

"So much for your power..."

"Oh no," Sarutobi whispered, catching Kakashi's attention who was holding Naruto up, "that scroll..."

"I feel it as well. Somehow, this man, if he is a man, extracted the demon."

The scroll's seal that it held, it was the same paper seal that was on the cage within Naruto's mind. He took a fingernail, and peals it off, slowly flooding the village with the Kyuubi's energy until he seals it back again. The tongue mask reformed over the mouth, and taking one last glance at Naruto, vanished, taking the stolen power with him. Sarutobi kneeled down next to Naruto, and he and Kakashi watched as the whisker marks on Naruto's face slowly vanished, leaving unblemished skin.

_Naruto! Naruto! Wake up Naruto!_ Midna yelled, however he did not respond, _Please... wake up..._ she called out, growing more weaker, and weaker, until she too was rendered unconscious.

=0=0=

It has been a full week since that mysterious attack on Naruto, and he was still unconscious. Sarutobi kept his most trusted to watch Naruto, because the entire village have felt the Kyuubi's chakra leaking from that scroll that materialized out of Naruto's body, via tiny black squares that had tiny squared lines of red. This figure infiltrated the village somehow, appeared in Iruka's classroom, and in split seconds broke several of Naruto's ribs, broke his right arm, caused a bit of damage to his back. However, he was healing rapidly, which apparently was a lingering effect from the Kyuubi; something which has happened in the past with Naruto's fast healings. However, this time it was different. An unknown assailant attacked Naruto, virtually extracted the fox from Naruto through the seal which no longer exists, and now... the strongest demon in the world was now in the hands of this unknown enemy.

Why the hell did his pipe have to break that morning? Whenever his pipe breaks, it meant that something bad would occur, and something bad did occur. He needed Jiraiya... Sarutobi entered the room, and saw that Naruto was looking out the window. He's awake. That's good... just a week ago he had learned about his burden of having to hold the strongest demon in existence, but now, in just one day of finding out the village secret, the demon was taken out of his body, and he was still alive with the side effect of rapid healing. Tests were done, and his chakra levels were still freakishly high, among other health concerns which there were none, except he nearly died from those crushing blows. I mean, how a human body, much less a child, can survive after his body was sent crashing into a tree, which snapped from the force of impact.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked over. This was now another change. Naruto seemed a bit more... calmer... he still has those bright cerulean eyes, and that smile came to his face.

"Hi, ojiisan."

Still the same Naruto, only after that attack, he's somewhat changed.

"Naruto... it's been a week."

"Really? What happened?"

"The demon fox... do you remember the discussion?"

Naruto nodded. That was good.

"Well... it's gone now."

"I know... Sarutobi, I know what happened. I felt it... being ripped out of my body. Who was that person who attacked me?"

"I have no clue. We sent our most experienced ninja, but we could not find that person. He just suddenly disappeared."

"Okay... so what happened now?"

Sarutobi sighed. "The Council demanded an emergency meeting, because the entire village felt that wave of chakra coming from that scroll which held the demon fox sealed within. They wanted answers to what had happened, and I had told them that your seal was gone, your whisker marks vanished..."

"Vanished?"

Sarutobi handed Naruto a mirror, and he looked at his face. He no longer held that light blemish of whisker marks.

"Anyway, I told them that some unknown cloaked being had attacked you, and had extracted the demon fox from your body, without it somehow triggering the seals that would had killed you and the fox if someone was to forcibly extract it, but that never happened. The Council voted to have Yamanaka Inoichi to use his jutsu to take a look into your mind."

"Ino's otousan?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Inoichi confirmed that the fox was no longer behind the seal, as if the seal had never existed in the first place. So, Naruto... things are going to be very much different. You see, the Fourth did wish for you to be seen as a hero, for holding back the most dangerous demon ever, but now that the demon is no longer in you, but instead stolen right from your body through some unknown jutsu technique, I revoked the Law that protected you when you were little... you have a lot of friends Naruto. Your classmates were surprised at first, but many of them accept it, because if you could hold back a dangerous demon from causing anymore chaos and bloodshed, then you were definitely a hero, like the Fourth Hokage wished of you to be."

There was a knock on the door. Sarutobi got up, and opened it.

"H-H-Hokage-sama, a-am I interrupting s-something?"

"No, not at all Hinata-san. In fact, Naruto woke up. You can talk to him if you wish; I am going to contact the doctor I appointed to be Naruto's physician."

Sarutobi stepped out, and closed the door behind him, as Naruto looked to Hinata.

"So, you don't think I'm evil?"

"No... a-at first many thought y-you were because you held that demon f-fox, but you were not... it took some reasoning, but y-you don't have t-to worry about b-being hated anymore..."

"Hinata... all my life I grew up alone, with no friends..."

Hinata blushed a bit. "Can I be your friend?"

Naruto smiled softly. Hinata saw the smiles from Naruto for such a long time, but she could remember that they were just fake masks. This smile however, it was a genuine smile. "I would like that."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata... can I see your hand?"

She blushed, as he grabbed it, and looked at the birthmark she had.

"That... that is just a birthmark I was born with."

"Hinata... that is no birthmark, this just proved my theory. Do you remember that guy who attacked me?"

She nodded.

"You're just like me, marked by the Triforce."

"What... what do you mean?"

Naruto lifted his hand, revealing his mark as well. "The man talked about the Mark of the Hero... you see, Iruka when he said that Mizuki tried to turn traitor to the village... It's a lie; he tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower, which I flawlessly got in, and left without being discovered until a minute after my escape. Mizuki was hoping to frame me for stealing this scroll, and before I got that fox ripped out of my body painfully, wanted to murder me. But you were there... that is the whole truth."

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto frowned.

"I have the Triforce off Courage, which would explain my sudden maturity... and you would hold the Triforce of Wisdom, making you the reincarnation of your ancestor Princess Zelda. My ancestor is a hero named Link."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, in her meek voice. She was still somewhat sky, something she was going to work on, so that she could better be a close friend to Naruto.

"Midna told me."

"Who's Midna?"

"Midna was around a long time ago. She is actually called the Twilight Princess, however that man you saw a week ago, that was the same man who attacked her when the nine demon beasts were destroying the world. He casted a spell on her, and cursed her into becoming an imp again."

"Again?"

"It wasn't the first time she was under this curse, however this curse is different, as to break it, that masked cloaked dude has to be defeated..."

Naruto's shadow twisted, until something pulls away, and floating there was Midna. As Naruto said, she looked like an imp. She did have characteristics that defined her of the female figure. Her eyes looked like glowing sunsets, and her hair was tied into a ponytail, and was almost like flames.

"Naruto... when he was struck by that energy, somehow, he tapped into his own life force, and saved me when he was out cold, however it now links me to him, but I now have the ability to be out in the open. Hello Hinata... I am Midna, by the way."

"K-Konnichi wa..."

She blinked.

"It means hello."

"Oh... hello then. Naruto... Naruto is marked to be the next Hero. That man he fought, was one of my kind, he is of Twilight, now that I saw the way he teleported into the room... he was also the same man who cursed me this way. The last person who was evil and held such intentions was a bastard was known as Zant, but he was killed... now, someone took Zant's place..."

Naruto looked to Midna. "Midna... I may not know much, but if it makes you feel better, I can certainly help you..."

"Like I said earlier you are going to help me... however first, you must learn to use a sword, because your ancestor, Link, defeated many an evil with the use of the blade, that is until I could figure out a way to find the Master Sword again..."

"Master Sword?"

"It is a sword that defeats the bane of evil. It will be a highly effective weapon that can break through that evil bastard's defenses, but this world, I just know is so much different from the land I once knew... Hyrule... Naruto, first off, I need to see a map of the world, if you people do have one."

"Oh, hold on..." Hinata left the room, and soon returned two minutes later with one, and spreads it out on the nearby table. Midna, with her great memory, memorized the entire map. She rolls it up, and holds it close to her.

"I'll keep this for now." The door opened, and Midna had instantly vanished back to Naruto's shadow.

It was Sarutobi and Naruto's appointed doctor.

"Hinata, you can wait outside. Once Naruto gets checked out he can head to the academy with you. It's time that we finally get the Genin Teams assigned to their Jounin senseis."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed to the old man and left the room.

While the doctor was granting many tests, Midna hid under the bed when no one looked. She then vanished quietly. She had gotten a closer look at the other map, specifically "Hi no Kuni." She decided to wait at Naruto's apartment.

=0=0=

"So, that is all I have to do? Hope within my heart to infuse a portion of my energy into you, and allow you immunity in my world?"

"Yes, Naruto, now concentrate."

He did so. He closed his eyes, sitting cross legged on the floor of his small apartment. Before long, a small teardrop shaped sphere of light emerged from Naruto, and shot into Midna. She grunted a bit as the light coursed through her, before it faded. She emerged fully from Naruto's shadow... and did not feel anything... that poisoned feeling of Shadow within the Light. She looked to Naruto, glad that he pulled it off, but he was out cold. She sighed, and carried him towards his bed and tucked him away.

"Well, you did it, but now we're linked... but now I wonder how I will be able to get back to my kingdom... how much has changed over the centuries...?"

She clenched her fists. She still remembered that mask, that glowing red light behind the slit of an eye, the evil laugh before she was sealed away, cursed into this form one again. Just thinking of that brought another memory to her.

Link...

A tear escaped.

She remembered Link so well... how he did everything he could to save her when Zant had dragged her into the Light World, leaving her to die... how he did not give up until she was saved...

"I miss you, Link..."

She not only missed the hero from Ordon, but was in love with him... but she would never be able to tell him those three words, because she cowered out at the last second before shattering the Mirror of Twilight. However she looked towards Naruto, who was sleeping peaceful despite pulling off a bit of his own life force to infuse into her. She reached up to pull off her helmet, but then remembered that the Fused Shadow had been destroyed by Ganondorf centuries ago.

-- One Month Later... --

Team Seven, consisting of Kakashi, leading Genin Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, were led form the village on a mission to Wave, escorting a drunken bridge builder. There was a bit of tension in this team, and between many others, but there were still the few people who did except him. Sakura however is still a hardass when someone taunts or mocks Sasuke. It was as if things were normal, just that it was now known Naruto was once a Jinchuuriki of the greatest demon sealed away by the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage. Sasuke gave him only a tiny shred of respect, but is still an emo. And so far, only two people know of Midna's existence: himself, and Hinata.

Anyway, they still went on the mission, but now they had requested backup by Team Eight. As they traveled an alternative route to get to their destination, Naruto suddenly stopped. Hinata stopped as well, as she was walking next to the boy. Kakashi looked back, and the rest had halted in their tracks as well.

"Naruto?"

Naruto however ignored everyone else, as he started going into the forest.

"Naruto-kun, wait..." Hinata gave chase. Kurenai followed as well. Kakashi sighed and also gave chase.

As Naruto traveled deeper and deeper into this forest, it seemed to get darker and darker. He soon made it past a clearing, and in this clearing, the top of the trees was still very much visible, and there seemed to be an unnatural fog crawling along the damp grass. Naruto walked up to the center, where there was a half broken pedestal, and stuck in it was a broken blade piece.

He heard Midna gasp, and materialize beside Naruto. Only Hinata was the other person who saw the Twilight Princess. _Naruto... that's the Master Sword, but it's broke..._

_Master Sword...?_

Naruto walked up to the broken ledge, and grabbing the blade, he winced as he drew blood from the blade's sharp double-edged sides as he pulled it out. The mist seemed to clear, and an unnatural breeze blew through. However, the darkness seemed to fade just briefly.

_**Take the sword, find the other half, and bring forth The Sword that Destroys Evil.**_

_Midna, you heard that?_

_Yeah..._

"Did you just hear that voice?"

Kakashi looked around. "No... I heard nothing Naruto..."

"I heard it in that wind that just blew by..."

"It was just your imagination Naruto... but Naruto, why would you take that blade? A broken one at that?"

"It felt important to me..."

He shrugs. "Whatever Naruto. Hand it to me, I'll seal it away in a scroll for you."

He hands the piece to Kakashi, who inspected it for a moment. He never seen such intricate designs on the blade before, but he sealed it away anyway. However, Kakashi would be thinking more about that blade's artistic designs that laminate the blade's surface later on in the mission.

"Let's get going."

_Naruto... I never would have thought the Master Sword, one wielded by your ancestor, can be broken... you have to find the other piece!_

* * *

To answer some questions... there will be some items (recreated for ninja affairs) that will make an apperance in this story, and not just from Twilight Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Naruto walked into a weapons store. There was a bit of a change around the village, but Naruto would still have people wishing his death because they just can't let go of the past. He had just become the last Genin Team with Sasuke and Sakura to have passed and become official, the other two teams being Teams Eight and Ten. All other teams had failed (in one case horribly). Of course he had always questioned why each Genin Team always has two males and a female. With Midna's sharp wit and personality, she thought up out of the clouds that maybe the two guys could gangbang the girl. And would you believe, Naruto breaking into a bit of a nosebleed. Naruto looked around at the various weapons left and right and even looked at several pedestals containing relics. One such relic caught Midna's attention, which looked like some sort of... metal gear-like top, large enough for a grown adult in his late teens or so to stand on top of the odd-looking device...

"Hello, may I help you?"

Naruto had jumped, and turned around, seeing a middle-aged baling man with grayish black hair, and a short beard, wearing the overalls and a heavy fabric apron. He held in his hand a sledge hammer, which he was using to fashion yet another weapon in the back. He also wore goggles so it hid his cerulean blue eyes.

"I was just looking around; when I noticed you had this... weird thing."

Midna face palmed.

"Ah, that... well, around the time of the Shodai, it was rumored this was found on an old well which had been covered over. Its location was where the Hyuuga Lot now resides today."

"Oh, really?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, anyway when I had come to this village as a young lad, I found this in the dumpster when Sarutobi became Hokage. I kept it ever since. I never knew what it was, or what it was used for, but I felt that it must have been something worth keeping."

Naruto nodded, looking back at the odd gear-looking device.

"If you need anything, just ring the bell. My granddaughter would be home soon from her mission with her team." With that, the old work smith returned to the back.

Midna emerged before Naruto, and looked over at the device.

"I... I never thought I'd see this again," she whispered.

"What is it, Midna?" Naruto whispered back.

"This is the Spinner. This is very ancient. This was found in Arbiter's Grounds when Link was still alive. Naruto, go see how much that is..."

The door opened and the bells jingled, prompting Midna to vanish again, as Naruto turned to the door. It was a girl wearing a pink shirt, dark pants, and had her dark hair wrapped in twin buns.

"Tenten?"

Tenten blinked, recognizing that voice.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Browsing. What are you doing here?"

"I live here with Tankou-ojiisan."

Both teenagers blinked.

_That's somewhat awkward,_ Midna adds her two cents. Only Naruto heard her reply.

"Tenten?"

"I'm home, grandpa."

The man now identified as Tankou, steps into the front shop. "How was your mission?"

"It was a bust, but we completed it anyway. What was supposed to be a C-Rank Mission turned out to be an A-Rank Mission, because our client lied about the situation in Ame."

"I see. I hope you're alright."

Tenten scoffed. "I'm fine, grandpa, don't worry about me."

"Excuse me," Naruto interrupted, "but, how much is that device there?" He points to the Spinner.

"You really wish to buy that thing? I can only see it as being like an heirloom or something."

Naruto nodded, causing Tenten to question why Naruto would buy a hunk of junk.

"Well... if you are sure, I'll give it to you for three hundred ryo," Tankou tells Naruto.

Naruto takes out his frog wallet – Midna still thinks Naruto should buy a more manlier wallet – and hands over three one hundred bills. At his questioning look, Naruto simply replies that he saves up on a lot of money. Naruto takes the device off the pedestal, as Tankou pack the three bills in the register.

(Naruto obtains the** Relic Spinner**. This device has existed for an untold number of years. It has even withstood the test of time, though it looks a bit too old for any use...)

"Thanks jijii," Naruto bids as he left the store. He then returned, "Oh, you do craft work, right? I need something done." He sets the thing at thee entrance, and takes out a piece of ripped scroll paper, and hands it over to Tankou, who takes a look at it.

"Can you complete it?"

"Well, the materials won't be hard to find, and I have done something similar. I know the right type of material I can use to fashion this helmet, but why?"

"Oh, well, it's for a friend," he said blushing a bit. Tankou chuckled softly.

"Alright, I will send my daughter to let you know when I finish this project okay?"

"Sure."

He left, carrying the Spinner to his home.

"So, that is Naruto, huh?"

Tenten nodded.

"I never had any problem with him being a Jinchuuriki, not after what had happened a week and a day ago... if only his father was still around..."

Tenten turned to her grandfather. "Naruto has family?"

"Yes, I knew his mother, but she died giving birth to him... as for his father, it was something that Naruto would only know until he makes the rank of Jounin."

"But, why is that?"

"Because before Naruto's father died, he made Hokage-sama promise to only reveal his heritage until he made Jounin status, or until he turns eighteen. All I can tell you is that he was one of the countless victims in the Kyuubi attack, although one of the most brave souls who would not quit until his last breath."

=0=0=

That was then, and this is now. The ladies, with Akamaru, Shino due to most of his bugs hating water, Kakashi, and Tazuna were sitting in the boat with the driver, while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were quietly paddling their feet while pushing the boat, sneaking past watchmen during this heavy fog blanketing a portion of the water's surface. Midna was there as well, but she was watching through Naruto's eyes. If Naruto was Link's ancestor, then he must be a hottie when he's older, around Link's age. She blushed a bit, thinking about it. They soon made it to the edge, where everyone climbed on shore, and the boat disappeared back into the fog again. It was a boring trek across the landscape of Nami no Kuni, however, they were able to see the half-completed bridge, which Tazuna spoke about.

_Naruto! Look out!_

Suddenly a large heavy blade was flung from the bushes, aiming for Naruto. Kakashi yelled at Naruto to move out of the way. Naruto did something else entirely: he bends back at such an angle that everyone else wondered how flexible he was. The blade impacts a tree, sinking halfway into it and appearing on the blade's surface was...

"Momoichi Zubuza," Kakashi stated.

"Well, the famous Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi. You're flexible kid..."

Naruto stood straight again, but now he was standing between Hinata and Sakura, kunai drawn.

"If you just hand over the bridge builder, I'll let you all live."

"In your dreams," Naruto yells.

"Everyone, back away now and protect Tazuna," Kurenai ordered, as she and Kakashi take their positions, armed and ready while Kakashi lifts his hitai-ate up.

"So, using the Sharingan from the get-go, eh Kakashi?"

_Sharingan!? What the hell?_ Sasuke thought in shock.

"Since you're here anyway, it meant that the Demon Brothers failed and are either dead, or having committed suicide with the pills under their tongue.' He leaps off, and rips off the blade, and holds it in a stance. Slowly a heavy mist began to form, and Zubuza vanished. Several swirls echoed, and Naruto suddenly saw a Mizu Bunshin of Zubuza pop up. He reacted quick enough, stabbing it and causing the bunshin to dissolve into water.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** (Grand Fireball)!" Kakashi released a giant fireball, and destroyed a Mizu Bunshin.

Kakashi and Kurenai battled against Zubuza, showing the Genin how seasonal ninja fought. They didn't have to get involved in the fight at all. Now, if Naruto still had the fox in him, things would have been different, but with Kurenai, Kakashi was able to make work of Zubuza, though at the end of the long winded fight, Kakashi passed out from using too much of his chakra and the prolonged use of his Sharingan, and Kurenai was unable to stop a masked person stealing Zubuza's injured body.

=0=0=

Naruto was in the town, looking around. It has been a day since the incident with Zubuza, however Kakashi was recovering but all he could do was hopefully teach the Genin how to climb trees with chakra usage, while Kurenai was helping them train better by having friendly spars. He met the brat Inari, and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. He was with Sakura and Tazuna, who the man wanted to go buy some sake. Naruto stopped at a clothing store, and Sakura stood next to him.

"What are you looking at Naruto?"

"Hurry up you kids," Tazuna yelled.

_Naruto, see those clothes in green... you should buy them._

_What? Why? And how come it couldn't come in orange?_

_Naruto, your ancestor wore those same types of clothes centuries ago. The Hero marked by the Triforce would wear the clothes of his ancestor. By Goddesses, buy the damn tunic! I don't care how much it costs!_

"Naruto?"

Sakura walked into the store after Naruto, who went up to the counter.

"I'll buy that outfit you have displayed up front."

The shop keeper was stunned. "But sir, that costs 3,000 ryo. I had that for as long as I could remember! It's been passed down in my family for generations. Besides, I doubt you even have that kind of money"

Naruto took out 5,000 ryo from his wallet, which now felt much thinner.

"Keep the change."

The shop keeper, and Sakura, was immensely stunned at Naruto paying 2,000 ryo extra for the green tunic outfit. The Hero's Clothes (Twilight Princess Form, but smaller to fit Naruto), as Midna told Naruto, as the shop keeper gave the clothes to Naruto, who asked if there was a place he could change. Five minutes later, Naruto stepped out. He still wore the black t-shirt, but Midna thought he should change the black for white. Either way, she was impressed; now he does look much like Link, only the blonde hair was sun-kissed, not a darkened blonde.

"Thank you very much..."

"It's no problem," Naruto replied, as he left, with Sakura following Naruto. The boy still wore his Hitai-ate, however, the tunic... she knew that Naruto looked very much different without that blinding orange on him.

=0=0=

_Your ancestor, Link, may never know much about the ninja tactic that you do, though it reminds me of the Sheikah race... an ancient clan of ninja-like warriors._

_Ninja existed in the far past?_

_Not that I know of, but long ago, when I was traveling with Link, we stumbled upon this Hidden Village which was overrun by goblins that King Bulblin commanded. Link took care of all of them, before we met this woman named Impaz. She told us that she was named after the ancient warrior years before Link's time... but she was unsure of it herself. We believed she was a descendant..._

Now, before, if things had gone without any interruptions, Naruto would have been with Sasuke still learning how to Tree Climb with chakra and Kurenai and her Genin Team would still be in Konoha, but after all that happened, he was at the bridge, with Sakura. Of course, she was the one doing the guarding; he had helped with whatever could be done (he even found a pair of fingerless brown leather gloves to wear). Oh yeah, and it was three days later since buying the tunic outfit.

"Okay, that's enough work, time for dinner guys," Tazuna ordered. The other workers all stopped what they were doing and all of them left for the evening. Naruto and Sakura followed Tazuna as they all headed back to his place to rest for the night.

Naruto fell asleep late, because he had a discussion with Midna about something important, mainly about what she had done in the past. Ever since the Kyuubi was lifted from him (even if it was stolen by forced extraction), Naruto was able to mature more. And with the Triforce of Courage, let's say he's a lot braver than he used to be (although braving the risks of ANBU chasing him throughout the village when he was little was something else entirely).

Of course beforehand, Naruto had an argument with the bratty punk Inari, about them just going to die from Gatou's thugs, that Naruto just snapped, smacked Inari across the face much to his friends' shock, and Midna's, and told Inari his life in detail, even telling him that he once held a most dangerous demon sealed inside of him which was the cause of his misery most of his young life until a strange being ripped the fox's energies right out of his body.

With him storming through the woods in a huff, he had met her... Her name was Haku, and she and Naruto had briefly made friends, though Midna felt something odd from the gender-confusing girl when Naruto, much calmer, returned back to Tazuna's place two hours later. Naruto just never knew... the dangers that would await him tomorrow at the bridge, or that someone was planning on using a female Ice user to his advantage.

* * *

Now, again it seems rushed, but I have seen and read just about every single possible scenario of Wave Arc, but the next chapter... features more Twilight. Here's a hint: Snowpeak.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Gama-chan - 3,000 Total Ryo] [Broken Blade - Top]  
**Sword:** None  
**Shield:** None  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x10]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** None  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi

Oh yeah, and for some reason, I'm going to impliment a little Legend of Zelda stylus collection tab at the end of any chapter where Naruto gets something added to his collection, or deals with important events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N:** Minor note, Haku is female in this story (don't like it, too bad since all of my stories that have Haku involved are female). And the way Midna is the way she is... this takes place long after the events in Twilight Princess, or didn't you read the beginning? In Twilight Princess. Midna WAS shady, but as the adventure goes on, she opens up, and soon develops a deep friendship (to me a possible relationship, since I like the LinkMid shipping), but then... well, for those who have beaten TP, well... it's at that part of the story, take a couple years after that the story starts, and then skips to the start of the Naruto series.

_Naruto!_

There was something going on downstairs.

_Naruto! Wake up you idiot!_

She smacked him with a fist down over the head, which woke him up.

"Naruto, someone's attacking the house!"

Naruto cursed, when he heard Tsunami's screams, and Inari's cry. He had gotten up, glad he decided to wear the tunic to bed last night, and rushed downstairs. He pried some kunai from his pocket and launched them, sticking the hands of the three thugs. Naruto leapt over and lashes out with a right kick sending one guy crashing through the window. The other two Ronin charge,d but Naruto ducked and sent kunai striking their balls. He grabbed the katana and lashed out, slashing them across the chest. Through the pain, they ran off frightened.

_Naruto, look what the kid is holding._

Naruto looked to Inari, who had dropped the other half of the broken Master Sword.

"Inari... where did you get that broken sword?"

"My father had this, and he gave it to me, before..."

Naruto nodded. "Look, it was brave of you to defend your mother. She means much to you, right?" He nods, "well, if you gather your courage, then you can overcome your fears and defeat the tyranny that is Gatou. The entire village can, but only if you overcome your fears."

He grabs the weapon. "I have been looking for this for awhile... you see, I have the other half of this sword, and I really wish to take this, so that I can get both halves mended again, and back in perfect condition..."

"Take it..." Inari smiled softly, "you're right. I need to stand up for myself!"

Naruto grinned, and rushed out the house, and headed towards the bridge.

_God, I hope I'm not too late... damn my oversleeping tendencies._

=0=0=

Meanwhile, there was a fight going on. Once again, Kakashi and Kurenai were taking care of Zubuza, but Sasuke was trapped behind Ice Mirrors, fighting against Haku who was well pissing him off, even with his Sharingan having been activated. And to make things worse, Naruto, who still held the katana, had arrived just in time to save Hinata from getting struck by a Mizu Bunshin. Naruto then spun around when the rest surrounded the blond,e and had released a short wave of energy from the spinning attack.

"Hinata, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. But Sasuke-san is trapped behind those slabs of ice."

Naruto nodded. "I'll take care of it, just keep Tazuna-san safe." Naruto ran towards the ice prison, and he lashed out with a hard lunge, cracking one Ice Mirror. He shattered it with a hard punch, wincing at the pain, before rushing in. As he did however he too became trapped.

"Naruto? You idiot! You're trapped! She can melt in her ice mirrors like water!"

"Shut up, I'm here to save your ass, besides you about to look like a pin cushion."

Sasuke growled. "Shut up, now help me beat this punk."

Naruto held the katana in reverse position, the blade's tip pointing in a upward slant along his right arm. "Got any ideas?"

"The mirrors are indestructible from inside..." The two dodged the wave of Senbon released.

"Stop moving." The Oinin from Mizu smiled sadly behind the mask, but she had a job to do. She launched a Senbon from her position, and Sasuke saw this, and pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the hit. It struck a pressure point, and it had appeared to have killed him. He was simply knocked out cold.

"Sorry, but I have no choice."

Naruto looked up, and frowned. "Why?"

Haku removed her mask, revealing her dark brown eyes.

"I heard your voice and knew who you were. Why?"

"Because Zubuza-sama saved me from death. He took care of me, so I will take care of him. Please, don't make this hard for me."

Naruto simply held the weapon up again.

"No... if you work for the enemy, then... we are enemies."

She smiled sadly, but this time she drops the mask, preparing her Senbon again.

"Then... I have no choice." She launches them, but Naruto swings in a wide arc, sending the same energy wave out, deflecting them to the ground. She melted into a mirror, only to pop up behind Naruto, but he swung when Midna warned him, and she was caught along the side of her left hip.

She dodged the second sword strike, until they heard Zubuza's cries, and the sound of dogs growling. Kakashi had trapped him, as did Kurenai with her illusions, and then... the sound of birds chirp.

"Zubuza-sama!"

"**Chidori**!"

Kakashi was rushing Zubuza with the jutsu. Haku dissolved her mirrors, and surprised Naruto by claiming his lips roughly.

"Goodbye..." She vanished, and took the hit of Kakashi's attack.

"HAKU!" Naruto screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Haku," Zubuza whispered in shock.

Haku only smiled before life left her eyes. Kakashi was stunned, as was Kurenai. Haku had sacrificed her life, just to save Zubuza. Naruto had run to Haku as Kakashi pulled his now bloodied hand from Haku's back, which left behind a hole that had obliterated her heart.

"No... Haku..."

He was cradling her body, not caring that her blood was staining his tunic.

_She kissed me..._

_Naruto..._ Midna did not know what to say. The dogs and illusion vanished, allowing Zubuza to flip back to his feet again. Then, the sound of a single applause filled the air, as coming from the fading mist was Gatou. Behind him, were armed Ronin with swords or bow and arrows. Kakashi glared, as Gatou sneers at them all. "Well, one annoyance down, one more to go. I never thought my plan would even work... then again, I had a feeling you couldn't live up to your expectations."

"What do you mean, Gatou?"

"I mean, I never intended to pay you at all... after all, it's a waste, and you'll all be dead anyway," he sneers. Naruto released a angry growl from his throat, as he gently laid Haku down to the ground, and stood up.

"You son of a-"

Zubuza brought his arm, blocking Naruto.

"No, this scum is mine!" Zubuza snarls.

Because of this man, he had lost Haku inadvertently. He would pay. With a roar, he charges them, and attacks. They fired arrows; however Zubuza had shown them just why he was known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. Naruto stood next to Sasuke, who was still unconscious due to having several pressure points nailed by the Senbon. Sakura was cradling the boy close as if he was dead. Hinata stood by Naruto, Shino and Kiba protecting Tazuna, and Kurenai Shunshin next to Kakashi. Gatou was slain down, but Zubuza collapsed next to Haku, showing the battle damage, and from several arrows piercing his chest.

"Haku... I'm sorry..." Snow began to fall. He mused to himself: Haku's tears...

_Haku... I love you, my precious..._

Zubuza died. It was over... the men were surrounded by the surviving ninja, and behind them, was the townspeople who had gathered their courage, strength, and whatever weapon they could find. The thugs were between a rock and a hard place. No one however in all of the chaos, noticed a parasite working its way embedding itself into Haku until it was too late once the shell was formed fully.

A cold blast of wind suddenly surged around Haku, lifting her body as her outfit fell, revealing her creamy skin, which was blemished with the blood that came from the hole that was directly over her heart. Kakashi and Naruto caught notice of what looked like some sort of giant bug resting within a dark brown cocoon, completely filling the spot. It was a bit big, so it looked like she had a brown orb embedded inside her body. Her hair flew in all directions before changing to pure white and then spike in wild fanged directions (Yami Bakura style). Her creamy skin turned pure white, with a touch tone of an icy blue tint, and when she opened her eyes, they had changed to reveal cold pale pink eyes, with the whites of her eyes a cold ocean blue. A loud inhuman shriek escaped her throat, as water shot up and wraps around her, before hardening into an icy armored outfit, resembling in Midna's mind a humanoid form of that dragon she and Link encountered in the City in the Sky. Soon, a clear blue crystal of ice complete collected around her, forming a giant rupee with two giant clawed hands made of ice which float on either side of the giant rupee. The ice hands (think Omega's hands from Rockman Zero 3) shoots and rips through Gatou's terrified men, leaving none alive. She then turned her attention onto Naruto.

**Twilit Koorikikan: Touketsu no Haku**

"Kuso!" Naruto swore.

Grab that giant sword Naruto! I have seen this tactic before; you need something heavy to shatter the ice.

Naruto rushed over, and with a grunt, slowly picked up the sword. The dead Haku, transformed and warped under a dark magical force, charged him, flying through the air. Kakashi intercepted Haku, but the Jounin was sent flying back, now stuck to the ground encased half in ice. It turned to the others, sending blasts of liquid water. The others were also ensnared in the water that had quickly solidified into ice. Once again, the hands flew out, and this time they had captured Naruto. Naruto had managed a grip on Zubuza's weapon, but struggled to get free. Her eyes shined an unholy light as she slowly levitated away from the bridge, and deposits him onto a large floating island made of clear ice. Her Ice Mirrors reformed once again, this time encasing a roof. They were clear for everyone else to see, but inside, Naruto only saw reflections of himself and the transformed Haku.

She released an inhuman cry as she launched several spurts of the liquid ice from the palms of those wicked looking floating hands. Naruto was ensnared in the substance, trapped in the hardened ice. Naruto struggled to get free, but was freed when he was punched into one of the cold mirrors. He cries out in pain, as Midna yelled at him to get up. The ice was slippery enough for him to get good movement, even with this heavy weapon. When the hands were shot at him again, he swung as best he could. He only managed to deflect the attack.

"Damn..."

She cried again, this time her rupee shell glowed and releasing a wave of spiked ice with glowing red spheres for a single eye. Naruto dodged them on Midna's order, as she told them that one touch of those icy creatures would freeze him momentarily. The claws were thrown at him again, but Naruto roared as he swung as hard as he could, as best he could, and deflected them away. The left claw struck the shell, causing a loud sound of a crack to echo within the icy chamber. A crack formed over the surface. Seeing this, Naruto slowly had gotten used to the somewhat unpredictable patterns of attack from the transformed Haku. He launched three kunai, however the claws fired water, encasing them in ice. Naruto cursed and hid behind the sword as the claws clanged against them. He leapt up when a wave of those icy creatures swept across the field, shattering upon wall collision. The hands widen their grasping range, before a blue glow slowly formed. Then, spiraling rings of ice were fired. Naruto was dashing as best he could on this slippery surface, dodging the icy ring attacks. Of course, while one fires in a horizontal direction, the other was firing vertically downward tracking him. The hands slowly returned to the ice shell, and another scream emerged, as the hands charged him, sending him crashing back into the wall with a pained cry.

_Naruto! Get up now!_

Naruto did, and dodged the hands a second time. He grasped the heavy blade, and when Haku attacked him once more, he swung. The hands crashed, shattering the rupee shell. In a chain reaction, the icy walls all shatter as well, showering Naruto under a cold dust. Haku floated there, still clad in her ice dragon-like armor. Naruto blushed briefly, as the ice was clear, and he could see her female parts.

_Concentrate on surviving, you pervert,_ Midna muttered.

_I'm not a pervert!_

A wave of her hand, and she formed a long dragon-like snake that flew through the air, and snatched her belt which held her items. It flew back, and she caught it, now strapping the belt around her waist. She formed more ice, forming four majestic-looking wings, and a segmented tail. Horns jut from around her shoulders, and curved around her head as a helmet open from the back and around the front spilling her hair. She took to the air, wings flapping.

"Oh crap!" Naruto yelled, dodging the Senbon she generated from her ice powers. Two clouds of white formed, before shards of ice collect, forming two Chilfos. They were skinny ice creatures, taller than Maito Gai. Each Chilfos summoned more ice forming lances and threw them. Naruto ducked, but they summoned more. Naruto sprinted off, launching kunai, only for them to get deflected away.

_Naruto, use the heavy blade. If you had a bow, arrows, and bombs, we could have fired Bomb Arrows to get rid of them easily._

_But Haku... I noticed before this shit started._ Naruto hid behind the blade as best he could, _that she has this brown orb in the place where her heart once was. Like some sort of brown cocoon._

Naruto soon took out the two enemies, only to get struck in the back by the rain of ice. Grunting and cursing, he swung the weapon, catching her off to the side and shattering off some of the ice.

_Naruto! Use your kunai when you clear the ice! If I'm right, that brown sphere in her chest you say you saw will destroy whatever is controlling her._

_What IS controlling her?_

_A Twili Parasite._

The routine settled on Haku trying to surprise Naruto, by attacking from the air, attempting risky dive bombs, and summoning Chilfos to attack. However, Naruto had managed to crack the ice long enough to line a perfect shot with his kunai. The sharp black point pierces through spewing white liquid and blood, as the bug was impaled. The brown sphere shrivels up and is whisked away into dust by the wind as the bug is impaled on the nearby tree, seen by Kurenai. The bug let out some horrified shrieks before shriveling up, and exploding into ash and dust which spreads to the wind. Haku's looks slowly began to return to normal, as the ice melted. She crashed onto the ice island as it crashes into the ocean, but still managed to stay intact. Her hair, her eyes, her body, all regained normal color, however her skin was clammy and a bit on the pale side. The belt slipped off, and collapsed near Naruto's feet. It was done... He kneels down to the floor.

_Naruto... are you alright?_

_No, I'm not... Haku... whoever did this... I... Midna, she was innocent. First she sacrificed her own life, and then this bug reanimates her body to try and kill me. It's not freaking alright... it hurts, Midna..._

_Naruto... I wish there was something I could say that can help you, but please... understand that death is an everything occurrence in the world... look, if you want to hold Haku in memory, take her belt that fell off her._

Naruto stared at the belt, which he slowly pulls into his hands. He stared at the pouch, which held the girl's weapon of choice. He held the item close to his chest, closing his eyes.

(Naruto obtained a Kiri-styled **Ninja Pack** filled with **Senbon**. These belonged to Haku, someone who Naruto will cherish in memory.)

Naruto attached the pack to his own belt, before he lifted up Haku's body once he crossed the short distance. Haku was but an innocent soul, and after the defeat of the parasite that reanimated her body, he felt that she deserved a proper burial.

"She was innocent in all of this," Naruto whispered in a soft voice.

Midna appeared next to Naruto, but as a shadow phase. "Naruto... I'm here for you, okay?" She gently caressed his cheek, before wiping away the tear that escaped his right eye. The two stared into one another's eyes, before she faded back into his shadow. Naruto looked down at the peaceful expression of Haku. He closed his eyes, and gently pressed his forehead to her chest.

I promise... not another soul shall fall to evil's hand. Haku... I promise that I will keep your memory alive... a person as beautiful as you shouldn't have left this world so early... please forgive me, Haku.

Midna had tears in her eyes, having heard Naruto's promise. As if answering his wish, a soft wind blew through, caressing his body before the wind died down. A warm smile slowly formed over his lips, as he lifted his head high, and opened his eyes. Of course, the large icy island was out a bit away from the bridge, and he has no clue how to perform the Water Walk trick that Kakashi did in his first fight with Zubuza. He was... trapped.

_Midna-chan?_

_Yes, Naruto-kun?_ She wondered when Naruto started calling her by that affectionate term she read in the dictionary. Wait, when did she refer him as kun?

Naruto chuckled. You could just see him do a mental equivalence of a head scratch. _How do I get back to the others?_

Midna face-palmed. "Uh... can somebody help me here?" Naruto yelled out to the bridge. Insert collective sweat drop from villagers and ninja team.

=0=0=

Naruto stood in front of the two graves. It was to honor Haku and Zubuza, two lives who were working for an evil man, but in the end, were innocent souls that were lost in the game called life.

"Naruto?"

"Hm..."

Kakashi looked at his blonde student wearing the green tunic outfit. Everyone else was behind the two, as Naruto stared at the two graves

"This is what the ninja life is supposed to be, you know..."

"I know... besides... I'm supposed to have courage to face the unknown, but... it just doesn't make it right. Haku... she was an innocent soul... she barely had time to fully experience life."

Kakashi nodded softly. Yes, Haku was too young to die, but... life was just like that. You never know when your last day would come.

"Are you going to place Zubuza's Sword as the marker?"

"No... For some reason, I believe he would want a strong warrior to carry his weapon."

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, and if I get a sign that tells me I should accept the weapon and treasure it, then let it happen."

Poot.

A bird cawed as it flew by, having just taken a dump mid-flight on Sasuke's head.

Naruto blinked. "... I'll accept that."

Sasuke snarled, while Sakura was growling at the bird that now landed on a branch, to preen itself. Sasuke chased after the bird with a kunai, his Sharingan blazing.

(Naruto obtained Momochi Zubuza's **Kubikiri Hocho**. This large Heavy Blade-class weapon is hard to swing, however it can easily shatter hard objects with ease... just don't drop it on your foot.)

"I'll be back; I just... need some time alone, okay?"

Kakashi nodded, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't take too long, we'll be leaving soon."

Naruto nodded, as he soon stood there by himself. He gave the two short prayers of peace, before he turned around. Standing in his path was Zubuza. He blinked, but this Zubuza had suddenly come charging at him... then a field of white blanketed his vision......

...

...

...

"Where am I?"

"You're at Kiri."

Naruto turned around. There was Zubuza.

"You're not dreaming, yes it's me, kid... besides... I can see how experienced you'll be."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

Zubuza chuckles softly. "When I was little, I once read this ancient book about a warrior in green who will arrive. So, I think that my spirit would wish to depart with this skill that made me who I was."

Naruto blinked, as he caught the katana tossed to him.

"Now kid, I'm going to teach you how to use my special skill. The **Gokumonken** (Jail Gate Sword)."

"Jail Gate Sword?"

"It's a defensive Kenjutsu technique, one that can lay surprise to your enemies if they're overzealous in their skills. They will never expect their attack to be parried, until they feel the pain when you counter with the Back Slice movement."

He then showed how to do it. Naruto understood, as Zubuza prepared himself. With the weapon, Naruto waited, until the man charged. Naruto blocked the attack, sprung forth, and struck with the Back Slice......

...

...

...

"...ruto... Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto groaned, as he slowly pushed himself up off the ground. Day had turned to night suddenly, and he was surrounded by Teams Seven and Eight. It was Kakashi who was trying to rouse the boy awake.

"Wha? A dream?"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I... I think so... all of a sudden I was attacked, and then I found myself surrounded by a haze of white, and there was this land of trees, snow falling from the sky, and I was standing next to the gate with the symbol of Kiri on it. Then I saw Zubuza standing next to me... or, I think it was his spirit."

No one knew what to say. Naruto however knew all of that he experienced was all real. Hero's Shade, as Midna calls it. There was also what his spirit had told him: Keep the weapon. The mission was over, and they now had to return to Konoha. The village bid them farewell, as the bridge was christen under Naruto's name. The Great Naruto Bridge. Now, there was the object that was Zubuza's weapon, which was heavy. And Kakashi told Naruto ti would be good weight training, to catch up while running. Yes, Kakashi can be a bit sadistic.

* * *

Hidden Skill) Gokumonken / Jail Gate Sword: A useful defense Kenjutsu that involves Naruto parrying a physical attack, and immediately countering with a Side to Back Slice motion from the left or right direction (mostly it is the opposite direction of the incoming attack). Taught by: Momochi Zubuza

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Gama-chan - 3,000 Total Ryo] [Broken Blade - Top] [Broken Blade - Bottom]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho]  
**Shield:** None  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x10] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x30]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"And that's what happened," Kakashi finished his explanation. The Genin were dismissed, and Naruto had run off carrying his weapon, after of course he reclaimed the broken blade he sealed away to seal Zubuza's weapon.

Sarutobi had listened to the whole tale, finding that Naruto's change the most was... unsettling. Of course, unsettling because the boy seemed to be changing a lot more now that Naruto no longer held the Kyuubi within him, not after it was ripped right from his body from the unknown man.

"Well, Naruto's new clothing wardrobe... I find it acceptable, since from what I had heard, orange was all those damn shop keepers would sell to the boy, or just outright throw at him."

Kakashi nodded a bit, having heard that one of a few other shop keepers would give the orange clothes to Naruto just in the chances of him getting killed. Orange was a bright color after all, and a large very noticeable target if in enemy territory.

"So tell me, what about this broken sword blade Naruto found in this... hidden grove outside of the village?"

"It's weird, it's as if Naruto was following some sort of invisible voice, and then we watched him stand in front of this pedestal, and despite drawing blood, yanked out a broken blade piece. He seemed to have found its other part, which was carried by a young boy Naruto befriended in the end of the mission named Inari."

They still never knew of Naruto's new tenant. When Sarutobi asks to describe the blade's broken status, he was surprised that its style was a double-edge blade. The only double-edge he knew of was the weapon that Orochimaru wielded.

"So, Naruto has a sword of one of the legendary Kiri-nins, and this broken sword. Hm, well, there is only one person in the village that I know could fix a broken sword such as the one you described." Sarutobi however had enough thought that didn't need to be shared.

=0=0=

"Old man! I need your help!"

Tankou walked out the back, only to have two broken pieces of a sword handed to him.

"Can you repair this blade... you see, this is a very important blade, and I do not want any damage done to it while being repaired, please? I'll pay you for your work."

Tankou placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, setting the two items down. "It's okay Naruto... for a reason I am inclined to believe you, though, you do look better wearing your new outfit... a tunic?"

"Yeah... well, I thought it was time to not wear the orange, though I do like the color... besides, do these clothes make me look like a hero?"

Midna grinned within Naruto's mind.

"Of course, Naruto," he replies, smiling a bit, "oh yes, I also finished your first project you asked of me to do for you. I sent Tenten to your place, since I had asked the Hokage for your address, but you were apparently on a mission."

"Yeah, we actually got back today. It took us three days to get back, not after I had acquired a rare weapon."

Tankou headed to the back, before he reemerged up front by the cash register. Midna formed beside him, but as a shadow. She was amazed at how closely it resembled the Fused Shadow piece she wore when she escaped the Twilight after Zant forcibly taken control of the throne centuries ago. Of course, it appeared to have a more modern appearance.

"Yes, I used the lightweight metal, and melted it into a more malleable form, so I can craft it to the design dimensions you wanted it as." Yes, Midna was impressed. "The eye piece I crafted it with the one-sided glass mostly used with the Oinin masks. I also styled the impression after our very own Konoha symbol." He hands it to Naruto, who smiled.

(Naruto obtains **Midna's Headgear**. This is a modernized replica of the Fused Shadow helmet Midna worn centuries ago during Zant's tyranny.)

"Oh yeah, I built a hidden feature with the horns. You can take them apart from the main headgear, and connect it into a boomerang, which you can throw at your enemies, or use it as a whacking device against thugs if your friend is not a shinobi or kunoichi."

Naruto nodded. He took out his new wallet, but Tankou held his hand up.

"No Naruto, this time there's no payment. Besides, I have a feeling this is for a personal friend... a female friend."

The old man held a slight perverted grin, and Naruto blushed, hearing Midna's giggles within his head. He took it anyway, and headed out of the shop, Tankou's laughs heard. He stopped of course and wondered what kind of girl Naruto landed around his arms. Looking at the broken sword, he could tell that this has a great importance to it, so he worked on crafting the weapon back to its originality. It can't be that hard in repairing a broken double-edged blade like this... he also would have to construct a sheath for the sword as well.

=0=0=

_You need to work on wielding a heavy weapon, Naruto,_ Midna tells the blonde, taking notice on several people took a double look at Naruto's tunic outfit.

_I know, but where?_

Suddenly he's tackled to the ground. It was Konohamaru. Konohamaru was the grandson of the Sandaime who Naruto met once the Genin Teams had finally been allowed to form after Naruto's recovery from his little incident with the masked man, who Midna now swears is another Shadow Lord Zant... whoever that Zant person is. Despite Midna bashing him over the head once he returned to his apartment later that day, Naruto taught Konohamaru his original jutsu of Oroke... let's just say, Ebisu was knocked out with a heavy blood loss after the two transformed girls seductively held one another by Naruto's lead. It was from that moment on Konohamaru became Naruto's friend, and by off chance, friends with his two friends Moegi and Udon. Together, the three were the Konohamaru Corp.

"Hey boss! I like your new threads! But why are you wearing a skirt?"

Naruto got up, gently pushing Konohamaru off him. "It's a tunic. I bought this in Nami during my first mission outside the village."

"How much did it cost?" Moegi asks Naruto.

"Three thousand ryo. The shop keeper was poor, so I paid five thousand just for the guy to provide for his family."

The three were in awe.

"Wow that was so generous of you."

Naruto smiled foxily. Still his old trait...

"Growing up as an orphan, I always saved up on my money. So, what are you three up to?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Naruto knew that angry voice and he now stared at Konohamaru, who looked a bit pale.

"You did not..."

"I did."

Sakura can now be seen running to them. Konohamaru had insulted that she could never be a real ninja if she always just worried about how she looked. Of course, he also insulted that because of her giant forehead she was stupider than female blondes.

"RUN!"

The four were now being chased by a pissed off fangirl.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER INSULT FANGIRLS!"

The three kids were beating him in the foot race, and Naruto, by proxy, was seen in the fangirls' rage as part of the group, henceforth him running for his life as well. Around the corner, Konohamaru runs smack into a teenager. The ninja wore a black jumpsuit and had on purple face paint, and wrapped in bandages was some sort of bulky object. And behind the male teenager was a kunoichi with her blonde hair in four pigtails and a large fan strapped to her back, currently folded.

"Hey you punk!"

Konohamaru yelped a she was lifted off the ground.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

Before the teenager could make a reply, or the blonde next to him say anything, a poof of smoke, and Naruto was now holding the Hitsu Karatakewari no Tsurugi, though he had it stabbed into the ground.

"Let him go, or else you wish to incite war for harming the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

Konohamaru was dropped onto his rear, and he rushed to hide behind Naruto and his impressive sword. The blonde next to the man in black swats the teen upside the head.

"Kankuro, you jackass! You almost started a war with your pigheaded brawn!"

"I'm not pigheaded, Temari!" the teenager now identified as Kankuro yelled.

"No, you look like Catman," Naruto snickered.

Kankuro hissed. "Shut up you!"

"Kankuro! Knock it off. I'm sorry for my brother's rash idiotic actions. I'm Sabaku no Temari from Suna."

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Say... is that really the Kubikiri Hocho of Momochi Zubuza?" she asked, her voice lit with surprise.

Naruto nodded. "He died, and he allowed me to take it." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. Even he had to be impressed. No one can just claim one of the swords of the legendary Kiri Swordsman, unless you were a thief. Because Naruto was honorable enough to take the sword in Zubuza's place, Naruto had unofficially become a Kiri Swordsman.

"So, by the look of your hitai-ate-"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally found her voice. Oh, the foursome had forgotten about the no-longer angry fangirl, "even is Konoha and Suna are allies, you can't be here unless you're on a mission or have papers allowing entry."

Temari was put off by this girl's attitude. She figured this girl was a fangirl. Looking at Naruto, and seeing how his face was scrunched up in a way that showed he too did not like fangirls... she felt sorry for him.

"Well, if your hot friend here was going to ask what I think he was going to ask," Sakura stared, thinking that Naruto couldn't be hot, even if he was no longer wearing orange. Kankuro stared at Naruto, growling a bit, and Naruto gained a bit of a blush around the cheeks, "Yes we are from Sunagakure, and we're here for the Chunnin Exams."

"Oh, really... we were not informed by our sensei yet," Naruto said.

Temari frowned. "That's too bad. I hope you will be there, Naruto-kun," she now says with a sweet smile, causing the Konohamaru Corp. to snicker. They heard someone fall out of a tree. It was Uchiha Sasuke. Konohamaru started laughing, but calmed when another person dropped down from the same tree, which was the cause for Sasuke's sudden fall from the tree.

"And you are?"

The redhead looked at Naruto. He had a giant gourd strapped to his back, and he had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara... if you are entered into the Chunnin Exams, I look forward to our next encounter." Temari and Kankuro paled a bit. If Gaara was now interested in Naruto, he would soon end up dead, whether or not he enters the Chunnin Exams.

Sasuke, despite his slight mishap, and utter embarrassment of not even noticing a foreign ninja behind him until it was too late, shot to his feet. "Who are you three?" They ignore him as they disappeared. Sasuke growled, and walked off, causing Sakura to follow him as usual, leaving behind the three Academy kids and one young teenager.

_Well... you seem to have made yet another friend,_ Midna said.

Did Naruto imagine it, or did Midna just held a hint of jealousy in her voice?

=0=0=

He was minding his own business, two days from the encounter with the Sabaku siblings that he was tackled from behind. The one who pinned him was Tenten. "Looking good Naruto... so much better than all that tacky orange you wore previously." Naruto blushed, realizing that she was trying to get a feel of his chest. Midna kept on staring, having appeared as a shadow.

"So, what is this about a rumor of you holding the Kubikiri Hocho?"

If there was one thing about Tenten, Naruto definitely knew she had a slight fetish for all things sharp and pointy.

"Well, it's in the scroll I keep attached to my left hip."

Tenten saw said object, and took it off, unsealing it. When the smoke cleared, there was the fabled sword. Tenten seemed to drool, as she stared at the weapon, feeling the cool metal.

"Oh my... it's the real thing."

"Uh, you're drooling?" She didn't hear him.

_She is probably getting an orgasm from all the excitement._

Naruto got a bit of a nosebleed, and his cheeks flared a light pinkish red. Tenten was too busy fawning over the giant zanbato to notice Naruto. Midna grinned, snickering at Naruto and his claims of not being a pervert, though right now he was displaying perverted tendencies.

"Excuse me Tenten, but uh..."

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing.

"It's alright, but... you think you can help me so I can wield this weapon more effectively?"

Tenten blinked, and then she smiled. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

Because of the height, Naruto couldn't wear it on his back, however she did teach him how to use chakra to act as a magnet for the weapon, so it would stick to his back, but just sideways instead of a slant-over-the-shoulder. When asked she grinned and said to get used to the weight. It acted as the perfect weight counter, so Naruto's movements were very sluggish. In the one week of this, he had gotten stronger, and Midna watched the progress over the week. Link wasn't strong enough at first when he obtained the Ball and Chain weapon from the Dark Hammer that attacked them at the Snowpeak Ruins, but as he gotten used to the heavy weapon his strength improved that he could to an effect swing the weapon and launch it. It helped when Yeta was possessed by one of the Twilight Mirror shards, and they had to knock her out to dissolve the mirror's possessive hold on the poor girl. Of course over the week, Naruto had reclaimed the Master Sword, only for it to be taken by this Priestess who had appeared in the village two weeks ago, resting before she would continue on her wandering journey. Today was when he would reclaim the sword back from the eighteen year old priestess who went by the name Kururi.

=0=0=

Midna had a strange feeling about this Kururi girl. There also was the fact that the girls' ears were at a bit of a point, but what was passed off as some sort of harmless birth defect, she had a reason to believe that she was some sort of solid spirit that remained clung to the planet. She couldn't prove her theory, so she had stayed silent. The sword was repaired, but it looked like any other sword; it had no power in it, non of its mystifying energies that had also been infused within the blade itself. When Naruto arrived to the secluded grove, which was also recognized as his own hidden area from the village in the past, there was a block of stone where the sword was stabbed into it. Around it was a shrine of runes painted into the ground with black ink paint. There were also several round stones at the four directional points, and smaller stones at the diagonal directional points.

The young lady, Kururi, wore pink and white clothing, depicting her as a priestess. Her dark pink hair was done in twin ponytails that cascade down her sides, the rest of her hair let down in silky curtains. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean, with a sweet smile. The vest was pink, and the undershirt was the white robes, which from below was cut and sewn into a stylized skirt overlapped with pink fishnet fabric. The sleeves of the outfit reached to her elbows, which had attached crimson ribbon tassels. On her arms past the elbows, she wore pink arm warmers, and pink socks and leg warmers on her legs, said socks went to her thighs. All in all, she was a beautiful young lady.

"Ah, there you are Naruto."

"So, uh, what is all of this?"

"When you told me that you had found this weapon four days ago, I spent all this time preparing the ritual site." He blinked twice, "you see, not only am I a priestess, but I also have the power to enchant weapons, so to speak. This weapon of yours, I have very brief detailings of it. This is supposed to be a legendary weapon of unknown origins. I don't know how you obtained it, but the fact of the matter is that you are destined to wield the sword."

Naruto nodded a bit. As Midna suggested, he switched out his black clothing under the tunic for white. Of course, they were specifically made clothes for a bit of armor protection. He also got some better gloves, and leather items such as boots, arm guards, leg guards. He also ha the sheath fo the sword strapped to his back with a snap belt. On his belt around the waist, the left hip was a scroll which held the Heavy Blade. On the right hip was his kunai pack, next to it going back was the Senbon pack, and next to that was a pack filled with specially made Ninja Bombs, a new creation that Tankou created as an off project. Many people still use Explosive Tags, but the creation of civilian bombs made for ninja affairs still hasn't caught on yet. He called then Nin-ombs.

The sun had set when the ritual had ended, allowing Naruto to finally draw the blade again. This time, he could feel the thrum of power coursing through it. When he and Midna turned to face Kururi, she had vanished...

(Naruto obtains the **Master Sword**. This is a sword of legendary feat, wielded by the ancestors who faced off against evil. Its power was somehow restored by the mystical powers of Kururi the Priestess...)

=0=0=

Naruto ignored the looks he got from those he passed. His two team mates Sasuke and Sakura were also very intrigued at the difference in Naruto. Before they had learned of Naruto's cursed fate he was annoying, a prankster (which has lessened somewhat, but he still does them form time to time with the Sandaime's grandson) and had always tried asking Sakura out on dates, but now... after that attack, Naruto had changed, and seemed to be getting stronger much to Sasuke's annoyance. Even if Naruto no longer held the Kyuubi no Youko within him (since he is a former Jinchuuriki), Naruto's increasing strengths made Sasuke fight to become better than the new and improved Naruto. Not to mention try and claim that weird sword the blonde now carries on his back like some sort of wannabe hero. As they entered the Academy on the day of the Chunnin Exams, already there was commotion when they reached the top of the stairs.

_I may not be a ninja but I had gotten enough to notice differences in the environment,_ Midna said.

_Eh?_

_Just walk past them because there's some sort of illusion set-up here._

"Hey, drop the Genjutsu," said Sasuke with his arrogant voice. Naruto and Midna scowled. Because of the Uchiha, those who would have failed the exams have gotten free reign into the exams.

_Idiot boy,_ Midna growled.

"What makes you say we're up to something?"

"Because Sakura detected your Genjutsu the moment we entered, right?"

Sakura looked confused but quickly schooled her features into a believable lie. "That's right, it's pathetic."

The sign shifted to the second floor room, which was also the Academy's Gym Arena.

_Now she's just plain lying,_ Naruto muttered.

_Well, you're probably the only one with the power in this group,_ Midna told Naruto, _though..._

_Yes, I know Midna-chan. That Kururi person... she knew what the sword was, stole it from us, and then promised to give it back, and she did after she had infused power back into the weapon._

Midna nodded, as she and Naruto ignored the events that occurred. _Something just bugs me about that Kururi girl... if we ever see her again, we should be more cautious, Naruto-kun._

Naruto gave a mental nod, before he was grasped around the left arm by Tenten.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

Now Naruto heard Midna scowl at Tenten.

"Uh, hi Tenten-chan."

"So... you going or not? Your two team mates entered the gym."

"Uh, no... Why?"

"Sasuke challenged my team mate Lee to a Taijutsu match."

"Oh, Lee-kun?" Naruto blinked twice, "now I know Lee will win... we should just wait for them upstairs, hm?"

Tenten smiled. "That sounds good." The two then headed off to the right location, with the prick Neji following behind the two.

Now, Sasuke got his ass handed to him in a minute, and then the two were scarred for life by the Sunset Genjutsu that appeared when the two carbon copies had performed their manly hug after the end of the match (and Gai punishing Lee for attempting to us his special move), loudly calling out one another's names... horrifying.

=0=0=

There were various other Genin in the room when Teams Seven and Nine had entered. Team Ten was there, as Naruto had gone over to Hinata and bid her a greeting. Hinata got a glare sent to him by Neji, but Naruto never noticed as he was talking to the incarnation of Zelda.

"Man Naruto," Kiba spoke up, "you look a bit better without all that damn orange on you."

Naruto smirked. "I also managed to get myself several more pairs of my tunic stored away. I'm getting used to the outfit..." He also unstrapped the sword and now held it in his hand, noticing a few looks he got from various other foreign Genin and Tenten of course due to her love for swords.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata was shoved aside, as the Suna ninja, Temari, clung herself to Naruto's arm, surprising the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Nine (Team Gai). Hinata and Tenten both glared with heat towards the Suna-nin.

"Uh, hey Temari-chan," he said hesitantly. He noticed the dark glare from Kankuro. Gaara couldn't care les, though he was interested in fighting Naruto.

"So, you finally made it huh? I bet it's just because of you, and your two team mates are just following you?"

"Uh..."

Now Sasuke growled, and Sakura glared, as she did not like being called weak. She may not like Naruto much, but the boy was changing her views. However some things will remain the same, such as her fangirlism for Sasuke.

"Keep it down, will you?" All turned to see a silver-haired Genin with glasses walk in with two other guys.

"And you are?"

"Yakushi Kabuto. I can see that for most for you Leaf-nins, it's your first time... as you can tell, this is the Chunnin Exams, and Genin Teams from various villages all around the Elemental Countries have arrived, since our village has been chosen to host it."

"I'll talk to you later Naruto-kun," Temari whispered into Naruto's ear, causing him to break into a blush when she kissed his cheek, and sat back down next to a scowling and protective Kankuro. He quickly picked up the sword that slipped from his hand, and help the weapon close.

Tenten, Hinata, and by proxy, Midna, were now angry that this girl made a move on Naruto. Kiba was snickering at the surprised red-faced Naruto, as Shikamaru sighed, muttering his trademarked catchphrase. And Shino took a step away from Hinata since his bugs detected small flows of Killing Intent filtering from the sometimes shy Hyuuga Heiress.

Kabuto chuckled softly.

"Well, that was amusing."

Naruto glared, trying to rid the blush away. Temari smirked from her seat.

"Uh, is this your first time as well?" Sakura questioned the glasses-wearing Genin.

"Nope, seventh."

"That must suck."

"Well, this exam IS hard. I have no doubt that not many of you first timers would make it as well. This is a very studious exam you're in, and there's no room for weak hearted ninja. Anyway, in my time being in the exams, I have gathered enough data which I write down in what I call Ninfo Cards." No one laughed at his poor attempt of a joke, "Anyway, as you may have noticed, Genin are from every single village known. They are the crème ala crème. The best of their village."

"Okay, so, how does your Ninfo Cards work?" Naruto asks, handing his sword to Tenten to hold.

"Well, I have placed what little seal work I know into these cards so that only my chakra can reveal the information I have written on them." A bit of chakra flare and he shows a mini map of the Elemental Countries. He puts that away, and holds the rest of his deck.

"So, you have information on just about anybody?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, I do."

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh... joy, you know their names..." He takes out the three cards and flares his chakra, revealing the printed information, "Rock Lee... his accomplishments so far are 24 D-rank missions, 14 C-rank, and one A-Rank. His Taijutsu has improved this year, and he has gained attention as a talented Genin but didn't partake in the exam last year so this will be his first time just like all of you. However, compared to last year his Taijutsu skills are almost off the charts, while his Genjutsu and his Ninjutsu are below average. His team mates are Hyuuga Neji, and Higurashi Tenten."

Sasuke glared at the energetic Lee, still embarrassed that his Sharingan had a weakness which the boy with fuzzy eyebrows pointed out while literally kickin his ass in a minute.

"Sabaku no Gaara is from Suna, so I know not much. He however has accomplished all of his missions with no injuries whatsoever. All I know of his team mates are that they are his brother and sister. And Uzumaki Naruto... he is a Genin and this is his first time in the exams as well. His Taijutsu are at best average, as is his Ninjutsu with his clever ways. His Genjutsu s non existent yet he can detect them easily if he focuses."

Naruto had to agree with that...

"Hm, Naruto was what many call a Jinchuuriki."

Everyone's heads had all turned towards the blonde Genin.

"However, on the day of the Team Placements Naruto was attacked by an unknown enemy, who had made quick work of him, up to nearly killing him before forcibly ripping out the Kyuubi no Youko from his battered and heavily injured body. The man is still out there, and still has the Kyuubi sealed away. However since the forced extraction, Naruto has begun improving a lot, up to the point of becoming the next Kiri Swordsman after Momochi Zubuza, since he now wields the Kubikiri Hocho."

"What!? Bull fucking shit!" They heard the outcry from the Kiri Genin team.

"Yeah, like you have the Kubikiri Hocho!" The team mate yelled, KI leaking forth.

Naruto simply took off the scroll hanging off his left hip, and unsealed it with a poof of smoke. Once it cleared, thanks to Tenten's training, he could now to an extent lift the heavy weapon with slight ease. He revealed the fabled sword of Zubuza, now putting proof in the fact that he does own the weapon.

"Well, you can lift the weapon, that's impressive," Temari adds her two cents with a grin.

"Zubuza came to me in a dream I had... if passing out and seeing Kiri's gates in a slight foggy atmosphere counts as one, and told me that I can carry forth his weapon as my own..."

The three Genin charged him, yelling for his death, but Naruto had swung the weapon, causing everyone to jump out of the way as the three ninja were sent flying to the ground, cuts across their chest. He stabs the sword into the wooden floor and unsheathes the Master Sword, and held it up as one Genin struck him with a kunai. He had effectively countered, and now he was holding his side, crying out in pain from the cut that Naruto released with the counter of the Back Slice technique. Ibiki rushed into the room, kunai held as Naruto leapt back. Other various ninja had also filled the room, weapons drawn.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" He yelled.

"The Genin from Kiri are pissed that I now carry Momochi Zubuza's Kubikiri Hocho upon the man's death wish, and attempt to kill me for it." Naruto noticed the look he got from Ibiki as he walked over to the heavy sword, and sealed it again before attaching the scroll to his hip.

"Well, you three shits go to the hospital to get those wounds treated, and then get out of the village; you're out of the exams."

"That's bullshit!"

Ibiki growls. "Then you shouldn't have attacked first. I saw it all... get out of here before you bleed all over my classroom."

The three ninja sent Naruto hated looks, and left the classroom, shoving past the team from Oto.

"Mendokuse," Naruto mutters.

"That's my catchphrase, get your own," Shikamaru mutters.

Naruto was handed the Master Sword's sheath, and he gently places it back in its case.

"Now then, with one team out already... this will be much harder for you. Anymore attacks, and I'll kick your asses out, got it? My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the First Proctor of the Chunnin Exams. Sit down you maggots intermingled with your peers. I don't want to see any of you sitting next to any of your team mates... this exam shall be a written course." He smiled sinisterly.

In the next five minutes, the only sounds was of scratching pencils, the slight buzz of a fly, and soft barks coming from Akamaru. In fact, the test was a written, except if anyone was caught cheating five times you are out of the Chunnin Exams. The true exam was to gather information without anyone seeing you. Which meant you're supposed to cheat! Everyone stopped when music started up, and turned to Naruto. He had his Ninpod out, and was playing random songs. The song was Let It Rock. The sounds was silenced when Naruto put on earphones and stuck them in his ears, and returned to his test. Ibiki watched the blonde wearing the odd green tunic outfit, but returned to gazing out at the other ninja, while several teams had been kicked out for being caught five times.

_What is this music?_ Midna asks Naruto.

_My kind of music... before I would never listen to the radio, but after that Twilight character had ripped the fox out of my body a month ago, well, you've seen how much I've changed, Midna-chan._

_Oh, I see... this is weird music, and so are the lyrics._

_Well, it's probably much different from the music you've listened to or have heard._

_True... I know for a fact that there was no music quite like this centuries ago. In fact, the only music I have heard are parade music, or that music form the ragtag band that plays everyday for entertainment in Hyrule Castle's town._

At the end of the hour long test, a total of eight teams were knocked out of the exams (not counting Kiri beforehand). Naruto turned the volume down on his Ninpod, as Ibiki explained the tenth question. Naruto had answered the best he could, but other than that, just sat there listening to his Ninpod. He then told that if anyone who felt that they cannot go on, due to the ruling that if you failed the tenth question, you can never become Chunnin, a few more stragglers left. Sakura was about to quit, but she saw Sasuke glare at her. She didn't' want to seem weak, so she kept her hand down.

"Well, anyone else?"

No one said anything, and Naruto simply yawned. Ibiki took a second look at the blonde.

_Where did he get that threat and needle from?_

Naruto had taken off the plate of his hitai-ate, and was sewing it onto this green... hat like item he had taken out.

"Well, those who are still here, you pass."

Naruto took off his earphones, and put away his Ninpod after switching it of.

"Did you say something?"

Sweatdrops. Ibiki was reminded of Kakashi all of a sudden.

"Didn't you hear what the hell I just said, Uzumaki?" Ibiki yelled.

"Nope, too busy sewing." Snickers form the guys was heard, while the female audience all glared at the guys but Sakura and Ino because, well, sewing isn't just for girls of course.

_Have to thank Hinata for showing me how to needle sew,_ Naruto thought. He finished with his little project, and the window crashed as Anko leapt into view, a banner loudly and colorfully proclaiming the sadistic Jounin. Naruto had just placed the green hat on his head, and made sure it was a perfect fit. The hat was a replica of Link's, and Midna could now see Link in Naruto, just that Naruto had attached the silver plate with Konoha's icon on the front of the green hat.

"Anko!" Ibiki yelled, "You jumped the gun!"

* * *

Now, I have a few doubters... I will make this work... I made the crossover beetween HP and YGO following the YGOverse work very well despite how weird it was, and I can do this as well.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 9,700 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** None  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x20] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x30] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x10]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Five days later reveals the surviving Genin Team have all passed the Second portion of the Chunnin Exams, when Mitarashi Anko had, after signed waivers, released all teams into Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death. Nothing much happened, except Naruto had stolen a metal iron shield used by Iwa-nins during the Second Great Shinobi War. It was surprisingly a perfect fit for Naruto, however he was going to have this shield melted down and remade with his own style, since the metal made for the shield could only be found in Iwa (and getting imported metals from Iwa was very expensive). There was also the incident between Team Seven and Orochimaru, who attacked them, and bit Sasuke on the neck, burning a Cursed Seal on the boy. Naruto was out cold, yet managed to hold back Orochimaru. Skills alone however can not compete against experience.

We're now at the sight of the Third Exams, which is basically a two stage event. The first stage was to hold an Elimination Tournament, to weed out stragglers, and then in one month, host a second tournament in front of the entire village, and visitors from all around the countries. Naruto was standing on the balcony, in between Tenten and Hinata, watching as Sasuke finally won against his opponent. After Hayate announced Sasuke as the winner, Kakashi had Shunshin away, taking the boy with him. Anko had warned Sarutobi of Orochimaru being in the village, so security was up. What made it worse was that the Council still saw Sasuke as someone of royalty, and did not wish to lose the boy to anyone else. They never knew about the Cursed Seal, but Sarutobi did, and which is why Kakashi took Sasuke away; to have it sealed with a Suppression Seal.

After several matches, the next lineup in the selection was Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba.

"Alright, time to kick Naruto's ass!" Kiba leaps over the railing, and lands on the ground. Naruto joined a second later, across the field, "you know, you may have been a Jinchuuriki, but even your improvements won't match up to my strengths, Naruto, and I'll prove it, fox boy!"

Naruto smirked. His scent is still that of ramen, and for some reason, a kitsune.

_Naruto, use the heavy blade._

Naruto took off the scroll, and unseals it, now wielding Zubuza's weapon. He smirked, lifting it a bit, and holding it steady. "Come at me dog breath!"

"Hajime!" Hayate announced, and then went into a bit of a coughing fit.

Kiba charged at Naruto, but then immediately jumped back when Naruto swung the heavy weapon into the ground, channeling chakra to send a ground shockwave. Kiba cursed, as he had almost gotten caught. Then he grabbed Akamaru and jumped away when Naruto came at him spinning wildly. He used the weapon's heavy base as an anchor to swing around. He stopped himself, and had gotten a bit dizzy as a result. Kiba took this opening and landed a kick to Naruto's back, sending him buckling to his knees. Naruto Kawarimi away and appearing elsewhere flung several Senbon. They all missed.

_You idiot! Get rid of the dizzy spell!_

Naruto had finally gotten rid of the dizzy spell, and held the blade up when Kiba appeared with a punch. The dog boy howled as he backed away, shaking his aching hand. Naruto took several Senbon, and flung them. He had learned how to aim for pressure points, since Midna has good memory. Also, the medical books helped in the last two days before the exam started. Kiba was pushed aside by Akamaru. Naruto seals the heavy blade away, took out some Nin-ombs, and threw them at Kiba. They all exploded, sending the Inuzuka and his animal companion flying back.

"What the hell?" Kiba coughed, as his nose was assaulted by the burning smell of black powder.

"They're called Nin-ombs. Tenten's grandfather created these, and I bought the only small stash he had. Try and find my scent now dog boy!"

_That's the spirit Naruto-kun! Kick his ass!_ Midna yells.

He revealed a pack, which Kiba realized held his smoke bombs.

"You thief!" _How the hell did he have time to steal them!?_

Naruto snickered. "Kitsune are noted as mischievous pranksters and thieves." He grabbed the hand full and threw them randomly into the air. Each one that strikes the ground released a large cloud of smoke. Soon, the entire floor was bathed in gray clouds that everyone on the railings of the second floor can't see into the smoke.

_We're under cover, help me out Midna._

Midna formed, this time in the physical realm, and flew through the smoke. Naruto ran through the clouds as well, forming several Kage Bunshin. Midna found Akamaru and grabbed him with her hair, and flung the dog high into the air, where the puppy crashed against the wall next to Anko, knocked unconscious. Midna disappeared when the smoke began to dispel slowly, and now Kiba found himself on the end of Naruto's fists, which he called **Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**, a series of timed punches and kicks at joints of the legs, arms, and the final punch right towards the jaw. Hayate raised his hand, and gave the victory to Naruto. Naruto was pulled to the side by Sarutobi, after he had returned to the balcony. All the Konoha ninja had noticed Naruto was carrying around a shield on his back which on its surface shown Iwa's iconic symbol.

"Naruto, where did you get that shield from?" Sarutobi asks.

"I stole it two days ago," was his reply, "that guy was pretty angry when I stolen this shield from him, after of course I nailed him in the balls with a fist-sized rock I picked up in the forests."

"What do you plan to do with it? You can't obviously carry that around since we have some ninjas who have fought in the SGSW."

"Going to have Tankou-jijii melt it down into my own shield style... once I manage to draw up how I want it of course."

Sarutobi nodded, finding it as a good enough excuse. "Just make sure there's a henge or a Genjutsu on that shield so it does not show Iwa's symbol. I don't want you to get in trouble with ANBU." Naruto nodded. Kurenai volunteered, and she had changed the shield so it no longer showed Iwa's symbol.

The next few matches were mediocre at best, but Naruto felt that Temari did not have to brutalize Tenten like that. Ino and Sakura both knocked each other out in the end. The girl Kin from Oto, Naruto was intrigued by her, however in the end, she lost to Shikamaru. The next match, which Kakashi by then had returned with Sasuke resting in the hospital on ANBU Watch, was Hyuuga versus Hyuuga. Naruto gave Hinata a comforting hand squeeze, before she joined her cousin Neji on the floor.

"Give you. You can not win, fate denies your victory."

Hinata shook her head, shifting the Jyuuken. "I cannot. I have to prove myself that I can fight... I will not fail my wisdom."

Midna looked at Hinata, seeing as her Triforce piece was glowing softly for a moment. Naruto smiled softly.

"Don't cower out Hinata; remember you have the knowledge of wisdom! Use it!"

Neji scowled. "You are foolish."

"Hajime!" Hayate announced. The two rushed in, and fought.

Throughout the match, both were using the family Kekkai Genkai, and the fabled Jyuuken Family Art. Neji's style was rigid, while Hinata's flowed like water. However, Neji held hatred towards Hinata due to her being of the Main Branch, and he was but of a lowly servant with the Caged Bird Seal hidden behind the hitai-ate he wore. Neji finally managed her in, and unleashed the **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand). Then, it happened. As Neji dashed in with his fingers poised to strike her in the heart, Hinata's Triforce flowed.

"**Hinata no Ai** (Hinata's Love)!" She yelled, as she generated a lavender aura that had completely surrounded the injured kunoichi. Neji's Heart Strike failed to penetrate the barrier, and it had only sent him flying back, where he was now held down by the various Jounin, and a sad looking Gai, ashamed that his student would dare use a killing blow on a fellow ninja. The aura slowly dispelled, and she collapsed right into Naruto's arms. Midna formed out of Naruto's shadow, invisible to all but the two teenagers.

"I... I used my wisdom, like you said, but it was not enough..."

"It's okay... you did your best, it's all that matters, Hinata-chan."

She was suffering from the injured placed on her from the last attack, and then her energies flowed out into a protective barrier that had saved her from getting murdered in cold blood by Neji. Naruto wiped a bit of Hinata's blood that trickled from her mouth, and glared at Neji, who was glaring with hatred at Hinata and him.

He traced Hinata's blood upon his forehead after throwing off his hat. In his forehead was the kanji for Avenge. "With her blood, I will make you pay for your actions of attempted murder, Hyuuga Neji." Naruto was never more serious than ever. Neji however scoffed and walked off.

"A loser, Jinchuuriki or not, will always be a loser, just like her."

"Teme!" He was about to attack, but Kakashi grabbed his hand, and simply shook his head. Naruto was still angry, but he lifted Hinata up and carried her out, leaving behind his hat. Kakashi had picked it up, seeing Naruto ignored everyone else when he sprinted out of the building, and back out to the forest. He knew he was going to take her to the Konoha General Hospital. Midna had by then warped away, and had appeared next to Naruto, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop it Naruto, look, without the Twilight Portals, I can't teleport far distances, however I can help you get out of the forest."

"Do it Midna... she needs help." Midna concentrated, forming a Twilight Portal in the ground, where she awaited him. Naruto joined her, and together they had vanished in waves of twilight as the portal dissolved away.

They reappeared at the gate entrance. From there, she merged back into his shadow as the blonde ran to the hospital to get her treated. It was two hours later, that Hinata was finally resting well, and he ignores the doctors and nurses by staying at her bedside. He heard the door open, and in stepped Kakashi, who simply tossed Naruto his hat he left behind.

"How is she?"

"She's fine... had she not use that last jutsu, she could have been killed by that strike that prick was going to use."

"He would have been stopped regardless," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Still, doesn't give him the right tot blankly murder someone."

"I agree with you on that Naruto. And the Hokage had reprimanded Neji on that matter before sending him on his way. Anyway, since you weren't around, I drew your and Sasuke's numbers for the second portion of the Third Exam. You're facing Hyuuga Neji in the first round, and Sasuke will be facing the boy from Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Sadly I won't be able to train you; however there was one person who had taken an interest in you. He was the Proctor for the fights earlier, Gekko Hayate."

Naruto didn't like that Kakashi was not going to train him, but he asked away. "Is he any good?"

"He's a Jounin like me, and the best Kenjutsu specialist in the village. He wants to train you, and see if you are worth enough of learning his special technique, the **Mikazuki no Mai**, Dance of the Crescent Moon. Once Sasuke is healed enough, I'm going to train him myself. You weren't around to see Gaara's match with Lee... Lee was crippled by the boy's affinity for sand, effectively questioning Lee's future career as a ninja."

_I don't like it, but if he is a sword user, you could learn a thing or two from the guy. I would see that Hayate person if I were you._

"Fine..."

Kakashi nodded and poofed away. Even if he had changed for the better, its still Sasuke who's treated like a king... in fact, the entire village still kisses the prick's ass.

"Any clue to what she had just used?"

Midna forms, and looks over at Hinata. "I would guess it was the power of the Triforce, her Wisdom, as you told her to use. Whatever it was, that technique of hers had shielded her from getting hurt, but it also used a bit of energy not unlike your chakra use... still..." she picks up the clip board showing her health status, "she's still out of it because of that chakra exhausting thing... what it says here anyway."

Naruto stood up, and looked at Hinata. He still had her dried blood written on his forehead, when he vowed to beat Neji. He would get that chance in a month. He soon left, Midna in his shadow once again, as he stopped by the shop he now frequents, and left the shield for Tankou to melt down. He stuck by however for a few minutes, and with a scroll, sketched up how he wanted the shield to reveal on its surface. There was three gold triangles on it close grouped, and etched on the background was the symbol of the Leaf. The top triangle however had a spiral symbol in the triangle, which he told Midna in thought that it symbolizes him holding the Triforce of Courage.

It was going to cost Naruto some hard cash, and so Naruto managed to have it paid in advance, which left him with only 1,200 ryo. With that money left, he bought some ramen at Ichiraku, talked a bit with Ayame and Teuchi, and then headed to his apartment where he just simply collapsed into his bed, boots kicked off, and fell asleep. Midna had taken off his belt and the sword, setting them on the table, where she joined him on the other side. No they're not sleeping, but can't blame a girl for wanting a soft bed to sleep in.

The next morning, Kakashi had left the village with Sasuke. Sakura was given some scrolls that she could practice her chakra from, but that was it. In the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto, we find a slight humorous scene. Naruto was sleeping, and in his arms, was Midna, who snuggled up next to the human. Since Naruto was only at the position of five feet and some inches past 3, due to his new food diet (and only snacking on ramen once and awhile), well, Midna was at a chibi height while in her cursed imp form... you do the math. Smaller girl, in taller boy's arms. What can happen?

Well, Naruto's hand sliding around to caress the small of her back is one thing, causing a light blush to form over the sleeping imp's cheeks as she moaned softly and leaned closer, her helmet on the bedside table. The alarm clock goes off, stirring the two awake somewhat. Midna's hair formed the hand, and it smashes yet another alarm clock that will need to be replaced. The author of this story would let this scene continue but unfortunately the Goddesses and other deities of the world interrupted by having Hayate knock on Naruto's door, now completely waking Naruto up, and revealing to him that he was cuddling Midna.

Midna turned in her sleep, rolling the covers up as Naruto got out of bed, a bit of a blush on his face, as he opened the door.

"Naruto?" Hayate coughs.

"Yeah, that's me."

Hayate noticed Naruto's red face, and immediately thought he was intruding on a private intimate moment. "I'll return around lunch. I can see you're busy." He poofs away before Naruto could reply. He closes the door and locks it again. He wondered how his life could get so complicated without the fox around. He strips off his clothes and his other leather-based items, before grabbing the towel and heads to his bathroom to take his morning shower.

=0=0=

Midna was laughing it away inside Naruto's mind. _Assbrellas? Honestly! Sure umbrellas have been used at times in the past, but still... I have never seen such a thing with the photo of someone's rear art worked on its surface!_

_I would say someone has been watching too many comedy sketches from Luna Jen,_ Naruto thought, as Midna kept giggling over the name assbrella.

_I don't even wanna know where the handle goes._

_Midna!_ Naruto yelled, trying hard not to laugh for no reason. It'd make him look like some schizophrenic.

"How many people would buy those things?"

"Tousan!" Ayame yelled. Naruto dropped by at Ichiraku, only to see the same umbrella which Teuchi had bought half an hour ago on his break.

_Well, so far one person,_ Midna said with a cheeky grin.

"What! It was for five ryo! I couldn't pass up on a good deal!"

"It has the image of a giant ass on it!"

Now Naruto couldn't help it. He and Midna cracked. The father and daughter duo heard Naruto crack up laughing, as the old man grinned. "See, Naruto thinks I made a good deal."

"He's probably laughing over the fact you wasted five ryo on a simple umbrella that has the artwork of someone's rear end on it," Ayame huffed, "put it away before some mother with a child sees that thing." Teuchi folds it in and puts it in the nearby closet, and returned to making ramen.

"Hey old man, when using an Assbrella for sun protection, be sure to apply sun tan lotion of at least SPF 30 to both yourself and the ass."

_Assbrella... I wonder what that seller was drinking to come up with such a thing,_ Midna giggled.

Teuchi shakes his head, wondering why Naruto and Ayame couldn't see what a great umbrella he bought. Naruto was bored, so he grabs the newspaper while his bowl of miso ramen was being prepared.

"Oh boy, now this is murder waiting to happen. I can imagine many women taking offense to this..."

"What, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asks, heading over.

Naruto points to the ad in the Want Ads section of the Konoha Times.

"Free women's clothing, fat, medium fat, fat fat. 1 Article per person. Appointment only."

"Oh, now that is just freaking rude," Ayame muttered.

_I know, I mean, what kind of irresponsible guy would dare put that in the newspaper?_

As if Midna's question was answered, a guy rushes by, followed by a crowd of angry women both civilian and kunoichi. Naruto, Ayame, and by proxy Midna, blinked twice. So, during the time Naruto spent eating his ramen, he and Ayame were going through the ads finding things that looked odd or out of place. Naruto found one article. "Huh, look at this Ayame-chan. Box of Twinkies, ten years old, two missing, rest have cream filling sucked out. Five ryo." By the time he finished he was starting to laugh, "Oh my, who in the right mind would buy used Twinkies... and the way it describes the rest of the contents. Oh boy."

Ayame was giggling, but over another ad. When Naruto looked at it, Midna howled with laugher over the one letter misspelled in "duckie." After Naruto finished his twelfth bowl, he left the small restaurant stand and headed off. He was minding his own business when he heard perverted giggling. Both he and Midna saw a man with long white hair, wearing red kabuki clothing, and he was peering into a peephole near the bath house springs of the women's side of the lot. Naruto thought this was a perfect prank, and he transformed into Naruko. Midna growled, when Naruto used that technique of his, as Naruko gently tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" she asks in a low sultry voice. Naruko thought the man was about to have whiplash by the way he spun around so fast. There, in all her nude bound glory, was Naruko-chan. Jiraiya's nose busted into a nosebleed, before Naruko smashed her foot against his crotch, and henged into a clothed female. "You pervert!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. It had the desired effect, as women from all around suddenly swarmed the whimpering Sannin and began assaulting Jiraiya for being a peeping tom on the women in the hot spring, which were kunoichi. Once Jiraiya had finally stopped screaming like a little girl, he was black and blue, with bumps and bruises all over. Before he had unfortunately passed out with the crowds now gone, he had seen Naruko poof into smoke, revealing a young blonde haired teen wearing a green tunic cackling like mad. He, as well as everyone else, did not see Midna appear next to Naruto, bash him over the head for using the Oroke technique, and then vanish back into his shadow.

=0=0=

In the end of the day, Hayate had found Naruto, and immediately sparred with him, to see where Naruto was in the realm of sword use. At best, it's average but only because Naruto knows a defensive Kenjutsu technique he had never heard of before. Tomorrow, Naruto would report to the same Training Ground for lessons on basic stance in offense and defense. Right now though, he had just won about 7,300 ryo after overlooking Asuma playing cards with some other Jounin, Ibiki, Kurenai, and Anko. Needless to say, Kurenai caught Naruto watching them, and invited the boy over. Anko, despite the others saying otherwise, dealt Naruto a hand while dealing the other cards. Asuma had twenty. Anko, Ibiki, the unnamed Jounin (Naruto believed was one of the past ninjas who would try to kill him when he was younger if the slight glares sent his way was any indication) folded while Kurenai folded her hand of eighteen. Naruto got back up, revealed twenty one, and collected the dough, having cleaned the pot with one hand. Now, a certain blonde Sannin would have been extremely jealous of Naruto for winning that much cash in a single dealt hand.

"You need your rest. Despite being sick, he is a bit of a driver in teaching," Midna warned Naruto, who was finishing an apple and tossing it out the window.

"I know," he yawned. Half an hour later, he fell asleep with Midna sleeping next to him as usual. This time, Naruto had changed into orange PJs with white spiral marks polka dotting the pants and buttoned top. This was the scene Hinata stumbled upon the next morning. She had been released from the hospital, but despite orders, she did not return home, but instead headed to Naruto's apartment, after of course she had asked the Hokage of where Naruto lived. It was small, yet cozy enough for the boy.

She could see the damage that was done to it, which was repaired overtime. Of course how she got in... Sarutobi handed Hinata a key and made her promise not to tell anyone else. She did keep that promise, but was in all smiles now that she would have a place to disappear to whenever things got too rough back at the Hyuuga home. She tiptoed to Naruto, finding him cute sleeping that way, though with the way he held Midna, she also felt... jealousy? If there was one thing she liked was sticky buns. If there was one thing she could well in terms of baking, was chocolate chip cookies, her deceased mother's recipe.

The scent of cookies lifted the air, as Naruto and Midna followed the aroma, seeing Hinata having just turned off the oven, and there was a stack of cookies on one of his plate son the table. "Good morning Naruto-kun, Midna-hime."

_Eh? Why is Hinata here?_

Naruto sat down at the table, as did Midna.

"Uh, how'd you get here?"

"Well... I was released just two hours ago this morning, but I didn't want to go back home, so I asked Hokage-sama where you lived. He gave me a copy of your house key so I could come see you. I couldn't wake you up this morning so I decided to bake my kaasan's cookie recipe. Go ahead, try it."

She had also poured three glasses of ice cold milk, which Midna looked at the edible, taking a small bite of it. Naruto took a bigger one.

"Wow, this is really good, Hinata-chan," Naruto praised her. She blushed, smiling softly.

"I have to agree. I never had anything like this before."

Naruto smirked. "Don't eat too much Midna, or you could get a stomach ache form too much chocolate."

"Oh, tell me about it. The last time I had this chocolate was years ago, before Link and I would tackle that problem of finding a way to the mirror shard that was high above the land in the clouds... back then, chocolate was in a bit of a bulk item, and was much more concentrated in all that sweet sugarness..."

"Well, this chocolate is semi-sweet with less sugar," Hinata says.

After the threesome had their fill, Naruto sat back in his chair.

"So, are you just going to stay here today, Hinata-chan? I never did have house guests before... well, other than Ojiisan."

Hinata smiled softly. "I'd like to stay Naruto-kun."

"Great. Listen, I have to get going and meet Hayate-sensei. He's teaching me how to properly wield my sword so I can be a better Kenjutsu specialist. Midna can keep you company." Before Midna can respond, Naruto left, soon got dressed, nabbed two more cookies, and left with just the Master Sword. Midna can be by herself away from Naruto... it's just... what could a Hyuuga Princess and a Twilight Princess talk about?

=0=0=

No matter what, indifference and prejudice still exists today, especially since Naruto is still seen as the demon fox incarnate, or the Kyuubi in the guise of a human. That includes several council members such as Sakura's mother, Sarutobi's old team mates, and Danzou who still sees Naruto as but a pawn to take control of the village. Proven fact when a twenty eight year old woman named Tsubaki glared at him as he passed the local mart area to get to the training grounds which Hayate told him to meet him at. Upon arriving, he heard the draw of the blade, and brought the Master Sword out and up, blocking the attack. Hayate leaps back, coughing a bit.

"Excellent, reaction time seems to be better than yesterday. Now then Naruto, time to practice..."

The village through the rest of the day has gone uneventful, except one of the Oto Genin, Zaku, was killed by Gaara when his sealed demon reacted to the night of the full moon. And of course, in the following three days, Hayate when he doesn't hack or cough would drive Naruto into the ground to perfect his stance. Naruto had adopted Link's stance of swordsmanship, though Midna who was always like a second shadow to his ancestor, and with the acquiring of his new shield, it helped him well. However, it's a Thursday afternoon, on the second week of the month; mind you all, when Naruto was given a break from his training.

Naruto learned from Midna that Hinata was teaching the Twilight Princess about the main language of this time, and Midna was a good learner. So, she had in essence three languages: Hylian, Twilight, and now Japanese. Naruto of course remembered this one rainy night that Hinata came to his apartment, wishing to stay over because her father was being a bastard to her due to failing the Chunnin Exams. Not to mention getting death gazed glares from Neji had also irritated him. He sighed to himself, as Midna was being particularly quiet today.

_Ever since we heard of that murder happen... things have been beefed up around security points. Plus, a lot of lords and ladies, and various other people form around the Elemental Countries have been flocking like sheep._

Naruto was almost complete with Hayate's training. Tomorrow, his test was to see if he could effectively wield the Kenjutsu technique. But right now, Naruto was bored out of his green hat. He had managed to get a metal plate replacement, one that was green, ironically enough. He just never knew that you could add food coloring into metal to change it into a specific color, though silver is the most used color in headband plates. So, his hat really IS green, and not green with an ovalish plate of silver on the front. He suddenly falls back down after bumping into someone. Midna, who was idly floating by him, invisible of course, watched as her Naruto got back up, only for them both to realize who they had bumped into. It was that white-haired pervert who screams like a girl when getting assaulted by angry women.

"You!" Jiraiya yelled, "You got me in a lot of trouble last week with those women!"

_RUN NARUTO!_

And run he did. He felt something rush him, and on instinct leap over the tongue that flew back into the closing mouth of a large yellow and white toad like creature. At the nearby Moonryo Café (Naruto version of Starbucks... oh shut up), Sarutobi was out of his stuffy office, enjoying his special blended coffee, when he heard a commotion occur. One of the Fire Lord's horses was snagged by...

_Naruto!?_

"Get back here you gaki!"

That was a familiar voice. Naruto snapped the reigns, and the stallion whinnied as it began to gallop fast down the path, civilians and ninja alike all jumping out of the way. There was Jiraiya, as he gave chase, on the yellow and white toad with the red vest armor.

"Naruto must have met Jiraiya," he mused, taking a sip. The Fire Lord, who was sitting next to him, said nothing, except enjoy his tea.

"I hope the boy returns my horse."

Okay, maybe one word...

**A/N:** Listening to Hyrule Field (Orchestral) would fit this small portion of the story.

The two guards stared in shock as a horse came barreling out of the gates, leaping over the crowd of visitors, followed by a yellow and white toad with the Toad Sannin, giving chase to the Genin wearing the green tunic. The crowds unfortunately had to get out of the way or get flattened. The guards, Biggs and Wedge, both wondered what the hell was going on. Midna was laughing merrily as she clung to Naruto. Naruto never in his life had any experience riding horses, and yet, here he was, riding a horse he nabbed earlier to get away from the crazy white-haired man. The stallion he took had a beautiful coat of brown intermixed with crème white, while the animal's eyes were a rich cerulean blue. He begged the horse to go faster, and it neighed, following Naruto's command for some reason.

"Gaki!" Jiraiya yelled, "Go faster, Gamarudo!"

"I'm trying!" the summoned toad replied.

Naruto saw a path diverge off, and took a quick turn Jiraiya and the toad almost went the wrong way but had corrected and continued the chase. Naruto came up to a fallen tree, and he snapped the reigns.

"Hiya!"

The horse whinnies and jumps over it, not faltering in speed. Up in the trees, ANBU were watching this happen, especially a woman with purple hair wearing a neko mask. She had recognized the Genin wearing the green tunic as Uzumaki Naruto, the boy her boyfriend Hayate had taken an interest to and was currently training him. She knew that tomorrow Hayate would teach the boy his Mikazuki no Mai technique, to see if he was worthy of learning it. What confused her and the other ANBU was Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin was accusing Naruto of causing him of something, which now led to this chase. She had to admit it, for a boy who had no experience with animals he was doing very well with this horse, even if he had indirectly stolen it from the Fire Daimyo.

"Let's go!" She heard the boy announce.

She and the other ANBU watched as Naruto made the leap over a wide gap in the ground of a small chasm with mud within said hole, and Jiraiya had nearly fallen in had Gamarudo not lash out with his tongue around a tree to climb out of the wide hole. Naruto of course had already gotten a good lead ahead of his pursuers, both known and hidden.

"Oh wow, this is wild!" Midna yelled with excitement bubbling in her voice, "It's been so long since I last been on a horse ride with anybody."

"Well, hold on, because that perverted man is catching up."

_Damn good and no experience in horse riding,_ Midna thought, as Naruto took another path, one which led to a quiet meadow field. And so, this chase had gone on well into the rest of the day running through various paths, where at one point they had rushed through a nearby small civilian village. As the sun was setting, Team Gai had heard the cry of a stallion, and had to jump out of the way as one come barreling up the path towards the village gates.

"Naruto-kun!?" Tenten gasped.

"Get... back... here... you... idiot!" They heard another voice.

Hopping past was a tuckered out white and yellow toad in red armor, and the rider, who Gai recognized as Toad Sannin Jiraiya. And then Gai heard the tall tell of ANBU following in the trees. Tenten had by then gone rushing off to see Naruto. And so, Gai and Lee followed, and so did Neji to an extent, though he held indifference on his face. As Naruto entered the village, he spotted Hinata, and nabs her off the ground and into his lap.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

The poor girl broke into a blush. Naruto continued riding as many people got out of the way, and he was now pursued by several Hyuuga Branch members who were nearby when Naruto "kidnapped" the heiress. As the sun was slowly disappearing, and the stars began to emerge into the slowly darkening sky, Naruto halted his advance in front of his apartment. There waiting for him at the front yard, was Sarutobi and the Fire Daimyo.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Sarutobi questions Naruto, who helped Hinata to her feet.

"Uh..."

"I was enjoying a cup of coffee on my break, and imagine my surprise when I see you stealing one of the horses of the Fire Daimyo."

"Oh, gomen nasai," Naruto apologized to the Fire Daimyo, when the man, who looked to be in his mid forties, simply raised a hand to silence Naruto.

"It is quite alright. It was an action that was made out of haste. Never before have I ever seen my stallion accept another ride with such ease other than me." The man chuckles softly, "Epona really doesn't take kindly to strangers... yet she seems to accept you very well."

"Oh, so that's..."

"Her name, yes," he clarifies to Naruto.

Crash! The toad collapses after one final hop, and then more people shown up. Tenten, followed by Lee and Gai, Neji, five Hyuuga Branch members, and ANBU led by Neko.

Sarutobi chuckles, and holds a wide smile. "I say Naruto; you always seem to bring out the best in the village..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Tenten yelled, nabbing the boy by his ear thus pulling him off the horse. This only caused the two men to laugh even more, as Sarutobi walks over to Jiraiya, who had sprawled onto the ground off the exhausted Gamarudo.

"Jiraiya... nice to meet you again."

"Hello sensei," he mutters.

"I take it you met Naruto..."

Jiraiya hops onto his feet, dismissing Gamarudo, who gladly disappeared to rest his poor froggy feet. "Wait, is he?" Sarutobi only nodded. Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He never noticed it until now. As he got a closer look, the girl with the buns was still chewing out his grandson.

_Minato's son... I was chasing his son all day? What the hell..._

"Hokage-sama?" Neko spoke up.

"You're all dismissed... though I would like a report on Naruto's little misadventure on evading Jiraiya here." He held a smirk as Jiraiya made a frown appear with a hint of a groan at being outraced by his grandson. Neko and the others nod and poof away. Sarutobi then turns to the Hyuugas.

"Go home as well... everything is fine here."

They didn't reply, but soon after they too left.

"Yosh, such an excellent youthful boy Naruto is," Gai exclaimed.

Sarutobi nodded.

"So I take it you have just returned from your mission? Very well then, meet me at the tower Gai."

"Hai. Team Gai is dismissed." Gai then disappears. Neji immediately walks away, glaring at Naruto as he made his path onward to the Hyuuga Lot. Lee was sprouting about youth as he too left for home. Only Tenten and Hinata remained, as the two girls were now looking Epona over. They were impressed by the majestic stallion that Naruto had ridden so efficiently.

Midna, watching all of this, now from Naruto's bedroom window, thought that some sort of fleeting memory of his past life was coming forth. Then again, she wasn't much of an expert on this sort of thing; only knowing stuff about what had happened, and how Naruto was now involved in all of this and the business with the Triforce. Don't forget, centuries ago, Midna was learning everything about Link, Zelda, and their connection to Ganondorf via the Triforce during the whole adventure of saving the world from evil's grip.

_Well, Link has sixteen years getting used to riding his horse. Odd enough both his and that man's horse share the same name,_ she thought, _Naruto-kun had no experience whatsoever in riding animals, much less a horse, and yet he outmaneuvered that perverted man with the white hair all afternoon._

She heard the door close shut, and floated out of the room into the living room area.

"What happened?"

"Well, the Fire Daimyo would like to have me take horse back riding lesions, just to be sure I can handle his prized stallion. He's even thinking about releasing Epona to my care..."

Midna blinked. "Really?" she asks, her accent slipping into Twili for a brief moment.

"Hai, really."

Link had Epona, and now it looks like Naruto would as well... what is it with blondes and being heroes? It was around midnight when Naruto was looking outside his bedroom window, that he saw Kabuto leaping across the rooftops in the distance followed by three others. He found this as suspicious, and so he left and investigates. Upon arriving, he blocked a kunai thrown by Kabuto, as Orochimaru had just sealed Zaku away, and was in the process of sealing Kin away as well.

"Well, a snooper? I didn't think you would be curious Naruto-kun."

Naruto held the Master Sword up, glaring at the traitor. "And what are you doing consorting with a Nuke-nin from our own village, Kabuto?"

The glasses-wearing ninja grinned. "Why, serving Master Orochimaru, of course..."

Naruto growled, as Orochimaru knocked Kin out cold when her screaming felt was attracting attention. Kabuto had better hold off that annoying pest long enough for him to escape again.

"Well, Naruto-kun," the traitor hissed, "we meet again. How is Sasuke doing?"

"You..." He attacked, and Kabuto produced his Chakra no Mesa and fought back. Naruto however blocked Kabuto's attack, and countered with Gokumonken. Kabuto took a step back, however dodged the Senbon that Naruto flung. Naruto Kawarimi when Kabuto struck his produced Kage Bunshin and Naruto appeared on a flag pole top.

Orochimaru appeared, his task complete. "We're going," was all he said, before vanishing.

Kabuto smiled grimly, and followed his master. Naruto leapt back onto the ground and ran off sheathing the sword again. He got to the warehouse which Kabuto was blocking his path from, and smashed the door down. He heard banging on the coffin lid, which was in the process of getting the surface cracked. He hacked away at it, before managing a stronger large crack. Inside, Kin punched her way through, but with the seals applied to the coffin, was draining her strength, making her very sleepy. She however passed out when Naruto had managed to crack a large enough hole, to drag her out.

=0=0=

The door opens and slams shut, waking up Midna form her sleep. She groaned, and wondered what the hell was going on. Investigating, as a shadow, she saw Naruto. She floated over, and struck him over the head.

"Idiot, what the hell is the big idea?" She then saw Kin on the couch, looking a bit pale, as if she was being drained of all her energy, which wasn't far from it... Midna immediately went to grab a wash cloth and wet it, while Naruto got a pillow and a blanket for the poor teen.

=0=0=

"Hm... time for yet another interference..."

=0=0=

"Again!"

Insert minor cough, and a scowl from Naruto, as he summoned yet another wave of shadow clones.

"You must focus on the tactic of the movement, Naruto. If you do not, your opponent can easily pick you out and nail you down."

Naruto and the others held the Master Sword as the blade itself was slowly lit in a cool mesmerizing blue aura, as they began to circle Hayate, waving their swords about. However, Hayate still managed to pick Naruto out from the wave of clones, due to mis-synchronization.

"Pathetic," he says. Naruto picks up the Master Sword, as Hayate now noticed a new person entering the grounds, "Hello Jiraiya-sama."

"Hayate-san, I need to talk to Naruto for a moment."

Hayate looked at the sky, and nodded. "Go, besides, he could use a break to cool off his head."

Jiraiya nodded, nabbed Naruto, and poofed away, leaving Hayate alone. Outside the village, Jiraiya and Naruto were near a flowing yet gentle river along a private strip of brownish light sand and small pebbles. Naruto looked around, before turning to the pervert.

"Where am I and who the heck are you?"

Jiraiya simply shifted through hand signs, and summoned a large toad which expels with its tongue a scroll which surprisingly was not drenched with saliva. He unfurls it.

"Here, sign this in your blood..."

Naruto blinked twice...

[Naruto obtained the **Summoning Contract** for the **Toad Clan**... but why?]

"And what would be the point of this?" he asks, after he had finished signing in his blood, and memorizing the hand seals.

Jiraiya rolls it back up, and shoves it back into the toad's mouth, which promptly vanishes. "Because brat, whether you noticed or not, outrunning me for an entire afternoon is no easy feat, considering I am one of the Sanin of this village."

"If you're a Sannin... then how come I never heard of you?"

Face plant.

"Idiot! I am Jiraiya! I am the Great Mountain Toad Sage!" Insert pointless yet cheesy humorous intro plus that background music, and we switch to a view of Naruto and Midna in shadow form sweatdropping.

"I also have been asked by Sarutobi-sensei to have you sign the contract for the Toad Clan. He felt that you deserve it. Also... because I am impressed by you... You have already by now known about the fox, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, part of the seal work was all done by the Fourth Hokage, and only I know of its workings, that is until I had learned from some of my contacts that some unknown person used a type of jutsu technique, and completely ripped the fox's chakra right out from your body, which has in an ironic way, lifted you from the cursed life of a Jinchuuriki. That also means that you won't be hunted by this group who call themselves Akatsuki."

"Eh?"

Jiraiya sighed, thinking he was saying too much. "They hunt down Jinchuurikis like yourself, well, your former self, and steal the demons they capture. However, since the term Jinchuuriki means Power of Human Sacrifice, the human host dies when the demon is taken away. However, you're still alive for reasons unknown. Lately, one of my contacts has started calling you the Boy Who Lived."

Midna sweatdropped. _Boy Who Lived?_

"... Wha?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "The guy was reading too much Mahou no Hari (Naruto version of J.K. Rowling's famous book series)."

The two wisely kept quiet.

"Now then... I hope you memorized the hand seals. You just need to draw some blood, make the signs, and then summon the largest toad you can."

This is going to be a pain...

=0=0=

Naruto was tired, battered, and aching all over. However the pain was worth it, he was able to perfect the technique, and thus was taught his second Hidden Skill, Mikazuki no Mai. Oh, and Naruto was on the verge of perfecting yet another Kenjutsu-styled Ninjutsu technique called the **Rasengufuu** (Spiraling Tornado). Upon arriving, he saw Kin was sitting upright, snacking on some sandwiches he has prepared beforehand but left in the fridge. He gently closed the door, catching her attention. She calmed down seeing Naruto though.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not," Kin says.

Naruto frowned, and taking off his boots at the door, walks to the couch and sits down.

"Want to talk?"

"Why? I'm an enemy you know..."

"Yeah, but not if you were shoved in a coffin that was draining your energy away to the point of death... I was looking out the window when I saw Kabuto roof skipping... I followed..."

Kin looked at him, a frown on her face. "Why? You should have just ignored it and left me to die. I failed my mission, and Orochimaru will kill me if he finds out I escaped that coffin with outside help."

Now it was Naruto's turn to frown. "Not unless I protect you from him and anyone else from this village..."

Kin blushed a bit at the blonde's sincerity. However, deep within her heart, she felt that she could trust Naruto. And so, she did not complain when Naruto offered her his bed to sleep in later that night while he took the couch in the living room. Midna didn't like that she had to sleep on the couch as well, but did not complain much only because Kin was now going to be going through some rough times, since she is now considered a Nuke-nin.

The next morning, Gekkou Hayate was found murdered...

* * *

The fight of Orochimaru vs. Team Seven during the Forest of Death scenario is the same, just, Naruto does not get separated, still gets his ass handed to him, no Five Pronged Seal. Sasuke still gets the snake hickey. Plus, by the way things are going, this could be a harem type situation for Naruto, plus Kin is still alive.

Hidden Skill) Mikazuki no Mai / Dance of the Crescent Moon: Naruto generates multiple Shadow Clones during the initial charge towards the enemy. The real Naruto during the confusion emerges from the blind side and attack with his sword. Taught by: Gekkou Hayate

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 1,200 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x20] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x30] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x06] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. From a last reviewer, I have done some revisions of certain portions of Chapters Four and beyond. Truth: I did not know the actual name of Zubuza's weapon. Sue me for translating the English name. Sorry if this seems a bit short...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

One week left, and the village was packing with foreign visitors from all around. Kin was kept secret by everyone else, and only Midna knew that she was in Naruto's home. Right now though, the unused room in Naruto's apartment was made into another bedroom for her, which had a good view of the backyard-like forest. Right now, Naruto and Kin were playing cards in the living room, all window blinds shut. Naruto had just returned from the hospital to visit Lee, only to see Gaara try to murder the boy while he was in bed. He and Shikamaru, who was with him at the time, prevented Gaara from attacking, and Gai emerged just in the nick of time. Gaara however promised to spill the boy's blood before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Kin-chan?"

Naruto had managed to get Kin to open up, learning much about Kin's life. She had no parents, and she was an orphan. She was also one of the few who Orochimaru experimented on with transplanted Kekkai Genkai, only to be released when she showed no signs of possessing the Shodai's bloodline, or one other bloodline, **Aisuseishi** (Ice Control).

**A/N:** They never did give an official name to the bloodline that Haku holds, so this is my fanon name for it.

Of course, she was also abused by her team mates when alone, and she had put up a tough look to mask her inner pain. The more Naruto learned of Kin, the more disgust he felt towards Orochimaru trying to play Kami with human lives.

"Are you going to make more of these cinnamon sticky buns?"

They also had a plate, which was now empty of the baked goods.

"Sure."

The stereo was on, and they were listening to singer artist Ayumi Hamasaki. The night was filled with soft laughter shared between two souls from different villages, as Naruto showed off his baking skills. It's amazing just how different Naruto had become. Naruto had to thank Tsunami for showing him how to cook during his stay at Nami during the mission to save the country from Gatou one of these days. Sarutobi held a slight suspicion of Naruto when Kurenai made a minor report of Naruto buying bedroom supplies during a meeting that dealt with the threat issued by Orochimaru. However, he felt that Naruto had a reason to do so, and though tit was for Hinata to stay whenever she wanted to be close to the boy. They just never knew of Naruto's secret room mate.

As for the rest of the rookies, Kiba was training with Akamaru to improve his team work. Naruto had without knowing pointed out some of his flaws, and was improving himself to be better. Shino was meditating for his upcoming battle with Sabaku no Kankuro. Temari and Shikamaru were training (Temari) and lazily relaxing playing Shogi with his father (Shikamaru). Hinata was with Sakura and Ino, and Neji was by himself. Tenten and Lee were sparring, Gai was refereeing the spar, and for everyone else, Naruto barely had time to see them all.

Now, in the next morning, Naruto heard someone knocking on the door. Upon answering the door, he's dragged away by the yellow and white toad with the red vest-like armor. Naruto, still clad in his orange and spiral-print pyjamas was dropped unceremoniously on his rear, and standing against the tree was Jiraiya, twenty minutes later outside the village.

"Glad you're awake."

"What the hell is the big idea? Do you have any clue what time it is?" He shouted at the perverted Sannin. The sky was gaining more and more light, as the time was, last time Naruto checked his clock, 6:50 in the morning. It could be seven right now...

The white-haired man grinned, and lifted Naruto off the ground. "Yes, and we are going to be training for the rest of this week. First off... you are going to practice summoning Toads until you summon the Head Boss, Gamabunta. Got it, gaki?"

"Yeah, yeah, pervy sage..."

"Don't call me that!" He retorted, "Once you manage to summon Gamabunta, we'll go from there with chakra control refines... to be a good shinobi, you must have excellent control. And even without the fox in your gullet, you still have enormous chakra storage due to the fox's power. Practically, you're your own village's ANBU but even with all that power, it's nothing if you can't control it. Now, start summoning."

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Jiraiya then gained a pervy grin. "Going to peep!"

Poof.

"PERVY SAGE!" He was alone outside the village, and Jiraiya was off doing his "research", leaving the boy alone in just his PJs. "If I get dragged out of my house like that, I'm going to start wearing boxers under these pants."

He sighed. "Mendokuse..."

In the bedroom of Shikamaru, the young Nara sneezed in his sleep, mutters the catchphrase, and turns to his left side. On his first try, he had met two small toads. One was red-orange toad with black markings and a dark blue grey vest named Gamakichi. He had also summoned his younger brother, Gamatatsu, a pale yellow toad with light orange markings and chubby cheeks. Both liked candy treats, and while Gamakichi was the more level headed toad, Gamatatsu held a carefree aloof manner. Imagine Jiraiya's surprise when he heard a loud cry of Gamabunta demanding what he was doing out in the human world two hours later.

=0=0=

Uchiha Sasuke was an orphan. In one night, he had lost his entire clan to his older brother Uchiha Itachi, S-Rank Nuke-nin of Konohagakure no Sato. He was the last Uchiha of the village, the other somewhere in the world. He vowed to avenge the death of the family by killing Itachi, and the only way he could do that was to get even more powerful. For the whole month, Sasuke was put under extreme training by Kakashi, and soon, upon his return, he would defeat Gaara, and then put his claim as the strongest by defeating Naruto as well.

=0=0=

It's the day of the Finals of the Chunnin Exams. The Fire Daimyo had hired a band that was currently finished playing. They had time for one more song, and this one was a new one. The Genin who passed all lined up in view of the entire arena audience. As the band was at the second portion of the orchestra The Hero's Medley (Legend of Zelda & Nazo no Murasame Jo OST: The Legend of Zelda (Orchestral Version)) from the entrance, Naruto had made his entrance. He had Epona with him, as he rode into the arena amongst some hushed silence but the music playing.

_Well, I think this music theme suits you well,_ Midna tells Naruto.

_I agree,_ Naruto replied.

It was common knowledge that Naruto had stolen one of the Fire Daimyo's horses, and got away without any repercussions. As he strode up to the Genin, and the Jounin who he knew was the Proctor for this portion of the exams, he noticed they were looking at him as if he was from another village, which wasn't far from it. He did not see Sasuke there. Shikamaru and Shino have known Naruto in the past, and to see the blonde NOT wearing any hint of orange... well, they did not see anything wrong with Naruto having been chosen by the Fourth to be the jailer for the demon, and actually respected the teenager because he had held back the dangerous and strongest demon in the world... right before that masked man had attacked Naruto, and stolen the fox.

"Fashionably late entrance, Naruto?" Shino asks in his usual soft voice.

Naruto nodded, as he hops off Epona, and the stallion whinnied when Naruto gave it a smack on the rump, and it galloped out of the arena. He turned back to the others as the band finished playing, and applause lit the air. He went and stood between Shikamaru and Temari.

"Where's duck-ass?"

Shikamaru sighed, muttering his catchphrase. "Not here obviously..."

Naruto looks over to Temari. "How've you been, Temari-chan?"

She smiled a bit. "I've been well, Naruto-kun."

"Well, good luck in the finals."

"Same to you, Naruto."

_If only he was from another village._ Temari was feeling guilty over what was going to happen. She had made friends with the boy, and now she was going to betray him once the invasion started.

The Jounin by the name of Shiranui Genma watched everyone quietly and calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. He chewed on a very long toothpick as he gazed all the audience. Unlike other Jounins, his hitai-ate had been tied backwards. The metal plate was on the back of his head and the fabric kept his hair out of his face and eyes.

Looking over to the box, he watched as the Sandaime Hokage entered the balcony that overlooked the entire arena, followed by two Jounins. Sarutobi silently sat on the stone chair, the two Jounins standing on either side. Next to him sat the Kazekage and his guards. Looking around he noticed that the stadium was full and so glancing down at Genma, gave the slightest of nods. He took that as his cue and spoke up, his voice carrying to every pair of ears listening as the band was packing up to leave.

"May I have your attention!" he called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him, "Now, welcome to the final matches of the Chuunin Exams. Before we begin, let's once again introduce the eight Genin who made it all the way here today." The youths stood at attention as applause echoes. Zaku had made it, but since his death, they change the lineup so that Shikamaru would be facing off against the girl from Suna.

"Now, like in the Pre-Elimination Exams, a winner is decided if the opponent cannot continue, by death, or if I step in to stop the match."

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

"Now, would Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step up? The rest please vacate the arena floor."

Neji and Naruto remained, as the others left and took seats high above. Neji scoffed. In the Hyuuga Sky Box were Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi.

"There isn't another who received such thick Hyuuga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

"Hai otousan," she answered.

"You will not win this match," Neji says, "Fate denies you victory."

"I made a vow to avenge Hinata for your attempt of murdering her a month ago, and I will beat you black and blue you Yowayowashii (Chicken shit)."

Neji snarled, activating his bloodline and shifting to the Jyuuken. Genma jumped back as Neji led the first attack. Naruto deploys his sword and shield and blocked the strike, Kawarimi away with a nearby piece of thick wood. Naruto appeared and did a spin jump with the sword, however all Naruto sliced in half was a log. He vanished in a puff of smoke when Neji lashed at the point in his spine at the base of his neck. Naruto reappeared, and help the sword and shield ready. Neji charged Naruto, and he puts the shield away before shifting the sword into his defensive stance. Neji lashed at him with glowing hands, but he had effectively blocked the attack, and Neji stumbled back as a cut was made into his left side. He winced as blood trickled from the cut, and Naruto smirked.

"**Shougekiha**!" He slammed the sword to the ground, and generated a chakra shockwave.

Despite the pain, Neji held his hands out, and yelled out his next technique. "**Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)!" He spun rapidly, expelling a lot of chakra and deflected the shockwave to a tree which was torn, leaving savings of wood and a damaged tree that looked about ready to collapse in pieces. Hiashi was definitely surprised at seeing someone from the Side Branch of the clan using a technique reserved for Main Branch users. Hanabi watched with awe.

When he stopped, he was surrounded by twelve clones of Naruto, all of them wielding the Master Sword. Neji scoffed, until Hiashi, and in the audience, ANBU Neko, noticed Naruto's sword began to glow blue. Is that...?

_He's using it,_ Neko thought.

"What in the world...? Solid clones?"

All the Naruto's grinned. They began to circle Neji, waving their blades in a hypnotic trance. Neji was stiffened up, trying to pick out the real Naruto, then cried out as Naruto blind sided him with a slice to the back. Now down, Naruto shot back over.

"**Ichi**!" Neji was knocked against the face by Naruto when he thrusted his deployed shield, also using enough force to break the cartilage in the nose, before jumping into a spinning somersault, "**Ni**!" and slamming the flat blade of his blade over the teen's skull. Now completely dazed, Naruto landed behind Neji, lashed out with a double kick followed by a roundhouse kick that cracked against the right side of the boy's head sending him crashing to the ground, "**Ko Rendan** (One Two Big Combo)!"

_Impressive combination of that Shield Attack and Helmsplitter,_ Midna tells Naruto.

_What? I was just attacking with what I had in mind... though it was effective._

Midna just smiled softly. Neji was starting to get up. "How can a dobe like you become so strong...?"

"Courage... with it, I blaze through the dangers that dare get in my way... plus I HAVE learned the best... Hayate-sensei, before he was murdered, passed down the Mikazuki no Mai to me. In his memory, I will keep that technique alive."

"No way... no way that you can win... fate-"

"Oh can it with the fate bullshit. Besides, Hinata-chan told me that you keep threatening her... I wanted to end this match by shoving this weapon through your heart, but last night she begged me, she begged me to not kill you." He sheathes the sword and puts the shield away, turned around, and started to walk away. "She told me about what had happened to you, how they branded you with the Caged Bird Seal, she told me the history of the seal, and why it ties to your life... I'm done with you."

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME YOU TEME!" Neji shouted, rushing in for a killing blow. Naruto spun around, blocked the strike with Gokumonken and lashed out with a slice along Neji's right arm, this time digging deeper so blood spilled across the ground.

He sheathes the sword once again and walks in the other direction, leaving Neji on the ground, clutching his bloodied arm. He was going to attack, but he collapsed.

"This match is done. Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to Neji. "If you let fate control you, you will die. A bird, even caged, can spread its wings. The question remains: Can you spread your wings and fly away?"

Neji said nothing, as the words pierced his head. Naruto soon emerged to the stands, and sat down next to Hinata. She hugged him, smiling warmly.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."

"No prob, Hinata-chan..."

Tenten was nearby sitting next to Gai, jealous that Hinata was getting that close to her Naruto-kun. Temari felt a similar burn run through her. Hiashi had gotten up and left, leaving Hanabi to sit by herself, while Neji was being transmitted to the local medical facility in the stadium. Soon after, Gaara Suna Shunshin down to the floor, and waited for his opponent... who still did not show up ten minutes later. Sarutobi wished to disqualify the Uchiha for showing up late for an important match, but the Council overruled him, and simply pushed the match to the last bracket.

**Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

The match never even gone down when Kankuro yelled that he quit. He was not going to waste his chakra, and so Shino won by default. Everyone did not like that decision, booing due to no action. So, with no match, they decide to go wiht the next line-up.

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru**

Temari on the other hand did not wish to look weak, so she fought against her opponent, Shikamaru. Kin looked at the hitai-ate that Naruto somehow managed to acquire. The fabric was black. As she removed her slashed-up hitai-ate, it was then replaced with the Konoha headband. Elsewhere, Oto ninja were finishing the last traces of the runes for the upcoming summoning jutsu once the signal was sent. Enemies were ready, both outside the village and hidden among the crowds. And Orochimaru was thirsting for his former sensei's blood.

Back at the arena, the fight was lasting into the hour mark, and Shikamaru had Temari trapped with his shadows. All of a sudden... he gives up, claiming chakra exhaustion, and that it's too troublesome to knock out a woman. As the arena cleared a large gust of wind and leaves emerged a minute later and in a dramatic stance, appear Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, standing back to back. The entire stadium went berserk with the Uchiha's entrance, but Naruto felt that these people, mostly Konoha, was giving the boy too much credit. Midna agreed as well.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

Gaara joined on the floor, with a bloodthirsty grin. The match of Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara would now begin. But, before the Proctor, from his position near the judges, could start the match, a sinister laugh echoed throughout the village. In a swirl of black tiny squares, the unknown person had reappeared once again.

* * *

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 8,500 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x20] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x30] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x06] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Garra immediately felt threatened, and sent his sand to atack. Imagine his surprise when his sand was immobilized. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were also surprised. Sasuke was also paralyzed, and then thrown clear across the arena, crashing into the Kazekage.

"You will do well," he spoke in a sinister voice. He held out his hand behind the cloak, and then threw what looked like an orange and black-lined jagged object. The black and orange glowing shard impacted Gaara's forehead, sunk halfway in and it stayed there like a kunai in a dead Nin's chest. Gaara dropped to the ground on knees, as all of his sand began to spiral around the Suna-nin. Naruto had by then leapt over the railing, Midna taking notice of grooves made near the railing, dragging out his sword and shield. The figure chuckled, seeing Naruto get swatted away by the dark aura that was now surging around Gaara, sans the screams he was releasing.

"So, you are a Hero... well then, Hero, let us see if you can survive this?" The man cackled as he vanished in a wave of twilight, just as an inhuman roar slipped from Gaara's mouth. Slowly the sand compacted around, growing larger, and changing from light, to a pure black, with lines of blood red tracing around in runic patterns. Slowly, the same sand began to fill until it resembled a type of whirlpool-like sand pit.

_Naruto! I think I see a similar pattern!_

_What?_

_Remember that object you found, the Spinner? Use it on those square grooves you see lining the edges of the arena walls, fast before you're sucked in!_

Naruto backed away, as the sand slowly transformed into hardened sand armor. The head resembled a raccoon; however the arms were constructed with stone plated segments lining the arms and the shoulders. Half of the body was melted with the sand that had pooled the arena floor. Oni horns lined the sides, curving around, as red beady yellow eyes stared at the marked hero. Raccoon marks were visible around the eyes. It was so quiet, one can hear a pin drop.

Naruto's heard reply: Oh sh-

**Twilit Suna Jaianto: Sabaku no Shukaku**

_What the fuck! That was not supposed to happen!_ The Kazekage through angrily, gently removing (roughly tossing) Sasuke off him, _who the hell was that! That man just completely threw off my plans of invading this damn village and destroying it! Fuck it!_

The sand rumbled, as several decaying warriors armed with ninja-to and round shields emerged from the sand, and slowly began to track Naruto. The Konoha-nins were trying to get all the now panicking civilians away from the danger as Naruto rushed to the edge, and held the Spinner that Midna pulled out for him. He hopped on and zipped across the railings carved in the wall. At the same time, the Kazekage decided to go with his plans anyway. An explosion ripped through the Sky Box as enemy ninja sprout from their hiding positions and began attacking. The Leaf were caught off guard, but they were able to fight back, while the Kazekage ripped off the skin, revealing the Snake Sannin who kidnapped Sarutobi, and had him trapped behind a jutsu barrier.

_This is similar to the monster Link had to fight against centuries ago in Arbiter's Grounds; however it was an undead brought to life. But it looks like we have other problems than just this Twilight Beast._

_The village is under attack, and I'm busy trying to take out this creature... How the heck do I fight this thing then?_

_Well, wait until you get to the back, and then eject off the rails and go in, lashing out the backside with your sword. Let's try that route. Go!_

As Naruto stayed on the Spinner, Shukaku slowly turned around roaring.

"**Sabaku Shikon** (Sand Fang)!" Several fang-shaped waves of hardened sand were sent trailing after Naruto, who disengaged off the rail and charged Shukaku, the fangs following. He moved out of the way when a rotted corpse emerged, but one of the fangs struck the spinal area of the demon and it roared in pain.

_Naruto! That's it! Trick the demon's attacks back at itself!_

_Already on it, Midna!_

Naruto was back on the Spinner again, but this time he was cutting it close with several of those decayed ninja popping up in random areas like zombies would in those slasher films he once watched on TV.

"Whoever that person was, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru hissed, back with the battle between Kage and Sannin, "has completely destroyed my plans, but at least I can still try and take you all down!"

"So, Suna ARE betrayers!"

"Yes, because they listened to me... however they never knew that the Kazekage had been killed the first time, so in truth, I pulled the blinds on their eyes. Once the Leaf has been destroyed, survivors will blame Suna, and you peace loving freaks will destroy them."

"You won't get away with this!" Sarutobi yelled, shifting signs. Orochimaru was way ahead of the old man, and attacked with his jutsu first. Sarutobi dodged the jutsu.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he was tracking along the gear tracks, but this time he had to dodge these saw-like blades that ran along the tracks. Not to mention, those zombies that popped up would not create a more studier defense. However, Naruto was getting help from Midna, who was looking for weak entrances to get close enough to mislead those Sand Fang attacks. They were getting bloody annoying.

Orochimaru cackles, as the duo jutsu of earth and fire barely got through his defenses he summoned forth. Elsewhere in the village, giant toads armed with swords were battling against the three-headed snakes that were attacking the village, while many older generation ninjas tagged to take out enemy Suna and Oto ninja. Sasuke was still out cold because the seal of reacting to his anger of not being able to fight Gaara, and the rest of the Rookie Genin were fighting Kankuro and Temari.

However, a loud roar echoed, as Naruto shot away when the Sand Fang impacted the area around the back. The sand demon was disintegrating away when Naruto led its Sand Fangs trailing to strike back at itself four more times, as most of the sand compacted, flowing back into the giant gourd, while the rest of the regular sand seem to just melt away. Naruto now stood on solid ground, until the sand exploded from the gourd once again, this time forming a giant raccoon-like creature. It towered over Naruto, with its loud angry cry it unleashed.

"Oh crap, now what?"

It unleashes a shuriken made of sand, barely hitting Naruto had he not leap back.

_Try and get to the top somehow Naruto! I can barely spot something sticking out on the forehead between the eyes!_

"Okay, let's hope it works: **Kyuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Jutsu)!" A giant billowing puff of smoke emerged, and now matching the Shukaku's height, was Gamabunta, the Leader of the Toad Clan.

"**What in the world? What's going on?"**

Gamabunta was surprised the first time when Naruto summoned him a week ago, and now, here he was once again, only in a different situation. "Hey, I need your help! That guy over there is being controlled by an evil force! Can you distract it for me?"

"**Alright then, but I still want my first drink with you once you're of legal drinking age, Naruto!"** Gamabunta took out his sword, and hacked at the sand tendrils launched. Naruto kept himself stuck with chakra.

"**Kyuchiyose: Edo Tensei**!" Three coffins rose. However, Sarutobi was unable to stop them from opening up. Orochimaru would however be given quite a shock. First, the Fourth Hokage's body disintegrated away, revealing an unknown Oto ninja. The second coffin held the Nidaime's body that was fully alive. The first coffin which held the Shodai's body... was empty.

"What in the world!? Why isn't Minato here!?"

Sarutobi smiled grimly. "The Fourth's soul is still within the belly of the Shinigami..." Though that doesn't leave out the fact about the Shodai's sacrifice not being in the coffin.

_Damn it! Where is Kin? I know we sealed her into the coffin along with Zaku a month ago!_

Orochimaru just ordered the only summoned Hokage to attack Sarutobi, and Sarutobi had to fight back against two potential threats with King Enma transformed into hsi weapon state. Somewhere in the village, Kin, with a replaced hitai-ate that displayed Konoha's symbol, was cutting down Oto ninja left and right around Naruto's apartment lot. Orochimaru was planning on sacrificing her life for his own goals, however she was found by Naruto. Naruto kept her hidden form the rest of his village just to keep her safe, because he had said she was but an innocent soul held under evil. She could never thank Naruto for saving her from death by that snake freak. As she cut the last Oto ninja down, a loud roar was heard, and she saw the sand demon fighting the Toad Boss, Gamabunta.

"Naruto!" She rushed to the arena.

The demon could take a lot of damage, and there were only a few times any real damage was done to the black sand barrier that surrounded something in between the eyes of the transformed raccoon. The last attack however had shattered the black sand barrier, revealing Gaara and a sinister glow coming from the human's forehead.

"Get me close, so I can get to that giant rat's forehead! There's something on it!"

"**I see what you're talking about. You know a fire jutsu?"**

"No, but I do have a Nin-omb," Naruto replied, taking out the bomb. Gamabunta shrugged, and spat out some oil, and Naruto launched it. The bomb's lit fuse ignites the oil, and the vat of sappy oil transformed into a sea of flames, washing the sand demon down.

"**Here ya go Naruto!"** Gamabunta yelled, launching forward when the sand beast did, and both creatures struggled. Naruto ran, and leapt across the wide, very high gap, and onto the Shukaku. There was Gaara, with the red shard poking out. He lashed at it with his sword, managing to dislodge it before sending a hard kick, waking up the no-longer sleeping Jinchuuriki. Shukaku roared out as the sand soon dissolved away, and Gaara and Naruto hit the ground below... well, Gaara hit the ground, Gamabunta caught Naruto and lowered him down to floor level.

All around the village, enemy ninja were being beaten back, but here in the empty arena, Naruto had leap back when Shukaku still possessed Gaara, a dome of sand swirling. Gamabunta leapt across the arena wall, following Jiraiya's tracker when he felt himself being summoned. The evil shard that amplified the power of Shukaku was gone; however Gaara was still under the demon's control, which now, the insane demonic presence wanted rip and bathe in Naruto's blood. The sand attacks kept on coming, however Naruto countered, and lashed out when Gaara least expect it. He pulled out from his pocket a paper tag, which held intricate runic writings. He sprinted towards Gaara, but ducked back when Gaara's defense sprung again. He swore, before countering with Gokumonken once again, taking out Gaara. This allowed him enough time to slap the paper on Gaara, which went across the neck. The boy screamed horrifically as Shukaku's aura filtered away. The paper was burning the runes to Gaara's neck, which acted as a seal, fortifying Gaara's defenses and like him before, completely jailing the insane demon from taking control. The insomniac was horrified as his sand defense shattered. He could no longer hear his mother's cries, and now stared in fear at Naruto.

Gaara though Naruto was going to finish him off, but Naruto had simply sheathed the sword. Kankuro and Temari, who had escaped the Rookie Genin, were ready to fight, but Naruto shook his head. "I never saw you three escaping," Naruto said, "Besides, whatever the rune paper did, it had sealed away the demon inside Gaara... so he's safe now. Get out of here, now."

Temari smiled softly. "Thank you for saving my brother..." She and Kankuro disappeared, but she had dropped something. It was a folded metal fan.

(Naruto obtains **Kagura**. An artistically designed small metal Battle Fan capable of Wind attacks. This apparently belongs to Sabaku no Temari...)

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around, and was engulfed in a glomp by Kin.

"Kin-chan!"

This was the sight the rest of Team Seven minus Sasuke, Teams Eight, Ten, and Team Gai but Neji, came across when they were chasing after the Sabaku siblings. The sight of the Oto girl, Tsuchi Kin, from the Chunnin Exams hugging Uzumaki Naruto, who held her in a protective almost loving embrace.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... it wasn't hard to take down that creature, though under influence by that man again..."

"Man?"

Naruto stared into Kin's dark eyes, brushing some locks of her black hair away from her eyes and tucking them behind the ears. "You see Kin, I was born only to become a human sacrifice... a Jinchuuriki. However, two months ago, there was this man who appeared in a wave of black light, and not only rendered me unconscious and beaten nearly to death, but he also extracted the demon's energy right from my body in a painful matter..."

Kin gasped in shock, as Naruto sighed.

"It's true... the demon I once held was the Kyuubi no Youko. For all I know, that guy in the black cloak and the pumpkin-colored mask, he still has the Kyuubi's power sealed away for his own personal use. Ever since that day, I... well... I've been the target of so far, two different attempts on my life. The first time was outside the village, when I had to fight off against a reanimated corpse of this innocent slain girl, Haku, and just now... Gaara under a curse who I freed and let escape."

"Naruto!" Kin cried as Naruto slumped to one knee. Naruto cursed. He had forgotten about the adrenaline pumping through, which had lessened the pain of some of the cuts and slices he taken form those attacks. But now that it wore off, the pain was kicking in big time.

"Kuso..."

"Those cuts look deep..."

"I'm... fine, Kin-chan."

She huffed. "No you are not. You're clearly injured! You idiot!"

_Sheesh, you seem to make friends from just about anybody,_ Midna commented with a sly grin.

_Who asked your opinion?_

_Oh, I'm just saying... I mean, you got that girl with the Triforce of Wisdom, then that girl you sometimes call Panda-chan, the young lady with the giant fan strapped to her back, and now you have the girl Kin who you saved from being sealed inside that strange coffin we found a half a month ago._

Though she would not admit it... though she missed Link dearly, she was starting to feel attracted to Naruto as well and with three other girls to contend with, the fourth from another village... Naruto's screwed. At least Link did not have this kind of problem before... well, other than Beth having a crush on the older lad, then Ilia who was his best childhood friend, Telma who would sometimes flirt with Link, those three girls who worked at the STAR tent, the three Zora sisters Rin, Lin, and Kin from Zora Palace, oh, and let's not forget Coro's two sisters.

So far Link has Naruto beat in the Harem department with eleven to five. Away from the village, Gaara groaned softly, pealing the paper away. The ink had burned on his skin, forming a new tattoo.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." He said with a hoarse voice.

Temari said nothing, except help her brother back to the village. Naruto was a kind young man, and had helped her get back the one thing she cared for the most: her brother Gaara. She hoped the seal continued to work. Inside Gaara, Shukaku screamed and raged, trying to filter his chakra, but felt pain when he did. He was trapped behind a new seal work, which prevented him from whispering sweet things (Rip! Kill! Maim!) to Gaara. The one-tailed demon was truly trapped inside his Jinchuuriki. Elsewhere, Kururi smiled.

"To the descendant of the Hero... you will face the evil king one day. I only hope you can fill your ancestor's shoes in the destiny that is shared between the three of you, and all of your other ancestors."

=0=0=

"Tobi!"

A figure emerged into the chamber.

"I have a job for you, Tobi. Think you can do it?"

"Yes! Yes! Tobi is a good boy!"

The man did not reply to Tobi's eccentric reply. "You are to team up with Deidara, and go after this next target, understand?" He showed the target of which he would have to go after.

"Tobi understands. He is a good boy. I won't disappoint you."

With a dismissive hand, Tobi disappears. The person then looks at two other figures, one with black eyes, and the other with a sword attached to his back wrapped in bandages.

"Go after the fox."

The two disappear, their assignment given to them.

Tobi reemerged in his other chamber, and looks into the mirror. The reflection showed his alter ego, the Twilight King. His childish-like voice faded. "Once all the demons have been captured and sealed... it will be time to release the King of Evil... and claim the King's darkness as my own. Pein and the rest of these fools with then die, all crushed under my foot." The door opened and Deidara stood at the entrance. Tobi looked into the mirror again, fixing his spiral orange mask.

"Let's go," Deidara muttered impatiently.

Tobi turned around.

"Tobi is a good boy..."

* * *

Tobi/Mandara has a more darker role in this, however... you just cannot have a LOZ story (or a crossover) without Ganondorf. And I had al simplimented the Shield Attack and the Helmsplitter into an original technique.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 8,500 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x20] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x30] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x05] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan

Pairing is STILL unofficial... but so far the girls included in the possible lineup are Midna, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Kin. No Ayame since she is older than Naruto, and she is like a big sister to the descendant of Link.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Sarutobi died, but not after inflicting a wound that rendered the snake's arms unusable. His death was sacrificial, because he was hoping the Shinigami would devour Orochimaru's soul as well. Somehow, he escaped, but not without paying a heavy price. It was discovered that Suna had been betrayed by Oto all along, once after finding the body of the real Kazekage, which was decaying within one of the Hokage's sealed Safe Rooms. Things were bad as it is, because the village was on its highest priority in defense, with others helping out all around mending repairs.

It had been the day after the funeral for the Sandaime Hokage, and three people were leaving the village; the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tsuchi Kin. Kin still wore the same outfit as before, but now the colors have been switched out for woodland camo, and the gray was switched out for a dark green color. Jiraiya never heard of Kin before, however said nothing to insult Naruto. Kin stayed close to Naruto, as Midna hovered behind the duo, keeping herself invisible.

The Council had demanded that Jiraiya become the Godaime of Konoha, however he refused, saying that he had someone else who could take that position. This explained why Jiraiya was leaving the village with two Genin... Jiraiya however did not say that he was going by himself. Sarutobi and Jiraiya two weeks ago talked about Naruto, and once Akatsuki finds out that the Kyuubi was gone, they would either leave him alone or kill him. They worried that he may be killed by Akatsuki for not holding the desired object they want, so Jiraiya planned on taking Naruto as his apprentice.

Kin just wished to tag along because she did not wish to be alone in Naruto's apartment, not after the rest of his friends found out that she was betraying her village to stay with Naruto after she was rescued from a date with death.

"So, where in the world are we going, anyway?"

"Well, the first place we are going is Otafuku Gai. The person we're going after, she is Lady Tsunade. She is also sometimes called the Slug Princess. She too is one of the Sannin of Konoha, and she is also my team mate."

"We're going after an old lady?"

"Well, not exactly... you'll see when we meet her," said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Kin were confused, but said nothing.

=0=0=

A day later, they were at a village, resting after a weary travel. Jiraiya had left the two alone at the hotel, where he had gone off somewhere, having stolen all of Naruto's money. It was just the two of them, Midna too if you include her. Of course, before Jiraiya left, he told Naruto to don't try anything with the girl before running off giggling perversely.

_Naruto! Stop thinking those thoughts, pervert!_ Midna yelled at him, causing Naruto to wince at the loud voice. Kin of course was taking a shower in the only bathroom they had in this one bed hotel room.

_What thoughts?_

_Perv..._

Blushing over the implications of adult love, he takes off his boots, belt, sword, and shield, before laying down in bed, also taking off his hat. He soon dozed off, and Midna lays back hovering close to the ceiling. However, before Naruto could fall in a deep restful sleep, he heard knocking, which rouses him awake. He got up grumbling, and to be cautious, takes his sword with him. He opened the door, and there stood Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi looks down at Naruto, before taking out a photo. It showed Uzumaki Naruto with the whisker marks, and his orange jumpsuit clothes, minus the hitai-ate. Here stood the same person, but in a green tunic, and carrying an odd double-edge sword. No whiskers. The eyes however matched the ones in the photo he holds.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai?"

_Naruto... something doesn't feel right._

Naruto agreed with Midna.

"Who are you?"

A sigh is heard. "I am Itachi, and this is my comrade Kisame. Now, please come with us..."

"You want Kyuubi, don't you?" He leaps back, narrowly avoiding Kisame's slash with the sword. Naruto had grabbed the shield and holds it ready in defense, "well you're a little too late. Jiraiya told me about you people tracking down people who hold demons in them... that blasted fox is gone, and good riddance to that cursed demon kitsune."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You're lying! You're probably just wearing skin makeup to cover your whisker marks!" Kisame yelled, caching Naruto off guard with a Suiton jutsu that allowed the shark man to expel a blast of water like a cannon. Naruto was sent crashing towards the wall, and Kin had run out, but froze upon seeing two S-Rank Nuke-nins at the door. Plus, she was clad in a towel, but survival overpowered modesty.

Naruto coughed, and Itachi watched for this skin make up, but saw nothing melting away, revealing the whisker marks that identified Naruto a the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. But it couldn't be... Naruto stood up anyway, ready to fight back, or stall for time. Right now he was cursing Jiraiya for leaving him. He may have the Triforce of Courage, but he doubt he could content with two strong ninjas like these two.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi looks down the hallway, and saw a snarling Sasuke, Sharingan blazing with rage, and already forming what looked like dark blue lightning within a compressed sphere. This was known as the Chidori. Sasuke has rushed, following his brother's path, when he had overheard that Itachi was in the village looking for Naruto. He had also learned that Kakashi had been defeated in a matter of seconds after exposure to his brother's red eyes and the technique he too experienced: Tsukuyomi.

"Sasuke..."

"Who's this kid?" Kisame questioned whether or not to focus attention on Naruto and the nearly naked girl, or the newcomer.

"My otouto..."

"Really? I thought you killed your entire clan?" Kisame questioned Itachi.

"All but him..."

"DIE!" Sasuke roared, rushing Itachi, however before he could shove the Chidori through the older sibling, his wrist was caught, and effectively snapped. Both them were struck by an invisible force, which was Midna who was still invisible. Naruto at by now reattached his belt, and managed to slash Kisame's back. Kisame was shocked when he saw the sword that Naruto was now using against him.

"Zubuza's Kubikiri Hocho... where the hell did you get that!?"

"Zubuza died, and told me to take it..."

Kisame growled. This kid was now one of his brethren, if he now wields Zubuza's fabled weapon. Suddenly he heard the sound of flung kunai. Jiraiya had appeared which Kisame blocked the kunai that was thrown at them. Sasuke was tossed aside, and was knocked out cold, after he was placed under Tsukuyomi.

"About time you got here ya perverted ass!" Naruto yelled. He and Kin had managed to slip by the two Nuke-nins and now joined by Jiraiya, "I don't feel like dying today!"

"These two Naruto, are part of the organization I told you about. I think they now realize they won't be getting the Kyuubi anytime soon since you no longer hold the fox within you..."

Kisame glared at Naruto. "I don't know how or why Zubuza would give you his weapon, but that now gives me a challenge to take you down, kid... and when I do I shall take that sword form your cold dead hands."

Itachi however held up his hand, halting Kisame from attacking. "Kisame, we're leaving, the mission is a failure. Naruto is no longer a Jinchuuriki. How he survived death I may never know. We must report back to Leader-sama."

Jiraiya however shifted through hand signs before slamming his hands to the floor, and turned the entire hallway into the insides of a mountain toad. However the two who were escaping, left by using the black flames Itachi unleashed with his Mangekyou Sharingan. The hotel hallway returned to normal, and after Jiraiya sealed the black flames away into a scroll he whipped up and written down the necessary kanji in less than a minute Naruto walked up to Jiraiya, while Kin had dove back into the room to get dressed quick enough.

"Now what? They want the fox, but after that guy had ripped it form my body..."

"Well, I don't know what we can-" Jiraiya started and stopped when a kunai flew past them and landed in the ground some ways behind. Everyone who could turn to look, unaware of the shadow flying above them...

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Gai?" Jiraiya asked as the said Jounin slammed his foot into the Toad Sannin's face.

"Huh?" the Jounin muttered as Jiraiya fell backwards. Gai laughed a little and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said, "I was using my forehead protector as a mirror because I forgot mine... so I used my hitai-ate instead!"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, sporting a nice shiner and bruise.

=0=0=

Kisame and Itachi were far away by the time they had stopped.

"The Kyuubi is gone, and Leader-sama will not like this..."

"Meh, he must have merged with his demon."

"No, if he did, I would have noticed it with my Sharingan, Kisame... somehow, someone has beaten us in claiming the fox, however, left Naruto alive. The Power of Human Sacrifice, the human host dies when the demonic soul is extracted from the host... yet he still lives."

Kisame scoffed a bit. "Either way, that brat will be real good to kill... since he is carrying the Kubikiri Hocho; it's now my life mission to kill him. I will not accept that a brat like him can just claim that sword."

Itachi did not acknowledge it. They however must get back to Leader-sama, and inform him of this new detail. Back with the trio, Gai had rushed off back to Konoha, taking the injured Sasuke so he could get medical treatment. They however had to leave the village, because during Jiraiya's leisure time, he had discovered that someone who matched the descriptions he's been issuing was found to be at a village which was hosting a festival.

Meanwhile, a black haired young lady with a vest-wearing pig tried to persuade her blonde haired friend with big assets to not go inside the expensive casino; however the woman said to not worry, before going inside. The men inside all recognized the woman, as she opened up a briefcase filled with ryo.

"Ero-Sennin," Kin whispered after the Sannin's explanation of Akatsuki, "I just keep hearing about Tsunade, but how will we find her?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted in agreement and to Jiraiya's annoyance, "If we're looking for her, wouldn't she be around your age or so?"

"My age, yes," he replied, as they were on the road again.

"What is Tsunade-sama like?" Kin asked slowly.

"She is a power house. At times, some ninjas who have ever fought against her call her the Megaton Woman due to her immense strength. However, just don't take on her nickname..."

"Her nickname?"

"Other nickname... she's known as the Legendary Sucker." He sighed again, "But it's going to take a few days, so, we're going to focus on training as well. However, you I do not know what to do with you." He points at Kin.

=0=0=

For about three days, they have been traveling, while Sasuke was still in the hospital, as was Kakashi after he suffered under the same attack. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were training their teams stronger now, just to take their minds off matters involving Itachi, Kisame, and their desire to kidnap Naruto. Away from the village, thanks to a successful lead, Jiraiya had taken Naruto and Kin to Tanazaku Town. This was where the guy Jiraiya spoke to at the bar last seen Tsunade head towards. Also, in the three days, Naruto had spent learning how to use the Rasengan. Right now, he had completed Stage One: Molding his chakra to the point that the spiraling motion breaks the water balloon.

Now, Stage Two was different. While they were relaxing for the night, unfortunately having to camp in the wilderness, Naruto was forced to start on Stage Two, which was to break a solid object, a rubber ball that kids use to play this civilian game called Hockey. As he sat down, quitting after the process couldn't be replicated, he leaned back against the tree he was sitting under. Kin was asleep, leaning against him, and to the other side of him was Midna, also asleep. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some shut eye.

The morning came, and after eating some rations, they were coming over the hill that soon gave them a view of a ruined castle, and their next location, Tanazaku Town. Midna stayed in Naruto's shadow, while Naruto himself was listening to his Ninpod. Of course, Jiraiya was explaining what they should do, but Naruto didn't hear him, until the earphones were taken out, and the white-haired Sannin yelled.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He questioned the blonde in green.

"Eh? Did you say something?" was the reply.

_Damn it, he sounds like Kakashi..._

Jiraiya headed off to the town, and Naruto followed Kin, who filled Naruto in about what was going on. Of course, with only eight hundred ryo left... some cash Ero-Sennen did leave for Naruto, it wouldn't be enough for a hotel room, and to spend on food. Kin was still training to perfect her kunoichi skills, but has foregone the use of her bells, and now instead used them as decoration when she's not doing anything. Those bells reminded her of Otogakure anyway. Now, she accepted to train how to skillfully use Senbon. It was also discovered that she could use Suiton jutsus well enough.

Anyway, the two got separated from Jiraiya who went off searching for Tsunade. They were in one of the gambling sections of the town. Elsewhere, Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the area, searching for Lady Tsunade. Jiraiya too was searching for the blond buxom woman and her fellow black-haired apprentice. And in this village, was a plot waiting to be sprung by the Twilight King who sealed Midna away centuries ago... he was waiting for his time to unleash his trap upon Naruto.

Back at the Akatsuki Base, Pein, or known simply as Leader-sama, dismissed the two, and was left alone. It didn't take much to shock this near emotionless man, but when something does, most of his plans start to go up in flames, and right now one of them did. With the fox gone, but the host still alive, many of his plans had suddenly been setback. However, who was it that beaten thme into stealing the Kyuubi no Youko, and just how did this unknown person steal the demon energy without killing the host in the process? As a Jinchuuriki, you were a living human sacrifice. How did the Boy Who Lived cheat death?

For now, all he could do was keep his eye on the boy who lived through a demonic extraction. If things got too rough, he could simply find the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and kill him.

"Hm..."

This was a mystery he was determined to figure out. He just never knew that he was but a pawn to someone else's game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N:** I've wanted to update, but Fanfiction(dot)net has been having technical glitches with the Log In... In that instance of this little problem, I have been going much further in the story. Re-watching old Naruto episodes helps me, that and also reading the various volumes of the manga I've bought. Though, don't expect to see much of the original reacted. Since I have placed little twists here and there, things will be much different.

* * *

"So, Orochimaru-sama... this Tsunade; she's a medical kunoichi?" Kabuto questioningly asked his master. Both were traveling in disguise, to the destination where they had last heard of the blonde woman. The destination was a town, which was also the sight of what remained of a large impressive castle in slight ruins. Of course, if it was in larger ruins, the tag natural disaster would fit the bill.

The snake user smile deviously. "Yes Kabuto, she's the most experience medical-nin and she is the only that can heal my arms after what the wretched old fool did," Orochimaru said with a venomous tone. He still ha snot forgotten how he had nearly lost his life to the Death God, and paid his escape with the lost of his arms.

"I see," Kabuto said as he readjusts his glasses.

=0=0=

"So, why are we doing this again?"

"Because Naruto-kun had basically saved half the village from that monster," Hinata replied to Kiba, blushing a bit. Teams Eight, Nine, and Ten were all doing some repairs to Naruto's apartment, after it was shown that it was not up to standards. Plus, it was now becoming a two-story apartment.

"Oh yeah, that masked freak that attacked Naruto two months ago..."

"Hinata is right," Kurenai spoke up to Kiba, "while we have been busy fighting off the invading shinobi, Naruto had basically fought against the Gaara kid who that masked man basically transformed into a demonic monster by himself with no help. He is one of the heroes of the village."

"Imagine if Naruto had not been able to fight that monster head-on," Asuma says, "we'd all be in some pretty deep shit right now."

"But what about that girl from Oto?" Sakura asks the team senseis.

"Well, that is up to the Hokage to decide, which is why Naruto isn't here. I heard from father that Jiraiya-sama left the village to look for the Slug Sannin, Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said, lazily hammering some plywood down with Choji's help, "only father knew that Jiraiya was planning on taking Naruto out of the village to travel with him... and Naruto must have taken that troublesome girl with him."

"As far as anyone knows, the Oto girl is a Nuke-nin because she abandoned her own village. Naruto may not know it, but he manages to make friends in just about anybody," Kurenai said with a spoken smile, "although I don't particularly agree that he kept her a secret from everyone else. He must have his reasons though..."

Hinata blushed, agreeing with the logic. Tenten as well.

"Naruto-kun will be surprised to see his home fixed up and brand new," Tenten giggled. Neji, who was recovering, had taken Naruto's words to heart, and was trying to change for the better good. Which explains why he's here. Lee would have been there, but since he's confined to the hospital...

=0=0=

"**Fuuton: Rasengufuu** (Spiraling Tornado)!" Naruto with the Master Sword, began channeling chakra around, and only managed to get a whirlwind to form before it dispersed, leaving him to fall onto his rear.

"Damn it," he swore, as he got back up. Kin was watching before she ran up to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Kin-chan, I just... don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Fuuton jutsus are the hardest to use and even the easiest can be quite complicated to use. Have you ever heard of a Chakra Slip?"

"A what?"

"A special paper slip which when you channel a portion of chakra into it, it can show you what type of elemental affinity you may possess. Mine was water, but before you had saved me from a dark fate, I had mostly focused on brute actions and my bells. Now, I just wish to focus on using a completely different style all my own."

"So, what would this paper show you what elements you can use?" Naruto asks the raven-haired beauty.

"Wind splits, water wets, electricity crinkles, fire burns, and earth crumbles. As you already know, we have five main elements: Ho (Fire), Mizu (Water), Rai (Lightning), Tsuchi (Earth), and Kaze (Wind). Not many ninjas have al elemental affinity, and even if they do, it's just one type. It's rare for a ninja to have two, or even possibly three. Though it's not possible for a ninja to know all four elemental type jutsus and have no affinity..."

"Well... when we get back to Konoha, I'll ask Kakashi-sensei about these Chakra Slips."

Kin nodded, looking a bit down all of a sudden. "Yeah, about that... do you think I'll even be allowed? I mean, I was once the enemy to your village..."

Naruto pulled Kin into a comforting hug. "I know they will... you didn't participate in the invasion, you fought for us... for me... if anyone tries to harm you I'll protect you, okay?"

Kin closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, as Naruto gently pulls her towards the ground under the tree she stayed by.

_Why are you being so nice to her, Naruto?_ Midna asks the boy.

_Because she has gone through a rough life just like I had. I can understand her type of pain Midna... before I had known about the Kyuubi I was an attention seeker, always causing trouble because all I ever wanted was someone to acknowledge me. I had very few friends... we both have no family, we're both orphans..._

Midna stayed quiet.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked down, and Kin leaned up and gently kissed him, "Thank you... for being there for me when no one else would." Naruto was surprised by the small kiss, as evident by the blush that had formed, but he nodded and she rested against his chest again, eyes closed. Midna didn't like that this girl was the first to make the initial move into the battlefield called Naruto's Heart. Wait, why was she getting jealous over a small innocent kiss? It's not like she loves Naruto... right? Back in Konoha and in Suna, three girls suddenly felt as if something important had occurred. The blonde hero in green came to mind.

=0=0=

Kin and Naruto were surprised at first them a toad landed on top of Kin, who had in her surprised state knocked her elbow into Naruto's face. The toad was really Gamakichi, who told them that Jiraiya had found Tsunade at a local bar. They were following Gamakichi, who for some reason, was accompanied by Gamatatsu. It looked odd to see a kunoichi, and a boy wearing a green tunic with a shield and sword like some sort of age-old knight of some sort, following two different colored toads. Around ten minutes, and a short stop when Naruto saw something interesting at a local shop, the two toads stopped by a small pub. The two toads bid their goodbyes to Naruto and the "pretty girl" before poofing away in clouds of smoke. Inside the pub were Jiraiya and the woman named Tsunade. And damn did she have big assets. She didn't even look like Jiraiya's age; nah, she looked like she's in her mid twenties. Sitting next to the woman was a black haired lady who appeared to be in her twenties, and on the ground by her feet was... a pig?

"That's the old hag you were searching for?" Naruto asks Jiraiya.

Naruto got a flick on the forehead, causing him to yelp in pain. The "old hag" scowled at him.

"And what are you? You look more like some sort of knight than a shinobi."

"I AM a ninja... I just wear this because it's better than my old orange jumpsuit..."

_That and I told you to buy it when we saw the tunic two months ago,_ Midna reminds Naruto.

Tsunade then noticed the hitai-ate plate in the boy's green hat, which the plate matches the hat's green color. "Feh, whatever. And no means no, Jiraiya, I will not become Hokage. It is a worthless title."

"What?" Naruto said in a cold whisper.

"After all, only fools would dare take the title. In the end they will just die..."

Her sake bottle was sliced, spilling the liquid all over. Naruto had drawn the Master Sword, and was holding it. Kin backed away from Naruto, because she was feeling the KI that was starting to come off from the blonde hero.

"How dare you... how dare you say those words..."

"It's true you brat," Tsunade said, annoyed that she wasted 100 ryo on an expensive drink which was now waste on the counter and the floor, "that's why the old man is dead."

Wrong thing to say. Before Naruto could kill her, someone grabbed him, preventing the sword from piercing her chest. It was Midna, who materialized herself in physical form. "Stop it right now!" She yelled not caring that she had just attracted the attention of the ninja, and the few drinkers of the pub, bartender included.

"No! This bitch dared to insult Sarutobi's memory, the man I call my grandfather!" Tears were falling from his eyes. When Sarutobi died, he was hurt the most. He saw him as a grandfather. The way the blonde Sannin was talking, disrespecting Sarutobi's memory of his sacrifice to stop Orochimaru... it was too much for him to take.

"Still! No reason to give in to your anger and just freaking kill her!" Midna yelled yanking Naruto back with her hair and now both Twilight Princess and Hero were glaring at one another, "if I haven't had stopped you, that sword really would have pierced her chest, and killed her! Besides, weren't you and the pervert over there on a mission to bring her back to Konoha?" No one understood what she said as in her anger she had slipped to her native tongue.

"Not if the mother fucker disrespects the man I love so dearly as family," he told her coldly.

She slaps him across the face. "Snap out of it! If you want to be pig-headed, go right ahead!"

Naruto calmed himself down; however ignoring the sting from the slap he turned to face the woman. "Outside, you teme... I'll teach you to never disrespect the dead."

"Fine," she said, getting up, much to the black haired woman's protests, "I just need one finger to beat you anyway."

Jiraiya groaned. This was going to end badly. But then he turned to look at the strange floating... imp with sunset eye, fiery hair tied as a ponytail, and a strange metal helmet that flew, actually flew, out the open door. Jiraiya, Kin, and Shizune followed out as well. The bartender muttered under his breath, and went to clean up the mess. Outside, Tsunade stood across from Naruto, who decided to not use his main weapons. He grabs the scroll from his left hip, and in a plume of smoke, hefted up the Kubikiri Hocho.

"Wait, isn't that?"

"Yes Shizune," Jiraiya answers, "From all I know is that Naruto had become a Kiri Swordsman taking Momochi Zubuza's place, which explains him wielding the Kubikiri Hocho."

"Naruto...?" Shizune whispered, finding the name familiar.

"**Shougekiha**!" He slams the blade, launching the chakra shockwave. Tsunade countered with stomping her foot, causing a quake and tripping everyone in the vicinity, plus all of the drinks and anything made of glass or ceramics shattered to the floor in the bar. Tsunade crossed the distance and with her finger, knocked Naruto across the forehead, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby vendor cart. The sword was left discarded, which Tsunade kicked to the side.

Naruto's Ninpod had gotten knocked of his person, which Midna had caught with her hair. Naruto got up, as Tsunade stood there, arms crossed. "See? It's a fool's dream... being Hokage means nothing."

"I'll show you fool, you old hag," Naruto coughed out, "before I would wish to be Hokage, but after everything that has happened to me, my new dream is to protect the people I cherish, and be a hero to those who have no heroes to look up to... and to help Midna."

Jiraiya, Kin, and Shizune looked at Midna, which the floating imp-like creature smiled warmly.

"I'll beat your old ass down!" Naruto yelled as he charges Tsunade, right hand poised as chakra flickers, and forms a sphere. However incomplete it was, Tsunade recognized that technique.

"**Rasengan** (Spiral Sphere)..." At that moment, she looked at the boy's face, and saw someone else in his place. _Minato..._

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, and leapt into the air. However Tsunade caught him, and sent him flying with an arm drag which also dispersed the jutsu. He crashed through a fence, and Midna cried out, flying towards him.

"Jiraiya! Did you teach him that technique!?" She yelled.

"Yes, because he IS my apprentice. Uzumaki Naruto."

_Naruto? The Jinchuuriki of the fox? Minato's son..._

Midna was helping Naruto up, as he groaned in pain.

"Naruto, are you okay. Damn it, if only potions still existed today," she cursed softly, having slipped into Twili.

Naruto seemed to understand her, as he had asked her what potions were.

"I'll tell you everything over drinks, just for old times sake?" Jiraiya questioned.

Tsunade grunted. "Fine... however, I would like to propose a bet. Besides, Naruto interests me..."

Jiraiya blinked.

Shizune blinked.

Tonton blinked.

Kin just stood there looking confused.

Naruto sat up, wincing while Midna was hovering over him, worried that he may have injured himself again, in a similar manner as the Sabaku no Shukaku incident.

"You, gaki, let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet, old hag?"

Eye twitch, she however lets the comment slide. "One jutsu... the Rasengan. Jiraiya had told me before you and your girlfriend here showed up about the mission the Village Council gave him."

"I'm not his/her boyfriend/girlfriend!" They yelled. Then they blushed a bit.

"Whatever, anyway, if you can complete a functioning Rasengan, I'll come back and become the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, plus I will give you my necklace."

"But Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gasped.

"I know what I'm doing, Shizune! However gaki, if I win, I take that fancy shield and both of your swords so I can pawn them for money."

"What!? No deal!" Midna yelled, "The Master Sword is too important to be pawned off for petty cash!"

"I accept," Naruto cuts her off.

Midna now rounded on Naruto. "What!? Naruto! Are you insane? If you lose, the Master Sword would be gone forever! You NEED that sword to take out the bastard who imprisoned me centuries ago!"

"Don't worry Midna-chan, I won't lose to Baachan here," he said, and she (Tsunade) gained another eye twitch, "I just need three days! Three days and I'll win that fancy necklace of hers!"

"Then we have a deal," Tsunade says, "I'll even be lenient on you. Seven days, kid."

"Naruto... idiot... look, you and Kin go back to the hotel and take Shizune with you. I'm going to go drink with my old friend."

Kin waked over, and helped Naruto off the ground, and before the girls' eyes, Midna shifted into a dark mass and melted away, hiding now in Naruto's shadow.

=0=0=

"Who is she?"

"Midna, the Twilight Princess... all I know is that I'm the reincarnation of a hero centuries ago who had faced off against an evil man. You remember Hyuuga Hinata, right Kin?"

Kin nods. "Of course I do, she's the one who displayed that unknown defense jutsu during the Chunnin Exams... from what I had heard of course."

"She's the reincarnation of a princess, while I am the reincarnation of a hero. Both of us when we were born in different fates were tied because of this mark on our left hands." Naruto pulled off his fingerless gloves and showed Kin and Shizune the Triforce mark that was on his hand.

"My ancestor, named Link, held the Triforce of Courage. Hinata's ancestor, Princess Zelda, holds the Triforce of Wisdom. As their descendants, I hold the power of Courage, and Hinata holds the power of Wisdom. However, there is the third power... which is the namesake, Triforce of Power. The person who held it last was an evil king named Ganondorf, but in this day and age, Midna and I are confused as to who would hold it, since Midna had witnessed Ganondorf's death..."

"Naruto... if what that... imp girl, said about your sword you always carry... why would you risk it...?"

"Because he's stubborn, even if he did change for the better, he's still holding some of his old traits." Midna morphed from his shadow, and hovered in the air laying back as if she was relaxing in a beach chair, "Naruto saved me from my imprisonment, and since I had caught a glimpse of his left hand, I knew that somehow, history will repeat itself. He's going to be a champion, a her, just like Link... Link and I stopped Zant long ago, and today, somehow, we'll do the same to that man with the pumpkin colored mask."

Elsewhere, Tsunade and Jiraiya had found another bar, since the last one had to close shop for property damage they refused to pay. At another bar, which was a small stand much like the ramen shop Jiraiya once saw Naruto hang out at, the two ordered their drinks before the bartender headed to the back.

"So, what's the deal?"

"Naruto is not merged with his demon if that's what you want to know. No, from what Sarutobi-sensei told me before Orochimaru had killed him during the invasion, on the day of the Team Placements, an unknown man wearing a pumpkin colored mask with a silver metal tongue appeared in the classroom quite suddenly, and then attacked Naruto." Jiraiya took a sip of his sake, "Naruto was battered around like a kid would with a soccer ball, before in full view of many ANBU, Sarutobi, and the Jounin who were to pick up their future students, watched as the Kyuubi was extracted right tout from Naruto in a painful manner, all inside a scroll, before tossing Naruto away like garbage. He was out for a week, but the seal ceased to exist, and the marks on the boy's cheeks also vanished when the fox was ripped from him. For all we know, that man still has the Kyuubi in his collection, and I imagine Akatsuki found out the hard way, after our encounter with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

Tsunade drained her drink, and poured herself another cup.

"He looks like Minato at his age..."

"Tell me about it. The gaki used this henge jutsu to stun me, before he shrieked and gotten me assaulted by women and kunoichi."

Tsunade snorted. "Perverted old man..."

"I'm not just a pervert, but a Super Pervert!" He exclaims, and gets blasted over the head. Tsunade drank her cup, and pours a third shot.

"That isn't all. The next time I encountered him, he ran off, and dodged one of my toad's tongues. He then led me on a wild chase throughout the rest of the afternoon on a stallion he stolen indirectly from the Fire Daimyo. Gamarudo was completely exhausted when Naruto stopped in front of his apartment once night came around... he not only had me chasing him, but a group of ANBU led by Neko, Maito Gai and his team when we rushed past them at the gates, and some Hyuugas when he swept Hyuuga Hinata off her feet and into his lap."

While Jiraiya looked off to look at the time on the wall, Tsunade slipped something into his drink. It was enough to knock him out. Once he had drunk the cup, he soon thumps to the ground. She sighed, getting up, and left, remembering the words Orochimaru shared with her. However, there was this lingering doubt in her mind...

=0=0=

Itachi ducked as a log head shaped of the former target they were sent to capture smashed into the wall. Kisame has been like this, and Itachi wondered why Kisame would still wish to go after the former Jinchuuriki. Now, as he stands there watching, snacking on a carton of Pocky he pulled from his sleeve, Kisame was tearing through the field of Training Puppets, armed with cheap replicas of the Kubikiri Hocho, and their heads modeled after the non-whiskered blonde Uzumaki Naruto to come after Kisame in any way possible.

_No way in hell I will see that brat as a brother! I'll prove that he is nothing when I kill him and take the Kubikiri Hocho!_

He swung upward, slicing a puppet that leapt at him in a vertical line.

_Mendokuse,_ Itachi thinks, before he snacks on three triple fudge coated Pocky sticks, stuffed with strawberry filling.

In his room, Tobi had successfully completed his task, along with the assistance of Deidara, they had captured Sanbi. Of course, there was the time where at one point, Sanbi had been within a host, which was revealed to be a female with short blonde hair, pink eyes, clad in a green cloak with fishnet clothing for a shirt and black leather skirt. However, Sanbi was in the wild, so it's assumed it escaped the dead host. However, the demon was weak and couldn't control its powers, which allowed them to successfully capture it. Now, it rested within the statue. So far, the demons captured, sealed, and deaths of the Jinchuuriki was Gobi, Rokubi, and now Sanbi. There would be a fourth, had Tobi given up the Kyuubi as well. However, it would remain his until the rest have been found and captured...

_All there is left is Shukaku, Nibi, Yonbi, Shichibi, and Hachibi..._ The evil man then looked at the Komori Dragon that he in his Tobi disguise brought back to the base as a "pet." This "pet" was going to be unleashed upon Naruto, _then the gates will unlock, bringing forth his evil power back into the world once again..._

=0=0=

Kotetsu and Izumo. They were guarding the gate, which had been repaired at last. They weren't alone though. They had two other Chunnin by the name of Biggs and Wedge. Odd names, but these two young men actually came from the western continent. Of course if they were guarding the gates, then they would be doing a stand-up job. Nope, instead the four were playing Ninja-Shikumi (Texas Hold 'em) Poker. They never noticed that some foreign fellow had snuck into the village two hours ago, and just now left carrying a classical bandit sack filled with Icha Icha Paradise books... yeah...

=0=0=

Naruto woke up the next morning. Yawning, he found himself sleeping on the couch, and Midna was snug on top of his chest, her helmet on the floor. He as discreetly as he could, created a Kage Bunshin, and then used the Kawarimi technique. Sneaky, yes, but as long as he got free... the clone was left to "sleep" with Midna. So, he headed to do his morning business, and then go into the kitchen, and nabbed some bars of candy from the hotel mini bar. He then headed off to train on the Second Stage, like he did all last night... only to see Ero-Sennen trying to crawl up the stairs. Naruto immediately rushed over.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Poisoned... paralyzing agent... and knock out..."

"Shit!" He drops Jiraiya, ignoring his cry of pain and shook Shizune awake.

=0=0=

"So, you're going to accept my deal?"

Tsunade walked up to Orochimaru, hands bathed in chakra. All of a sudden before she could touch him, she leapt back as Kabuto was about to strike her with a kunai.

"Liar... you never wished to help Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto threatened.

"Arrogant prick... of course I was going to help him... help him go to hell, that is!"

"Well then, I guess we have to dispose of your corpse, hime," Orochimaru says with a sick drawl of a hiss.

Tsunade could hold herself off well, as she was one of the Sannin. However, Orochimaru's handicap is not being able to use his arms at all. But with Kabuto at his side, where Orochimaru would us his legs, his arms were in the form of the silver-haired medical ninja. Kabuto launched himself using his chakra to form his scalpels, but Tsunade proved why she was sometimes called the Megaton Woman, by punching him in the gut and sending him crashing into a nearby boulder. Then Orochimaru descended upon her, his neck stretched to impossible limits.

=0=0=

Tonton squealed, as the group all followed the pig with the heightened senses. As they got close they could already head the sounds of a fight going on. Jiraiya had been cured of his little problem, but he was sluggish. Shizune, Jiraiya, Kin, and Naruto soon arrived on the scene fifteen minutes into the fight. They were some yards away from the battle. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the silver-haired boy standing next to the snake Sennin. Tsunade was frozen, covered in blood not her own.

"Kabuto," Naruto growled.

The silver-haired boy smiled sweetly. "My, my, Naruto-kun," Kabuto drawled, "a surprise to see you here... and Kin as well."

Kin glared. "Naruto-kun saved my life, and I repaid him by serving his village now!"

Orochimaru scowled. "Because of you, Naruto, my use of the Edo Tensei was foiled with only one Hokage resurrected... no matter, all of you will perish soon enough!"

Kabuto leapt next to his master, and bit his thumb before wiping it across his master's tattoo, before grabbing it and slamming it down. He also gathered chakra, thus completing the summon. Soon, towering over them all was a giant purple horned-like snake: Manda.

"C'mon old hag!" Naruto yelled, as she was still paralyzed by her fear of blood. Kabuto smiled sinisterly, as he leaps off Manda, ready to strike down Tsunade. However, Naruto go tin his way, and surprised everyone by forming a Rasengan. Without even thinking, he shoved the technique into Kabuto, who was sent crashing into yet another boulder this time bleeding a lot from the tearing wound in his stomach. He then realized what he just did...

"**What is the meaning of this?"** Manda demanded the Snake Sannin.

"Manda, I require your services! You can eat whoever gets in our way!"

"**Hmph! Fine!"**

Tsunade saw Naruto turn around, as he wiped some blood from her forehead. "I win the bet... apparently..."

She smiled a bit, before she concentrated on her chakra. The crystal mark on her forehead glowed, healing her battle damage. Also it dissolved the blood that was spilt on her, leaving her no longer injured, or covered in the red liquid. Now there was the problem with Manda, as Tsunade summoned the Boss of the Slugs... while Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi trying to summon Bunta.

Naruto turned to look at Kabuto, who was getting back up, running a glowing hand around his stomach to lessen the wound damage. "Impressive, Naruto-kun... the Fourth's signature technique..." Naruto glared at the traitor. He was itching to use the sword, but settled for Kagura, as he unfolds the metal battle fan.

"Take this!" He swung, releasing several boomerang shaped sickles of white energy. Kabuto leapt away, as the cutters sliced the ground and made gashes into the boulder. While the fight between Katsuyu and Manda commenced, and Naruto and Kin double teamed against the ever-crafty Kabuto, Jiraiya was waiting for the antidote to fully purge the poison from his system to he could actually summon the Toad Boss. Kin was borrowing Naruto's Kaitouken, which the giant shuriken has sliced a statue from the nearby castle wall in half. She rushed to reclaim it while Naruto released more cutters from the fan. Kabuto was still trying to heal himself, but he was forced to go defense.

"**Kyuchiyose no jutsu**!" A plume of smoke and the Toad Boss finally makes his appearance.

"**Well, this is quite a reunion here,"** Gamabunta compliments, as he readied his sword. Katsuyu was next to the toad, and both were facing off against Manda, who hissed at them.

"**Toad and Slug sound good for dinner,"** Manda hissed, licking his scaly lips.

"**Ya know, I always needed a new wallet. Snakeskin doesn't sound too bad right now."**

"Hmhmhmhm, well, you people are quite noisy," spoke the Twilight King, as he appeared hovering between the Clan Bosses of the Snake, the Toad, and the Slug. His appearance had effectively halted the battle between the Sannins, and the fight between Kabuto and the tag-team of Naruto and Kin.

"You!" Naruto yelled, dragging out the sword and shield he didn't use when fighting Kabuto. Kabuto was surprised when a shadow flew from Naruto's own, and emerged revealing some sort of imp creature wearing a strange metal headgear, with long fiery hair in a ponytail.

The Twilight King chuckled sinisterly. "Naruto... the Marked Hero... so, you survived your last encounter. Not surprised at all... you're becoming very interesting boy to Akatsuki. Being the Boy Who Lived, after all, must be a pain, to be compared to the main character of Mahou no Hari."

Naruto simply glared.

"**Who is that?"** Katsuyu questioned.

"Oh, who am I? Well, I am the Twilight King. I am the one who ripped the Kyuubi no Youko's energies from Naruto down there."

Now Orochimaru was interested. This was the person who made him force his hand for the invasion. True, he had learned from Kabuto that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kitsune, but to meet the person who had ripped the energies of the fox from the host and somehow leaving that host alive, was something he suddenly felt threatened by. This Twilight King, as he calls himself, could very well be a possible enemy if he doesn't become an ally to him.

"Naruto... you may have survived a sand giant, and an ice user, but I highly doubt no one can survive a dragon..." He smiled, as he held a Komori Dragon suspended by his magic. He lifted up another object, a black rose with glowing orange and red petals, and sunk it like a dagger into the neck of the dragon-like lizard, thus allowing it to hit the ground.

"You and Midna shall die!" He laughed manically as he vanished in a wave of Twilight, as a pulse of power ripples through the general area.

The dragon was changing, as it began to grow larger. The scales of its tough skin grew thicker, changing into fish-styled scales along most of its body but the legs and underside. The rose began to bloom, as nature began to wrap itself around, mutating around the growing dragon. Wings made of fused flesh and botanicals emerged, as a ring of flower petals formed around the neck. The tip of the tail exploded, revealing that a tree had grown out from it, filled with tropical bulbs that had tips of a stinger barb within the cocooned flesh.

The Toad, the Slug, and the Snake, backed away a bit as the dragon grew to its desired height, matching Gamabunta's height. Thick roots cross crossed portions of the skin, forming as armor around the wing joints, its lower legs, and lining the underside of its jaw forming a bulldog-like mouth with fanged roots jutting down. The eyes glow a fierce yellow and the pupils were a vivid green. Completing the dragon's transformation, a set of large horns in a curved formation sprouted from the sides of the head. It let out a loud roar, heard by the rest of the town nearby.

**Twilit Ryuu: Kuronobara**

The dragon roared, launching several thick vines from its tail, and ensnaring the three summoned bosses. Manda hissed and spit with rage, as Gamabunta and Katsuyu tried to get free themselves. In the end, only Katsuyu escaped when she suddenly exploded into miniature slugs, slipped away, and reformed back again. Orochimaru was freeing Manda with the sword he expelled from his stomach, and Jiraiya using the Rasengan to buzzsaw the vines away. Gamabunta when he had enough freedom of movement swung his katana and sliced the rest of the vines that were trying to constrict him. The dragon roars, flapping its wings as each flap released a shower of sakura petals. It took high into the sky, as in the distance, was gathering storm clouds.

Manda, pissed off, lunges with a cry, but the purple serpent was swatted away by its tail. It had also knocked Orochimaru clear off his serpent's head. Manda was suddenly speared by the tail, which from the tree tip was a thick wooden spike. The serpent was sent packing back to the Summoning Realm. Orochimaru swore, and decided to do it anyway. His mouth suddenly expanded, as if someone was stretching it far past human expectations. And then, Orochimaru crawled out from his shed skin, drenched in saliva and whatever unidentifiable liquid it was, as he managed to kick his old skin away. However so, it had left him weakened very much. The dragon however caught Orochimaru and from the tail, fired several stingers at him. Kabuto appeared, and Shunshin away, taking his master with him. Those two decided at that moment to cut their losses and escape. Orochimaru would leave that demonic dragon to deal with the rest of the Leaf ninja, and the traitor Kin as well.

The dragon roared in pain, when Gamabunta managed to swing his blade, and slice the tree portion of the tail off. The thing disintegrated away in a flash of fire. However, brown roots began to form over the wound, sealing off the blood and "clotting" the damage. The dragon unleashes a fierce roar as it flaps its wings in a rapid motion. The gesture also generated a strong wind that was even pushing the giant toad and slug back, however sending those on the ground tumbling away faster, like tumbleweed in the desert. On the last fold, it released large petals that acted like Fumma Shuriken. Katsuyu and Gamabunta dodged the attacks, but Naruto got struck by one, and was sent crashing into a boulder. Had it not been for the shield, the petal may have been imbedded into Naruto's back. The shield however was showing a small gash across the surface. That had to hurt though...

"**Suiton: Teppodama** (Gunshot)!" Gamabunta expelled a large sphere of water from his mouth, and it smashed, faltering the flight of the botanical/flesh fused dragon. However, the water seemed to give it increased strength, as leaves began to grow along its underbelly. The dragon opened its mouth, and to their surprise, expelled an explosive ball of flames. Gamabunta countered with another gunshot which caused steam to blanket the battlefield.

Shizune was helping Naruto up, as she applied what healing jutsus she knew, enough for Naruto to get back in action. "Kin, stay with Shizune-chan, okay?"

"Don't get yourself killed, Naruto," she told him. Midna by now vanished into Naruto's shadow.

He gave her his patented smile. "Don't worry about me Kin-chan." He gave her a chaste kiss, and then leapt back, running across the field over to Gamabunta, sword and shield ready. She blushed a bit at the brief kiss, but when more sakura petals began to rain down, they had quickly left the battlefield to a safer area. Gamabunta felt someone hop onto his head.

"Hey! Throw me up to that dragon!"

"**What the heck are you thinking?"**

"Something suicidal, now throw me!" he replied. He leapt off, and Gamabunta caught him, and threw him high into the air. Naruto managed to land on the dragon, but all of a sudden, the grassy back of the dragon which acted as a coat of fur shifted, as several clumps formed, and emerged were wood warriors with spikes for hands. He cursed as the dragon flew in its pattern, now trying to shake Naruto off. Naruto of course was using chakra to stick to the surface, while his sword was slicing down the wood targets with ease. He grabbed three Senbon, and attached three Nin-ombs on them before launching the three needles. Explosions reign, destroying a cluster of them.

When the last wood man was taken out, he turned to see something stuck in the neck. He wondered how a tree stump could grow there like some sort of hard pimple. He ran to it, dodging spike traps that would pop up to skewer him, and clung to the overgrown ivy. He began to climb up, feeling the dragon avoiding attacks from below if the hissing and screeching was anything to content. Once he climbed to the top, there in the center was a leaf bush, with some sort of object glowing ominously. He rushed it and stabbed his sword into it. Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Jiraiya, and Tsunade heard the painful screech the dragon released, as Naruto now repeatedly stabbed the identified target. The dragon lost its will to fly and was falling out of the sky. Naruto got bumped off when he tried for one more stab by a swatting leaf-covered tentacle, and a loud boom echoes across the battlefield, as Naruto was flying... and caught by Tsunade when he nearly crashed into one of Katsuyu's eye stalks.

The dragon growled softly, before waking up, and leaping back. It roared at them, before spreading its rose wings, and took flight once again. They felt rain drops, and then the tell sing of thunder roared across the skies. The sun had vanished and now storm clouds blanketed over the town. The few rain drops soon increased, and before long, it began to pour. The dragon roars as lightning flashed across the cloudy gray skies, followed by the clap of thunder.

"Yo, Baachan! Toss me over to Pervy Sage!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her friend's nickname, but grabbed Naruto and threw him across the field with her strength, where he landed on Gamabunta. Once again, Gamabunta was ready to throw Naruto once he explained that the weak spot for the dragon was at the back of its neck. But, the dragon roared as it flew down in a dive-bomb motion, and then rips past them. The wind shear that quickly followed blew the humans off the toad and slug, while the creatures themselves were blown back a couple of inches (in their perspective of course). Many trees in the vicinity were sent flying, snapped form their foundations, as nearby buildings suffered heavy wind damages. The dragon had taken flight high above again, and initiated a new attack. It expelled from its mouth hundreds of large seeds, which were no bigger than the statue of the Will of Fire back in Konoha. Because of the rain, it began to grow constricting piles of thorny tentacles that attacked the two animal summons. Katsuyu unleashed her acid attacks, and Gamabunta, tossing his cod pipe to the side, grappled with several of the vines with his blade.

One Gamabunta wrestled himself free, he sheathed the blade. **"Jiraiya!"** Jiraiya already was on it, as he finished the last sign, announced the jutsu, and then unleashed a blast of fire from his mouth the same time Gamabunta expelled a blast of oil. A sea of fire washed the vines away, but the dragon flew to another part of the landscape, roaring at them. Naruto was picked up by Bunta, who launched him towards the dragon. He landed on its snout. It roars, causing Naruto to wince at the screech as it flapped its wings again, sending more of the leafy shuriken to bombard the land again. He used the short time limit it remained stationary to climb over the scaly mountain that wa the head, and towards the neck area, slicing down any wood men that got in his way. He was nearly shaken off, but he held on as it took flight to try and get rid of its passenger.

"Katsuyu! More acid!" She ordered, and the slug took a deep breath, and unleashed bullets of her burning acid. The dragon was flying in at this time, so getting showered by the acid caused it to fly away, screaming in pain. Naruto was thankful the attacks were focused on the head and the underside of the fused dragon. As he made it, this time there was vines blocking his way, so he used Kagura to slice them away, before thrusting his blade into the weakness again. It screamed, as he repeatedly stabbed it.

"**Rasengan**!" He yells, forming the technique once again. The sphere was slammed into it, ripping through. The dragon gave its death cry as it was flying sluggishly towards the castle. It was finished, as Naruto somersaults away, and landed on Gamabunta as the dragon flew off and then crashed against the castle walls, exploding. Naruto leapt to the ground, rolled to prevent injury, and ran off towards the destruction.

Kin followed, and so did Tsunade, Shizune carrying Tonton, and Jiraiya. Gamabunta and Katsuyu dismissed themselves, seeing that there was no reason for them to remain. At the remains of the destruction, there on the ground was the same rose; however it was no longer covered by Twili magic. What remained was what looked like the handle of the fabled weapon a Jounin named Aoi stolen from Konoha. Around the base however was a ring of flower petals, which was made out of metal and was as red as blood, with a sharp red pointed gem topping this odd one-handed item. Naruto bends down and picks it up, before he looked at it. He swung it, and Jiraiya had to leap out of the way as a whip made of pinkish red chakra lashed out.

_Naruto, I think you may have acquired another item for use..._

_Hm... I think I'll call this the Chakra Grapple._ He channeled some chakra, and lashed out at the nearby gargoyle statue, and managed to grapple a lock around the head, before releasing the energy stream.

(Naruto obtains the **Chakra Grapple**. This is a chakra-based weapon, which Naruto can focus his chakra to form the energy whip to attack from a distance, or to grapple objects or targets.)

He smashes the mirror he used to watch the fight. "Damn that boy..." He closed his eyes, willing down the anger that threatened to explode from his body. No need for that, or else his cover may be blown. He heard a knock on his door, so he fixed his spiral orange mask back on again, and walked to the door, getting rid of the mirror.

It was Deidara when he opens the door. Deidara would rather work with the mostly silent Sasori, and not the cheerful young man with the spiral orange mask.

"Let's go, Leader-sama wishes for us to scout again."

"Tobi understands," he said cheerfully, as he skips out.

"Oh Kami, please kill me now," Deidara sighed, unaware that a red mark was now focused on his forehead.

High above in the clouds, Kami was ready to pull the trigger on the laser-mounted Sniper Rifle, when the phone begins to ring. He releases his finger on the trigger and drops the gun to the cloudy floor as he heads to the phone, and answers the call.

"Hello? Heheheh, Karin!"

=0=0=

As they left, traveling down the path which would take them back to Konoha, Tsunade stopped Naruto, and gently took off her necklace. "A promise is a promise... I hope you keep the people you care for safe." She then kissed Naruto's cheek, causing him to blush a bit, and Kin and Midna to giggle softly. However, the necklace slowly began to glow bright, and caused Tsunade to release it as a vivid aura emerged around it. At the same time, Naruto's sword began to react, as he pulls it out from its sheath on his back, and looked at the blade which it too was now under a white aura of its own.

Kin, Shizune, Tonton, Jiraiya, and Midna watched as Naruto lifted the blade to the air as the aura that surrounded the necklace, more importantly the stone it held, shot out and engulfs the sword. After a few intense moments the necklace drops to the ground, and the aura that surrounded the blade faded. However, they could all tell that somehow, in some unknown and mysterious way, the Master Sword had gained a small increase in power and strength. Naruto bends down and picks up the fallen necklace. The stone still held its beautiful shine, as he now placed it around his neck.

(Naruto obtains **Tsunade's Necklace**. This necklace apparently had the power to settle the youkai of demons. However... with this necklace, the Master Sword has reacted to it, and apparently absorbed its mystical energies.)

Just then, they heard someone yell out to them, "HEEEEEEEEEY!" forcing Midna to hide in Naruto's shadow. Hopping from tree to tree was a ninja. The ninja drops down, and stands to attention. "Uzumaki-san?" The weird ninja addresses Naruto.

"Uh, yes?"

"Ah, good I found you. I am what you call a Post-nin. A mail delivery guy, but ninjafied. Get it...?" Everyone blinks but the adults, having known about their existence.

"... Anyway, I got a letter addressed to you, two in fact. The first is from an Inari from Nami no Kuni, and the second one is from a Higurashi Tankou from Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni." The Post-nin pulls out a civilian envelope with his name written on the front. Naruto slowly accepts the letter, and the guy does some sort of military salute, but in a lazy manner, "Delivery Complete! I got more mail to deliver, no time to dawdle."

"Wait a minute, what's the difference between a regular mail person and a ninja one?"

"Well... you see mail has to be delivered of course for ninjas around the world. While the non-shinobi men and women have regular couriers and delivery people, for the shinobi variety, you have Post-nin. We're treated as neutral shinobi by all Hidden Villages, though there are at times we must fight if we're encountered by the wrong crowds, if you catch my drift."

He then takes to the trees and bounds out of sight.

Well, talk about odd...

* * *

The item that Naruto bought is that giant shuriken that we have seen in the anime of the series: The **Kaitouken** (Phantom Blade), which is sealed in a carryable small summoning scroll. I DO know the names of the elements, and I think Hyoton means Ice Release. Kishimoto never did give an official name for Haku's bloodline control to create ice out of nothing (though with a mix of wind and water), though he does just tag Hyoton over it and moves on, and thus I gave it one. Besides, there are few others who have given Haku fanon names for his Kekkai Genkai (I'm not the first after all).

And I don't think it matters with who died before the invasion bit, all it matters is that the female member of the Oto Genin Team survived. Plus, Midna stopped Naruto from killing Tsunade, thus revealing herself to the small group. The people that know of Midna's existence is Hinata and now adding to that list is Kin, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. I don't know whether or not to have the Oocca Tribe to still exist this far, and if they do, then Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr. will not be around, but their descendants into their... uh... race... or maybe late descendants of the two.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 0 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x16] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x24] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x02] [Toad Summon Contract] [Kaitouken]  
**Other Inventory:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Chakra Grapple]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan

* * *

**Letter 01**

_Naruto-niisan,_

_I miss you a lot. I still remember the words you told me when you saved me and kaasan from those thugs, and I strive to do my best. If I ever become a ninja, it's so that I can protect the people I care for the most. We finally managed to scrap up the money for the dangerous mission you and your team took despite the lie to save us from Gatou. If you can, it's possibly going to be just a simple mission. I wouldn't know much about ninja affairs, but I hope you come by._

_Inari_

* * *

**Letter 02**

_Naruto,_

_It's Tankou from the Higurashi Shop. Hey, I managed to spend enough time to construct a bigger supply of Nin-ombs, so if you need more you know where to buy them._

_Tankou_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N:** I do not own the Naruto or Legend of Zelda series. This is purely an idea that comes from playing Twilight Princess and reading one too many Naruto mangas... I only own original items/characters/techniques. Oh, and for the record, I do not own Gokumonken, since it is a sword technique from Rockman X7.

The village was up in arms over the return of Lady Tsunade. And after she had announced her acceptance as Godaime, the Council wanted to have a meeting with her, the few who wished to have something done with the Uzumaki boy, however she ignored them all as she had patients to treat at the hospital. Jiraiya disappeared, but not after giving Naruto the basic instructions to weaving a seal onto an item to increase capacity.

"What the hell?"

Naruto stared in awe at his apartment, which had been rebuilt, and with a second floor added. He and Kin walked into his house only to see Team Ten, Team Eight, Sakura, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma in the refurbished living room.

"What happened to my house?" was the first words that came out of his mouth.

"We... we fixed it, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, blushing a bit.

"I... I don't know what it say... I mean... it's too much. It's... I just thought I would always be living in a half dump of an apartment..."

Hinata got up, and hugged the boy. "It was my idea, and I managed to persuade everyone else... you like it?"

He hugged her back fiercely, smiling brightly. "I do. Arigatou, Hinata-hime! All of you, arigatou!"

She blushed even redder, as Tenten got up, and hugged the blonde as well. "So, how was your little trip?"

"Exciting enough... I ran into these two Nuke-nin Itachi and Kisame... I disappointed them because that blasted fox is gone now."

Kurenai walked up to the boy. "You weren't hurt, were you, Naruto?"

"No... I held myself, though mostly defense."

Kin looked a bit uncomfortable, as she stayed close to Naruto. She was still technically a Nuke-nin, even if she was wearing a Konoha headband.

"We did hear the announcement that Lady Tsunade would become our Hokage though, must have been easy, huh?" Ino asks Naruto.

"Well, not at first... she did get under my skin, but I managed to persuade her to take the job offer by beating her in a bet."

"Wait, what kind of bet?" Asuma asks.

Naruto simply held his hand, and before the Jounin's eyes, formed a Rasengan. The other Genin were surprised.

"Isn't that...?"

"Jiraiya taught me how to use it, and when we were fighting against Orochimaru and the traitor Kabuto... I saved Tsunade by shoving this jutsu into Kabuto's stomach... I bet her that if I could master this technique in just three days, she would come back and become our Hokage... I won. I mastered this in only one day, and basically out of desperation saving Tsunade."

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to, uh... go to my room."

"Oh... sure Kin-chan," he replied softly, as the girl slipped from the living room.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru spoke up, once the girl was out of earshot, "What is she doing here anyway?"

"I saved her... you see... I found this warehouse in the village which held two coffins inside of them. I heard one of them was thumping so I thought that someone was playing a sick joke of burying someone alive. Turned out Kin was inside one of those coffins, with her energy being drained out through these paper seals. When she was healed enough, she told me that Orochimaru betrayed her, and was going to sacrifice her life for something..."

Kurenai sighed wearily. "That is considered treason you know, Naruto," she tells the boy.

"She's like me though... an orphan, no parents... she was also experimented on with the Mokuton or Aisuseishi bloodlines, but released to be part to his ninja force when she showed no signs of developing the traits. I saved her life, and she trusted me... I trust her with my life, that she is not a spy for the Hebi-teme. Besides, Baachan knows of Kin, and she is going to talk to her once she gets settled in..."

"Fine, we'll accept it for now... but she is going to be watched you know, Naruto..."

"I'll defend her from anyone who harms her," he said with a threatening tone, which made Asuma arc an eyebrow. And for some reason, he believed that boy will follow up on his threat, "Oh yeah! Tankou!"

"What about ojiisan?" Tenten spoke up, confused.

"Oh our way back to Konoha, we got stopped by a Post-nin..."

"Wait, a Post-nin?" Asuma asks, "You hardly see them around Hi that much."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey Tenten-chan, let's go see the old man, he said he's got more supplies of Nin-ombs. I'm almost out of them..."

"Sure Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. When Naruto left to nab some more cash from his bedroom, he soon came back out, not bothering to disarm himself. As he left Hinata growled, causing the guys to back away from the once shy Hyuuga girl.

"Mendokuse... I feel sorry for Naruto," Shikamaru muttered.

=0=0=

Naruto spent a good deal buying more supplies. Midna was complimenting him earlier on his quick thinking of Needle Bombs. Tenten was surprised when Naruto bought another Ninja Pack, one for storing miscellaneous stuff. She sat down as Naruto was reading through a small scroll, before taking out a needle and some sewing threads.

"You really know how to sew, Naruto? Most of the time guys think sewing is a thing only women should do."

"Well if most guys think that, they're stupid."

He gets whacked across the back of his head by Tankou when the man heads to the back. Tenten laughed humorously, and Naruto smiled softly, as he followed the instructions of the scroll, and began threading the thread through the fabric, and also adding his own chakra to the needle and thread. The more chakra he uses, the bigger the space within a smaller one, much like a scroll with inked seals. Once he was finished, the threaded symbol on it reminded Midna of the Gerudo sign. Naruto cuts his chakra once the thread was tied into the heavy duty pack, and grab the scroll for his Heavy Blade, and places it in. Next, with Kagura which he had kept clipped to his belt, gets added in, then the scroll containing Kaitouken, and then the scroll he recently purchased a few days ago holding the Spinner. Finally, to Tenten's surprise, he pulls out the Chakra Grapple.

"Naruto-kun, what is that? I never have seen such a weapon before..."

"Oh, well, that's because I just recently acquired it. Remember the run-in with Orochimaru and Kabuto I talked about back at my apartment?" She nodded, "they escaped, leaving us to deal with this large dragon the masked man summoned on us. Yes, the same guy who transformed Gaara into that demon form during the invasion... after a combined team effort, and mostly me taking it out with my sword, the dragon was killed, and this is what I got as a result... the Chakra Grapple."

Tenten grabs Naruto by the arm. "I want you to show me how that thing works!"

=0=0=

Sasuke was resting, still contemplating over what his brother would want with Naruto. It was eating at his mind, as he sat there resting after Lady Tsunade had arrived and helped heal him. He wondered what Naruto was up to. Well, right now, Naruto was with Epona, who was delivered just yesterday by Biggs, Wedge, Kotetsu, and Izumo, when it was discovered that they were not doing their job guarding the gate... he was also given a Horse Call which Epona would respond to. Tenten was satisfied with how the weapon worked (though a bit envious that it would work very well with Naruto due to his stores of chakra previously enlarged by the fox before it's capture). Neji was apologizing to Hinata for the way that he acted, and which she had forgiven him, when trouble brewed.

"Neji-sama!" A Branch member yelled having just appeared, "Hanabi-sama was just kidnapped!"

Everyone had gasped, before Naruto boarded Epona. "Which way did they go!?"

"Answer him!" Neji commanded when they didn't answer Naruto.

"Out the village gates. They were a bunch of thugs with arrows, spears, and swords, carrying a flag that held the Gatou Shipping Inc. symbol on it."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he snapped the reigns. Epona whinnied and began to gallop away. Neji cursed, telling Tenten to alert the Hokage of what happened before leaving. Hinata followed as well. As Naruto reached the gates Epona neighed and galloped faster, as they just barely managed to dodge the various ninja collecting around the gates. They all watched as Naruto flew off into the distance.

=0=0=

Hanabi moaned, having been tied up and stuck to a tall sturdy pole. The leader of this group of thieves were avid followers of Gatou, but when he was killed, this man had taken control of the company, destroying it while keeping all the drugs and ryo for himself and his buddies. Not to mention, this guy was Kumo Nuke-nin.

"I have the cash, the drugs, and now a sweet young girl... oh I hope she's tight," the sick man dreamily spoke.

The other guys on their horses all laughed, not knowing that someone was chasing them. They had passed the tree lines, and were up to a large clearing with a few trees, and in the distance a lake. It was actually close to a large chasm, which recently there was a bridge built to connect both sides, large enough to fit two traveling carriages. An explosion scared them, and coming at them was a boy wearing a green tunic, sword in hand. The men all scattered as the leader started running for it. Naruto followed only for two thugs on either end to come at him, firing flaming arrows. Naruto blocked as best he could and when they got close for their swords, he roared as he unleashed a spinning attack, sending all four men down and the horses to run off.

=0=0=

"And Naruto just hopped on his horse and galloped out of the village by himself?" Tsunade questioned. Only an hour as Hokage, and already there was trouble.

"Now what?"

"Kakashi is still recovering, so I want Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, and Sarutobi Asuma to go after Naruto and help him before he gets himself killed. He's still technically a Genin..."

The ninja nodded and left.

"Neji-san, since this is a Hyuuga matter, whatever Hiashi wants to do or send is okay by me, got it. Go!" Neji left the office.

She sighed, leaning back into her chair. "I need a drink..."

=0=0=

In the end, storming out the gates after Naruto was Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Hyuuga Ren, and Hyuuga Araujo (pronounced A-rah-juu). At the clearing, Naruto had already frightened them by taking out the few men who were trying to stop him, but now the Kumo-nin hated that this kid was fighting off his men, while still trying to catch up. He figured this brat was from the Leaf, trying to reclaim the Hyuuga girl. Well, he wasn't going to get her back. He swore when he heard parts of his armor get slashed off, so he snapped the reigns on his stolen horse to go faster, but Naruto was not letting him escape.

More riders came up behind Naruto, firing of flaming arrows or lobbing lit black powder bombs. Naruto cursed as he calmed Epona, and got her to go faster. He turned around quick enough to charge them, and swung his sword, slicing the rider's neck and knocking his other partner down. With Kagura in the other hand, he generated a minor tornado that completely rocked the others worlds, before turning back around and began chasing the Kumo-nin. There were only a few riders left, and of course that Kumo-nin, who Naruto saw carrying Hanabi tied to that pole he holds, mounted to his steed.

Five minutes into the affair, and the Jounin and two Hyuuga Chunnin had arrived, to see bodies of various thugs laid out on the ground, sporting injuries, kunai stuck in places, along with metal needles, and only a few were killed. There was one spot which indicated an explosion. The sounds of horses neighing alerted their attention and the cry from Naruto as he slashed at the Kumo Nuke-nin, practically shredding what remained of his stolen armor. They were coming back their way, as Epona rushed faster, and Naruto yelled, unleashing his Spinning Attack. The man swore seeing the other ninja rushing to him and high tailed it towards the bridge.

_I'm going to kill that kid first! That's right, follow me you freaking prick!_

Naruto indeed chased after the man, as Hanabi was screaming out of fear over what was going on. Once Naruto made it to the bridge, the man had turned around, and lowered the pole that Hanabi was tied to. At the end was a large, flat, hand saw blade. He kicked his horse, and charged Naruto. Naruto, feeling up to the challenge charged in as well, sword at the ready. The other Leaf-nin watched this joust, as neither warrior gave in to fear. Naruto however with a sneak attack grabbed a Senbon, attached a bomb at it, and flung it when he got close enough. The explosion startled the animal, hurting the man as the heat burned at his face and neck.

Naruto roared as he swung, and sliced the man across the chest, knocking him over the edge and down to the dark chasm below. Hanabi and the pole thankfully were dropped during the explosion, so, she was safe, as the other horse ran for it, frightened. Naruto pulled on the reigns, stopping Epona as he got off and rushed to the fallen girl, seeing the other Jounin and Chuunin rush to him. He had freed Hanabi, who had passed out from the ordeal again. He called Epona over and boarded the stallion as he held Hanabi close, sword put away.

"Naruto, what the hell were you thinking going after these thugs by yourself?" Kurenai yelled at the boy.

"Well, I was thinking about saving this girl," was his reply, before he snapped at the reigns, and at a steady stroll, headed back to the village. The two Hyuugas immediately followed, while Kurenai and Anko stayed behind to take out the fleeing injured thieves. That left Gai and Asuma to follow Naruto back.

=0=0=

At the village gates, practically half the Hyuuga Clan was waiting, along with various other ninjas when Tsunade spotted green in the distance coming up. It was Naruto, who was slowly riding up to the village gates, holding a now awake Hanabi, who stayed clung to him for safety. Naruto's friends ran up to him, so did Iruka when he had heard what Naruto did out of his act of selfish bravery. Naruto soon stopped, as Hiashi walked up to him. He got off Epona though Hanabi still stayed clung to him.

"Naruto... thank you for rescuing Hanabi," Hiashi said.

Naruto simply nodded, though there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He helped Hanabi down to the floor.

"It's okay, you're safe, Hanabi."

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun..." she whispered, as she was led back to the clan house. Hiashi then bowed to Naruto shortly, and left, leaving behind the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai, and Iruka pulling on Naruto's ear for doing something rash.

"You gaki! Don't ever do something dangerous like chase after a bunch of thugs again, do you understand me?" Tsunade yelled before grabbing Naruto into a hug, practically smothering him between her breasts. Kiba snickered at this scene.

"Tsunade-sama, you're suffocating him!" Shizune yelled, and Naruto was dropped to the ground.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, hugging the boy from behind, "thank you for saving Hanabi-neechan!"

"It's okay Hinata-chan."

"What happened to the thugs Naruto?"

"Either dead or dying." Naruto, having to kill? Well, Naruto was already used to death, and being the Hero's descendant, he would have to deal with death a lot more often, that much Midna had told him, "I defeated all of his men, before he goaded me to a joust on the bridge. I attached a Nin-omb to one of my Senbon, threw it to startle his horse and also got a good deal of damage to his face. I came in, swung, and knocked him into the chasm below... I assume he's dead. He also, from what I saw earlier, was a Nuke-nin from Kumo."

Naruto was definitely going to cause some people to second guess the boy, once word gets heard to gossipers of the village.

"Baachan?"

Smack.

"Don't call me that, Naruto," she said, a bit of a glare.

Ignoring the pain, he continued speaking. "Can I go to Nami, and claim that payment from Tazuna?"

"Oh... oh yes. I read about that one mission you and Team Seven took... considering you have saved Hyuuga Hanabi, I trust you to be fine on your own?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai."

Tsunade knew of Midna, and gotten a small back story from the weird floating girl, so she dug her back straight. "Uzumaki Naruto, I am charging you with the task of a solo C-Rank Mission. After your bravery of rescuing one Hyuuga Hanabi from a bunch of thugs... which will mean a small increase of security," she glared at Biggs and Wedge, who sweatdropped, "you are to go to Nami no Kuni, and retrieve the payment for the C-turn-A Rank Mission, and return to Konoha as fast as you can. Understood?"

"Hai."

This was a rare chance for a Genin to be able to be trusted to go solo for a C-Rank Mission. Naruto however had changed a lot, and Tsunade could trust the boy. She could always send word to Jiraiya, wherever the idiot was, and get him to accompany Naruto.

"Wait, can Naruto really be trusted to know where Nami is?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura-san, I trust Naruto..."

The hiya from Naruto, and Epona's whinny as Naruto galloped towards the direction of Nami no Kuni, passing Asuma and Kurenai.

=0=0=

The sun was setting when Naruto took at a calm pace. Midna was sitting with Naruto, in his lap, relaxing. Naruto was, unknown to them both, whistling the tune to Saria's Song.

"Well, you seem to attract the pretty girls, huh, Naruto?"

He stopped whistling, and looked down to look at the girl. "Must be my charm, I guess," he replies to the Twilight Princess.

She grabbed her headset and packs it away into her twili pocket, before turning around to face the blonde.

"What about me, am I attractive, Naruto?"

When he didn't respond, since he was stammering a bit, a blush forming, she leaned up to kiss him. She soon breaks the kiss and smiled, turning back around and lean against him. Naruto continued to ride Epona down the path that would take them to Nami; however he kept an arm around the chibi princess.

He heard a caw in the distance, and then out of nowhere, large birds dived at them. Midna cursed as Naruto took out his shield to block the pecking from these birds. They looked like usual crows, but they were at monster proportions. He also did not like the way their eyes glowed red. When he got away from them, they came flying at him. He pulled his sword and swung, cutting down one crow and causing the other two to scatter before coming back at him. They were killed as well. They got off Epona and inspected the remains.

"Well, this is strange..."

"It's his doing. I recognize this. This is twilight magic... he must be bewitching some wildlife to become monsters..."

Naruto frowned, but he got back on Epona. Midna joined him and they decided to go at a faster pace. In the end of the travel, with Epona or by shinobi travel, it took Naruto about a week to arrive between Konoha to the bridge that spans across the sea to Nami. Again, it is night fall when Naruto stopped at a monument. There, in bronze, was a statue of him when he first acquired the Hero's Clothes. He then takes a look at the hanging sign that is attached by very short twin chains from the delicate archway.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_

He then takes a look at the monument that was displayed to the left of the bridge entrance. There were other, smaller, statue monuments of Kakashi and his teammates Sasuke and Sakura. Midna smirked at Naruto, finding this all so very heroic. Naruto was smiling, as Midna vanished into his shadow, since they were going to be around other humans. Naruto boarded Epona, and set off across the bridge, into the village of Nami.

=0=0=

"Found: Watch at a pizza business pub in **Kane no Kuni** (Metal County; pronounced Kah-nay, I believe) about 20 years ago. I forgot about it until recently. Call to identify... that's dumb," said Naruto, as he was riding down the empty streets on his way to Tazuna's place. How Naruto can ride Epona and read the newspaper he snagged, leaving behind fifty cents, is beyond anyone's idea. Naruto soon stops in front of a house... if it was Tazuna's place. The place seemed to have gotten repaired, as it actually looks more livable. He descends off his stallion, petting Epona as she snorts softly, before walking across the short board walk, to the door...

Knock, Knock, Knock...

Naruto waited, as Midna peers over his shoulder, in her shadowed form. The door soon opens, and standing there was Inari's mother, Tsunami.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, as Tsunami squealed and pulls the boy into a hug.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!"

"Niisan!" Naruto is tackled by young Inari, and Naruto smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey, I go your letter, so I came to visit."

"How'd you get here?" Tazuna questioned, walking up and swinging an arm around Naruto.

"My new horse, Epona. She was actually a gift from the Fire Daimyo. Took me only two days to come here from Konoha."

"Wait, by yourself?" Tazuna questioned, inviting Naruto into the house. Epona waited patiently outside.

"Yeah... two days ago I just saved a girl from a kidnapping situation, and when I received your letter a few days ago. I was given this C-Rank Solo Mission to go retrieve the payment from our last mission." He looks at Tazuna, who chuckled softly, pulling out the envelope full of ryo.

(Naruto obtains the **A-Rank Payment** from Tazuna the Bridge Builder.)

"Well, you do look like a hero, Naruto," Tsunami said, "we were just about to settle down for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course, Tsunami."

Naruto sat down with the small family, as he told them some things that have happen, excluding the whole business with the Twilight King or mentioning Midna. From the Chunnin Exams, how the village was nearly destroyed but how he had saved them all at the lost of the man he considered a grandfather. Up to finding the legendary Lady Tsunade to become the village's next Hokage. The birds sang in the morning, as Naruto opened his eyes. His sword and shield were set in the corner of the room he crashed in last night, and his hat was to his left. He yawned and got up, stretching, before doing a few routine stretches. He headed downstairs, carrying his things as he joined Tsunami for breakfast. Tazuna and Inari were still sleeping, and after he had breakfast, she gave him some fruit for the trip, and with everything packed, and cash in hand, he left the town. After a brief visit to pay respects to Zubuza and Haku's graves, he makes his trek back to Konoha. Elsewhere, Kakashi, leading Sasuke, Sakura, and temporary replacement Kin are involved in a mission that takes place in Cha no Kuni.

=0=0=

"Twenty grand on a bar... that is just... amazing!"

"Yup, and what's even more amazing is that in about twenty minutes, I'm going to piss off twenty grand."

"On what? The Bolts?"

Naruto ignored the horrible joke on Kumo's Sports Team, as he continued past the group of guys by the open bar pub.

"What, is it funny?" The others do not respond. The guy mutters incoherently and shoves his sake down his throat.

As he left the small civilian village, he snaps at the reigns, and Epona gallops faster. It was only a week, and already it seemed too quiet in the village. The only ones still there was Hinata, who stayed in Naruto's house. Kiba was busy, and Shino... he was off collecting bugs. Everyone else was either on missions or had things to do for the Hokage. The last of the repairs have finally been made, and the walls have been strengthened. In her office, Tsunade had finished the last of the paperwork, when three ninja came in, dumped a workload, and quickly escaped.

"Damn it..."

She pulls out her sake, uncorks it, and takes a long swig before corking it, and returned to work. She looks at the first page, and burns it with a quick Katon jutsu. It was yet another ploy to have Naruto be executed for releasing the Kyuubi nearly close to three months ago. Idiots, it was stolen, not released... she hated people who think that just because the demon is gone (thank freaking goodness in her mind) that the former jailor is the demon itself or had absorbed the demon's power. She only wished that she could find some way to punish them, but for now, she's stuck with the Shinobi Council sans Sakura's mother siding with her, and the civilian council, Sarutobi's two former team mates, and Danzou against her.

The door is knocked on, and she tells the person to enter. Entering was Iruka.

"Iruka, what brings you here?"

"Has Naruto returned yet?"

"Not yet... look, I know how worried you are of Naruto, but he'll be fine... I trust him after all."

Iruka nodded softly. "Yes, but I am worried about Naruto, still. Even if he is no longer a Jinchuuriki, since he does hold the Kubikiri Hocho, he would be a target by many Kiri ninja... and Nami boarders with them take a couple miles of sea travel."

And needless to say, a day before Naruto reached Otafuku Gai, he knew that he was being followed. Midna looked around when a creepy fog slowly began to form around the area, forcing Naruto to halt.

"Well, well, look at who we found," called a familiar voice, as emerging from the thick mist was a man wearing a dark cloak, and he also wore some sort of mask-like ornamental headset. Next to him was his partner and brother. Both were familiar to Naruto.

"It's you two! You're the Oni Brothers!"

Gouzu, Meizu: The Oni Brothers. They were part of Zubuza's group who were captured after their defeat, but it became unknown as to what had happened to them after their defeat and capture. Zubuza before he turned over at the last minute thought they had either been captured, or have committed suicide with some pills. Apparently, they escaped and are still alive.

"So, the blonde brat grew up, all alone and in new clothes," Gouzu taunts.

"We haven't forgotten you... or your little friends."

Naruto leaps in a backward somersault off Epona, and sent her off to safety, as he drags out his sword and shield.

"We have been hearing rumors about how Zubuza died, and how he allowed YOU to take his sword. We don't buy that crap."

"Once we're done with you little ninja, we're going to take that sword of yours and whatever goodies you got on your bloodied corpse! **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Violent Water Wave)!" The man, who had completed the last seal, unleashed a blast of water at Naruto, who roll dodged to the right. The water smashed a few trees, making them creak under the pressure.

Naruto lifted the shield to block the chain fired during the initial jutsu technique, while the other brother with the poison-tipped claws, the one who used the jutsu, rushed him. Naruto backed away, and swung, deflecting the sharp clawed gauntlets, while keeping his defense up. He cursed as they were both Chunnin, high Chunnin level at least, or possibly Jounin. He kept blocking of their attacks until the regrouped. This gave Naruto enough time to sheath his sword and pull out the Chakra Grapple. Naruto heard buzzing in the air, before two bugs landed on their throats. Both began screaming when the bugs started devouring into their throats. He heard the faint laugh of the Twilight King, before the mist spreads around like twisters around the rising Oni Brothers that he had just taken out.

Soon the mist dispersed, and in place were two Twilight-enchanted humans. Their skin had changed to pure black, intermixed with pigments of white blotches. Whatever armor they wore, was now fused to them, plus they now sported armor that resembled Zant's armored form when Midna and Link had fought the man in Twilight Palace. Midna would never forget Zant's or that familiar armor these two now wear. Their eyes were now glowing yellow and their pupils were blood red. Both vanished in waves of Twilight.

_Beware my new guardians Hero... Zugou and Zumei..._

His laugh slowly faded away, sending chills up Naruto's back. The fog lifted up finally, and Naruto and Midna were all alone in that forest path. He pulls out the Call that he had tied to his necklace Tsunade gave him, and called for Epona.

=0=0=

Three days later, Kotetsu and Izumo looked up from a boring day of guarding the gates. The time was close to five in the afternoon, when they saw someone trotting up to the gates on a horse. They recognized Naruto, as he was the only ninja who wore a tunic, even if it was green, and the only ninja who really did not look like a ninja, just a hero from some sort of fantasy fairy tale (which wasn't far off from the truth). They also noticed he was holding a six year old girl in his lap.

As Naruto reached the gates, the two immediately noticed that the boy looked depressed, so they simply alerted the ANBU while opening the gates. Naruto simply kept walking on into the village. Epona whinnied softly, and he pets her head, as he heads towards the Hokage Tower to make his delivery. At the Hokage Tower, in the Meeting Room of the Council, everyone was backing away from an angry Tsunade. Danzou was on the ground, nose broken after the woman with fast and powerful reflexes sent the bolted chair she ripped off the floor crashing into the one-armed man.

"I don't know what gives you the damn right to order me around. As far as I know, the Council SERVES ME! Do you understand? Now shut up with your damn pitiful excuses about Uzumaki Naruto! He is a qualified Genin who I trust with his own solo mission, or maybe it's because you still hold onto the fact that somehow he still retains the blasted kitsune? It has been known before the Sandaime's death that an unknown masked man was the one who used a completely unknown jutsu to steal the Kyuubi right from Naruto's body, and vanish with that power. Naruto will return shortly from his mission, he will not be placed in the Bingo Book, and if any of you fuckers dare suggest anything about Naruto that I do not like, I'll simply kick you out of the village! Understood!?"

A nervous cough broke the air, as all eyes but Danzou, who's still trying to cut the flow of blood from his busted nose, turned to see Neko. "Uzumaki Naruto is waiting for you in your office, Lady Hokage, with a visitor," she reported. She calmed herself down, and turned her back to the council, leaving the room pushing the doors open... which both crash to the ground. Neko quickly made haste and vanish, and Shikaku muttered his son's catchphrase.

In her office, Naruto was sitting down in one of the few couches she brought up to the renovated room. "I'm glad that you have returned Naruto."

Naruto took out the payment he received from Tazuna, and handed it to her. She filed it away.

"Well, congratulations on completing your first solo mission."

"Yeah... it's boosted from C to A... I ran into the Oni Brothers... again."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, as she now sat up straight. "What happened?"

"Returning back to Konoha, they ambushed me in fog, but I held my defense. I was going to make a counter attack, when they were transformed into real demons by Twilight King, and he took them away... warning me to beware his new subordinates."

Tsunade made a note in her mind about the Oni Brothers. She then turns to look at the girl. "Who is the girl, Naruto?"

"Her name is Hitomi... her family were killed by a bunch of thugs, and were about to rape her..." He held Hitomi close as she continued sleeping, "I saved her, wiped out the thugs, and buried her parents in makeshift graves... she didn't want to be alone, and since she's an orphan, I decided to take her with me. I couldn't leave her all alone..."

Tsunade groaned. "Naruto, do you know how to take care of a child? You're just thirteen years old yourself!"

"I was an orphan most of my life, so I know how to tend to her needs. She's only six, so she won't be much of a hassle... please, I don't want her to be taken away, placed in a home where she is surrounded by strangers. She didn't even want me to leave and she's already grown on me..."

_Probably because she's a blonde,_ Tsunade thought in a soft tone, as she looked at the long haired blonde wearing the standard girl's kimono. Naruto, when he looked at Hitomi, was reminded of Haku, because the clothes she wore were similar to Haku's pale pink kimono. She just is a sun-kissed blonde instead of jet black. Though, the girl did look a bit pale.

"But, could you...?"

"Don't worry, I give her a complete check-up," she told the boy, immediately easing his worries. Growing up an orphan, Tsunade though knew that before the whole business with that Twilight King having ripped the Kyuubi's energy from Naruto, Naruto was always alone, and would do anything to protect people he cherished greatly.

Naruto smiled softly, as Hitomi continued to sleep.

=0=0=

Naruto lies down in his bed. Only an hour and it was discovered that Hitomi had an incurable illness, one that would ultimately claim her life. It just was not fair... to save someone so innocent and care free, only to soon lose her to the Shinigami...

"Why?"

"Naruto..."

Midna looked at the blonde, as tears began to shed again. So, it was decided that, despite her illness, Naruto had taken care of Hitomi, while also gathering attention from many girls his age or some years older. Hinata and Tenten helped Naruto take care of the six year old girl, and so did Ino, who also got the guys to help after some placed threats. Team Seven was still out of the village, so they had no clue about what was happening, as they were still performing the mission in Cha. Hitomi grew to adore Naruto, and as a month had passed, she slowly began to grow weaker. However, she was still filled with that energy that brought smiles to people; Clothes shopping with Tenten and Hinata, befriending Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, and even having the chance to warm Iruka's heart, and on a rare chance, breaking through Anko's toughness and making her act all motherly like (weird, eh?). However, all good things must come to an end...

One day, while Naruto had taken Hitomi to Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen, she had suddenly collapsed, going into an episode. Teuchi closed his shop early, while he and Ayame were running after Naruto as he carried Hitomi to the hospital. Shizune was working her shift there, and soon Tsunade arrived. Hitomi was taken into the ER, and Naruto was left alone with Ayame and Teuchi. Word spread, and all of Naruto's friends and the team senseis have arrived, waiting quietly, waiting for any sort of word. We cut to three hours later; Naruto was sitting next to Hitomi, who was in the hospital bed. Apparently, she was going to die. None of Naruto's friends behind him said anything. They stayed silent for his respect. Before the life support machines had flat line, she said these words to Naruto with a warm heart breaking smile.

"Aishiteru, Naru-tousan..."

It was such a heart breaking scene, as Tsunade quietly placed her time of death, and then left. Naruto sat there, holding Hitomi's hand as silent tears escaped. Sometimes being a hero is not all sunshine and daises. Sometimes, even heroes experience darkness. When Kin found out an hour when she returned with Team Seven from their mission, she had immediately gone to Naruto to comfort the depressed teenager. Three days later, Naruto was the only person at the cemetery, sitting cross legged in front of Hitomi's resting place. When she was laid to rest, Naruto bestowed upon her, Uzumaki. And still, long after the funeral, he cried.

_Rest in Peace_

_Uzumaki Hitomi_

_Embraced by the Tenshi_

Once the tears had run dry, Naruto slowly stood up, and left.

* * *

From an adventure to a bit of a depressing scene... the sickness Hitomi had was a cancer that affects the heart. Next chapter, we have a Naruto-ized Legend of Zelda dungeon exploration chapter... you'll just have to wait and see what I got planned... I don't know if they do sit in chairs in the Council Room, or if they ar ebolted down. Let's say for all intended purposes they are, and Tsunade's strength can be just a frightening as it was in her actual youth to rip bolted chairs from the floor with ease.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 22,230 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x24] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x26] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x18] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Tenten, Hinata, and Kin were given a mission. It sounded odd, but they (Tenten and Hinata mostly) were ordered to go live with Naruto. They were still allowed to take missions with their other teams – for Kin, replace whoever cannot go or until she could be placed in another team – until Naruto was out of this funk he slipped into. It was just a D-Rank Mission, but it would be a long one.

So, since they had added another story to Naruto's repaired apartment, also built a stable for Epona to sleep in, plus did some decoration such as a small flower garden up front, Hinata and Tenten each had their own rooms to sleep in. Hiashi did not like this, but Tsunade's order was an order, plus it is a mission regardless... Tankou was in the same boat, since while one works a lot, and the other is sometimes a prick, both are fathers (well, Tankou is Tenten's grandfather), and to protect the daughters from a boy who is going through puberty is one thing that must always be upheld.

But Naruto was locked in his room. Even Midna was worried, and she tried to have talked sense into Naruto. Naruto's training seemed to have slackened, and to the shock of Teuchi, Naruto did not want any of his ramen. He had awakened in the hospital three hours later one day that event happened.

"I wish Naruto-kun would come out," Hinata said.

"He saved a girl, who before she died called Naruto her father and sai that she loved him. I would be sad as well if I went through that," said Tenten.

The three girls were sitting in the living room, and Sakura and Ino was there as well. It was somewhat of a girls' hang out. It was two weeks since Hitomi had passed away, and Naruto had seemed to have just shut down completely. His usual cheerful smiles, the way he carries himself off as a hero, it all just disappeared under a sea of shadow, consumed by pain, anguish, and sadness... Tenten could remember the boy back before the secret was let known. The boy was always cheerful and hyper, and then, he matured, enough to become a friend, and then over the months, she began to feel something for him.

"And he barely eats. He's going to make himself go sick if this keeps on."

"I may not know what had happened but I have a right mind to bash some sense into his head," Sakura exclaimed.

"I rather we not use hasty action," Tenten said, "even if a good kick in the ass sound perfect..."

There was a knock on the door, and Tenten went to answer it. It was Neji.

"We have a mission, Tenten."

She sighed. "I'll be back soon guys." She then left with the Hyuuga.

Sakura and Ino looked at the clock, and both got up.

"Gotta head home..."

"Hope Naruto gets out of that funk... I'm even starting to miss his smile..." Sakura agreed silently. Since Sasuke has been too busy training on his own, and Naruto was in this depression, she was all alone.

The two girls left, and once the door closed Midna peeks from behind Kin.

"Good, they're gone..." She flips over and sits next to Kin, "that idiot won't listen to me... he's still holding that framed picture of himself and Hitomi to his chest."

The three girls were silent.

The next morning, Hinata went to feed Epona, while Kin prepared breakfast. Tenten was still on that mission with her team, and Midna was laying down in the couch, still getting used to this era's technology. She still remembered that secret meeting with Tsunade, and Jiraiya. She never thought he would have still been around after all this time. The whole business with the fox energies sealed inside the same scroll which imprisoned her, she thought would have remained safe, but then the King appeared and ripped it out of Naruto anyway.

However despite all of that, Naruto had changed, slowly becoming a hero, just like Link... but now his heroic light was starting to darken. And if nothing is done, that man will win whatever plot he is hatching. In Suna, Temari sighed softly. She still remembered the boy in the green tunic, his sun-kissed blonde hair, and those warm cerulean blue eyes. Naruto had brought back her brother, had helped Gaara accept love again, real love, love from family... love from herself and Kankuro. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun, she may have lost Gaara forever, and because of it, she was eternally grateful for him.

"Thinking of the boy again?"

She turned around, and saw Kankuro, who sat down on the couch, fiddling with another puppet construction.

"Yes... it's been awhile, since we all found out that Orochimaru hoodwinked us into a position that would have left us and the village dead..."

"You're two years his senior, you know. I believe its called shotacon."

He dodged the small metal fan she threw at him.

"Quiet, you pervert!"

Kankuro shifted a bit, and turned a bit to the left to hide the orange book that was in one of his shirt pockets.

"If only I could go and see Naruto-kun..."

Kankuro growled. Even if he was thankful that Naruto had changed Gaara for the better, he still did not like to see anyone try and take advantage of his sister.

"And you can," came Gaara's voice, spooking the two, "Naruto's in trouble. Apparently... his adopted daughter died from a heart cancer, and now he's slipped into a depression. It's a mission, so pack your things; you'll be staying in Konoha for awhile."

"But... aren't we still in negotiations for a new treaty? We're still at odds, but not in war only because of a common enemy." She and Kankuro were surprised at this adopted daughter thing involving Uzumaki Naruto.

"That is why you're the new advisor between Suna and Konoha. It was selected by the Suna Council... and Konoha agreed. It was my first act as the acting Godaime Kazekage."

The two stared at Gaara. It was not a secret that Gaara had slowly changed the views of the village, except those hardened villagers who still saw him as a demon, but this was a shock.

=0=0=

The Kumo-nin looked around, opening his eyes. He thought he was dead. He was sure of it. No one could survive a drop into a deep black pit of a chasm.

"Ah, about time you have awakened... how would you like to get revenge, hm?"

"Who said that? Where are you!?"

All he saw was a red eye. _Sharingan..._

"I am someone who can help you get revenge. All you have to do is swear loyalty to me, and I can make you stronger... You can get revenge on the one who killed you... Uzumaki Naruto, the Hero..."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I leave your soul behind by killing you again after resurrecting you with a bit of my energy..."

"... I accept."

A grim, dark smile forms, as the surge of twili magic that he releases through his eye seen through the socket of the spiral mask rips through the once dead Kumo-nin. Pained screams greet his ears, as it performs what he wills. It soon changes him to more fit her personality and his elemental affinity. Once the transformation was complete, he was clad in ancient knight-like armor of a Victorian to Shogun-like level. The entire body but the face is covered in a chainmail bodysuit that is as black as the night. Over the chainmail suit is several heavy pieces of silver armor. The gauntlets around the shoulders have three bronze spikes that jut out, shaped like fanged bolts. The helmet is of heavy Victorian design, but with a mane that curves from the top down to the neck was a gold lightning bolt. The armored gauntlet on the right arm has three bolt-shaped claws that extend out over the black-gloved hand. Attached to the left arm was a large round shield. The shield itself is grey with a yellow border, and the bolt mark emblazoning the surface is blue. An armored skirt branches out around, with a Shogun-styled armor lining the lower front to the knees and around the sides, black and lined with crimson. The rest of the armor is heavy-fortified, and colored with hints of bronze and red among the main silver. Attached to the belt on the left is a large gold zanbato, but the blade is shaped like a large slender lightning bolt. The cape that it wears, attached to the shoulder gauntlets by gold spikes, and a black chain, is a royal purple along the outside, but within the cape is a dark green.

In hindsight, he had become a Darknut, a knight which specializes in Raiton Kenjutsu. Before, he was known as Asumura Hideaki, A-Rank Nuke-nin from Kumogakure... He was now reborn...

"Welcome to the fold... Darknut Kumo."

Behind the vented visor that has three short spikes lining the top, yellow eyes peer through.

=0=0=

Naruto woke up in the morning, feeling the same. After he taken care of his morning routine, he got dressed in civilian clothing. He foregoes to attach his weapons, or wear his green hat.

=0=0=

Naruto was quiet. There was a bit of a morning fog, but that's what you expect since the time is six thirty in the morning. He headed towards the cemetery. He passed by Ichiraku Ramen, which was just opening up. He never noticed the sad look he got from Ayame as he followed his feet to the entrance to the cemetery. Upon arriving, he looked at the closed gate. The Konoha Cemetery was once an open cemetery, but since Tsunade became Hokage, she had the entire lot fenced off. The undertaker who lives nearby would open the gates at eight in the morning, and close the gates at eleven during the night.

He saw an over grown tree, which some of its branches grew over the seven foot tall iron-grated fence. He runs and jumps, and then he formed a Kage Bunshin and did a Double Jump to reach the branch. The clone when Naruto used it as a foothold poofed away. He swings up onto the branch, and carefully walks over the fencing, before making it to the tree itself, and drops down. He then makes his way towards Hitomi's resting place, passing the Memorial Stone where countless names of ninja were carved into the obelisk. The time was now six forty.

"Hitomi... it has been a week... and still this pain will not go away... I wish you didn't die... I wish I could have become the Otousan you grew to love..." He sits down before her grave stone, and stares at the smooth marble. He closed his eyes, as tears escaped.

_Look at me... I'm only thirteen years old, and already I have seen so much stuff as a ninja, and then I have been dragged into a conflict that has been going on for centuries... I've matured much faster than anyone... Hitomi... she had matured me much sooner... my precious Hitomi-chan..._

He wiped the tears away, and leans close to the stone, and kisses the top gently. He stands up, and bidding a silent goodbye, he left her stone marker, and begins to leave. Normally, sunlight would be here, but today, was a particularly cloudy day. Weather affects the world just as much as the rest of the planet, despite the name of the country or whatever. However, just as he is about to hide, he felt a pain flood his body, which had knocked him out cold. He was unaware that he was struck by a fire bolt.

=0=0=

Inside the castle, Naruto was placed in chains, left dangling like a butcher hanging a raw slab of beef. The Darknut smiled as his master's magic was warping the castle to his desires. Monsters from shadows began to emerge, attacking and chasing out the humans from the town that surrounds the castle itself. The sight and feel of an ominous energy coming from the distance of Tanazaku was causing a lot of trouble. But if that wasn't the worst of it all, Naruto was discovered missing. Which is why she assembled Teams Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten: To not only locate Naruto, but also investigate the burst of chakra that emerged from the direction of Tanazaku. Tagging alongside was the Advisor Suna had sent, Sabaku no Temari.

Upon arriving to Tanazaku Gai, it was immediately noticed how dark it felt in the atmosphere. It didn't help that there were unnatural storm clouds constantly swirling around the perimeter of the castle, which was, somehow, changed to resemble one of danger... something that resembled a castle which contains unspeakable evil lurking within its corridors. They made it to the previous site of the dragon that Naruto faced off against (not that they know of course), and got a good view of the changed castle.

"So, what the heck are we going to do here?"

"Excuse me but you're shinobi, right?" An old man walked up to them, before peering back at the warped castle, "I saw a young lad get dragged into that castle before all of this hocus pocus stuff begun, driving the townspeople to safer grounds away from that castle and the surrounding areas."

"A young lad?' Hinata questioned, hoping it was not who she thought it was.

"Yes... all I can remember is that he had spiky blonde hair, which looks like it's been kissed, by the sun itself... I do hope you're going to save him, and stop whoever is doing this. I have been around since the Second Great Shinobi War, and even I can tell this is not normal, nor has it been done by the use of chakra energies... hm." He took a drag from his corn cod pipe, and slowly exhales the rich tobacco smoke, away from them of course.

"Naruto... I guess this also constitutes as a Search and Rescue Mission."

"Oh yeah," the old man spoke up having remembered something, "you should be careful. My hip is somewhat broken after we got chased out. They looked like real demons... you wouldn't believe how easily they enforced brute strength... I think one of them had some sort of key on itself... the castle front gate is always locked, even before all this begun. If you do plan on going in, precede caution on your lives..."

"Hm, you seem to know a bit, old timer..."

"Yes, well, you young whipper snapper did beat us Iwa-nin during the war. Of course, back then, all I ever wanted was to provide for my wife and my children, until my kids were taken away by the Tsuchikage to be used in the war, and my wife had passed from an illness. Me, I was just a low-life civilian who couldn't take the war and left when I had lost my entire family in less than a week."

Puff, drag, and he walks off using a gnarled cane to move. That was a bit of a surprise to Kakashi, and the adults who did fight in that war, or had experience in it.

=0=0=

As the old man said, there were demons patrolling the outside area, and Kakashi knew that there would be more within. The main gate of the castle was indeed locked, barred with a large iron fence with sharp spikes on top. There were a flock of crows that flew around portions of the castle, one crow came and attacked them before it was killed. Turned out they were under some sort of control, which accounted for the glowing red eyes. Of course, the death of one crow somehow attracted the rest, and Kakashi had to use a bit of his own chakra pull to unleash the largest Katon jutsu to fry them. Bad news for the flash of light attracted several of the goblin-looking demons, armed with claymores, thick wood hammers with a blunt stone axe head, and from the towers, two archers.

Flame-lit arrows rained down on them two at a time, but the Jounin were able to fight back. The Genin fought as well, Sasuke finding these things worthy to test his strength, and his powers. In his overzealous attempt of taking out a small squadron of Bokoblins left him exposed in the back, and a blunt clubbing to the back of the head forced Kakashi to rescue Sasuke, skewering them with the Raikiri. Soon they were all taken out, and they did sport injuries. They were somewhat dim-witted, but they were like a pack of rabid dogs enhanced with brute strength when swarming their enemies. Sasuke suffered from blunt force trauma, and would be out for the rest of the mission.

Hinata however, since Naruto had been taken away, and she suspect that this Twilight King, that Midna informed her, being one of the holders of the Triforce, grabbed the key one of the guardians left behind from its death and rushed off, ignoring Kurenai's order to stop. Upon reaching the gates, the iron unlocked, and the doors opened. She screamed as air was drawn in, and she was sucked into the castle before the doors sealed shut, and flashed a sinister green before resuming normal color.

=0=0=

The room was like a court. However all doors were sealed. Hinata however spotted in the distance Naruto hanging over a bed of kunai, tied to thick black chains. "Naruto-kun!" She ran, only to jump back when a bolt of lightning nearly struck her. The sound of somethin falling with a screech caused her to look at the doo behind her. It was now covered by an iron fence, and glowing in an odd pattern of red lines.

In a bolt of black lightning, an armored figure emerged. His yellow eyes gaze through the visor, and his unseen lips curled into a smug grin. "So, the only person to take the bait, was the reincarnated princess of Hyrule? How... amusing..."

"W-who are you?"

"Me... I'm Kumo Darknut, and I serve Leader-sama... you know him as the Twilight King."

Hinata's shadow twisted, before emerging was Midna.

"Hinata... be careful, Darknuts are very strong knight warriors... they fight dirty, and have impressive defense."

She was frightened a bit, but her resolve to rescue Naruto was keeping her from freaking out. Midna was glaring at the Darknut, who just stared back.

"Well... the Twilight Princess... or, former Princess, I should say. Do you mis your home?" A dark laugh escapes him, "too bad..."

"You bastard!" She yelled.

"Do you remember how it all began, Midna? I am sure that you do remember... master told me everything... how the nine demons began to ravage the land of Hyrule, warping the planet into new landscapes, leaving behind death and destruction, and how their powers combines was enough to even rip through the fabrics of time and space, and make a large connection between the world of light and the world of shadow..."

His smile was still unseen by both females.

"When you finally found out the cause, you left the world of shadow, but was only able to survive only because both worlds were intermixing energies to a small extent. You saw Link die..."

Midna flinched.

"He tried to destroy one of the demons, only to end up dead, and which also shattered the Master Sword in the process, leaving the fabled blade in two separate halves. Not only did Link die, but so did his lovely wife Ilia... in your rage you went after the demon that killed the man that YOU loved, only to end up getting attacked in the confusion, and thus...leaving you sealed that was left forgotten as the world after the demon's genocide of the planet began to change. Hyrule ceased to exist, and my king hid himself fin this world as the rip seamed together, and the world of light forgot about the history of Hyrule, the Triforce, magic, and everything in between.

"Though, master never did expect that Link's children survived, and that only a few surviving Hylians soon began to die out, though their blood throughout the ages is passed through the centuries, however diluted it is. Which now begs the question: who is of Hylian descent in Naruto's family tree?"

"N-Naruto-kun was an orphan... he never knew who his parents were..."

Darknut raised an unseen eyebrow. "Hmph... that is a mystery we'll never know... though, I will find out one way or another...as for you, princess," he sneered, "you on the other hand, wear the same necklace that was once worn by Princess Zelda centuries ago. And you are also the holder of a Triforce piece... the force of Wisdom."

"This necklace had been in my family for years, and for as long as I can remember... it belonged to kaasan before she passed away..."

"Heh, someone in your clan was of Hylian descent... it's the only way to explain you holding a Triforce piece... doesn't matter anyway, because it's perfect anyway for me. You are the only one here, and I made sure my magic would keep those fools outside unable to assist you, other than the cursed little princess beside you."

Midna snarled in hate, but Kumo Darknut kept his weapon sheathed.

"Come at me little girl," he said haughtily.

Hinata now activated her Byakugan. A surge of electricity flew down his right arm, before he punches the air, sending a bolt of lightning at her. She had immediately side-stepped the attack.

_How am I going to stop this... freak? I'm not as powerful as Naruto-kun is!_

_I'm here Hinata! _Midna says calming her,_ now, use what techniques you do know of, and also find a weapon you can use from one of those old statues._

Hinata saw one statue that Midna spoke of, and rushed to it, nabbing the short iron sword from its metal gloved hands, before a lightning bolt destroyed it, almost hitting her. Darknut slowly walked towards her with an aura of intimidation surrounding him, but Hinata's strive to save Naruto was granting her own type of courage to rush through.

"**Hinata's Hi** (Hinata's Fire)!" A surge of power rushed through her, before she swung out with the sword, unleashing a blast of fire that topped Kumo Darknut. She then sprinted toward shim, and stabbed him in the right shoulder with the blade's edge pointing to the ceiling. She leapt into the air, ripping through chainmail and flesh and bone, and used a Kawarimi with a statue, which now showers him in its falling pieces.

Before Darknut could think about pumping enough voltage to explode her heart, he cried out as he was attacked from behind. Midna had managed to save Naruto, and since she had carried another Iron Sword, one that was of the length of the Master Sword, began to attack Darknut, who blocked as bets he could with his armored defense. That last attack was sneaky, and he never expected it at all. Darknut backed away, as the injury that the girl suddenly unleashed was agitating him. He could only fight on a handicapped level.

Then finally, someone intervened. "Enough." Naruto and Hinata stepped back. The door opened, and the wooden gate plus iron fencing came crashing down from a toad in yellow and white wearing red armor as the Jounin rushed in, following Jiraiya and Gamarudo. In a swirl of bright colored lights, emerged the king. He looked at them, his one seen red eye behind the slit of his pumpkin-colored mask. However, this was a hologram of the king.

"So, you rescued the boy... I certainly never expected of you little girl, to damage one of my men. And you, Midna... heh, always the girl who needs someone to do all of your work."

Shadows pooled, before Midna appeared, surprising those who have never met her before.

"You bastard... you cursed me into this form again!" She shouted in her native tongue.

"Well, I had to... it would be too troublesome if you remained in your true form, one of such beauty... and power..." The king chuckled rather darkly, "why, I can just see them now, Midna. Can you? I know you do... you can see the phantom image of Princess Zelda and Link in both of them, within the Hyuuga girl and the Uzumaki child. After all, they hold the prices of the Triforce, while I hold..." He lifted his left hand, and the third piece emerges, "the Triforce of Power!"

The three gasped, as Twilight King laughed in a haunting tone.

"Surprised, aren't you? Well, it should surprise you. After all... you did kill my father!"

"Who?" Midna demanded.

"Zant!" He yelled, "With the powers of our ancestors, you vaporized my father in his moment of weakness. That is why... I am now king, that is why I done away with you... after I had taken you out, I soon became king in your self-exile from the Palace of Twilight. However so, the world you know is now under my control, though I too became weakened by the atmosphere of the world of light, and I sealed myself away to rest, not knowing that soon the world succumbed to a moment of peace, and were allowed to rebuild once again... and transformed into the world we now know of today.

"When I had finally awakened, I had natural immunity to exist in this world. And my survival also led me to a man named Madara. Uchiha Madara..." The others were definitely surprised by this revelation of information, "my body was too weak still, though I can survive in this realm, so I needed a new body, and Madara was the perfect choice. After his battle with the Shodai left him in a state of injury, I swooped in once the Shodai returned to your village, killed him, and destroyed half of his body fusing it with my own... I am Lansing and Madara, though I rather go by my original name... All I got from him is my new eye that now glares at you, what is known as the Sharingan..."

The slit grows wider, revealing the three spinning tomoe. "However, my magic altered it to an extent that its abilities have been rendered completely useless to me. Doesn't matter though, because I was still able to complete my other plans... the demons still existed in the world, but now only a few have been sealed away into other humans, and then there is this group who call themselves the Red Dawn or something along that line, finding these demons, and extracting them which would also kill the jailer... though that didn't happen to you, huh?"

Lansing now stared at Naruto, sneering slightly. "When I arrived, and beaten the Akatsuki by stealing the Kyuubi from your body. You are also the only former Jinchuuriki to have survived death, thus now labeling you the Boy-Who-Lived. You are probably wondering what I am up to, hm? I would tell you, but then again, why ruin the surprise? All you have to know is, that history will repeat itself... soon this world shall experience the army of darkness once again, and you my Hero, will die by my hand, along with the Princess, and Midna as well."

A chuckle escaped his lips, as the slit returned to normal. "Until we meet again, Hero, Princess..." The hologram vanished, and Darknut vanished in a swirl of twilight, taken away by Lansing. The magic that warped the castle faded away, and all dark creatures were vanishing as well. Animal life under its control escaped hold and vanished into forests or flew away. The castle itself returned to its state of slight ruins.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Midna questions the boy, speaking in the language they understood clearly.

"Yes, I am... I will be now... Hitomi told me to move on... made me promise her that I would not wilt my life away..." Naruto turned to Hinata, who still help the weapon in her hand, and help her close, "arigatou, my hime."

She smiled softly.

Midna floated a bit away, before she generated a portal in the floor.

"Well, I only have enough room to warp two people... I'll take you back to Konoha," said Midna.

The two nod.

"Wait a minute," Kakashi interrupted, "just who, or what, are you?"

"I'm Midna, the Twilight Princess... this is just a cursed form done to me by that false king, Lansing, centuries ago. And Naruto, and Hinata, are going to help me break this curse so I can return to my true form, my beautiful human form..." Naruto and Hinata stepped onto the portal, and she vanished in a swirl of twilight, and so did Naruto and Hinata. The portal vanished once they were gone.

"A cursed princess bound to a monster form?" Jiraiya questioned aloud. In his mind, he was getting some ideas for a new Icha Icha book.

"Though why are Naruto and Hinata involved in all of this?"

"I have seen that man before, back when I had taken Naruto and Kin to search for Tsunade... just never thought he would be that powerful."

"Well, Naruto is fine it seems, so this mission is considered finished. We should head back to the village as quickly as we can..." The other Genin followed their senseis and Sannin Jiraiya, but those who thought they knew Naruto and Hinata, were now just confused over all of this. Kin was worried for a different reason, because she didn't wish to lose Naruto. As Shikamaru would say in this situation: Mendokuse...

* * *

Short... yes, a short dungeon-styled chapter, but... at least you know a bit more about the Twilight King. I do have more planned, though I now am going to reveal that only one other Jinchuuriki will live other than Gaara further into the plot: Nii Yugito. The castle though will play a much bigger role later on in the storyline. I also apologize for the late update, but I have been playing Metroid Prime III lately, so... yeah, hard to tear yourself away from such an awesome game. Now, almost the rest of the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai know of Midna's existence...

And I finally decided to go with a harem setting, so far we have the possible lineup (changes can vary): Midna, Hinata, Kin, Tenten, and Temari.

-- **Hinata's Status** --

**Collection:** [Women's Wallet - 4,768 Total Ryo] [Kaasan's Necklace] [Key to Naruto's Home]  
**Sword:** [Short Iron Sword]  
**Costume:** [Shinobi Outfit]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x10] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tag x4]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Hinata's Ai] [Hinata's Hi]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Suiton: Suinomi

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 22,230 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Iron Sword] [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x24] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x26] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x18] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan


	13. Chapter 13

You know what would even be sillier is killing off the main hero before this plot can go under way. Besides, even if it's true, the Triforce offers the hero protection... Naruto is Link, Hinata is Zelda. Lansing however is not Ganondorf... c'mon can't have a story without some way, some impossible way of Ganondorf coming back from the dead via resurrection, or the hero dying in the first/second chapter. I won't reveal anymore information until we get to the Shippuuden series, and that won't be until some ways past.

Some spoilers here but having been able to read the latest Naruto manga... I am a little pissed (okay, really pissed) Kishimoto killed off Hinata. She finally tells Naruto that she loved him dearly, only to get struck by Shinra Tensei, and then before Naruto's eyes, Pain/Pein (whatever his name is both sound the same) murders the woman. Being an actual Naru/Hina supporter (though I also like to do other pairings once and awhile), to have Hinata-chan killed... Kishimoto, what the hell? Thankfully, he redeems himself by leaving Hinata BARELY alive... which means she will make a full recovery soon enough. But enough of my rant: I just hope he kills Sasuke. I, and possibly a lot of other readers are tired of the wannabe Sephiroth known as Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Looking back at it all, Naruto sometimes wondered what life would be if all of this never happened. Looking at Hinata, who would not leave him be, and fell asleep clung to him on the couch, he then figured that his life would have been more difficult. A thought that entered his mind was that if he was still the fox's jailer, he may have snapped later on if things never improved, but just got worse for him. Looking at Hinata, he drew her close, brushing his fingers along the faint mark of the Triforce on her hand. He brushed his lips against her forehead with a light kiss.

_Most guys would murder me just to get a taste of the girls that cling to me,_ Naruto thought, having realized that, ever since he had unknowingly become the next hero chosen by the goddess, he has attracted girls to his side.

Tenten was one of the few who he helped back when he was five that is until she was taken away by some arrogant villager before he was forced to run and hide again. Next was Hinata, who was also chosen by the goddess to bear the symbol that marked Zelda in the past life. Kin when he saved her, Temari when he saved her brother and somehow changed his ways as well simultaneously. However the first girl who was with him, who he met by fate was Midna.

Centuries ago, Midna and Link encountered one another when Twilight bathed the world, which was back then known as the land of Hyrule. Given the history lesson from Midna in the view of things she's encountered on that grand adventure, she was chosen to become the ruler of her people, within the Twilight. However, the evil king known as Ganondorf came, in the guise of a god, granting his power to the Usurp King, Zant, who cursed many of her people into hideous shadow beasts, and also cursed her in the same way that she is now.

When Zant had finally been killed, the powers of the Fused Shadows were brought back into full form, however so, in order to shatter the curse, Link had to find and defeat Ganondorf. The battle was long and hard, but in the end of things, with the revival of Zelda, Link and Ganondorf did battle in a sword contest, which Link ultimate won in the end. With his death, came the shattering of the curse which binded Midna to her chibified form. And then, they parted ways... or so they thought. The demons arrived, and began to wreak havoc across the land.

The powers of the nine demons were powerful enough, that it had split a rip through the sky itself, once again connecting the worlds together, where their power also spilled into her kingdom and unleashed destruction. Midna came to Earth once again, to find Link, only to witness his death at the hands of one of the tailed demons, and the shattering of the Master Sword. In her act of avenging Link's death, she found the demon that killed the man that she loved but never could, and tried to kill the beast, only to end up cursed once again, but this time sealed away, in which time slowly forgotten her, the Twilight, and the history of Hyrule itself.

They all learned that story from Midna, when she had no choice but to after she had revealed herself to everyone else that Naruto knew, and she spared no details of the descriptions of the battles she and Link played in, to save the world. And now, all of its duties passed onto him. Of course, the only other person who did not know of it was Sasuke, as the trauma he suffered had placed him into a light coma; he would awaken in about a week according to medical expertise.

_Two days ago... we learned that it was Zant's child... somehow he had a child... who had taken revenge against Midna, trapping her in that way, cursing her with a similar curse placed by Ganondorf through Zant. And now, this same maniac wants to find the demons that nearly destroyed the world, and bring back some dark army of monsters from the old days..._

Naruto peers at his hand, which was marked by the Triforce. He clenched it tightly. "He is also marked as well," he whispered to himself.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, hoping that some light sleep would ease his ever growing worries.

=0=0=

Naruto woke up sometime later to find himself alone in the couch. He looked around, hearing someone knocking on the door. He got up yawning and opened the door, finding Shikamaru standing there with a Chunnin vest on.

"Yo... what's going on?"

"Sasuke abandoned the village... do you have any idea what time it is?"

Looking at the clock in the corner it was... close to seven in the morning. That explains Hinata's disappearance... he had slept the rest of the day on. Well, that sleep did do him some good.

"I do now... what do you want?"

"Since you are this chosen hero and all of that, you were the first person I could think of coming to for the Search and Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Did Tsunade-baachan issue this mission, or was it the greedy council members who think the Sharingan is worth more than gold and blood of life itself and forced her to do this?"

Shikamaru gave him a look that silently said, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" in which Naruto sighed and told him that he'll be ready soon. Shikamaru left after telling him to meet at the gates in less than half an hour, and be prepared. In half an hour, Naruto made it. He rode Epona as usual, and Kin was the only one in the ground who was a female, and also hitching a ride with Naruto. Also there was Neji, Chouji, and Lee. Tenten would be there but Tankou needed help and she was unable to join this mission. Shikamaru however understood. Naruto did need more Nin-ombs made... even if the name sounded silly.

"Are we ready?"

"Yup," Naruto replied, as Epona snorted.

"You can keep that horse quiet, right?"

"I only had Epona for awhile now, but she listens to me very well... as if we were destined to be together."

Kin smirked.

=0=0=

Naruto and Kin were the only two to have escaped all other traps, as everyone else were forced to stay behind and combat against Oto Shi (Sound Four). Thankfully, there were paths and the like that he could ride Epona into, however the paths took a bit of a longer trek. He and Kin however never knew that Sasuke was actually waiting for them, or rather, waiting for Naruto to arrive, so that he could be killed. Epona was halted in her advance as she whinnied. They were at the foot of a rocky shore. The rocks were like smooth pebbles, and it fed into a river from an immense waterfall before them, depicting two great warriors. This was also the location of the fight between the Shodai and Madara, before Lansing killed the Uchiha after the battle and claimed his body as his own.

"Stay here Kin... I don't know what he could do..."

"No Naruto. I'm here for you, got it?"

Then she kissed him soundly. Naruto smiled when she leaned back from the kiss, and Naruto took out the Chakra Grabble and lashed out at a rock, and reeled himself up. He did this for a minute until he had enough foot holdings to climb the rest up. On arriving, Sasuke had turned around. The effects of the seal had shown itself on him, changing one half of his face with black runic marks, and his left eye, despite the Sharingan spinning, was yellow. Naruto had equipped himself with his usual sword and shield, the Chakra Grapple put away.

Naruto doesn't have much Ninjutsu at his disposal, other than the Rasengan, but that itself is still hard to use. With that joke jutsu, Sennen Goroshi, a Senbon with attached Nin-omb can transform it into one hell of a dangerous A to S-class technique, A to S due to the fact of the bomb blowing up your rear end to bloody chunks of flesh and pelvis bone, or more. He still has his Kenjutsu Ninjutsu techniques. Naruto jumped back as Sasuke crossed the wide distance, ready to kill.

_Once I return, I need to learn more jutsu to implement my hero style,_ he thought.

"Why are you here, Naruto?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do, however going to that snake fag is really downright stupid. I'll tell you right now, that whether or not you live or die, one way or another, I will not allow you to cross to Orochimaru's side."

"You do not understand... he has the power that I require! Power that shall help me eliminate Itachi from my life once and for all!"

He charged. Naruto brought his sword up, blocking and attacking back. But, Sasuke was tapping into the power of the Cursed Seal to try and win this, and that left Naruto to defend. Sasuke looked like a mad man with the way he gazed at the green-dressed blonde. Kin could only watch down below, hearing the faint clash of fist and metal. Naruto roared as Sasuke came at him, and he used Gokumonken to redirect damage intent into Sasuke.

"Power is one thing, but too much can corrupt you..."

"He is right, you know," spoke a voice, and in a bolt of lightning, the Darknut appeared. Kumo struck Sasuke in the neck with a chop, knocking him out cold, and then roughly, with his strength, threw him clear away from the field, crashing into some bushes nearby across the river.

"You..."

"Yes, me..."

Kumo took out his sword, and Naruto instantly adopted into his ancestor's stance.

"Now we dance!"

He swung his weapon, firing a bolt of green lightning. Naruto blocked the attack with the shield as it ricocheted away and slammed into the left eye of the statue's head behind Kumo. Despite wearing his bulky armoring, the man proved his speed by crossing the distance and chopping down. Naruto's only saving grace was dodging to the left, and lashing out with the sword. He back flips away as Kumo released another bolt of lightning from his blade. Naruto this time was caught and sent flying, electricity buzzing across his body. He was cursing his mouth off as Kumo stalked up to him. Once the distance was crossed, he lunged for the kill. Naruto had regained feeling and ducked. Kabuto was waiting nearby when he raced to the VOTE, hearing lightning jutsu being unleashed. Upon arriving, he saw the Naruto boy, still clad in that green get-up. At least it wasn't spandex... however; he was interested to see this weird man of a warrior clad head to toe in metal, almost like one of those old castle suits of armor in the few castles around the world. Kabuto saw that the armor gave of the scheme akin to lightning, and the blade itself looked like one in a solid state.

"Hero, you will not survive!" Kabuto heard the armored man roar, before the small hairs on his neck stood at the electrified buzz in the air. Storm clouds began to emerge rapidly, yet, he feet no charge of chakra. This man was something close to an Elemental Master, which only a very few exist in the world today. He couldn't really further research this odd phenomenon because the black storm clouds, which have casted a darker appearance on the entire area, flashed wildly and then fired bolts of lightning in random directions. He spotted Sasuke's body nearby, knocked out. He dodged a lightning bolt himself as he continued spying, gathering more Intel on Naruto the so-called chosen hero, and this weird armored knight.

He suddenly felt dread in the air as the Cursed Seal suddenly sparked, and then, on Sasuke's neck, it had shifted into the next level. The boy was now pale-skinned, and his eyes were a twisted flip of black with white to yellow iris. A strange mark of a four point star lines the center of his face close to the bridge of the nose, and the hair grew out more, turned a shade lighter. Plus, giant winged burst from his back, but they were webbed clawed hands which acted as wings. The now awake Uchiha flew towards Kumo and bashed him into the back with a flying shoulder tackle. Now, if Naruto still had the fox inside of him, he would have reacted, fought harder, and tapped into its youkai and Kumo Darknut would not even exist right now. This isn't the case. He hated to do this, but he had no choice... he puts his weapons away and retreated. Kumo saw this out the corner of his visor, and fired a bolt of lightning at his back, sending him flying over the edge of the waterfall. Kin, and Kakashi when he had arrived, saw this. The girl had dove into the water to rescue him, while Kumo got back up, and now stared down the transformed boy.

"Hmph, I have no time for you."

He turned his back, and dodged the attack from Sasuke, his fabled Chidori that was taught to him by Kakashi. Kumo snorted with humor in his voice. "Lightning? Ha! You haven't seen real electricity, kid." Sasuke's response was to attack once more this time aided in speed by his flapping hand wings.

Kumo retaliates by sending a etheral dragon flowing with lightning at Sasuke, clipping his wings when the boy dodged. The boy cried out as the flow of electricity burned his wings as he crashed into the bank side. Kumo took no hesitation in lashing out with a killing blow. However, all he destroyed was a small tree no bigger than a mail box. He saw in the fading distance a silver-haired young man carrying a now unconscious and seal-gagged Sasuke. A grunt left him as he turns around, and leaps down. His crash land alerts the two, when Kin as fished the boy out of the river, along with his dropped sword.

"Well..."

He smiled, though it could not be seen. His eyes however glowed sinisterly as he brings his sword, ready for combat once again, into a slashing position.

"Time to die!"

He chops down... and the blade is caught by a large halberd, wielded by one hand.

"Yo, what is this? Picking on defenseless shinobi and a swordsman? How rude of you my armored friend."

Kumo was pushed back by the stalemate, and the guy shook his head in disappointment, though he now held himself in defense before Kin and the unconscious Naruto, brown eyes lit with excitement at a possible fight.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Kakashi wondered as well, as he was about to take the blow for Kin and Naruto. The man's clothing consisted of a pair of white hakama pants with a belt sheathing six daggers, three each hip, and a dark gray tank. The strap-on black sandals were plated with metal around the toes and heels. Overlapping was an open white kimono with the sleeves decorated with the intricate design of a Chinese dragon around the right sleeve then curled around the back of the neck and the head reaching off to the right elbow of the sleeve. His forearms and the palms were wrapped in white tape, as were the legs around the back heels to two inches below the knees. His black hitai-ate tied to his forehead gave his short, yet thick locks of chocolate brown hair an up-drifted style, with long bangs crossing along his sides. Not much like Kakashi's scarecrow mop of hair, but very similar. His height can easily match that of Maito Gai, and though he was lanky in appearance, Kakashi knew that one should never judge what you see. He could tell right away, the way this man held his weapon, he was a lot stronger than first appearing. On his back, was a leather sword sheathe that is designed to hold such weapons like a large halberd. The halberd itself looked like a straight-edge type, with the handle made for two hand movement, however at the bottom was a crescent sharp blade attached, which he suspect was used to catch overzealous enemies off guard.

"Take a look at my Hitai-ate, you dumbass," the man replied.

Kumo did, and chuckled a bit. "A Kane-nin all the way out here...?"

_A ninja from Kane no Kuni...?_ Kakashi thought.

"I'm on vacation. Just happened to pass through when I saw this freak act of nature form out of no where, so I came to investigate. Glad I did though... stop you from killing these two kids." He twirls the weapon high above him, before prepping it before him, now holding the large weapon with two hands, "as for a name, call me Taosu Sanosuke. **Fuuton: Senpuu Hebi **(Whirlwind Serpent)!"

With a slash, a whirlwind formed and flies towards Kumo, taking on the appearance of a large serpent. Hence the name, however the attack got slashed in half. The wind barely does much damage as he charges Sanosuke who was shifting through a dozen hand signs with the sword stabbed beside him.

"**Kinzokuton: Sonikuu Satsu** (Metal Release: Sonic Slicer)!" Kumo swung, but then cried out as he was taken by surprise by Sanosuke grabbing two of his daggers and slicing them, holding them like Asuma's daggers. From the blade itself was a force of chakra energy in the shape of a blue crescent; that is what struck Kumo, and managing to damage his armor.

"Well... your armor is pretty tough. Men, and some women, fall to death at this technique of mine... so, only good enough hard strikes damage your armor..."

"Hmph, I never expect someone like YOU to emerge literally from no where... the boy can die another day... both him and the princess. You... intrigue me... It has been such a long time that I have ever seen actually shinobi use the element of metal. I am known simply as Kumo, a Darknut warrior loyal to my master only."

His yellow eyes flashed once. "I will kill the boy soon enough, for my master. And anyone else who comes to his aid shall perish." A bolt of lightning strikes the armored warrior, generating a temporary blinding flash. The flash faded in less than a few seconds later, however he was officially gone.

Sanosuke with an expert twirl of the halberd sheathes the mighty sword behind him once again in its leather sleeve, before turning around. "The kid alright?"

"He is... uh, arigatou."

"No problem. Say, mind if I tag along. I only have about a month left before my vacation ends, and then I'm expected to return to Kane. Was actually planning on heading to Konoha as my last stop of my Eastern Tour."

The mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke has failed. The fortunate timing of a foreign ninja did help in their favors, in the scene of Naruto being saved while he was knocked out. Kakashi and the few others were able to be sent, with the unexpected help of the Sabaku siblings, who have at the last second able to save the others sent on this mission. The four subordinates of Orochimaru are dead, but not with the victors sporting injuries. If it wasn't for the shield, that solid bolt would have done more damage to Naruto than ever. His healing was helping things, but luckily for the green-clad hero... he's still alive.

=0=0=

The few ANBU that have left with Kakashi returned with Team Shikamaru. Only Kakashi, Kin, Naruto, and his pet horse were missing. Of course, it was here that there would be a very interesting encounter. The two gate guards, who were the unfortunate Biggs and Wedge, having finally gotten out of probation (after the incident with someone sneaking into the village and escaping with stolen goods) looked up from reading magazines to see a familiar mare, and a young teenager riding the horse. There was a man, a foreign guy, who carried a large Halberd on his back, next to Hatake Kakashi, who as carrying the unconscious Naruto. That got their attention.

"He's with us, now let us in!" Kakashi barked. They opened the gates as Kakashi now rushed to the hospital carrying Naruto all the way. Sakura was at the gates when it had opened and her sensei ran past her. She turned to see Kin looking sad, as if she was worried, and there was no Sasuke. She looked to the guy who was following Kin. She noticed his Hitai-ate was not of this continent. Being the one with book smarts, she could instantly notice he was from Kane no Kuni, off to the west.

At the hospital, Tsunade had overlooked all medical reports. The worst injuries dealt to Neji and Chouji can be taken care of with time, but they were saved from death just in time. Thankfully Lee was okay; having been saved from a fatal hit by Sabaku no Gaara. He was injured again, but this time there was nothing too serious. He just needed to listen to the doctor's advice and rest for once in his damn youthful-inspired life... she shuddered just saying that word. And then, Naruto.

"Now, tell me what happened, Kin."

"I was with Epona when Naruto and Sasuke fought. The Uchiha prick was using his Cursed Seal, but halfway through the fight, Naruto was mostly put on defense and countering with his Gokumonken, when Kumo Darknut showed up, took Sasuke out, and Naruto was forced to fight against him. It lasted for some time, until he managed to wear Naruto down when Sasuke awakened again. I however felt this evil aura radiating off him. He had changed..."

"How?"

"The Cursed Seal. Somehow, he had achieved the second form, transforming him into some sort of twisted demonic form. He had giant webbed hands with sharp claws that acted like wings. However, Kumo still managed to fight him off, but just to an unconscious state before attacking us. Thankfully, this guy here, who was in the area, saved us, and pushed him into a retreat..."

"Alright... I may call you in later for a more detailed report, but right now, go see Shizune to get a check-up just incase." Tsunade turned to the foreign Kane-nin, as Kin left, closing the door.

"And you would be?"

"Taosu Sanosuke, Jounin. I'm from Sunnyvale City that resides in Kane no Kuni, under command of the Godaime Metarukage, Ishtal Malik."

Tsunade was surprised. She had heard of the Ishtal Clan, whom reside in the western continent known as Celestial. They were to an extent users of shadow arts. There was a few Nara in the village that dislikes the Ishtal because of the claim for having the mastery of shadow arts long before them. Of course, the Naras who call it Shadow Arts, the Ishtal call it Shadow Magic.

"And you claim to just staying here for the rest of your vacation time?"

"Yup. Heard about this Oto, but couldn't find it so I left, stumbling upon black storm clouds in the distance. I already visited most of the other major villages and smaller ones. Tend to pass Suna for a day on my way to Matsu no Kuni's Liberty Port. So yeah... just point me to the nearest cheap motel that I can stay in for some time, and I can mind my own business... get back to my reading, or watch some TV and such."

Then he takes a drink from a can of soda he purchased from a nearby vending machine. It was Cherry Pipisi, one of the desired favorite soda brands in the Five Elemental Countries as reported in Shinobi Digest last year.

"Well... there is a place you can stay at," Tsunade speaks up after awhile, "you did save Naruto, so I have to thank you for your act of heroics. You will have to wait while I have someone take you to his apartment. He has enough living space to accommodate several more people."

"No problem. It's just that just looking at him, sorta reminds me of Uchiha Mikoto... that is before she got remarried."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade exploded.

Sanosuke blinked.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes there is," she growled out, "I don't know if it's common knowledge in the west, but the Uchiha were once a great clan, until they were all massacred."

"Oh, well we do know of that, but I thought it was known as Mikoto had already on grounds of divorce, and fled one night to the west?"

Now it was Tsunade's turn to blink. She applied a locking and sound locking seal in the room. Now this conversation was private between the two adults.

"Mikoto was found exhausted outside the city limits, where Malik's son, Sekai, took her into the Ishtal Mansion, and tended to her needs. Malik at the time, who was the upcoming successor to the Yondaime, questioned her. She revealed to us that she left her husband because of his manipulative ways. One night, she had filed for official divorce, packed what she wanted, and fled the mansion. She was three years older than him, Sekai that is, but Sekai and Mikoto soon fell in love, and she married to him."

Tsunade resisted the urge to punch something. That meant that if what is truth, then Mikoto is a survivor. The council, those who see the bloodline more worth than human lives, would instantly demand the massacre of Kane no Kuni's shinobi village just to reacquire a dojutsu, which, by ancient clan bylaws if she remembered correctly, would now belong to that clan and whatever village that clan resided in. In this case, the Sharingan migrated to the west, and to declare war on another continent was nothing short but stupid and suicidal to one's career and his/her own life.

"Although... Mikoto on the night of the wedding, completed some sort of seal that she branded upon herself, which takes the disguise of a heart-shaped seal on her left buttock close to the hipbone... don't ask but my uncle, retired ninja mind you, runs a local tattoo shop in the city. And he did the artwork while she helped him through the process of writing the tiny runes that make the tattoo artwork."

"What does this seal do?"

"Destroys the Sharingan," was the simple reply, "she had gotten wind of what her son Itachi did, and thought that the Sharingan will no longer exist. She may be a Uchiha by blood, but as for the dojutsu, it will die with Uchiha Itachi and that Sasuke kid I heard mentioned by that girl with pink hair outside the hospital speaking to that guy who reads Icha Icha. Any of her offspring would either be normal ninja, or be offspring who have the ability to perform Shadow Magic, the bloodline trait of the Ishtals."

Well, if they knew, telling them this information would piss off the Sharingan greedy bastards, but then would simply mark her a Nuke-nin. Though, again, Uchiha Mikoto no longer existed. And if she was indeed married it would be better off if she remained dead in Konoha. She sighed wearily. This was one thing that would remain a secret, and the only people who knew of it was Mikoto, whoever is associated with her, this Sanosuke guy, and herself... glad Kin left earlier...

"I did know Mikoto once before..."

"She is doing fine. She has a daughter, Ishtal Hitomi, who's about that girl's age, the one you sent off to that Shizune person for a health checkup. Sekai doesn't like the fact that her daughter reads Icha Icha Paradise. Although I believe that it was curiosity on her part." He sighed, and Tsunade face palmed, "though with Mikoto..."

"She reads those books?"

Sanosuke chuckled with amusement. "She got mad when one of her books went missing, only to find it hidden under her daughter's bed when she was eight years old."

"Damn you Jiraiya," Tsunade growled.

There was also this one time she had accidentally stumbled upon her mother and father in the bedroom. At that time of the incident she was still just an Academy Student, and nine years of age. She had returned home, and looked for the two. Entering the room she saw her father in bed, and her mother who was bouncing up and down him. She had gotten a good eyeful before her mother, though in pre-orgasmic bliss, yelled at her to get out before her husband released himself into the woman. This as a result, and curiosity of an orange book, has transformed her into a pervert from that day on into today. Half an hour later into discussion, Sanosuke parted with the information of Mikoto's escape: using a civilian prisoner to act as her through a seal-based Genjutsu, one of the few that is within the inner workings of ANBU HQ today. Tsunade was willing to keep Mikoto's survival a secret. Sanosuke was glad of it. Mikoto was dead to the east, and she was enjoying her new life with her own family. Things however got more interesting.

The man he bumped into exiting the hospital was a Jounin much like he was, loyalty set for the Metarukage. Half his face was covered by his locks of thick white hair. The left area of his face was loose by black hair with several from both sides uplifted at the back, his left crimson eye glowing softly. His left elf-like ear was pierced with the four card suits. The clothing worn was black and a long-sleeved vest-like coat with a white undershirt and cuffs, a red silk tie, and a pair of matching slacks with a leather belt. The coat vest the person wore had two coattails lining the back, and he had four small metals pinned to the right fold, all designed after the four card suits. The pointed shoes worn are black with white laces, and topping his head was a short-height top hat, black with a white border rim. Sharper eyes can clearly see the sharp black metal ring under the rim of the hat. As for his hitai-ate, he never wore one, though he wore a badge that symbolized him as a Kane-nin in his wallet, and a backup pin in the left fold of his coat. There also is the fact that Kane's symbol was printed on the backs of his three card decks on his belt.

"Well, Blackjack... I never thought to run into you here."

The youthful looking man smirked. "Well, nice to see you too, Sanosuke."

And this is where we will find our two Kane ninja half an hour later, at a local Jounin bar.

"Really?"

"True. Malik sent me to go and find that Brut guy off the council. He fled with half the city's finances. I finally found him, and I currently have him held up here in the village prison. I had sent all the stolen money back to Sunnyvale through Malik's summoned owl Hedwig. Afterward, I stayed here. It's only my second day."

"I see... mind staying with me then?"

Blackjack shrugged, and downs the rest of his drink. "No problem Sanosuke. I am interested in that Naruto kid you told me about... dressed in a green tunic carrying a sword and shield like one of those ancient hero type people."

Sanosuke chuckled. "You are not thinking about having a spar with the kid, are you?"

"Not a heavy one no, that is if I can find whoever is his Jounin-sensei. Despite the clothes which is something more of a western trait, he is still a Genin. An experienced one if the two weapons aren't juts for show."

Sanosuke drank his sake. "Just don't go overboard with your Poker jutsu. I would like to test him out."

Blackjack can only raise his left eyebrow in curiosity.

=0=0=

Naruto opened his eyes, and found Hinata sitting at his bedside, asleep.

_What the hell?_

He remembered... Sasuke!

_Shit, that means he escaped and is with the snake fag right now. This is just great..._

He lies back in the bed now that he had awakened. He had left Midna so that she could be company with Hinata while he was gone. They had bypassed traps and ambushes, leaving just him and Kin to chase Sasuke. He had gotten there and Kin remained with his horse while he defended against Sasuke's attacks. Then Kumo showed up, and he was fought to exhausting and knocked out when he tried to flee to safety...

He looked over at Hinata, and frowned. _She must have stayed with me..._

"Hinata-chan?"

The girl moaned softly and opened her eyes, aroused from her sleep.

"Hinata... where's everyone else?"

The door opened, and in came Tsunade. As she closed the door, Midna appeared in a physical sense, floated over, and whacked Naruto over the head.

"Naruto you idiot... don't get hurt like that again!"

"Ow! Sorry Midna-chan..."

Then he's hugged by Hinata, who was glad to see the boy she loved was alright.

"Naruto... Sasuke escaped, but everyone involved in the mission have survived. The Oto Shi are dead though. With thanks from the Sabaku Siblings."

Naruto blinked. "What about-"

"That man in the armor that we have on record from the mission to rescue you, escaped as well, driven off by Taosu Sanosuke. He's a ninja from Kane, actually on vacation. I granted him your place as a means of housing until he has to return back to his home village, or city."

"Who's he?"

Tsunade, whom was checking Naruto to make sure he was not injured anymore, spoke. "He's a sword user like you, though he uses a halberd the size of Kubikiri Hocho. You'll meet him once you're released from the hospital, though I asked Midna here to try and use her power to teleport you into your bedroom. You still need rest."

"Alright, anything to get out of this damn hospital... hate 'em and the food they serve..."

Hinata giggled a bit, lighting a smile on the blonde's face. She had taken out of her pocket Naruto's hat, and handed it to him. He thanked her, and she blushed more.

=0=0=

A week had passed, and still there was crap going on about the Uchiha still missing. Avid Uchiha supporters wanted Naruto's head for allowing him to leave, calling his death. Sakura and Ino were torn between supporting the Uchiha fan club, or defending Naruto against those who want him lynched. Either way, Naruto felt this was as if he had the fox in him once again. Sanosuke, and by proxy Blackjack, met Naruto in that week, and though Kakashi was out on another mission he could take by himself, that left Naruto with the Halberd user. Though Tsunade had shut up those who want Naruto dead because of the failed mission, she couldn't control the more avid supporters who still thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi in human skin. Right now, we would find Naruto in his backyard, blocking yet another strike from Sanosuke's halberd with the Kubikiri Hocho.

"Block it Naruto!"

And Naruto did block whatever strikes would come his way. Jiraiya sat at the sidelines watching all of this. The reason he did not step in was because Naruto's affinity for wielding a sword effectively, no matter the class, would do him some good. To train in wielding the Kubikiri Hocho much more effectively can help him with strength training. Now Sanosuke commanded Naruto to attack him, and he did, lashing out with the giant blade as best he could. It was here the lesson ended when he was disarmed. Sanosuke saw that Naruto was good at blocking with such a big weapon, yet attacking with it is limited.

"Now then Naruto... I believe that it may be possible fo me to teach you something special."

"Wait, what?"

Sanosuke smirked. "Now normally that wouldn't happen, considering we're from different villages... well... areas, actually. However, I feel that you can do it. You show a lot of promise. As long as it's okayed by Malik-sama and Lady Hokage-sama, then I can teach you this technique. However, you have a limit of two weeks before I leave, and you will never learn it. Got it?"

"Sure... anything to get more power to protect those who cannot shield themselves... I have to become stronger, to become the hero I was destined to become."

"Good answer, now, Jiraiya-sama here can help you on that concept. Just make sure he practices a total of five hundred left slashes, right slashes, and momentum chops."

Jiraiya nodded. "That sounds just about right. I do remember that one other guy, what was his name... Hayate, yeah, would practice such training regimens."

Naruto grunted a bit. "I know, though he made me do a lesser number with the Master Sword back then."

Jiraiya nodded. "Now gaki, you get some rest. In an hour, you will start these slashes on a statue I will provide."

Sanosuke stabs his weapon into the ground, and sits down under the tree he was near.

"You remind me of my student Naruto."

"Who, Sanosuke-sensei?" Naruto asks the man.

"Takami Shinji. He uses kenjutsu as well."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. He also uses Kinzokuton jutsus, though it's mostly affiliated with the Takami Sabre. Now kid, incase your wondering, Kinzokuton is one of the rare side elements, much like Hyoton jutsus. And of course only a few shinobi in the world that can use Kinzokuton jutsu hails from Kane no Kuni, one of the few countries in the world with a rich history of ore refinement and mines for today's metal alloys."

Naruto nodded, eating a simple hoagie sandwich he had made, but kept in an Igloo branded storage cooler, along with a cold drink for a beverage.

"Although it's not possible to use metal in their jutsu techniques... one such example is one of the past Kazekages of Suna whom had an affinity for using sand and metal as a fusion. Forgot the name but that is one example of a pseudo Kinzokuton..."

"So, what ARE all the elements?"

"Well, the basics you should have known already, Naruto, from your time in your Academy. However, some of those elements can be used in fusion to form a new element. Wind and Water creates Ice, while Earth and Fire to a grand degree creates Lava, or Youton. I only heard of one ninja who could use Lava as his main elemental affinity, but that is just it."

"I see... what other elements can be used?"

"Well, there is Crystal, which is a fusion of Sand and Fire combined with Wind. Sure it creates glass, but at times it can also be used as crystal. Although, I know no one to date who is a prominent user of Crystal just that this type of affinity fusion exists. For Wood, is a fusion of Earth and Water I believe... and the ones who could use Mokuton to a high degree was the Senjuu clan of this village."

"What is the fusion for Metal? Kinzokuton?"

"Well... that would be Earth, Fire, and Wind. Earth and Fire to make a malleable substance, and then wind to cool it down. Fire for heat and wind to cool down creates a hardened consistency to metal."

"But is not true metal?"

Sanosuke smiled. "Right kid. We're you a Rookie of your class graduation?"

"Not really, but some events in my life had changed me... and I don't regret those changes. Sure some things have become much different than I may have expected, but it allowed me to actually live the way I want to live now."

Sanosuke nodded. He liked this kid. He could have seen this young man become an excellent shinobi for Sunnyvale if things were different...

"Maybe someday if we ever meet again, I'll introduce you to my team. They're Chunnin, but I still call them my students, as they call me sensei."

He heard the back door open, and a squeal as Tenten hugs him. "Naruto-kun!"

"Tenten-chan! Hello. I would like to introduce to you my temporary sensei. Taosu Sanosuke, from Kane no Kuni. He's here on vacation for the rest of his time until he returns back home. This is one of my close friends, Higurashi Tenten."

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady," he says with a lazy salute.

"So... is that sword yours?"

"Yup. Had when I was a kid, of course back then it was smaller. I always made my own weapons to accommodate my growth as I grew older. This is just one of the latest incarnations I own."

"So, Naruto, what were you and your sensei here talking about?"

"Nothing much, just jutsu elements. He uses Kinzokuton jutsu."

Tenten whistled. Even she had heard from Gai-sensei about shinobi, very few, who used the rare metal element. Hinata joined, as did Kin. Temari was needed back in Suna which explained her absence. Naruto then had another question, as Sanosuke tried not to laugh at seeing three beautiful girls taking seats near or around the blonde green-clad hero. "Tell me though; does your place have a kage?"

"Yup. My Godaime Metarukage is Ishtal Malik. We're from the west so we have few more kages than here in the east, which is five in total, with other shinobi villages and villages having either high ranking leaders like a Daimyo, or a ninja lord in an extent to that of kage level, but not recognized as an official kage. Hoshigakure no Sato has a kage, but right now it's unofficial. In Celestial, we have no more than ten kages."

Naruto whistled in amazement, and everyone else was surprised. It wasn't much known in their history books back at the Academy, just that it's known that the world is always bigger than you expect outside the place you call your home. "Really?"

"Yes Naruto. And listing off Kage, Village or City, and Country of Origin: Metarukage from Sunnyvale City, Kane no Kuni (Metal Country), Nijikage from Nekkigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Heat), Hibatake no Kuni (Fire Fields Country), Sazanakage from Ripurugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Ripple), Hamon no Kuni (Ripple Country), Tentainokage from Tenjingakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Celestial), Tantei no Kuni (Celestial Country), Netsukage from Nijiirogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rainbows), Niji no Kuni (Rainbow Country), Arashikage from Arashigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Storm), Arashi no Kuni (Storm Country), Tomokage from Takogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Corn), Tsubu no Kuni (Kernel Country), Kyokage from Kyoukokugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Canyon), Nikeikoku no Kuni (Red Canyon Country), Masshurukage from Kinokogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Shroom), Haratake no Kuni (Mushroom Country), and Yashikage of Toropikarugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Tropics/Tropical), Angel Island."

"And Angel Island is?"

"As I said earlier Naruto, it is home to Toropikarugakure. It's actually a large island that is off a few miles to the east of Uzu no Kuni. It's actually in between Uzu to the west and Matsu to the east next to Kaze. Kane no Kuni is the only country in the east that holds a shinobi force and is a true city. And those are the recognized countries, and two islands, that have kage ranks. We have other lesser countries that are either with smaller shinobi villages with a high rank below kage, or some that are just neutral countries. We only have one country with no shinobi force and that's Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). In Tantei no Kuni, holds the location of King Sirius' castle."

"A king? A real king?"

"Yup. Sirius is in fact only eighteen years old, but he is the youngest king in history after his father."

The hour had passed faster than expected, and Jiraiya returned, only to drop down a giant statue thanks to Gamarudo, and then promptly vanished again. Naruto suspected to peep on unsuspecting women again. Naruto however learned a lot about another continent. Now, as he practiced his training, he was starting to get some ideas about some sort of Training Session that would take him out of the village.

* * *

Just because the name is Sanosuke does not mean he's one of the Kenshin characters. He actually existed out of a Naruto plotline which has somewhat died out. Taosu Sanosuke, Takami Shinji, and Blackjack, are recycled OCs from the dead storyline The Black Shadow of Metal Country. Most of those other countries, but Uzu no Kuni, are also recycled material from The Black Shadow of Metal Country, and Toropikarugakure comes from another story which is basically dead that I now recycle from, entitled Toropikarugakure no Sato.

The Black Shadow of Metal Country, before then, had no Japanese names for the countries and villages, and took me awhile to sort out their English names into accurate Japanese. It was real hard to keep track, but I did finally christen them with real names. The western continent has more countries, but you'll have to wait until I reveal them. Real hard to pronounce each Village Kage, the Village itself, and Country of Origin in a full on sentence... I'm probably one of the few who expands the Naruto universe to past the Five Elemental Countries, Temujin's Continent, and such (or until Kishimoto decides to spring up more landscape in the manga).

Toropikarugakure no Sato was a village that was hidden on a resort island, originally to the north past Lightning Country, where the Uzumaki Clan, what clan members survived, existed, with the Ishtal Clan as the head clan with Malik as Yashikage. The original plot in the story Toropikarugakure no Sato started at the Chunnin Exams, and Naruto was more fox-like in that plotline, his character mimicked off Miles "Tails" Prowler from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, thus the ability of having twin tails that can grant him limited flight. In recycled material, it is an island now situated in the ocean between Matsu and Uzu.

And yes, I did a little tie with my other Naruto one shot story that involved Mikoto. Hey, I like her... just wish her character could have been described more fully, but this is my story, so I can have certain elements exist that are out of canon. And since my internet had been forcibly downgraded to dial-up, that grants me a chance to actually get more involved in my work. However, that is all that I have to say. This story WILL continue, however, until I get faster internet, you will need to be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto collapsed on the couch, not even caring about his house guests... which would be Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Kin, Temari who had returned from Suna, Gai's team, and a reluctant Sakura.

"Uh, Naruto, are you alright?"

"Pain..."

Sanosuke walked in, and booted Naruto off the couch. "C'mon kid. This is the same training my old man put me through and onto Shinji when he was a kenjutsu specialist! Don't slack off!"

Naruto cursed and headed out the door to perform more laps, while Sanosuke followed, making sure Naruto was doing his exercises. It was confirmed by Malik that Sanosuke had permission to train another ninja, which Tsunade reluctantly gave her permission as well. Not highly known about, but there was a rumor about Tsunade once meeting Malik's wife some years ago back when she was still a Genin. But anyway, one would find a humorous (if you did of course) scene of the blonde former Jinchuuriki, who was down to but a pair of green shorts, running for his life while the foreign Kane ninja, named Taosu Sanosuke, would wave his Halberd, yelling at Naruto that if he doesn't speed up he'll get nicked by the blade. Some would call this an attack and ANBU would call it assault and would attack the Kane-nin. The truth: it's training for Naruto.

Blackjack looked off to the side, and the people he was playing against, all smirked as the dealer shuffle the cards silently.

"Huh... hope Sanosuke takes it careful with the halberd..." He taps the table, and the dealer sets out a card for Blackjack, as calls were made, or folds were dealt in. Blackjack grabs the card, shifts it into his hand, and then lay the cards out. He's won again, and everyone was swearing as the man with black and white hair calmly leaves the open pub with five men's paychecks up to a month's pay.

"So... how do we win our money back?" one of the idiots question. Said idiot gets smacked upside the head.

=0=0=

"Good, good... now, tomorrow, we're going to start on the technique practice. Oh, and bring that giant sword of yours, it's the only sword you'll need to use tomorrow." And Sanosuke left Naruto as he heads to his rented room, and closes the door, leaving Naruto's face planted down into the couch, not moving.

"Is he dead?"

Tenten smacked Kiba's hand when he poked him in the face with a stick.

"Stop that," she hissed.

In the kitchen, Ayame, the ramen girl as Naruto nicknamed her, was cooking up some miso ramen, before having the bowl sealed up. She headed out, and looked at the other Genin. What she was doing at Naruto's home was that she missed the blonde blue-eyed bow, and wanted to see him. Perfect excuse, as she already saw him as a little brother.

"I know what will wake him up. Trust me..."

She unseals the paper lid.

Naruto's eyes snap open and he bolts straight up off the couch. Everyone around him had leapt back, staring wide-eyed at him, as Naruto's sharp eyes slowly relaxed, sniffs the air, and then turns to Ayame who had the bowl of hot miso ramen. He snatches it and begins to eat calmly. The rest of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Kin, Temari, and Midna slowly relax, and in this case, returns Lee back to his youthful position.

Midna floated over to the blonde, once he was finished with the ramen bowl, and with her hair grabs the bowl and chucks it into the kitchen sink sailing past Ayame. How it remained intact when colliding with the ceramic sink was anybody's guess. Of course, what caused Hinata, Tenten, Kin, and Temari to instantly gain dark looks was Midna cuddles up in Naruto's embrace, sitting in his lap in a suggestive way.

"You okay?"

"Exhausted yes, but the ramen helped a bit. Thanks Ayame-neechan."

Ayame smiled. "No problem Naruto-kun..." She sweatdropped as Naruto collapsed in the couch again, this time snoring lightly. "I'm going to head home... bye everyone, and come by Ichiraku's if you feel like it. A friend of Naruto's is always welcomed at the booth." With her departure, the others soon leave as well, except the girls who had lived at the apartment complex still. And Naruto... he's still asleep. And Midna... she's enjoying her sleep tonight.

=0=0=

"Now Naruto... it's only two more days so we have to keep working. You got everything down to a near T; just your strength needs to be built a bit more so you can wield it with flawlessness. Thankfully, you do have another copy of that outfit of yours for weight inserts."

Naruto was wearing the weighted Hero's Clothes today, in the mid day. He was also wielding the Kubikiri Hocho. Sitting under a tree off a wooden bench bought for the outdoor garden, was Blackjack, finding a form of entertainment in this.

"Never thought I'd see Sanosuke pass this trait off... Normally he would never do such a thing." Blackjack remembered the day after Sanosuke made Naruto run around his entire village, that he watched the man train, and finished his training with Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan (Climhazzard). Naruto wanted to try it out, and managed to do an emulated form of it... just not enough strength to do the upward slash of the Hasakikinan.

"Again!"

Naruto swore, and performed the same technique that Sanosuke performed: leaping up into the air (unlike the vertical leap that Sanosuke uses, Naruto implemented a spiral motion) and then smashing the blade towards the ground as if chopping down a tree stump cleanly in half. This time, only a bit of chakra rushed upward... but it was more less a ripple effect.

"You got it right, however focus more chakra into the attack, Naruto."

And Naruto listened. He wouldn't quit until he had learned this new skill...

At least there would be a good D-Rank Mission for some unfortunate Genin Team to repair his garden.

=0=0=

"A downed airship off the coastline of Cha no Kuni?"

Airships were not that common in the eastern continent, and the only airship known was in Yuki no Kuni. No, most airships, if any, were more common in the west. It had been three weeks since the two Kane-nins left Konoha to return to the west. Three weeks since Naruto had to an extent mastered another Hidden Skill.

"Yes. Reports state that demons attacked the airship, and made off with stolen goods of refined ore metal. However most of these demons vanished in swirls of tiny black squares." Team Kakashi, with Kin as Sasuke's replacement, all tensed up. Tsunade nodded, "Which is why I called for you. You will also be joined by Kurenai's team. Since it's not much of a secret between all of us and involving Midna, I would like for you all to investigate. Naruto, don't do anything foolish, alright?"

"Sure, sure, baachan." He was used to the disrespecting names to Tsunade, but it was in truth their form of family affection. The punch to the head was done by Sakura, of course.

=0=0=

Airship Valhalla. It was an airship that came from Nikeikoku no Kuni (Red Canyon Country), and upon arrival in one week, they could clearly see the airship... its remaining wreckage, floating there in the ocean like some sort of mechanical island. It was unnaturally creepy, especially since it gotten cloudy, to the point that thunderstorms were a possibility.

"Return back home Epona, I'll be fine."

Epona whinnies softly, but then turns around and soon she disappears, galloping her way back home.

"Is she going to be alright, Naruto?" Kakashi questions his student.

"Yes, she will be..."

Not only were there dark clouds in the sky, a haunted chill in the air, and kami knows what that may be lurking within the wrecked airship, but there were also giant... coconuts entangled with thick roots around the coconut. It had large leaves that were spinning wildly like some sort of fan propeller, and flying in irregular patterns.

"Those things look weird," said Kiba.

"Who here knows how to use the Water Walking technique?" Kurenai speaks up to the Genin. All but Naruto raise their hands.

_Naruto, you see those flying plants, right?_ Midna asks the boy, who was looking at the things.

_Yeah, what about them?_

_They existed in the far past as well... don't really know what to call them, but back then, they were useful to getting around places in high areas with Link's Clawshots. Use your Chakra Grapple._

"Naruto... Naruto!" Kakashi called out, but he and the others saw the Twilight Princess vanish back into Naruto's shadow, while the boy himself was using one of his unique items. The chakra beam shot out, and manages a good grapple on one of the floating plants, before Naruto swings, and times his jumps as he soon crosses the ocean water, going to the downed airship. The silver-haired Jounin cursed under his breath and ran after Naruto via the Water Walk. Kurenai quickly instructed the others to follow, and they did, with albeit some difficulty.

Naruto made it first as he releases the whip and lands on a floating piece of thick steel that buckled a bit from the sudden jolts of movement, but stilled again. Kakashi caught up and grabbed him by the collar. "Naruto, don't do anything that reckless again, okay? What if they were planted there by the enemy?"

"Midna told me they could be of use for my Grapple," Naruto argued back, forcing Kakashi to let go.

Everyone else had caught up, but Naruto jumped across the wrecked paneling of ship walls and towards the entrance, which was a large gash into the side... as a clap of thunder roared across the darkened clouds.

**A/N:** Listening to "Aboard the GFS Valhalla" and "The Valhalla's Depths" does well for background music.

The entire vessel groaned ominously, shuddering lightly as in the distance, falling debris dislodged and struck solid surfaces, or water due to minor splashes that echoed. There was a chain and a hook nearby, and across from the entrance of the wide hallway was a hole. There was still electricity buzzing through, but with many broken electronics, sparks danced about through broken cable wire. They all knew that electricity and water doesn't mix well. Naruto takes out the Chakra Grapple again.

"Something tells me much of the areas will force us on foot..."

He then takes a leap as the beam is extended out. Naruto grapples the hook and is swinging on the chain and hook. Kakashi then realized what Naruto was doing as he stuck his hand out for someone to grab. He jumped, and Naruto grunted as he held the heavier man before managing to swing to the other side where Kakashi leaps off. Naruto swung the others across, before the strain nearly made him loose grip. He gave out to exhausting after swinging Hinata over and lost his grip. Thanks to Midna however, and her ability to magick her ponytail, she caught him and with little effort brought the boy with the others on solid ground. As they turned the corner, they saw the hallway ended to an open cabin with its room nearly torn. A large shadow had just then crossed the bit of light from the outside. In fact... two shadows. Shino's bugs buzzed with worry, and Akamaru whimpered a bit. Kin and Hinata stayed close to Naruto who had instantly drawn the Master Sword. Kakashi and Kurenai tensed up, as the silver-haired man was considering revealing his Sharingan.

"Hinata-chan... your Byakugan..."

She nodded, and activated her bloodline, as little clusters of veins formed around her eyes. She scanned around their immediate area. Other than some fish swimming around having gotten in form outside, and some birds that have taken refuge in some of the areas... she couldn't find these two shadows that had seen.

"Nothing... Wait... I see something. It looks like a... trunk, or something. Like some sort of pirate treasure chest."

"Where?"

"In the next room to our left... but the floor is missing... there's a shark in the water though... a Great White Shark... with glowing red eyes."

"Damn," Naruto cursed.

On he went, with Midna following intently. Kakashi and Kurenai led the back while the others followed the green-clad swordsman ninja. Suddenly a flock of crows flew through the area, squawking their annoying cries. Of course they did not attack, but merely flew from one area to another somewhere on this creepy vessel. And upon reaching the turn, there indeed the missing floor. The water appeared to be electrified due to the broken live wires spilling into this part of the water. The shark swam quietly, not bothered by the electrical buzz, but this Great White had what looked like four kunai in a diamond mark on its head, glowing with reddish orange lines in odd patterns. Up ahead, was the treasure chest Hinata talked about... And to make things worse, the walls had the iron ripped out, and sparks flew from ripped or damaged cables.

Naruto looked around, and saw chains that fell loose, or some that were still bolted to the ceiling. He uses the grapple to lasso himself up to the ceiling, before grabbing hold of the chains. Slowly, he began to inch farther away from the shinobi team, and steadily over the water where below, one slip and he could possibly die. The sound of shrieks echoed, and in came two bats, or what Midna called them, Keese. Naruto held tight before striking both of the bats with the beam of the Chakra Grapple. They flew down to the water where the shark came upon the two tiny snacks with bloodlust. The chain unfortunately gave out, but he saved himself by grappling another nearby bolted chain, while the first one fell into the water and sunk into its depths. He soon made it to the other side... where the chains had fallen as well. Now he had no way of getting back.

"Naruto's stuck on the other side..."

"Great," Kakashi groaned. Now they had to think of a way to help the boy, without getting themselves electrocuted or devoured by a shark that looks like it's under a Cursed Seal or something along the lines. Naruto found that a lock was on this thing, so, Naruto gabbled a Senbon, fiddled with the lock, until he heard a click. He had picked the lock, though it is a bust rusty, kicked it off... and took out the items that were within the chest.

[Naruto obtained **Double Clawshots**, and someone's stash of Ryo. Unlike the Hyrule standard, these Clawshots were made by Nikeikoku standards, and whoever owned this ryo now belongs to Naruto.]

The four clawed metal hand was folded up into a spike formation. The devices looked bulky, and reminded Naruto of Chouji's forearms whenever he used his family jutsus to enlarge the muscle. Naruto slips on the two mechanical devices, before grasping the palm handle within, his index finger pressing on the trigger he felt. The sounds of the clawshots extending open, and then twisting into a ready state was heard across the inner chasm. Naruto had his thumb against the firing trigger inside the devices as he took aim at the wall, where a mass of chains were, and released the claw. It flew across the air, the chain extending from the outer chamber holding the reinforced small chains, before it grasped the mass of chains. And with a swift yank, he's pulled off his feet and flying clear across the air until he stopped at his position. He was giving it a test, and found another trigger set, which allowed him to lower himself, or bring himself to a higher height. Once he got low enough, he fires the other Clawshot, and it strikes a panel of mesh wiring. He flies over, and lands against the wall, now back with the others. He disengages the Clawshots, takes them off now on his feet again, and packs them away into a small scroll which he slips into his Inventory Pack.

Midna forms beside him. "Well, this is very interesting. I never would have thought to see these again."

"What do you mean, Midna-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Link. He found a Clawshot within the Lakebed Temple a long time ago, after he had managed to defeat the Deku Toad. The second Clawshot he found was high in the skies. Trust me, these things are very useful. Unlike your Chakra Grapple which can lasso sturdy items for a quick flight in the air, these Clawshots can grapple fencings, things that look like you can fasten hooks with. However, the downside is that they're not useful for everywhere travel; you can't grapple solid surfaces because the claws of the item won't have enough piercing force. If it could get a good enough grip, you can grapple things such as animals... like that shark... don't try it though."

Then she smiled that brought a bit of glow into her sunset eyes. "Though... they look ninjafied, much like my helmet..."

"Say... what does your helmet symbolize, anyway?"

"Well... it was really one of the shattered pieces of the Fused Shadows... a power that no longer exists today. It got used to wearing it the first time around, that... well... I asked of you to find me one... and you were kind enough to make a replica of it."

"**Fuuton: Fuuryudan** (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Strike)!"

Everyone ducked out of the way as a dragon made of wind raged through, and drilled a hole into the side, creaking and groaning before a bulge remained, with cracks. Oh, and did I mention the untimely clap of eerie thunder when a dark laugh echoed from all around them.

"Fool..."

And just like that, the voice was gone, and that presence of someone nearby disappeared. They were not alone...

"Something just screams danger here," Midna muttered. The sudden groan of the airship rocking in the slowly churning waves of the raging storm outside punctuated her point.

Naruto unsheathed the sword, and went for his shield. Hinata looked at the crack with her bloodline switched don, and frowned. "Naruto-kun... there's something behind that wall... I think it leads to the staircase."

Naruto grabbed one of his Nin-Ombs before flicking the fuse, and throwing the now-lit bomb. It explodes upon collision with the wall, expelling the weakened metal into shrapnel that covered portions of the stairs. All of a sudden several... goblin-like creatures emerged, all wielding crudely-made cleavers. They were the same creatures that Kakashi remembered from the castle incident, in their mission to rescue Naruto when he was captured by that Kumo Darknut person. Naruto however had already rushed din attacking with the Master Sword. Then they surrounded him, he let out a yell as he spun around, releasing a wave of energy from the sword. They all fell... and to their surprise but Midna's, exploded into coal black dust and burning embers which quickly vanished.

"Great... it would seem he's managed to bring back only a few creatures of the dark army... this will be troublesome," Midna said.

And then, out came a spider from the hole in the staircase hallway. It was one of the large native spiders of Kusa, only now this spider looked hungry, and pounded at Naruto. He however launched a Needle Bomb, and it screeched as it reeled back from the fiery flash. Naruto leapt forward, and stabbed the sword down. Midna blinked twice as the spider gave out one last screech, before it slumped... dead. Naruto back flips away and swung the blade once, releasing the blood that coated it. The spider bled, as Kakashi burned it with a Katon jutsu.

"What of this dark army about anyway?"

"In the years before, there were the more common creatures that are a bit of an annoyance, but then... whenever evil comes around so does creatures of darkness... those goblins we fought are one of them. And if Lansing can control the grunts of the dark creatures..."

"Then it's possible for him to revive Hyrule's more dangerous creatures from the shadows," Naruto realized.

Midna nods. "Exactly. Which is why we need to split up. Naruto, as a hero, heroes can do well alone, though you do have back-up. I suggest Hinata comes with Naruto."

"And do what?"

"Whatever the mission is to investigate, would do better splitting up. Naruto will do fine on his own; he has me. Hinata's safe because she's also tied with the Triforce business, being marked at birth."

Naruto sighed. "Midna, what about those two shadows we saw?"

"Not good... if anything, they could be someone sent by the Twilight King..." She growled a bit.

Kakashi sighed. "If you say so... I'll take Kiba and Shino. Only fair Kurenai gets the girls."

"Agreed," Kurenai says.

=0=0=

And so, it was just Naruto and Hinata on what they pegged the second floor of this dungeon-like airship. Midna with them of course, but otherwise... just two humans alone... you would get some ideas on what two teenagers of opposite genders can do, but being in a place where danger lurks, and you have unknown enemies lurking in the airship...

"Something feels off..."

Naruto stayed close to Hinata. "Don't worry... I'll protect you, princess." A bit of a sly smile formed over Naruto's lips, and the Hyuuga Princess smiled, blushing a bit.

They entered into a large expansive room, where they figured was the mess hall. Of course, the place was half submerged and below, they could see a cracked hole that fed into the underwater first floor of the airship (remember, wrecked, and half of it's tipped and submerged completely). They also suspect water life has made a home here as well. There were a few metal tables that have buoyancy, but Hinata did not like the look of the dark murky depths. All of a sudden, the way they came through creaked, and the iron doors slammed down, dislodged from the roof locks... they were trapped. Up ahead, the hallway was blocked by a bunch of debris. The water bubbled, before a large spray erupts, bringing forth the appearance of... what looked like some sort of mutant squid crossbred with a jellyfish. However, the tentacles had large fanged teeth against the base of the humanoid hands. There was some sort of beaked mouth, and the nuclei within the semi-clear cocoon of a head pulsed with an eerie orange light. It actually roared at them. The mutant seafood then floated about in the air before lashing at them with the spiked tentacles, the hand tentacles keeping close. The duo dodged. When one of the fanged hands came close, Naruto released the Spinning Attack, and the thing hissed with pain as it floated away from them. The bulbous brain-like nuclei lit up like a light bulb, before electricity surged down the whips of the fanged hand tentacles fires twin bolts of lightning. The water was now electrified.

"Damn it... this is going to be hard to do now. Hinata!"

She dodged an attack that came at her. The mutant seafood monster just continued trying to impale them with its spiked tentacles. This time, Hinata decided to release a new skill she had learned, implemented with fire.

"**Hinata no Hi** (Hinata's Fire)!"

She spun wildly as burning bright flames encircled her hands before expelling forth like long flowing ribbons. The beats that rushed her screeched with pain as parts of its body caught fire. The thing was screaming as it tried to fly. The fire had knocked it clear out of the air and it had landed on a floating slab of metal. Naruto jumped across table to table, before stabbing the sword into the bulbous head, easily piercing through the fatty flesh. Black blood pooled, spurting forth in gushes with each pulse of power that went through. Then, he implemented his new kenjutsu he learned, and rips the blade in an uppercut motion. It was dead. The gate that locked them in the room creaked and groaned, but then the gate froze. The metal slab was still in the crevice of the door, so basically they were trapped inside. Midna appeared and looked at the mutant seafood, as it turned black... and exploded into embers and smoke.

Naruto looked around, as did the chibified imp.

"Hm... Naruto, do you see that door up there?" Midna asks, pointing to the door that extended on a small iron patio.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling my Clawshots won't reach that high..."

"Find another way then..."

And Naruto did, twenty minutes later, both Hinata and Naruto had opened the door, and walked into a hallway which the only light came from behind them. There was the occasional spark of electricity from frayed wires in walls, or from a broken bulb still short-circuiting.

"I hate this..."

Hinata then did something incredibly brave: grasping Naruto's hand... tightly. Both Hero and Princesses knew they had to find the others... there was still the danger of that unknown voice, or the two dark shadows they saw sometime back upon entering this doomed vessel. The trio headed into the unknown...

* * *

Hidden Skill) Morigari no Kanketsusen / Uprush of the Geyser: This technique generates a large geyser of chakra energy that springs up in a rush of rising air from all around Naruto. Naruto first generates chakra into his Kubikiri Hocho, before leaping into the air and then unleashing a powerful chop towards the ground. Taught by: Taosu Sanosuke

Now, I thank the good reviews I get so far for this story (and all my other ones). If you visited my Profile, you may have noticed I had gone through a bit of a internet situation, one which has finally been solved, so I will be able to continue my normal updating scheduals once more.

-- **Hinata's Status** --

**Collection:** [Kaasan's Necklace] [Women's Wallet - 4,768 Total Ryo] [Key to Naruto's Home]  
**Sword:** [Short Iron Sword]  
**Costume:** [Shinobi Outfit]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x10] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tag x4]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Hinata no Ai] [Hinata no Hi]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Suiton: Suinomi

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 23,413 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x24] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x26] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x17] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The door closed shut, and rushing past was a mob of those cleaver-wielding goblins. They weren't bright in the mind... They had managed to get to the other side of the airship, where it was not submerged. They had split up from the guys, whom were going to find their way to the wheel house. This mission, which had officially booted up to A-Rank, to a possible S-Rank, was still an Information Gathering/Investigation.

"Now what? These monsters litter this airship..."

"Must have been traps set by that weirdo," Kin muttered.

Kakashi and the boys haven't had better luck. They ran into the same mutant seafood monster that Hinata and Naruto encountered in the half submerged mess hall.

ROAR!

Okay... make that two mutant seafood monsters... however dangerous they looked like, their one main weakness was fire, which Kakashi discovered when he launched Katon: Housenka no jutsu. Attacking seafood squid-looking things made Kakashi wish to steer away from sushi if this mission ever ended.

"What were those things? Never seen a squid like that..."

And the way they died... Kakashi knew that somehow, the two dark shadows they saw earlier were connected to the sudden strange happenings. With stealth on their part, and Shino's bugs released as detector bugs, they found the door which led, not to the wheel house, but rather the storage area where most of the ingots of that ore had been previously stored before the supply was stolen.

"This is the storage facility I would guess..."

As the trio headed inside, Shino tensed up.

"It's a trap."

The doors slammed shut and locked, as a dark laugh echoed within the storage room.

"How very observant, Aburame," said the voice, as his shadow appeared. Suddenly the shadow fired a hook shot, and the three had dodged it, as Kakashi released some shuriken he had on hand. The shadow blocked them with some sort of device on his right forearm, as a clink sound echoed when metal struck metal.

"Foolish Hatake... you and the others may be second prizes for us, but the true prize I and my partner are after is the heads of the Hero and the Princess... and Midna as an added bonus."

Then he stepped into the light, when he had snapped his fingers, flooding the storage room with power. Although some overhead lights were broken, or few flickered, under the flickering spotlight...

Kakashi gasped.

"Gouzu? I thought you were dead or rotting in prison..."

The man smiled. Although he looked the same he now sported Zant's armor that protected the top half of his body, neck, and his head gear was still in place but now just add fish fins that resembled a Zora, and the mechanical device on his right forearm resembled a mole's paw, just made of sharp metal claws. His eyes however glowed the opposite color of what they were. To cover his lower face, the scuba gear was now the lower half of Lansing's mask. Oh, and for his bare arm, it was now larger, thicker, and resembled a small gorilla arm.

"My name is not Gouzu anymore... reborn, I am now Zugou."

Meanwhile, Kurenai and the girls had a similar encounter with the other brother. Zugou and Zumei looked almost like identical brothers; however Zumei, the one Kurenai and the girls encountered, wore his gauntlet on the left arm, and add more shark traits to the top body armor around the shoulders, and headgear with sharp bull horns.

"Though... I am not surprised you have heard of us, possibly from Hatake Kakashi," Zumei sneered.

"Yes... you THOUGHT we were captured by ANBU, but he had escaped and ever since then..."

"We work for the Twilight King," they tell Kurenai/Kakashi, "And the Hero and Princess are heading deeper into our trap beyond the sealed mess hall." And the two vanished in a swirl of twilight. Both parties had to abandon their previous investigation and now race to find Naruto and Hinata before it was too late... though it already was.

=0=0=

Meanwhile, in the darkness, Hinata and Naruto held each other's hands tightly. Naruto wielded his sword, but he had lent his shield to Hinata to hold in defense. She stayed close to him, while Naruto kept a protective stance around the girl he cared deeply for. It was very tough navigating the darkness, and already they were suffering from minor attacks such as rabid rats, for a strange thing... and once or twice they had to deal with a hidden sword wielding fugly goblin creature. Before they could go on any further, they had suddenly fallen down a shaft, screaming as Naruto tried his Clawshot... nothing to grapple. They fell and fell until they struck water. They were in the submerged portion of the airship. This was Basement Floor 1.

"It would appear this airship's bigger than it looks," Midna speaks up.

"We need to get ou of this water and fast," Naruto said, as began to swim to the metal land island. Hinata followed. Thankfully, Midna was smart enough to zap the sword and shield into her dimensional pocket. The two humans had gotten onto the broken generator hub which was used like a boat. She said nothing but get a bit of a jealous glare in her eyes as Hinata snuggled up next to Naruto.

"We're stuck down here... but Midna could bail us out of here, but then that would leave behind our other team mates and senseis."

Hinata nodded softly.

"Say, where did you learn that fire jutsu of yours?"

"Well... it was during your small training regimen with Sanosuke-san when he was in the village..."

"Ai for protection, Hi for attack... it was powerful enough, the way you used that technique."

That smile of his lit Hinata's face, and also brought comforting warmth inside of her.

"Hinata-" He was cut off by her lips, as she boldly kissed him. Naruto closed his eyes, and moved his arms around her hips, and she pressed herself closer, as the two continued to make out.

"Naruto-kun," she began to say, once they had parted lips, "I... I never got to thank you... on that day, when Mizuki-teme tried to kill me killing you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at the one swear she used. Why was that so arousing to him? Midna paid no attention to them, but she was feeling jealous. Of course she was berating herself that even though Naruto was Link's reincarnation, that boy had a pure heart. He could love one girl, and love another in the same way... that... that charm of his... so addicting... so far Naruto had kissed her, Kin, and now Hinata. Well, actually, they all in a way made the first move for a kiss from their blonde-haired, green-dressed hero. And Naruto... he would smile that charm of his, and you could clearly see no deception in his cerulean eyes... no, nothing but warmth, comfort...

//FLASHBACK//

Who... who was that?

Him... he is the one who did this to me... that's the man I told you about.

And then the Twilight King descended upon Naruto, and Midna was unable to stop him because she did not have any protection against this light world.

//END FLASHBACK//

When he attacked the first time... she had saw through Naruto's eyes the Twilight King, the last person he saw before her incarceration. The conversation that came during his unconscious state...

//FLASHBACK//

"He was the one who attacked you?"

She nodded. "Yes... he was..."

"What do you know of him?"

"Well, other than being a Twili like myself, with the way he appeared and vanished... nothing much. All I know was that he felt so dark... so evil... if only Link was here..."

"Link... oh, right... my ancestor..."

"Yes... he was so brave, and strong... a true hero. He saved not only Hyrule, but my kingdom as well, the World of Twilight."

She frowned. Remembering the painful memories of her departure... she was unable to say those three words... before she shattered the Mirror of Twilight for good. She opened her eyes when she felt someone hug her. It was Naruto.

"I saw this shared between family members, or for a person who needed comfort... you look like you needed comfort."

She clutched his shirt tightly in her small hands.

_I... I loved Link... but its centuries too late for him to know..._

//END FLASHBACK//

She opened her eyes. Yes, she loved Link. She loved him dearly. But now... it was safe for her to move on... however so, she still had that one fear... even if she was falling in love with Naruto, this relationship would not last... not forever... no, a tragic love story such a this would only end in heart break, when she will be, one day, forced to leave this world... yet again. The silent moments between Hero and Princess, and the Twilight Princess is interrupted by a loud splash. Naruto and Hinata blushed, as their teenaged hormones had almost made them cross that one barrier. Hinata fixed the shorts she wore, but whimpered a bit as his soft touches felt so good, and Naruto... he had to deal with that boner he got feeling the girl up.

Midna noticed the light redness on their cheeks, but said nothing because they had to shield themselves from a surge of water that came down on them. That greeted them... was another one of those mutant seafood monsters. Only this one was wrapped in this weird seaweed-like coat of skin. It looked like a giant eel of all things, with lobster claws for its four tentacles that lined the wide bulldog-like jaw and an angler fish head, with spiny fins lining down the head and down its entire length. Naruto had once read a report on Sarutobi's desk when he was little, about this man named Orochimaru who had fled the village when he was discovered experimenting on human and animal life. Seeing this mutant freak made him think of Orochimaru... if these were any of his experiences gone rouge. Then again, like that squid-like thing, it was one of those shadow creatures...

Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that this thing kept trying to knock him out of the air? Naruto was during his internal thoughts flying around with the Double Clawshots, latching onto the metal grating-covered ceiling. Midna clung to him, and she had a hold of Hinata with her ponytail, who was releasing the only fire technique she knew of. Proved an effective weakness, but this thing was tougher than the mutant jellyfish. Naruto got knocked down by what looked like a large blue snot ball-looking projectile, but he had quickly grappled another grate, and flew away from the thing before Hinata and he had landed on another floating table. The beast came at them however.

"Good as time as any..." He shifted through several hand signs, "take this! **Fuuton: Rasengufuu**!"

He suddenly spun around and around, sword extended out as a whirlwind wrapped around him. He went flying towards the creature, and it screeches as the blade slices through several times of the surprisingly thick skin before the spin stopped and Naruto was sent falling. He however fires the Clawshot and reeled himself to the ceiling, where he then made his way back to Hinata.

"Damn... still a bit dizzy..." Naruto isn't really much of a wind user, which would explain the slight dizzy spell. Hinata shielded them from an Electrical Breath the enraged beast expelled with Hinata no Ai. Just where is Samus Aran when you need her, eh? The trio knew that it had to be glaring at them, even though where the eyes would normally be, were instead spikes for eyeballs. The creature roared before it dove back into the water, and vanished. They heard the screech of a metal door slowly opening behind them.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?"

"Yeah, are you? You're not hurt, right?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm alright, Hinata-chan..."

They turned around to face the barely lit corridor. This time, Hinata decided to unseal her Short Iron Sword she had. Naruto was armed with the Master Sword and the Konoha Shield. Midna finally put her hidden weapon to use, taking off the horns of her helmet and snapped them to make the boomerang. They had no choice but to travel down this passage, waist-deep in murky water.

"I need a bath when we get out of this damn mess," Hinata suddenly said, causing Naruto to stare at her. She blushed a bit.

"What? I can swear if I wish to..."

"Please... never hide your true self, Hina-hime."

She blushed even more, and Midna rolled her eyes. "Well... maybe I can teach her a few things..." Midna then gained a wicked gleam in her eyes.

In heaven, Link sneezed. "Uh oh... something is disturbing the force."

Midna before was a sassy girl, and if Hinata becomes the same...

Thankfully, all things returned to normal when Naruto spoke up. "Good offer, but if her confidence is at my level, she can be a great fighter on her own."

Midna pouts, but agreed. After all, she does bear the Triforce of Wisdom, and a part of Wisdom is confidence in oneself. Anyway, while Midna stayed well dry thanks to her magic, the two in waist-deep water had to traverse onward through the tunnel, at one point almost slipping into a hole that led right into the ocean itself.

"Kuso!"

The door was thick, and would not budge. Kakashi and Kurenai were unable to get past the door, which the name plate near it read MESS HALL (in katakana of course).

"Kuso! It won't budge!"

Naruto and Hinata were trapped beyond this door, and yes, there could be other ways to get into the room, however if those ways are flooded, then taking a dive into the water where it's possible there are no air pockets... that was just suicidal.

"We should call for back-up. This is definitely become an S-Rank Mission," Kurenai told Kakashi.

He growled. He may have failed, but there was no way in hell he would fail Minato. He knew that Naruto was Minato's son. Damn it he was there when it happened, when Minato fallen after defeating the kitsune and all that was left of Minato was the flesh and blood that is his offspring...

_Don't worry Naruto... I will not lose you... I may have failed to protect Sasuke, but I won't fail you... fail your father... my sensei..._ "We'll leave and contact ANBU... and alert Lady Hokage."

They left together, leaving behind the ship. Outside the storm had stopped, but the storm clouds were still lingering. The water was calm enough for them to get across, the Jounin of course helping the Genin. They had no choice but to return to the village for back-up.

A pair of yellow eyes watched from the darkness, before those same eyes vanished. Meanwhile, inside the wrecked Valhalla, Naruto had pulled Hinata up onto a set of stairs; thankfully they were now out of the water. Those damn fish kept biting at them, and each school they killed, a minute later another would appear out of no where to try and feed on them. Wherever they were... the staircase they climbed took them to the outside. Finally, some damn fresh air and light.

"About damn time... fresh air..."

Hinata smiled wearily, as she too was glad. Midna decided to cut it loose and stayed within Naruto's shadow where it was safer. However, things just went from bad to worse. The door behind them sealed shut... Naruto turned around and tried to open the door, but there was no handle on the outside. This apparently was one of those one-way exits... or the handle was broken off so no one could get back inside. From where they were... they ended up on the outdoor front deck just to the front of the airship. The floor itself may be in a slight slope, but it gave off the impression of a battlefield. A clap of thunder broke the silence, and brought a chill in the air, as a mist slowly began to cloud around.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu**?"

"Heh... so, the Hero and the Princess... we have you all to ourselves now!"

Stepping forth from the fog was...

"Zugou! Zumei!"

The two brothers held dark glares in their glowing eyes. Even with the fog, the thunder rumbled high above their heads, as the mist now just trailed along the ground with the coming of another rainstorm clearing the air. One brother closed his meaty hand tightly.

"There is no one who can save you now. You see... the outer armor of the airship is made with a chakra-resistant metal, so shinobi can't use chakra to stick to the outside surface. Inside is a different story... so no one can save you both now!"

The storm began to grow once more, as the winds begin to beat down upon all four combatants.

**Twilit Kiritaicho: Zugou and Zumei**

"Time to die!"

The two brothers each went to their own target. Zugou attacked Naruto, and Zumei attacked Hinata. Both prep their swords and block the slashes from the long pronged claws that made-up the mecha gauntlets. They rolled into a back flip, before launching themselves at their enemy, not noticing that their marks glowed softly. Each brother combat against their chosen opponent in their own way: Hinata's enemy went in for speed purposes, while Naruto's opponent used the strength method.

"C'mere!" Zumei shouts, releasing a Hookshot... which came from his uncovered hand. The chain wasn't chain, but... was that bone material? The spike at the end almost pierced her in the chest, had she not simply gone Matrix by bending back, and letting it sail inches past her face. She got a good look at her opponent, and Naruto noticed the same thing when Zugou released his Hookshot attack: their arms became skinny, as if being pulled through a tiny tube or something. But when the bony Hookshot retracted back into their hand, where there was an odd-looking pair of lips with fanged teeth in the palm, the arm reverted back to normal.

Before they could think of something, they were once again pushed back into the defensive.

"Screw this!" Naruto dodged, and threw a Senbon into his opponent's right eye. This caused enough of a painful distraction for him to switch out for the Chakra Grapple in his left hand, and in his right hand, he unfurls Kagura. He grapples Hinata and reels her right into his arm, holding her closely while jumping back. Once landing, he swung his fan, releasing several cutters that bombarded them. They weren't as effective as the Kinzokuton-type jutsu, but it was useful...

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**!" They launched the water dragons at the couple, but Hinata took a page out of her cousin's books, and just did then without even thinking.

"**Hinata no Ai: Kaiten**!" She spun as Naruto dropped to avoid getting hit, expelling the force behind the technique. The dragons were sent flying elsewhere where they crashed back into their attackers. Dropping the protective aura shield, Naruto held the fan in a near feminine pose.

"**Fuujin no Mai** (Dance of the Blade)!" He released a storm of cutters this time around. Both blocked and fired their bony Hookshots again, but Naruto this time spun his Chakra Grapple, lassoing the two spine-looking chains. He gives a forced tug, reeling them towards him before dropping flat to the ground. Hinata at this time swings her sword, and cuts into them both, spilling blood. Naruto flips back up to his feet and dragging out the sword while the fan is caught by Hinata, swings, slashing them as well. The whip at this time releases the spines, and the bone was reeled back into their mutated arms.

Both are sent back, but then get up once again. This time, they focus on Naruto, who counters with Gokumonken. They jump back again, as this time another interruption comes in the form of that serpentine-looking creature with the spike eyes. Both brothers let off dark auras, as thunder roared in the skies followed after the dangerous flash of lightning. The creature roars at them, seemingly stirring up the wind itself. Naruto and Hinata regroup as far as they could from their potential enemies. Both brothers jump onto the creature from the sea, and they begin to fuse into the thing, their bodies absorbed halfway from those thick spikes the monster calls eyes.

**Twilit Umikaijuu: Goumei**

With the brothers now fused by the waistline where the spike eyes once were, this creature roars and fires a ball of electricity at them. He shoves Hinata to the side and shields himself with the Konoha Shield. The creature roars, as Zugou's body seemed to now animate as if on strings, and slashed his claws, releasing a claw-shaped energy wave. Naruto back flips as it create its mark in the metal floor.

"Damn," he muttered.

_Naruto! Look out!_ Midna calls, just as Naruto was struck in the side by Zumei's Bone Hookshot. Naruto cursed as he backed away, and the creature lunged, trying to snap its jaws at him. He was out of its distance however, but before it reeled back, it expelled another sphere of thunder; one blocked by Hinata's Hinata no Ai.

"Thanks, Hina-hime," he says with a smile, pained however due to the injury he just suffered from.

"I don't have many jutsus to use from, but we need to survive."

"Hai."

Both faced off their enemy. The sea creature roars and lifting its fish-like head back, exhales what looked like goops of snot. The balls of snot landed in haphazard formations, before the hatched, and out come small tadpole-looking fish. In fact, they were the piranha that kept nipping at them, but now they had land legs. Slithering like lizards, their razor teeth wanted their flesh, but Hinata simply used Hinata no Hi, though a bit weakened form the rain. It did its job however burning to death the offspring it coughed up.

Naruto then got a crazy idea. When it lunged at him when he got close once more, this time he uses the Chakra Grapple, and lassoed the angel bulb-like appendage. The chakra fused with the glowing bulb coming from the antenna, and the creature screeched as he was reeled back, and sent flying. He kept a good grip until he was not on the creature's back. He rushed up, having released his hold, and prepared his sword.

Hasakikinan, Naruto though, piercing Zugou in the back, out the chest, and then with enough chakra channeled, rips the blade up, through the right shoulder. He spun, cutting the head off. The sea creature seemed to screech in pain, and Zumei grappled Naruto with the Bone Hookshot, and flung him away. Naruto caught the railing before he could fall into the ocean below, and reeled himself up and over. The thing was mad, as Zugou's corpse remained there, spilling blood. Zumei, having lost a brother in arms, screamed as the aura returned. This time, it had a red tint to it as his hands trailed through three dozen hand signs.

"**Suiton: Kuraioji-nikusu** (Water Release: Cryogenics)!" A tsunami formed behind the sea monster, as Zumei's insane laugh reached them, before the deafening flow of the icy water, frothed with snow of all things, washed over the wrecked Valhalla. Naruto had the smarts to use one of the Clawshots to hang onto the railing, and gripped Hinata as tight as possible, her gripping his waist. It was their only saving grace from a watery grave. The icy Suiton jutsu however had chilled them down, and they were shivering. Perfect setting, due to the storm, for hypothermia to set in. Midna formed before the two shivering teenagers, and she cried out as she willed her magic, calling forth the twili magic and strikes down Zumei, her hair having lengthened to the point of spears. One impales him in the heart, neck, and the brain. The magic that coated her hair had burned away any liquid caught as her hair receded back.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata! Get up now!" she yelled, as the sea monster, with both its fused occupants dead, roared with anger, and lunges at her. Her hair takes on its hand shape again, and she grabs it. She grunted, holding it in place, long enough for a somewhat exhausted Naruto to initiate a strike. He sliced the antennae, making a cut in the stalk. Then, switching for the Kubikiri Hocho, spun around before slamming the blade down. Morigari no Kanketsusen. A force of chakra rushed upward like a geyser, cracking the skull. Naruto was jolted of as Midna lost her grip. The thing reeled back, and then attempts a dive at them. It is impaled by the giant sword... and grabbed around its neck by Midna, who applied a crushing force.

The thing cried out with the last bit of life force it held, before slumping free, the sword yanked form the head as it went over the edge, creating a large spray of water. The thing exploded into ash, and miscellaneous lifeforms of seafood and mutilated fish guts and whatnot. It was like pureed soup, almost... and flying into the air, and hitting Naruto in the head were the two gauntlets the brothers once wore.

"Ow..." He collapsed onto his back, seeing some stars from the hard hit by metal to skull. He didn't pass out, but he was damn close to.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata grunted, as she moved up to the boy, and held onto him, helping him sit upright. Midna floated over, as the storm clouds started to go away. In the distance was the setting sun, finally revealed. The skies were painted with the colors of light fading to darkness.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... head hurts though..."

Midna grabs the gauntlets with her hair, and looks at it.

"These things flew from that sea monster we just killed, and we had also defeated Zumei and Zugou."

Naruto smiled a bit, as he gathered his weapons, and sealed them away again. He didn't have a spare scroll for the new item he acquired...

[Naruto obtains the **Mole Gauntlets**. Originally Kiri-based weapons tipped with poison, these things now morphed into a different form could be used to burrow out of traps or through soft clays and earth.]

Midna floated a bit away, and then created a portal. "Let's get out of here... we still need to find your team mates and your senseis."

"True..."

Naruto got up, using the Master Sword as a crutch. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto as the two stepped onto the portal formed in the ground. Midna vanished, and they too disappeared into pixels of twilight. The portal took them to the beachside, as they turned around, and watched as the Valhalla was lost to the sea, sinking into the murky depths.

"Oh no... I hope they made it out..."

Hinata used her Byakugan, and looked at the slowly sinking depths. Other than wildlife, no immediate chakra signatures detected. "Hey, I found something..." Over at a tree, where Midna was at, was a kanji for "Mission Back-up". They had escaped, and had gone back to the village for backup.

"So... they left, thinking we were in trouble..."

"We should head back to the village though."

They heard a snort, and saw Epona standing a bit aways, under an apple tree. Apparently, she did not leave for home, but merely stuck around the area. Naruto knew she was a smart horse; at least they didn't have to walk away. He plucked one of the wild apples, and fed it to her.

"We need to get there quickly. It may be a long trek, but we can make it..."

Hinata was hefted up, sitting before Naruto, as he took the reigns, and snaps at them. Epona whinnies and gallops away, Midna following fast after them.

* * *

Now, whenever I do these Zelda-like fights (with ninja styles of course), or just plain out write my stories, I always listen to music. Music helps me think clearly. In this instance, Zugou, Zumei, and Goumei's music I was listening to two themes:

Kenji Yamamoto - Chykka Larva Boss Theme  
Kenji Yamamoto - Chykka Adult Boss Theme

For those who may notice things and have sharper wits, yes, I had based the wrecked airship off GFS Valhalla, and used the same name... also listening to the themes helped make it creepier. I tried my best at making it sound like a truly deserted, haunted area. As for the weapons: Kaitouken is just a name I tagged to that giant shuriken that Naruto owned in the manga/anime. From the Twilight Princess are the Double Clawshots and the Spinner. The Clawshots are different as instead of three claws, it's four. Chakra Grapple is a cross between the Grapple Lasso and the ever-famous Hookshot. Mole Gauntlets are the Minish Cap Mole Mitts. Kagura comes from her namesake in Inuyasha, and crossed with the Gale Boomerang from Twilight Princess.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 23,413 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x24] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x25] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x17] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Night had fallen, and the night was a bit cool, and of course, their clothes were wet from the storm they braved through while fighting, literally, for their lives against the "boss" of the Wrecked Valhalla. They had built a small campfire, out of the way of the often traveled path. Although both teens were blushing, they had stripped off their wet clothes, and hung them on branches to get them to dry. Naruto had forgotten to pack the scroll containing extra clothes... so, yes, they were stuck this way. As for Hinata, her pack containing her own supplies was sealed into a scroll which Kurenai-sensei held. There was only one sleeping bag, but it was big enough for two people.

Midna wanted to sleep with Naruto, but had to sleep on the back saddle of Epona's seat. The horse itself was in a sitting position, getting rest herself. With the fire crackling merrily, the two blushing teens kept warm by sleeping together. No, nothing happened here, except Naruto kept his arms around her, but no where close to her assets, or below the waistline. And she just closed her eyes, curled up in his embrace. This was somewhat of a romantic scene... two young teenagers, possibly in love. Oh yes, such a sweet scene, if you ignore their state of dress under the covers... then again, this could be out of some romance novel (not Icha Icha of course).

_If only Naruto could hold me like that,_ Midna thought, as the two tens somehow easily fallen asleep. She began thinking up such naughty thoughts her cheeks bloomed into a full blush, and she squirmed a bit just thinking about the actions it could lead to. The morning came, and the clothes had dried out. A simple Hinata no Hi helped make it warm. Once dressed, the fire put out, and everything packed, the trio continued on their trek back to the village. Midna sat on Naruto's shoulders, while Hinata sat in front of him, his arms around her grasping the reigns. He kept his thoughts clean, as he didn't want to get another one, not after the dream he had last night involving the girls in his life... he really needed to get more of an output in life other than his dirty manga books.

It would be a day from now they were at the boarder between Cha and Hi that Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Asuma, and several other ANBU had left the village to find Naruto and Hinata. Instead, upon reaching the border, they were greeted by the sight of a calm Naruto riding Epona, and Hinata was asleep, leaning against him and he held a good grip on her so she would not fall off the horse. Naruto took his short time to look at the group of ten ANBU led by Neko, his sensei, Hinata's sensei, the crazy snake woman who held a love for Dango, Puff Daddy Sarutobi, as he called Asuma due to his habit of smoking, and Super Fuzzy Eyebrows.

"Kakashi-sensei, Anko-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei." He looks at Asuma and smirks, "Puff Daddy."

"Stop calling me that!" The man growled, as he puffs on his lit cigarette.

Anko however was cracking up. "P-Puff Daddy? That sounds like a pimp name!"

He continued riding past them at a decent pace, and Kakashi was the first to turn around and follow.

"How did you escape, and what happened?"

Snickers from Anko are still heard.

"Went back to that port in Cha, bought an extra scroll to seal my newly acquired Mole Gauntlets from the Zu Brothers... We killed them, the creature they controlled, and escaped before the Valhalla sunk to the sea..."

Kakashi wanted to ask him about the Twilight Princess, but Naruto simply gazed down at his own shadow before returning to the scenery. Midna may be known, but not by the majority. Anko didn't even know about the chibi imp until she discovered Midna. He remembered how long it took to clear some things. At her current state, her cursed state, if he remembered correctly, the masses would think of her as some sort of demon. He stayed quiet, and returned to reading his book. So much for a rescue mission... He kept forgetting that Naruto was much like his sensei, unpredictable... Naruto certainly was the most unpredictable ninja... Speaking of Naruto, he shifted a bit so Hinata cloud lay against him in a better position. A soft smile crept up to his face, before he lets go of the reigns. Kakashi watches him as the boy took out his Ninpod, earphones, and turns it on while applying the earphones, before returning focus to the road ahead. Behind them, the others also followed while ANBU, for once, just walked at the leisure pace. No one said much.

The sun was setting, and they were about two days away if they kept up at this pace. However, this path that Naruto was taking led them to a home. The house was built out of the large tree itself, with some fences laid about the property, but not enclosing it. Sitting there on a smaller tree stump, with a couch recliner back bolted to the wood, was a young man with his hair styled as an afro, wearing blue jeans, belted boots, a white fishnet t-shirt, and a Mardi-bead necklace.

"Hey guy," says the man, when Naruto pulls the reigns, halting Epona.

"Yo," Naruto replied, as Hinata shifted a bit, and yawned cutely.

"Are we home?" she mumbles.

"No... Say, where are we, sir?"

"Oh," the guy blinked, then smiled kindly, "this is my home. My name is Kikoru. It may sound silly, but as you know, people who use lanterns to travel at night often run out of lantern fuel. I make and sell fuel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can create good enough fuel for people to burn in their lanterns, but my cooking when it comes to food is... well... let's just say I mostly go to villages nearby to eat out. Sandwiches, on the other hand, are basically the only thing I can make. Say guy, if you are going to continue through the forest up ahead, you should be careful. It gets very dark around this time of the day."

"Oh, but we don't have a lantern to use."

Kikoru smiled, as he reached into his storage that was a very large trunk, and pulled out one of those camping lanterns that most civilians would have. "Here. The second portion of my little home business is selling lanterns to those who don't have any. With fuel, the lantern will cost three hundred ryo." Naruto grabs his wallet, and fishes out three one hundred bills, just as Kikoru finished filling its storage tank, and accepts the cash and hands Naruto the lantern.

[Naruto obtains a **Lantern**. This is one of the classic-bought models of Lanterns from various stores in villages around the world.]

"Say, guy, can you also deliver this letter to my sister? She owns a Fishing Shack at some lake that is near the location of a shinobi village."

"Sure thing," Naruto replied, and accepts a letter.

"Thanks. Her name is Hena. Be careful now." Naruto smiled and gently snapped at the reigns, and Epona snorted as she trots off again, this time continuing on the path that led to the forest ahead. The Jounin and ANBU follow right behind, and Hinata, now awake, was holding the lantern.

"When are we going to be there?"

"I would guess two days or so... you did sleep half the day away. Looked rather cute."

She blushed a bit.

=0=0=

"Homicide victims rarely talk to police..."

"What?"

Kin peers over Naruto's shoulder, clad in just a pair of biker shorts, a sports bra, and the stereo system was on, listening to random songs; currently playing Itazura Na Kiss by Day After Tomorrow. Naruto himself wore a simple pair of shorts, fishnet t-shirt, and that was it. It was really hot today... in fact, it's been only two weeks since the Valhalla Incident, and this heat wave had come through the country. And at times like this when it's too damn hot to do much, and ANBU start to hate their job due to the rules of wearing their outfits, even in the coldest and hottest of weather (mask included)... Naruto would be found reading the newspaper. Beforehand, he had delivered the letter to Hena, who appeared to be only two years older than him, and had done a little fishing at her lake. If it wasn't for the heat wave, and the humidity, he would brave going fishing. Midna at times would bother him, but she too is trying to stay cool... floating in a small pool on an inflated ring with a tent roof pitched over the pool in the backyard.

"It's mentioned in the newspaper... you see I'm trying to find some odd or funny things... I do that from time to time..."

She shrugged, and found a chair to scoot next to Naruto. When Naruto looked at her, he blushed a bit at how sexy she looked. His hand went for the Wanted Ads, which he grabbed to avoid staring at her... chest... and blinked at finding something. It was one of those menus, from that new grill house that opened up in the village three days ago.

"Kin-chan, look at this."

She leans close, skin touching skin, at the menu. Naruto, with a yellow highlighter, highlights one of the choices on Open Grill. "8 oz. Dork Strip Steak..."

She sniggered a bit. "Typo..."

"Dork Strip Steak..." Naruto had a bit of a grin on his face.

"Oh, this is funny..."

"What is it, Kin-chan?"

"Look, Naruto-kun." She shows what she found, and he reads it aloud.

Disorderly person: West Block of Kumogakure no Sato. Someone reported that a duck was in a children's playground of the local civilian school, drinking beer and yelling at people. 2:17 p.m. Friday.

Naruto cracked up laughing. "A... a duck? Drinking beer and yelling at people? Must have been an animal summon."

Snickering, she managed to speak. "Is there such a summoning contract?"

Naruto smirked. "A drunken duck in the school playground..." _Why do I suddenly have the urge to yell out AFLAC?_ Naruto thought, then mentally shrugged, "Look at this: For Sale. VERY OLD pictures of... oh my kami."

Kin looked at Naruto, then at the want ad he read... and blinked twice.

For Sale. VERY OLD pictures of Lady Tsunade, hot and sexy before she became old. 7,000 ryo.

"That guy is going to get killed... I mean, who would want this?"

Cut to Jiraiya traveling to Otafuku-Gai, with the ryo in hand.

"Naruto, don't say that... someone may want to..."

"... Yeah, you're right... oh, hey, someone made a typo in the store coupon ads."

"Eh? Gurney's Roasted Oil Salted in the Shell Peanus?" A snicker escaped her lips, and a smile formed.

"Funny, yet so wrong," Naruto cracked, as he grabs another section of the newspaper, and looks at other headlines from other villages and countries. He then sighed, "Okay, now what kind of moron would okay this?" Kin looks at what Naruto showed her. It was a headline stating that "Children's Center gets OK for Beer and Wine license". Which Children's Center and in what village, you say? Iwagakure no Sato...

Then his luck was something in the Wanted Ads. "Huh... Teuchi's trying to sell something. For Sale: Assbrella. Five ryo."

"Assbrella?"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah... funny... it's an umbrella with a giant ass on it."

Kin gained an evil grin. "Do I wish to know where the handle goes?"

Naruto laughed. He stopped when he felt Kin shift herself onto his lap, facing him. He began to blush a bit, but she leaned close and kissed him. However great the kiss was, it was a simple short kiss, as she winked and got off him, and headed to the kitchen. And Naruto, he just sat there, and groaned to himself, as his hand shot down to adjust to that growing erection he gained.

_Damn teenaged hormones,_ he thought, _with the girls that I got living with me... damn you Kami and the Goddess watching._

Somewhere in a world of its own, four young beautiful, immortal women all shared smiles.

As Naruto headed off somewhere to get rid of this problem, he never noticed on the papers someone tried to use the Mel Gibson defense in Sunnyvale City's Supreme Court of Justice last week. And if someone read this, he or she would question who Mel Gibson was. Hinata wasn't here because her team had a mission to do. Tenten gone on a mission as well with her team. Temari didn't feel much, since she was a desert dweller, and was used to the heat... she just walked around with less clothing, but enough to stay within the range of legality. So, the only ones at Naruto's apartment was Kin and Midna. And Kin was looking for Naruto; when she peeks into the room through the door was the left just a crack open, she then quickly looked away, face flushed red at what she saw.

Thankfully, when the sun had gone down to allow the stars to twinkle innocently in the skies is when the worse of the heat had significantly cooled. Still, that did not excuse the humidity. Even with cooling units installed in just about every occupied bedroom, and in the living room, the occupants who lived in the apartment wear as little clothes as possible. Damn heat wave. When the day came that pretty much all of the Rookies were in the village, sans Sasuke since he's still bed shagging with Orochimaru (that's a disturbing image), Naruto, on this comfortable day, suddenly declared that he wanted to see what Kakashi looked like under the mask he wore.

Needless to say, he got odd looks from the other teenagers.

=0=0=

Naruto, who wore his green tunic outfit, and was also armed with the sword and shield - he doesn't go anywhere with them - followed after Kakashi quietly as he minded his own business, giggling once and awhile reading his dine-cent smut. He had known that it was Jiraiya, the man who taught him the Rasengan that wrote that smut. He thought it was cheaper than twenty five cents. Sure... the story is great, but it could do without much of the smut. Although he can't lie about having read some adult manga... pervert.

Anyway, Naruto ducked behind a building as Kakashi stopped to look around, and then continued on his way. Up on the roof, Hinata and Kin followed, keeping well hidden. Kakashi suddenly vanished in a poof of smoke, and Naruto flinched, retreating away, as if he was discovered. The girls also did the same thing. They tried again the next day, this time having a team lunch. Since Kin was Sasuke's replacement she was a part of Team Seven. The one place they went to was Ichiraku Ramen.

_You should really get your ear pierced._

_Huh? Wouldn't I look... I dunno, odd?_

_Well, if you had pointy ears, you'd look odd. Trust me... you'd look good with one. I even know which one you can get._

While he was busy, certain distractions suddenly came up... and everybody missed Kakashi eating his bowl of ramen quick enough... and without removing his mask. Just how the hell is that possible? The next time they tried to unmask him; they just outright attacked him, using jutsus that could immobilize the Jounin, but not cause physical harm. What really helped was that Kakashi did not expect Naruto to use the Clawshot to snatch his smut, and while he tore at him ready to get his precious back, trips him with the Chakra Grapple. Afterward, they dog piled him, removed his mask... and were blown back by a gist of wind as Kakashi retrieved his book, and with another mask that had been under the first, smiled coyly.

"If you wanted a mask, just go to the store. They always sell in bulk." He uses the Shunshin jutsu to get away. Oh well... so much for that.

They didn't try it again on the third day of trying to unmask the man. Most had long since given up, the last being Naruto when Kakashi had toppled him again, despite having dragged in the Konohamaru Corp. into the mess of unmasking Hatake Kakashi. On this particular day, Naruto was involved in a mission. The only ones able to go were Shikamaru and Ino. And due to where they were going, bringing Epona was not a big deal. In fact, she was going to come into later use once they escaped. You see, there was this young lad who had gotten sick, and unable to see a good doctor. Their only chance would be to go to Konoha, to see Tsunade, who could help cure the child of this illness he has contracted.

The problem was that the village they snuck into was riddled with mob men, remnants of Gatou. Shikamaru was the Chunnin of the group, with Naruto and Ino being Genin still. Shikamaru thought that in order for Naruto to look like he wasn't part of their group, he had worn a regular hat, one that did not his headband plate stitched to it. The person who risked getting this mission details sent to the village was from the child's sister named Toola. Yes, an odd name, but the violet-eyed girl wishes for her brother Agito to get well again, because she loved him, as in more than plutonic. They were orphaned because their parents who tried to fight back against the invaders were killed. The village was about a three mile distance from Konohagakure to the westerly direction. Needless to say, the one person who had once been Gatou's trusted man had taken over his company and all of his riches after his death.

Naruto looked around. Even if Shikamaru though it was stupid, Naruto had gone off to find the headquarters. With the items he's got, he could make a formidable opponent, especially with his Kage Bunshin jutsu. Once the village was freed from this stronghold of Gatou's Remnants, they can then get the sick boy to Konoha.

_Time to fight,_ Naruto thought as he pulls out several Senbon... then launches three at the three necks of imcompantent guards.

* * *

Assbrellas... does anybody even buy those things? Now, this chapter appears to be a bit of a filler... at least for me.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 23,113 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x24] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x23] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x17] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

**A/U:** Unfortunately... I have no clue how I can fit Naruto into the concept of owning a Beast Spirit. I mean, he WAS a Jinchuuriki. If anything, he is more fox than wolf. Twilight will play a role, but trust me, so far, the only thing I see of twilight is powers from Lansing, the creatures he'll generate/create, oh, and Shadow Link... Naruto, Shadow Naruto, yeah... hm, then again, now that I thought of it, I can always have Naruto use the Inuzuka-styled jutsu that Kiba uses, the All Four Legs jutsu or something along that English name (forgive me but right now can't think of the JAP name). Either way, Naruto is and would always be more of a fox than a wolf. Also, maybe if I finish this story as I have been on a role, I'll continue on The Grand Adventure. And yes, I am using the Japanese names to the three siblings from Twilight Princess... I'll explain later.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

This... towering hulk of durable stone had a dwarfed head with glowing green eyes. Several tribal markings lined around the body, arms, and legs. Crafted kilts wrap around the waist, and embedded in its chest was a green rupee-shaped gemstone. From it were several bisected lines going down the stomach and over the shoulders to the lower back area, connected to several of the tribe markings. The arms and hands were large enough, that one hand had slapped Naruto away with the force of Gai's punch with one gate of the Hachimon released.

Either way, that really friggin hurt.

You may be wondering what the heck is going on, right? Well, it all starts with a mission to a village, to save a possibly dying boy after a mission request was made. Also, this mission was close to a B-Rank Mission due to Gatou's remaining men who had taken over the village with their new leader. So, what does this golem have to do with the mission? Well, it has to do with the fact that when Naruto began his assault, this statue was one of those stone puppets, built as defense around the enemy stronghold, which was a mansion that once was an Inn.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed, as he got back up, and this time dodged the powerful hand slap. He had put away the Master Sword, only to unseal Kubikiri Hocho. He jumped again as it tries another slap, and he swung, striking it in the chest. A shattering of glass is heard. Naruto realized he had broken the crystal in the chest, and had in essential, taken away its power source. With no power, the golem puppet shuts down... and remains a statue.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, as Shikamaru and Ino came up to him, Ino slapping him across the face, with an angry expression on her face.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? Attacking the enemy force without us behind you?"

"Sorry... but I had taken out the outer defenses..."

"Except now they know we're coming, Naruto..."

Naruto growled a bit.

"I called for some back-up. They're sending Team Eight to assist us."

"How come Chouji wasn't able to come with us again?"

"Something involving his clan, and it was important business," Shikamaru says, looking at the towering puppet statue that Naruto disabled permanently, "Now, Naruto... we have to be careful from here on out."

"I understand. Hey, I'm still getting use to the hero business after all... or maybe you had forgotten what had happened to me all those months ago?" What Naruto was referring is him being captured during his time of mourning for the sick girl who before she had died, called him father.

Ino and Shikamaru gained guilty looks. The subject on Naruto's adopted daughter was still a very sore subject. It was after he had managed to get his head into gear that Naruto now fought to protect his precious people, even if it killed him. Naruto puts the sword away, and unseals the Double Clawshots. He fires one of the Clawshots towards a catwalk of the mansion, and reels himself up before throwing himself onto it, and sprinted off, leaving Ino and Shikamaru to go along the ground.

=0=0=

"Bioko, sir! Those brats got into the mansion!" yelled one of the men.

"Kill them! Activate the Armos Puppets!"

"Hai, shuhan-sama!"

"Oh... and grunt..."

The grunt turned around, and suddenly held fear in his eyes at the sinister smile his leader gained. "Release the Iwa-nin that our guest handed to us."

The man nodded and left the room. Memories of an armored knight with the décor of lightning, appearing before their leader, and offering him the power needed to take his empire beyond the realm Gatou once held. Accepting the deal, they were given a former Iwa ninja, who was executed for abandoning the plan of killing the Leaf's beloved Fourth Hokage during the war. When found, he was brutally killed, and left to rot. Apparently his body was found by the armor man's master all those years and revitalized, only now the dead Iwa-nin was now just like that freak who called himself Kumo. All he cared for was money, drugs, and sex. As he reached the basement cell, he shakily unlocked the shackles to the doors when he heard a soft growling-like noise. Haunting screams spewed from his mouth, though no one from outside could hear because the guy was silenced almost after he had screamed... by a giant stone hand.

=0=0=

_They will still need to capture Shukaku, Nibi, Hachibi, and the others. We have made good fortune finding the others... poor pitiful fools. If only they knew,_ he thought with an evil grin concealed by his orange spiral mask.

"Tobi, stop daydreaming and let's go!"

Tobi ate his stick of dango, somehow without removing the mask. Deidara wondered how he did that, watching the young man skip off on their assignment given to them.

_Why am I stuck with him again?_

=0=0=

These things came like a swarm, and Naruto would dispatch two, only to have more pop out. These Armos Puppets were made of animated wood, fused with its own chakra source, and for armor, a fusion of stone with metal weaponry, which would be spears and shields.

_Naruto!_

Naruto dodged a spear that had nearly got him in the back. He retaliates with another Needle Bomb. As with his two other teammates, he knew they would do fine on their own, especially if the backup that Shikamaru requested earlier before he charged head-in were already here.

_Be careful, damn it!_

Naruto grunted as he had leapt back at a high jump, and landed, before rolling to the side, holding up some kunai, and throwing them. The two thugs that came rushing at him were taken out. Naruto rushed across the field, dodging spears before he got to the doors, dived through, and slammed it shut, and locking it using what looked like an old locking system (wood log over hooks). Other than banging from the Armos Puppets, they wouldn't get through... yet.

_Naruto-kun...?_

Naruto turned around. The creature that took shape before Naruto's own eyes... let's just say there's glowing yellow eyes, a wretched mouth with stone fangs jutting out like a vampire, and the mass of the head is made of stone. It looked almost like a giant tree trunk, but it's made of stone, broken or otherwise, and it was roaring at him.

"Ahh hell..."

=0=0=

Thugs left and right were falling from the dual attack of Kiba and a transformed Akamaru, as bugs released by Shino were draining them of what chakra the few thugs possessed. Hinata was using her clan's signature Jyuuken, yet also implementing her Triforce techniques into her offense and defense. Shikamaru and Ino worked hand in hand, her with her family jutsu, and Shikamaru shielding her. All of a sudden, a shower of bolts came rushing across the field. Any unfortunate thug that was caught ended up dead. All others panicked and ran out of town, especially after a few townspeople armed themselves with torches and pitchforks, and whatever items they would use as weapons. Another bolt of lightning, and Kumo emerged, smiling evilly though the smile was not seen.

"We still have not finished out little duel, Princess." He drew his sword. He threw his hand, and generated a barrier of electricity. Any of Shino's bugs that were in the air were zapped to death.

Also, Hinata was cut-off from help; it was just her and Kumo.

"Draw your sword."

She did so, and held it in a stance that she saw Naruto use. Kumo chuckled, and came at her. She dodged to the right, and blocked the next strike. However she was sent flying back some inches from the force. She nearly lost her sword as well, but held a firm grip on the weapon. She had been watching Naruto train in the use of his sword, and she wanted to at least know how to wield such a weapon. A straight edge was a bit heavier as compared to a katana, as proven by the sword Kumo wielded, and also his sword was much bigger than hers. She could only defend too much until his stamina won over hers. So... she tapped into her own inner power.

"**Hinata no Hi**!" She spun, and expelled the fire from the blade itself, lashing over Kumo's helmet-protected face. The heat stung at his eyes, causing a cry to be released. She suddenly lunged in, with another clone she produced. What a surprise to the others this clone was solid as both Hinata's released slash after slash at the immobilized Kumo. He roared, knocking them both with his arm, the clone disbursing. Kiba cursed, trying to get past the barrier but only ended up electrocuting himself briefly before the surge knocked him back.

"Hm, so the Princess can use her power. How interesting... I wonder how your boyfriend will feel when I show him your head!"

Hinata actually snarled at him, and leapt towards him, blade poised. He blocked the downward chop, but jumped away when another clone came from behind. Hinata jumped back as well. Sure, she has good chakra sources, and excellent control, but using the Kage Bunshin was already taxing her limit.

"Hm, two of those Shadow Clones is all you're good for? Might as well end it..."

She glared, as a light swirl of wind begin to generate around her. Without realizing it, a spiraling whirlwind imbued with what looked like twinkling stars wrapped around her before vanishing. A similar wind emerged outside the barrier and Hinata dropped to her knees as her clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Kumo was surprised the girl performed the technique, but then noticed the glow on her mark faded away. He sheathed his sword, leaping back as Kiba and Akamaru combined, using the jutsu to transform into a two-headed lupine beast. He decided to disappear.

=0=0=

The ninja screamed as his body began to decompose. The magic that kept him alive was destroyed when Naruto, who was now out of explosives, destroyed the sphere of magic that shielded his heart. The explosion destroyed the heart, thus is the cause for his death. In his mind, this had to be the weakest guardian he had to face yet.

"The damn thing made me waste nearly all of my supplies," he grumbled. Midna, floating next to him, just smiled softly, offering him a pat on the shoulder.

"At least you're alive." Chaste kiss on the kiss, and a giggle, before the doors explode, forcing her to retreat back into his shadow. In came the Armos Knights.

"Damn, forgot about those things!"

And they poured through the door. Naruto escaped using the back door, right into the mansion itself. And they kept following, until he leapt across the pool in the center yard, using the Chakra Grapple to swing across using crude candle torches. From there, he swung over a wall, and was now outside the mansion courtyards just in time to see what he pegged as the leader escaping on a horse in the distance.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, and saw Kurenai holding Hinata. His eyes widened in fear. "What happened to her!?"

"She's okay, she passed out using a Fuuton jutsu..."

"What happened?" he edged.

"We were attacked, but she drove of the attacker. She just needs rest."

Naruto roughly grabbed Hinata from the woman's arms and held her close, as his eyes take on sadness. He carried her off back into the village.

"Naruto! Wait, what about the-"

"Escaped..."

=0=0=

It was three hours since Hinata had awakened, and everyone was ready to leave. It was dangerous to leave at night, but they couldn't spare another day for Agito. Toola snapped at the reigns, and the horse whinnies as it gallops off at a steady pace away from the freed village. In the back of the carriage was Agito. With the backup that had arrived in the form of Team Eight, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru huddled in the back. Up front next to Toola was Kurenai. Riding on the back of Epona was Hinata, whom the two teenagers were following; staying near the carriage as protection... their protection would be needed, because about half a mile down the path, it took them to this bridge that spanned across the deep crevice.

"Hold it!" Naruto called out, halting Epona. Toola stops the carriage as well, causing the others in the back to fall over, Ino almost crushing the resting sick boy.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Kiba yelled.

"Company," Naruto stated. Midna, in her shadow form, hovered next to Naruto. Across the bridge, was who Naruto pegged the leader along with the thugs that were chased from the town. He had a spear with a sharpened lariat blade at the end. He was also riding a horse.

"Hold on tight, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, as he snaps on the reigns. Epona whinnied, before sprinting forward.

The man cackled and sprinted towards his direction as well in a joust. Everyone from the carriage was looking out, watching. As Naruto and the man, Bioko, got closer and closer, Naruto suddenly smirked and threw his last Senbon, lodging it in his right eye. The man screamed as he had dropped his weapon, and Naruto rushed in. Hinata, with determination etched on her face, drew her own sword, and sliced Bioko across the chest. Because of the style of the bridge, he had fallen off his horse, and over the side of the bridge with the small barrier.

"That guy can be considered KIA... though I wouldn't be sure that the danger is gone if what you told me is true..." Hinata nodded softly, and Naruto was looking into her lavender eyes. He had no more bombs, and his Senbon pack was empty as well. All he had was his kunai he rarely used.

_Maybe I should go look into buying some Explosive Tags as well,_ he thought. Let's see: Inventory Pack on left hip which next to it going towards the back was his empty Nin-omb pack. He had his kunai pack positioned just to the right of his hip, and next to it over his right buttock was his empty Senbon pack. If he was going to get some explosive tags, he'd have the pack positioned on the right, he'd have to make some room on his belt.

Naruto then looked to his left as the carriage stops next to him and Hinata. "Naruto, can you protect us?" Toola asks in a sincere voice. Naruto nodded.

She smiled softly, before urging her horse to continue on, and Naruto followed once swinging Hinata around so she sat in front of him. As they traveled down the path that would take them towards the direction of Konoha, Naruto heard the faint sounds of horses behind them. Looking back, he saw several thugs wielding swords, and few that were now firing arrows at them, lit of course.

"Incoming bandits!" Naruto yelled to the carriage, "keep going to Konoha and don't stop!"

"Naruto! Naruto wait!" Kurenai yelled, but Naruto had turned Epona around and was now actively engaging the bandit thugs. While Naruto gave Hinata a crash course in riding Epona, Naruto had the sword out, and was attacking them head-on while she tried to keep her concentration on Epona.

Just then they heard the caw of some birds. Midna recognized them when she peeked out from Naruto's shadow. Kargarocs. And they had bombs in their talons.

"Hinata! Back to the carriage, quick!"

He had lodged a kunai at one of the thugs' arm, and he fell off his horse, as she snapped the reigns. Epona whinnied, and she gallops away from the fight, after their friends. He took out Kagura, and unfolds it. As she galloped closer, Naruto with Midna telling him to take those birds out quick swung the battle fan. He released cutters, and killed two out of the four. The other two spread out, and one flung its bomb at them. He blocked it with a cutter; however the explosion nearly spooked Epona. Hinata tried to keep balance, but Naruto held her close.

"Hurry sweetie," he said. She blushed a bit.

Meanwhile, back with the carriage in the distance, Kurenai was flinging kunai after kunai at the riders that cam out of the woodwork and were trying to take them out. Ino when she had thrown her last kunai, nailing one guy who jumped in the crotch, she looked in the distance hearing Epona's call.

"Naruto!"

Naruto, seeing the carriage under attack, had Hinata quicken their pace as he drew the Master Sword. As they drew close he slashed the first thug, and he fell off his horse as it rode off wildly away off path. He did the same to the other thugs before they breached the clearing. Up ahead this short clearing was another pocket of trees, but this was the familiar sort of trees, as beyond it was Konoha. More caws came as Naruto looked to see more of those birds that Midna was frantic about. Following were several black crows. The same kind that attacked him and Midna on that one trip to Nami and back... and of course with only kunai, he couldn't waste his aim. He flung one kunai at a bird that came too close, and killed it, as its bomb was dropped from its dead talons. Naruto caught it and flung it behind him, not knowing he was chased by two thugs on horses. The explosion scared the horses and threw the thugs off. More kunai was thrown until they made it in the safety of the trees, but the crows continued their flight after them. Since they were smaller than the Kargarocs, they can still give chase. Naruto cursed, and managed to swing Hinata behind him, taking control of the reigns with his left hand.

"Take those birds out somehow Hinata!" She turned around as best as she could, and threw four kunai each wrapped with an Explosive Tag lit. They explode upon reaching the cloud of crows, sending bird remains and feathers flying. In the end, they managed to make it to the village, riding around to the gates. Kurenai made a note sent to ANBU to contact Lady Hokage so she could be needed at the hospital. The mission ended fairly well.

=0=0=

Kumo looked at the leader at the bottom of the river when the injured man crawled onto shore, quite a distance away from the bridge. "You failed," he said, and took back the power that granted him the use of the Armos and the Kargarocs. The man groaned weakly, before he was silenced by Kumo's lightning blade.

* * *

The towering hulk of durable stone is one of those beta creatures from Twilight Princess. It was one of the more complete monsters that you could have encountered, but before the game was officially released on the market, they had pulled back that one particular Twilight-based monster. You can see a YouTube video of this creature plus a Goron Golem on said website. Search up "Twilight Princess Beta Creatures" and see what I mean. That particular monster can only be encountered using some hacking codes on the game. It's very rough from what I saw in the video, but easy to defeat if you use the right weapon.

-- **Hinata's Status** --

**Collection:** [Kaasan's Necklace] [Women's Wallet - 4,768 Total Ryo] [Key to Naruto's Home]  
**Sword:** [Short Iron Sword]  
**Costume:** [Shinobi Outfit]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x06] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tag x00]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Hinata's Ai] [Hinata's Hi]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Suiton: Suinomi

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 23,113 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x18] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x00] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x00] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So, how do you like my new look?" Kin questions Naruto.

It was a boring Sunday afternoon, and since practically everyone was busy, it was just the two of them. Kin had enough money to get some new threads to wear. Taking a page from the west, she wanted to dress in a style all her own. Needless to say, Naruto was floored, and so were several other guys in the shop who were taking peeks, despite the few who had girlfriends. Kin's long hair was cut down to a shorter length, but she left a good enough length to restyle it into a high ponytail, with some locks of hair clashing in fangs along her sides. It somewhat reminded the boy of Anko's hair. She wore a lavender scarf around her neck, which the color had a grayish tint in the color. The scarf's length reached to her lower back. She wore a fishnet tank that hugged her upper chest. Let's just say the sleeves are nonexistent. To cover her modesty, she had a blue-grey full strip of silk wrapped around her upper torso, but leaving a bit of cleavage exposed. From down to her hipline, was all flawless skin. Around the waist were her shinobi belt and her new blue-grey pants which had oval-shaped cuts in the sides exposing her hips to the world, and a bit of that string that belong to the thong she had been wearing. In fact, the utility belt, which now sports the headband that shows the Leaf symbol, is the only thing that kept the otherwise questionable pants from falling. From the biceps down to the wrists is fishnet stocking that ended into fingerless bracers, with dark silver armored gauntlets, slim modeled, protecting her forearms and the backs of the hand. Strapped to her back was the new dagger sword she purchased, and on her right hip was her Chain Whip. She still wore the same ninja sandals, but now they offered more comfort and protection.

Naruto's response was to walk up to her, and kiss her. She actually purred in content. However, the kiss was short-lived, as Naruto smirked. "You'll grab many a male eye... including mine."

"Yeah, well... I'm all yours, Naruto-kun." She giggled seeing a bit of blood trickle down his nose. A few other guys who've been eavesdropping gained larger nosebleeds; some passed out with pleasurable/perverted expressions.

"Can we get going?"

"Yup, as soon as I make these purchases, we'll go."

And after she had paid for them, she returned to the dressing room, just to wear them again, before leaving, leaving Naruto to carry her bags. Kin ignored some of the looks she got from some guys her age, and older, more so the perverted older men, while Naruto followed after Kin, his glare intimidating to a few pervs in the crowds they pushed through. Upon arriving at the apartment, Naruto headed to Kin's bedroom to leave her bags, until he heard the door behind him close shut... and lock.

Turning around, Kin strolled up to him, and pushed him onto the bed. Naruto smiled a bit before reaching up to claim her lips. Naturally, she kissed back.

"Even if you seem to have other girls around, Naruto-kun... I love you."

Naruto smiled warmly.

=0=0=

Naruto had just refilled his supply at Tankou's shop the next day, and also bought ten Explosive Tags. He grabbed his pack containing his Nin-ombs, and sold the old pack to Tankou for only 30 ryo. He filled the new double pack with them on the side, and the other side had his storage of Explosive Tags.

The door opened, and in came Tenten. "Hey, Naruto-kun! Just the guy I was looking for!"

"Eh? Hey, uh, Ten-chan... you need something from me?"

She smiled rather sweetly, and grabbed him by the arm. "Yeah... let's go have lunch together, hm?"

He blinked, before he was dragged out of the shop, his supplies left behind. Tankou just chuckled, and put the stuff under the register for safe keeping, and returned to his work in the back shop. Naruto followed Tenten, who wanted to go to lunch with someone. Her team mates were busy, so he was chosen, in a way. Of course, Naruto said nothing when she kept herself anchored to his right arm.

"Hey, Tenten... after lunch, let's see if anyone would like to head to the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yeah, there's this girl who lives and runs a Fishing Shack. I met her through her brother. Remember the Valhalla Mission?"

Tenten nodded, having been told by Hinata what had happened. She and the others girls had been worried when Kakashi, Kurenai, and the others returned without Naruto, Hinata, and Midna. Naruto remembered when Tenten had beaten him for making her so worried, before claiming his lips in front of the other girls, and by proxy their other teammates.

"Her name is Hena. She has one brother, Kikoru, who sold me the lantern I still keep sealed. Then, she has another sister, an older sister. Her name is Liz. She works a small shop at the border of River Country."

"Oh, you mean that one area where the only way to get into River Country was by boat?"

"Yup, and from time to time she also does canoe rentals for more peaceful trips up or down the river. Hena told me about her two siblings on that day I visited her to deliver Kikoru's letter."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Tell me."

//FLASHBACK: One Week//

The lake was located a half mile from Konohagakure. It was large, and there were a few mangroves on some small islands out in the lake. If seen from a bird's view, the lake shape would resemble something like... some sort of fang or dull claw (South America's shape on the Atlas map). The west was blanketed by the trees, which proved it was near a ninja village. On the other side, east, were fields of grass and wild flowers. Near the southern beach was a wooden dock, next to a large willow tree. To the north was some small mountainous land. Near the dock was an average-built house, where Naruto following a short trail, stopped near the tree.

"This is an impressive lake," Kakashi said.

Naruto hops off Epona, and helps Hinata down.

"Ah, yes, such a youthful relaxing lake to see," said Gai with his ever cheerful smile.

Naruto walked up to the two story house, and up to the front door. The sign was still flipped to OPEN, so they gently allowed themselves inside. The first floor was designed much like a shop would be, but it was designed for items associated with fishing, boating, and even swimming... the usual outdoor stuff. There was a large fish tank that was created to resemble a beautiful coral floor of an ocean, and there were various different types of fish swimming in the water. In fact, there were two of these tanks, one labeled for freshwater fish, and the other for saltwater fish. And coming down the stairs from behind the big enough counter was a young girl. She appeared to be only sixteen years old. She had short blonde hair, and wore a beige fishing hat. She wore a red and black plaid button-up shirt, and a pair of brown cargo pants. For footwear were just comfortable sandals.

"Oh, hello. Sorry but I was just about to close up."

"Oh, no worries. My name's Naruto. This is Hinata." He squeezed the girl who he held his arms around, and she smiled.

"Hello."

"I'm Hena. I own this business. It's a good business. People from around Hi no Kuni come here for swimming, boating, or even fishing."

"So you're Hena, right? I got a letter form your brother, Kikoru."

"Wait, you know my brother?" she questioned, opening the counter door and stepping out from behind. Naruto took the letter out he had in his pocket.

"Yeah, you see Hinata and I had a bit of trouble during one of our missions. We're ninjas, by the way... on our way back after crossing the border between Cha and Hi, our senseis came back with reinforcements. They're outside."

She looked out the window, and saw several of the Konoha ninjas waiting outside, admiring the lake. She could briefly hear the Jounin with the bowl-cut hair shout something about the flames of youth.

"We traveled down this path when we just happened to cross this tree house your brother made his living in. He even sold me a lantern for the forest outside his home. It did come in handy."

Hena smiled, giggling a bit. "That's Kikoru, alright." Naruto handed her the letter, and she accepted it, "Thanks, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. Listen, maybe next time you come back to the lake, bring some of your friends."

"Sounds like fun. Good night Hena."

She waved as the two left the store. She stayed by the door, watching as the boy, Naruto, clad in a green tunic, boarded his horse with the girl, and they traveled to the forests, which she suspect going back to his home village. The other ninjas followed after them. She walked back to the counter, and pulled out an album book. It was in fine condition, but the last page she turned to show a photo of what was depicted as her ancestor, standing next to a guy who wore similar garments as Naruto did, holding up a very large fish. The photo of course had aged with time, and was extremely brittle. It was preserved perfectly and very carefully under a laminate, but even the laminate itself showed its age.

"Hm, maybe we met in a past life...?" She then smiled to herself, closing the book and setting it back under the counter near the register. She always was one who took things such as the supernatural as... well, odd. But at times there are things in this world today that can otherwise be explained as a ninja thing.

"I wonder if my past self fell in love with that guy..." she sighed, a bit of a blush forming.

//END FLASBACK//

After lunch, he and Tenten went to gather their friends. They managed to round up Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kin, Temari, and Hinata. Sakura was busy and Shino had clan business to deal with. Neji was still training, as was Lee. They headed to the Hokage Tower, where after Naruto went past the secretary ignoring her, he opened the door as usual, and gave his usual greeting that resulted in him blocking a thrown object using the shield.

"What do you want, Naruto. I'm busy here," she said.

"Busy drinking, sleeping, or a combination of the two if Shizune-chan wasn't here..."

Shizune giggled a bit, ignoring the glare from Tsunade.

"Anyway... can we leave the village? I want to take the group I assembled to visit Hena at the Fishing Shack."

Tsunade grunted, as two ninjas came in, and dropped some paperwork for her, and left. She then sighed, and waved her hand. "Fine, go, but you better be back before the gates lock. And must you always go everywhere dressed like that?"

"Hey, it comes with being the hero... I need to stay prepared... I don't want to end up in a defenseless situation again..." The smile slipped from his face, and Tsunade bit back a curse. Of course, his experience with the loss of Hitomi, and the event that happened afterward made Naruto a bit more edgy and protective of himself, but also for those he cared for the most.

But the smile returned, though just slightly as he left the office, with the others following.

=0=0=

The lake had few visitors today and some kids at the eastern strip of sand with their parents or other family members. Epona walked over to the tree and stayed under the shade while Naruto walked into the door, followed by his friends after some guests left. Hena looked up, and smiled brightly.

"Naruto! Glad to see you here. Oh, brought friends?"

"Yup. We're here to spend some time here at the lake for the rest of the day."

Hena smiled brightly. "That's great. Need anything, don't hesitate to ask now."

And they all spread across the shop, as Naruto walked up to Hena. "Say, Hena... you wouldn't happen to have like some sort of beginner's kit for fishing, do you?"

"Oh, sure thing, Naruto-kun." She steps out from behind the counter, and beckoned Naruto over.

As Hena showed Naruto the various different fishing poles, Chouji was taking a look at the snacks aisle. Temari was looking at some of the swimwear they had for the ladies, more interested at this two piece swimsuit she found. Ino and Kin were also looking at some of the swim wear that was sold here. Shikamaru just hung by the door, and yawned briefly. Hinata hung with Naruto.

"Understand?"

"Yup."

Naruto bought the right kit and tackle box. Other purchase has been brought up, and Hena packed them all way for the group, as Naruto paid for it all, despite his friends saying that they could pay for their own things. Naruto didn't listen and paid for everything. Hena smiled as she also allowed Naruto the use of her canoe to go out to the lake for fishing if he wished. A Kage Bunshin is all was needed to help Hena carry it from the outdoor storage shed to the dock. Naruto decided to go out to the lake, using the oar to paddle the boat from the dock. The girls who had bought swim wear fit for their figures used the changing rooms inside the shop, while Shikamaru rested against the tree, just admiring the lake, and looking towards the sky to watch the clouds roll by. Chouji ate his snacks he bought, of course sharing them with Shikamaru.

Out in the lake, Midna formed from his shadow, and snagged a bag of cheese-flavored potato crisps which Naruto bought as well. "Well... this is peaceful," she says, relaxing back into a conformable position, in Naruto's lap. Naruto stole the first chip she pulled out, and ate it with a smirk. She pouted playfully, until Naruto took the next one, and fed her the small crisp.

"I remember the time I spent with Link at the Fishing Hole... it was after our little trip through the Sacred Grove the first time to find the Master Sword. You know, that girl looks almost like the one from centuries ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Midna replied, "in fact, she could pass off as a twin."

"Hm," was Naruto's response, as he takes of his hat and stuffs it folded one into his shirt, and pulled out the fishing pole, and attached one of the hooks. Afterward, he casts his line, and waits.

"If I still had the fox... something like this would be boring, and I would probably be still a loud mouthed trouble maker."

"Not that you still cause trouble," Midna said with a soft laugh, remembering the super glue incident between Biggs, Wedge, and toilet seats.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have you either..."

Midna smiled warmly at that. She leaned up, and captured his lips for a minute. Naruto sat the rod handle in one of the oar rings as he daringly sucked on the tip of her tongue she pushed into his mouth. That rewarded him with a soft moan coming from the chibified princess. From the bank, Hinata pulled down some binoculars she had brought with her, and giggled softly.

_That was hot... wait, what did I just say?_

"Aha! Got one!" The kiss was broken when Naruto notice his rod jiggling, due to his hook being bitten. Midna was blushing, feeling very happy inside.

Inside the shack, Hena was reading the papers until she spied something.

"Huh... how could they not notice they added an extra s in bananas?" She was looking at coupons in the local Shinra Market ads, where they had a coupon savings of sixty six cents for one pound of "bananass".

In Konoha, one of the jail cells had one Touji Mizuki imprisoned. Ever since he had tried to kill Naruto, Iruka, and by proxy, Hinata, he had been left forgotten. This is where he was destined to rot forever, locked away from humanity. He had lost everything in life, his job, the money, the hidden drugs he's kept hidden at the Academy, and his lover, who had come up to him before he got locked away for life, and was slapped across the face.

And it was that brat's fault. The demon fox boy Naruto...

"Need help?"

Mizuki looked around, obviously now thinking he's gone insane.

"I can help you... all you need to do is drink this potion... and everything shall be fine... you can even get your revenge on the child who locked you away in the first place."

From the darkness of his jail cell, came a crystal vial filled with a yellowish liquid that, well, looked more like urine swirled with chunky milk (pretty much disgusting).

"This shall grant you the power to become stronger than the fox... drink it, and you can escape... and take revenge against the demon boy."

Mizuki, obviously insane enough to listen, would do anything for a second chance. This was it. He dove for it and popped the glass cork and drank the contents, gagging a few seconds.

"Fuck... this taste horrible..." Then a pulse of energy rips through his body, shredding the seal that prohibited him from molding his chakra. The seals that were placed around his wrists burned away, and he screamed alerting ANBU. As they rushed to the gate, said jail door explodes from the hinges and Mizuki emerged. Under his clothes that shoed the grime he's endured in the cell, near the end of his tailbone was a glowing red seal. A Cursed Seal, to be exact.

"Kill the demon boy," he muttered, and roared as the Curse Seal pulsed.

The ANBU were knocked out by the man's speed, before he made to escape. In the darkness, he watched with a smile, before his eyes vanished. Mizuki cackled, as the dirty, yet seemingly buff man, had managed to break out from solitary confinement and into the cafeteria. As ninjas break in to stop Mizuki, multiple clashes of lightning erupt and strike them all down, as Kumo emerged from a portal of twilight. Mizuki saw his chance, especially since the strange armored man told him to jump in. He took no chances. He vanished in a swirl of twilight, just as Ibiki and Anko rush in with reinforcements.

=0=0=

Naruto laid back as comfortably as he could in the canoe. Midna lies down in his lap as well, having zapped her headgear into her interdimensional pocket. They had caught some fish, a few Naruto had let go into the lake, but only keeping the bigger catch of mainly catfish and carp. The carp would be good for a long cook in the smoker he had bought recently, and the catfish could get their meat clean and cleanly cut to make breaded and fried nuggets.

"This is so peaceful," Midna yawned, "the village can be like a bustling town..."

Naruto chuckled a bit, holding the chibi close. "True... I'm glad that we had crossed paths with Kikoru. May have never met Hena or known about this lake."

"You do know that they have ancestors, right?"

"Yeah... Coro, Hena, and Iza... from the past, right?"

She nods. The peace is disrupted briefly when a shockwave died near the boat. Both looked to the shore where Hinata was holding her sword she still kept. Apparently, she learned to use his shockwave kenjutsu. They returned to relaxing.

_Their descendants today are Kikoru, Hena oddly enough, and Liz..._ Naruto smiled softly, while Midna closed her eyes, to enjoy the peace and quiet. She smiled, as Naruto kept a hold on the girl. The day was ending, and Naruto had to row back to the docks, and helped Hena store the canoe away, while Midna watched from Hinata's shadow. With the fish he caught, and had stringed, Hena even helped Naruto filet and cut the catfish and prepare the carp. Once everything was bagged up, and the remains left for any wildlife to snack on, Hena bid goodbye to Naruto and his friends, mostly Naruto.

"That was a fun day."

Shikamaru had to agree. "Yes, it was fun. Much more relaxing."

The trek back to the village wasn't long, and they made it before curfew. Of course, as Naruto and the girls who lived at his apartment head home, they heard a Jounin whispering about a break out from the Konoha Ninja Prison. That got Naruto worried all of a sudden, and feeling a sense of dread.

=0=0=

And once again, Naruto returned back to the lake. It was a regular routine to him now, to wear the green tunic, and stay armed with the Master Sword and the Konoha Shield. Of course, the reason he gone to the lake was because Teuchi decided to try the concept of delivery. And, since Naruto was going have lunch there, he decided to make his a delivery, and paid for his half of the meal. As he arrived, Midna disappeared back into his shadow, and he got off Epona, who gave him an affectionate nudge with her nose. Naruto smiled as he walked towards the house, and had a clone open the door for him.

"Hena?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled as he walked up to her, and handed her the delivery. "I was at Ichiraku Ramen when I heard about an order going to be delivered to the Fishing Shack, so I thought I'd come and deliver this to you, and enjoy my own lunch here as well."

This explains the second paper bag.

Hena smiled. "Sure, come on upstairs."

Naruto blushed a bit but went around the counter and followed the girl up the stairs, and into her apartment.

=0=0=

Back in Konoha, Kin sat down at Ichiraku Ramen, and ordered a small Vegetable Ramen. She was surprised that Naruto wasn't here. Sure, he eats healthier now, but ramen was still the best thing for him.

"Ayame, where's Naruto?"

Ayame smiled a bit, as she handed her a large glass of iced water. "Naruto volunteered to do a delivery for us to a customer who works at a Fishing Shack near the lake."

"Ah, I see..."

_He went to go see Hena?_

=0=0=

Hena's place was something of a typical civilian household. The TV was on and was on Food Network, and Naruto sat down at one of her couches, having taken off his hat and laid his sword and shield near the door, along with taking off his boots. Both of them were enjoying their lunch.

"So, it's peaceful here, isn't it?"

"Yup. The village is more or less like a typical village. Though, I wonder about Sunnyvale City though..."

"Oh, Sunnyvale? I have heard about that city. They're famous for the Shrine they have on top of Mount Hakurei."

"Yeah. I had a previous sensei named Sanosuke who briefly trained me to use a kenjutsu technique of his."

Hena smiled, as she slurped some noodles quietly. Some quiet came, until she looked at Naruto again. "Did anyone tell you that you look so handsome wearing that? You look like a hero."

"Not much, but a few girls who bunk at my apartment tell me otherwise. Hell, before my life had changed for the better, I was a loudmouthed brat always seeking attention. Though I do prank sometimes... it wasn't as much as I did when I was younger."

"Oh, really?" she questioned, looking at Naruto and trying to keep that blush from forming.

"Yup."

She smiled, and he smiled back, before returning to finishing off the broth and swallows the noodles that were left. When he had finished, and cleaned the bit of juice that escaped with a napkin, he turned to face Hena. Only, she was now scooting closer.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto begins to blush now, as Hena brought a hand to get a feel of his blonde locks, and was surprised to feel the silkiness of his hair.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun, I need to show you something." She got up and headed down the stairs again, and Naruto sat there, the blush still evident on his cheeks. She soon returned, this time with a photo book. She sets it down in her lap and opens it, and towards the back, she reveals a photo. Midna, through Naruto, saw the photo, and could not believe it. There was Link, standing there holding the large Rare Hylian Loach that he caught one summer day after their trek in the Temple of Time, and next to Link was a very happy Hena. She remembered that Iza was the one who took the photo, as Hena wanted to be in it with Naruto.

"This guy looks just like you Naruto..."

"Wow... I... he's my ancestor," Naruto confirmed, very surprised.

_So, this is Link... wow,_ he thought.

"Yup, and that means this girl is my ancestor. We look like twins, huh?"

She giggled, and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, you do."

"When you came the first time, I was surprised... this is strange, eh?"

"Kind of," he said.

She closed the book, and sets it to the side on the floor, before turning towards Naruto, with a blush on her face returning.

"Makes me wonder if our ancestors fell in love," she thought aloud.

Midna knew the answer to that. They DID fall in love, and they were still dating when the world was saved and she had to return to the Twilight Realm. But when she managed to return, seeing Link and Ilia gave her the idea that somewhere along the line, they had parted ways.

"Maybe," he says.

After lunch was finished, Hena did pay for the bill, and Naruto packed the payment away.

"Hey, Naruto, are you busy with anything?"

"No, what is it?"

She took out a letter. "Can you deliver this to Kikoru, please?"

"Sure thing, Hena-chan."

She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Naruto blush. He puts the letter away and puts his boots back on, before heading down the stairs with the sword and shield equipped onto his back. Hena watched as Naruto boarded Epona, and waving to her, he snaps the reigns and Epona rides away in the direction of where Kikoru would live.

"I hope he comes back," she thought aloud, before breaking into a blush.

Kakashi sighed. There was a mission that came up, but the only person he could find was Sakura. Naruto was out of the village, and from what he learned from Ayame when by chance they bumped into one another at the bookstore, went to do a delivery for them to a customer at the lake. Now, the mission was to protect an actress in which the movie was going to have its scenes shot in Yuki no Kuni.

But, in order to go, first, Naruto needs to be found, and then they will need a third Genin to join. And so, playing safe, he gathered Kin, and then grabbed Kiba since he wasn't doing anything, and Kurenai allowed the temporary transfer. With the mission scroll in hand, they left to head to the lake to grab Naruto, their charges following the shinobi.

=0=0=

"What do you mean Naruto's not here?"

"I asked him if he could deliver a letter for me, and he said that he would do that for me, so I handed it to him, and he galloped off towards my brother's house."

Kakashi groaned. "Well, thank you anyway, miss. Well kids, Naruto's off doing a delivery without permission, so we'll just have to go without him. Let's go."

Sakura looked at Hena, who was counting up the money in the safe, keeping track of investments. Kiba chuckled and left, as Akamaru barked to Kiba, in which the dog boy could only understand his own ninken. She wondered just what the heck Naruto was up to, as she followed her sensie out of the house.

* * *

A new look design for Kin-chan. Like it? Hate it? It's hard to imagine, but trust me, she is hot. I based this look off an image I found on Gamespot before... I don't know: should I involve Hena in the harem or no?

**Harem Members (so far):** Midna, Hinata, Tenten, Kin, Temari

-- **Hinata's Status** --

**Collection:** [Kaasan's Necklace] [Women's Wallet - 5,437 Total Ryo] [Key to Naruto's Home]  
**Sword:** [Short Iron Sword]  
**Costume:** [Shinobi Outfit]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x10] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tag x15]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Hinata no Ai] [Hinata no Hi]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Suiton: Suinomi, Kage Bunshin, Shougekiha

Forgot to add Hinata's latest technique... Now, for the folks who may have noticed, yes Hinata can use the Kage Bunshin, but she does not have the capacity that Naruto has (even with the fox gone and in the hands of Lansing), and as such, could only make one or even two per use. Overuse will cause exhaustion to come early. And yes, Hinata's Hidden Skills are all based on Zelda's techniques from Brawl.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 16,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan

For the other Hidden Skills from TP, Naruto will learn them, but they will not be "Hidden" as such. As you know, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan has the Shield Attack (or rather Naruto using the flat side of the sword) and then the Helm Splitter (or variation to it) used in conjunction. In fact, some of them may be used as "regular" kenjutsu techniques.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mechi Kisaita. He was your typical non-ninja mercenary, who would use small bombs, arrows, or a scythe as a main use of capturing, or killing criminals too dangerous for capture. Also, there was one thing he hated the most other than criminals... and Jinchuuriki: his name. Because when both last and first name are rearranged they spell the first names of two of the most dangerous S-Ranked nuke-nin. But enough of this guy, since he was halfway across the globe.

No, we focus on one Uzumaki Naruto, chosen Hero by the Gods and Goddesses, descendant of the last Hero, Link, and former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Unaware that his team had gone on a mission and he was not there to get dragged along. Sure, such things could happen and he could get probation for not attending a mission, but... he also had that real challenging ordeal of being a hero. All of a sudden, several spikes shot down, creating a ring that then generating an invisible barrier. Epona whinnied, startled because of the suddenness of this situation thrusted upon them. Naruto hopped off the mare and calmed her down, but she kept panicking, especially since Midna gasped seeing a portal of twilight opening high above. And from this portal, came three black beast-like creatures, wearing odd masks that had a spiral from the edges going straight down to the center. The mask itself was gunmetal gray, but there were glowing lines that depicted the hieroglyphics of the Twilight Realm on it.

"Damn! What the hell are they?" Naruto yelled.

"Shadow Creatures! Naruto!"

Naruto dodged as one came charging up at him fairly fast. He dodged the swing of its dangerous claws, and Naruto unloaded one hard slash at it. It screeched in pain and attempted an attack, but Naruto stabbed it, and the creature fell to the ground with a defeated cry, and did not move again. Bits of black dust were floating around it.

"Naruto! If you don't finish them off at the same time, the survivor will just revive the fallen beasts!" Midna yelled floating high as one tried to claw her. They then turned their attention on Naruto, and came up at him, but he readied himself... and released a Kaitengiri. The powered blade sliced through them at the same time, and they both fell. The three beasts then explode into twilight. However, the clusters, as Naruto termed it, shot into the sky. He watched as it created the same portal, but instead of red, the portal was greenish blue... or was it a teal?

"What in the world... was that?"

"He must be getting stronger..." she muttered, before turning to look at Naruto, "Naruto, they are Shadow Creatures. Their demonic beasts of the Twilight... Link and I had to fight them constantly throughout our first adventure... they usually come in threes, fours, or groups of double the number five, and six. If you kill them like any other evil creature, the survivor will unleashed a deafening screech. That screech can literally revive its fallen comrades. They all have to be taken out at the same time, or, do what you did... whittle the number, then kill the last two at the same time."

"So... what do these things do? Other than be a very obvious sign that people are going to start questioning whether or not aliens exist."

She gave him a stern look. "Aliens do not exist..."

"What about you? People can mistake you as one if you were seen."

She opened her mouth, and then shuts it, lowering that finger she had up. "Fine... but... well... they appeared across Hyrule whenever these shadow creatures came. Sure, some people wondered what they were, but as soon as Ganondorf was killed, they all began to vanish one by one. But beforehand, the more portals that opened the more dangerous creatures littered the land. Lansing could very well regain his dark army..."

"And then a second coming would arrive. Well, this is really bad..."

Naruto sighed, before walking over to Epona, and got back on the now calm horse, and Midna floats next to him before taking a seat in front of him.

"Though, would be better if they just disappeared." The portal, as if hearing his wish, vanished. Naruto looked up as he heard the sound of a closing portal, but instead of really closing up, the thing turned black, and then vanished, as if under an invisible cloak. Not one to second-guess things unless tempted or otherwise, Naruto returned on his trip to Kikoru.

=0=0=

"Like I want people to find out too early," he hissed, before putting away his hand-held mirror that showed the fight.

He immediately switched to his Tobi voice when Deidara came up to him.

"The Two-Tailed Neko has been spotted. Let's go Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy. Hehehe."

Deidara sighed, wishing to have Sasori as his partner. _At least he stayed quiet..._

=0=0=

He had made it to Kikoru's home, a day later. He had forgotten traveling by horse did cut time of, but still, the distance was long. The same can be told to Kakashi and his team, having run into three ninja who wanted to go after the actress, who was discovered to be the Princess of Yuki. Naruto would have known had he actually been home at the time the mission came up. Of course, Naruto then would not be given the chance to save someone else like him, who was a Jinchuuriki, and was being pursued by Deidara and Tobi of Akatsuki.

After delivering the letter and he returned to Epona, Midna tugged at him.

_What is it, Midna?_

_Do you feel that?_

Naruto then tensed. _Yes... I do..._

Midna growled a bit. It was faint, but she felt Lansing's energy spike, multiple spikes going to the far north. If she remembered of the map, it was a country that holds a village known as Kumogakure no Sato. At one instance, Naruto wanted to go and track down that energy spike. He was a ninja. But, he was sure to get his ass in deep trouble if he gone without any help. On the other hand, he practically has power that was the Master Sword and Midna on his side, who could bail him out with her magic. He may be a ninja, but he was also the chosen Hero, because of the Triforce bared on his hand.

"You feel it too."

Both screamed (in which Naruto screamed and Midna was still in Naruto's shadow so only Naruto heard her cry) and turned around... seeing Kururi. The pretty girl frowned. She had also felt that spike of magical energy.

"Kururi... right?"

She nods. "I shall come with you. I also do not like that feel of evil."

Now Midna and Naruto looked at one another. Naruto turned his eyes back to the girl, and extended a hand. She was helped up onto the horse, and Epona snapped the reigns, and both Priestess and Hero gallop off towards the far north. Midna remained quiet, within Naruto's shadow. You see, this unplanned travel led the two on a trail that Kururi told Naruto to use, which led them to Port City. From there, in the week and half that passed, they continued onward, heading into another country that to its left bordered the village where the rumored Otogakure was supposed to exist. Now, there was a day where they did get some rest, and Kururi decided out of the blue to teach Naruto another technique for the sword, the **Kaze Kiwa** (Wind Edge) technique.

"Naruto, the Kaze Kiwa is a wind-based technique that also filters through using your chakra source."

Naruto nodded, having understood. His element of course was Fuuton jutsus, after he had used one of those slips Kin told him about during their travel to find Tsunade.

"In order to release it," she lectured, "you must first be calm. Concentrate on the energy you gather, and draw it into the base of the sword you hold in hand. This is hard, yes, but if you do it right, you and then have a whirlwind of energy surrounding the blade itself. Upon so, thrusting it, you can catch your opponent off guard when a cyclone of chakra and wind energy leaps out to strike them down. That is what gives it the name Wind Edge."

Naruto nodded. Kururi demonstrated by channeling the energy inside of her, and drew it into her chosen weapon, which was an ornamental staff-like weapon. With a kyaa cry, she thrusts the staff in a lunge, and sent the cyclone of swirling wind forward. Naruto widens his eyes.

"See?"

"Yeah... looks hard."

"Trust me; it's going to be a useful technique once you master its use."

Naruto nodded, and got to work. While he did, Kururi did surprise Naruto by using a summoning technique and called one of those toucan birds from the tropical regions. The bird had a small scroll tied to its leg before it flew off towards the direction of Konoha.

"What was that?"

"Messages to send to your village leader, Naruto," she replied, "now then, keep practicing Naruto." She stood behind him, and held his hands in hers as she helped him with form.

=0=0=

Three weeks of travel, and they were a mile away from the border that leads to Kaminari no Kuni. It was also around that same time that Kin, with all of her strength and skills, combined with her team mates, managed to overthrow an evil warlord, and saved Yuki no Kuni. The movie was also completed. How she stopped him was the use of the Rasengan, something Naruto had been teaching her lately. When the princess had asked Kin where she finds her strength, she had replied that her strength and devotion to protecting the innocent came from a young man who had saved her from her own darkness. Uzumaki Naruto. And that is how the princess was interested in one day meeting this Naruto. Kakashi and Team Seven had returned to Konoha after their travel, and had entered Tsunade's office.

"Team Seven reporting. Mission Complete," Kakashi says.

Tsunade looked up, and frowned. "Where's Naruto?"

"Well... a few weeks ago, Naruto delivered some ramen to this girl, Hena, who owns that Fishing Shack near the lake outside the village. When we went there, I brought Inuzuka Kiba with me with permission from Kurenai, because I had this feeling Naruto was not going to be there. I was right. Hena had asked Naruto for a favor, and Naruto replied, and had delivered a letter to her brother Kikoru, who had given Naruto a lantern. We decided to go on the mission, using Kiba as Naruto's replacement."

There was tapping on the window, and Tsunade looked behind her to see a toucan staying afloat, with a scroll in its clawed grip. "Lemme in," it squawked. Shizune jumped, but opened the window, as the toucan flew in and drops the scroll onto the desk.

"Hello. My name's Purrin! Message from Priestess Kururi," it said, before flying out the window and vanishing into the sky. It was a non-sealed scroll, which they found highly suspicious. She opened the scroll, and read the contents.

_Hello Village Leader,_

_I am Priestess Kururi. I have a young man named Uzumaki Naruto in my company. We are currently traveling to Kaminari no Kuni, seeking after two chakra signatures. One of them, with my skills, belongs to S-Class Nukenin Deidara. The other one has a mixed energy signature, but he feels like two souls in one. It baffles me, but I have reason to believe they are going after something, which is why I am tracking down these two dangerous criminals with Naruto's help. If you wish to send back-up, please do so. Even with my powers as a certified Priestess, even I may not have the power to truly defend Naruto the Hero._

_Priestess Kururi_

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Tsunade roared, which the entire village heard her raged cry.

"Lady Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto is in the company of a priestess," she said, with a calm demeanor, yet her voice was also laced with the anger she was feeling, "they are chasing down S-Class Nukenin Deidara of Iwa and another chakra signature."

Kakashi dropped his book, and Shizune had gasped.

"Kakashi! Gather whoever can go! Shizune, find a way to contact Jiraiya now!" Tsunade commanded, as she had a right of mind to kick Naruto's ass for doing something so stupid and dangerous. This was also means of probation if he ever did return alive... if he did. Of course while all of the commotion was happening, Kin had been helped onto a couch by Sakura and Kiba since she had fainted hearing the startling news.

Back miles away from Konoha, Naruto halted his horse as Kururi hops off and runs towards a fallen Kumo-nin. Naruto rushed over as well, switching his hat with another that did not have hid headband stitched to it. Kururi helped the ninja up, as he coughed weakly.

"Stop them... two guys with black cloaks with red clouds, and another who looks like a humanoid tiger... they're going to Kumogakure..."

"Rest my friend," she said soothingly, her hands lit with a soft warm aura to heal some of the more fatal wounds.

"Wait... Take me to safety... please," he begged. Kururi nodded.

Naruto suddenly brought this blade up and swung, cutting through a blade of chakra. The two halves strike trees and cause a miniature explosion.

"Well, leaving him alive did work... well, demon boy, it's time I got my revenge..."

Dropping down was a yellow and white-striped human crossbred with that of a tiger. For clothes were military-styled pants, and a black muscle tank. Everything else exposed fur, and dangerous-looking claws on his morphed feet, and from his clawed hands. There was this aura of evil that surrounded this man, and even Midna felt it. That feeling of imminent doom...

"Demon boy... you can't be..."

He smiled evilly. "I escaped, and now I get my revenge on you, demon!"

**Touji Mizuki Cursed Form**

While Kururi focused on healing the fallen Kumo-nin, Naruto defended himself against the revenge-driven Mizuki, who still thought he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Die already, freak!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he blocked the numerous melee strikes from the cat man's claws, before lashing out with Kaitengiri.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" Naruto summoned several clones, and let them loose. Mizuki snarls and rids them all, only to get several kunai embedded into his chest.

Naruto glared at the man. "How did you escape?"

"From outside help. He wore armor that resembled lightning."

_Darknut Kumo,_ he thought with a hiss.

Mizuki roars and leapt into the air, only to come down smashing his fist into the dirt. The resulting shockwave of torn earth spreads, destroying the other clones and nearly burying Naruto. He had used his Chakra Grapple to swing up towards a tree branch and over the wave. Kururi had, with ease, lifted the injured ninja and jumped up as well. Mizuki runs at him, and slams his fist into his gut. Naruto coughed, launched towards a tree. Mizuki's hands trailed through hand signs, before he exhaled a large fireball. Naruto stood his ground, wincing at the back ache and swung his blade up, cleaving the fireball in half, but caused it to explode.

Brushing past the flames, Naruto jumped at Mizuki who came at him, and he sliced across his chest. The man roared in pain as he fell. Naruto backflipped away from Mizuki, as the man forced himself back up. He snarled, as he turned to glare at the Hero. "You demon... you're going to die... I'm going to smear your brains across the trees!"

"Hate to disappoint, but the Kyuubi got ripped from me months ago. I haven't been a jinchuuriki ever since the start my Genin days," Naruto said with a smirk.

"LIES! YOU ARE A DEMON, BRAT!"

Naruto shielded against a wave of chakra he released from slashing his claws. Mizuki then buckled, and grasped his head. The potion that he drank earlier was now starting to affect his bodily functions.

"Wha... what's wrong with me!?"

"Heh, fool..."

A bolt of lightning strikes the ground behind Naruto, and he jumped back as Kumo's glowing eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean orbs.

"That potion is a transforming potion... it's destroying everything that is Touji Mizuki, and reshaping you into a demonic form... the very thing you curse, you shall now become... a mutated beast."

He laughs were cold, as Mizuki screamed hoarsely to the sky, as his muscles bulged and grew. His body began to grow taller, as his upper half slowly transformed into a hulking behemoth psychotically addicted to steroids. The hands explode, as the fingers now hardened, becoming claws. The tail grew longer and thicker, the tip slowly growing a spike at its tip. His face slowly mutated to that of a tiger, the canines turning into saberteeth.

Kumo smiled. "Kill the boy." He vanished.

**Touji Mizuki Mutated**

The now demonic Mizuki let out a roar, and charged him on all four, since his legs turned lupine. Naruto cursed as he rolled to the side. He drew some Nin-ombs and threw them, using the explosion to distract the half man/half tiger. It did work... for a moment, before Mizuki roughly claws Naruto's torso. Kururi gasped, as she left the fallen ninja alone. The guy managed to get back up and to safety as she unsealed a bow. She pulled at the string, and gathered energy into the draw.

"**Shahou: Kariya** (Archery: Light Arrow)!" She released the string and the streaming bolt of light strikes Mizuki in the back before he could tear Naruto's throat. The beast howled in pain. Naruto got back up, using his hands to slam his boots into the beast's snout. Then, using his weight, applied pressure before jumping off, performed a forward flip, twisted his body and landed on his feet, sword and shield ready. Mizuki roared. But as he did, a blast of lightning shot towards Naruto. Had he not dodge at the last second, he could have been fried.

"Okay, that's new..."

Kururi still held the bow as she ran to dodge the attack the wild feral was letting loose. Naruto came up and halted his advance, swinging his weapon and slashing a long cut across his thick upper chest. But, he gets batted away and he lost his sword in the process. Kururi did a backward somersault, and just as she landed, a bolt of light is fired. Mizuki dodged it, and she cursed as she kept light on her feet. When Mizuki charged the priestess, Naruto managed to bash him in the face with his shield. He leapt over his shadow clone, and struck his skull with the blade. Now behind the feral, unleashed the combo attack, but the last kick was caught by the tail, and he's swung, sent crashing into Kururi.

Both teenagers immediately got up, Naruto pulling the girl into his arms as he jumped away from a full fledged take down.

"Naruto, when I land one of my light arrows at it, you go in and attack. He's nothing more than a dangerous beast, okay?"

"Sure..."

Naruto set Kururi down, and fired an arrow when Mizuki charged them. He howls in pain as the glowing bolt struck him right in the face, and he charged in, and swung the Master Sword across the transformed man's chest. Naruto jumped back when Mizuki regained movement and tried to claw the blonde's face. He heard something whiz by, and saw a light arrow. But it missed the target, and the lupine Mizuki roared, firing that mouth beam shot of his. Naruto felt he was in some sort of weird anime. He blocked with Gokumonken, but winced as Mizuki dodged out of a fatal slice along his neck. Kururi stunned him however with a bolt of light, and he decided to end this by thrusting the blade through the throat, and blood spewing out the back. He pulls back as Mizuki crumpled to the floor returning back to a human form. However, he lost about all of his muscle mass, and looked shriveled up, and dead.

* * *

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 16,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x35] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan

Whenever I get bored, I tend to write odd one-shots. One such story you can find is "A Series of Different Naruto Doors". If you wish, you can PM me for a request on a specific Naruto one-shot of whatever you like. And if it's acceptable enough, I can get to work on it. And also, the people spoke: Hena's involved in the Harem. Sorry it took awhile, but I was out of town. I went to Wrestlemania XXV... now that I'm back home, I can resume this (and worry about college as well).


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

**A/N:** Wrestlemania was awesome, Leaf. Saw my favorite superstars, managed to get my white shirt I wore during Axxess signed by various superstars and announcers alike (got some cool stuff as well). Cena used the FU first on Big Show, and deal the same hand to Edge before pinning the Big Show to win the gold. Triple H got his revenge, first while the ref was out dished out a punt of his own, and before the ref revived, used a sledgehammer, pin, and retailed the WWE Title. Carlito and Primo are Unified Tag Team Champions, held as the bonus match before WMXXV began. Jericho defeated the Legends, but left with a sore victory after Rourke was taunted into the ring, and landed a left swing (being a former boxer). HBK and Undertaker really took it to the limit, but nonetheless, the streak goes to 17-0. Matt beaten Jeff, which I was hoping would be the other way around. And with CM Punk winning Money in the Bank, it's as matter of time to see if he, will go after Cena's title (I predict), or Triple H's title (or possibly the ECW title).

With that minor rant off my chest, I'm going to resume this story now. Ya know, it surprises me how some people have different views and opinions about this story (not that I'm not angry or anything, in fact I encourage you all to tell me truthfully how this story appeals to you), and yes, in some places it looks like it can never work, or why things look like they way it is now, and the few changes made here and there. But anyway, sorry for the wait, but this chapter was the hardest at writing up so far. Trying to put in good enough detail, so it is interesting enough to read... I also had been distracted playing Hyper Mode on Metroid Prime 3 Corruption (barely managed to defeat Rundas).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Epona nickered.

"What is it?"

Epona then looks towards the Kumo-nin who was walking up to him.

"Thank you... for saving me, you and the priestess. Are you from Konoha?" He gestured to Naruto's shield, having seen the insignia of the leaf on the background of the metal shield despite the eye catching detail of the (unknown to him) Triforce.

"Yes, but they don't even know. I'm with Kururi here on my own accord."

"He speaks the truth," Kururi tells the Kumo-nin.

A scream echoes, and they turned toward the source. Naruto ran and jumped onto Epona as he charges off, grabbing Kururi and swinging her onto the mare, while the fully-healed Kumo ninja followed after them, having recognized that cry.

=0=0=

Yugito backed away, as two guys stalked her. The teenager knew these two wanted her for the Nibi she had sealed into her since birth. They even said it themselves, before attacking her, trying to take her out so it would been much easier. He has been in the fight against them, doing very well until they managed to knock her out from her Bijuu form. She had since then been on the run from these two, until they had finally trapped her outside Kaminari no Kuni.

Just as Hidan delivers the final blow, Deidara breaks through the ground, gasping for air. As he finally unburies himself, he finds himself in the surprised company of Kakuzu and Hidan, two other members of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu was a man who steals the hearts of his victims and uses it as extra lives, while Hidan was a religious man, who worshipped the god Jashin, by killing victims in the name of Jashin with the use of a tri-bladed scythe.

"The hell?" Hidan yelled.

"We were chasing after you two, until Tobi and I were attacked. Tobi's dead."

Hidan snorted. "Good, always hated that skipping prick. Who killed him anyway?"

"Some armored man with an affinity for lightning."

All of a sudden, a swirl of twilight emerged, and in came Lansing.

"Hm..." Lansing felt all eyes on him, but he turned his attention to Yugito, "Ah... the Nibi no Nekotama, Nii Yugito." A soft chuckle escaped his throat.

"Hey! Who in the name of Jashin are you?" Hidan yells.

"Wait, Hidan... this is the man who had stolen the Kyuubi no Kitsune from one of the former targets Uzumaki Naruto," spoke Kakuzu.

"Correct. I am the Twilight King. I require her powers so you are," his hand began to glow, "dismissed!" The two Nukenin took stance, as Yugito tried to escape, but a bolt of lightning emerged, and Kumo grappled the struggling young lady.

"That's the creep who killed Tobi and destroyed my beautiful works of art, yeah!"

"Let go of me!" She yelled flaring her bijuu's power. Kumo laughed, and knocked her upside the head, knocking her out.

"Kumo, take the girl away... she shall be useful in killing Uzumaki Naruto. I will take care of these scumbags."

Kumo vanished before Kakuzu could release the power of his fire mask.

"Hm.... a man who steals hearts, a devil worshipper, and a clay bomber with tongues in his hands." The king cackled softly, "this will be fun."

"Jashin is not a devil you heathen bastard!" Hidan shouts.

Three lovely goddesses and Kami would gladly disagree on that statement.

The king smiled behind his mask, before a portal opened up above him. Dropping from the portal were six Shadow Creatures. He floated back, "kill them." before he vanished. The creatures all converged on them. Kakuzu released two of his masks, unleashing fire and lightning jutsus, while Hidan was swinging his scythe, slashing two down. Deidara struck two with his clay birds. They fell down, but as Hidan was going to kill the last one, it screeched loudly. The three found themselves stunned, and before their eyes, the fallen beasts rose up from the floor, as if they had never died. The resumed the attack. The king watches, invisible, as they were weakened down by the might of the beasts he's summoned, before Hidan got the lucky idea of killing them all in a single sweep, which he did with his scythe. With them killed, the portal remerged, and formed one before it rendered itself invisible.

"Hm..." his voice echoed all around them, "impressive. So, Naruto isn't the only one who can combat my shadow creatures. Nonetheless, you will not have the girl. Her powers will do wonders for me and my overall goal. After all, what I did to Naruto shall happen to the girl, one I pit those two in battle."

"The Jinchuuriki is ours!" Hidan shouted, "You blasphemous freak!"

"Heh... then explain how you failed your mission."

All of a sudden, they were warped under his magic, under swirls of twilight, forcibly returning to the Akatsuki Base. He emerged from his invisibility form, and turned around just as Naruto charged in, and halted his horse. Both he, and Kururi sitting behind him, looked at the Twilight King.

"Lansing..."

"Ah, the Boy Who Lived, so good to see you again... well, Naruto, no need to worry about Deidara anymore, or Hidan, and Kakuzu. I had ejected them back to their base... I have the girl now, and if you want to save her... you'll have to find her."

"Let the girl go!"

"Oh no... I will not. You'll have to defeat her, once of course I transform her by force. The Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekotama... go to the Lightning Temple, if you wish to save her, fool." His laugh echoed all around as he vanished in twilight.

Naruto scowled, and snapped on the reigns, and charges off, soon passing the border of Kumo, while the Kumo-nin they had saved from Mizuki followed after them, finding all of this weirdness getting weirder.

=0=0=

They made it to the border into Kaminari no Kuni. Naruto, Kururi, and the Kumo-nin Hyoto managed to get pas the guards with no trouble. However, they were following after Kururi, who was tracking down the sudden aura of evil that sprung up. Hyoto however told the ANBU that patrolled the border to get the Raikage, and tell him that an unknown enemy has captured Nii Yugito. They Shunshin away with a poof of smoke, traveling towards Kumogakure to alert their kage of a threat situation...

"You two... the direction we're going, it's going to take us to the Lightning Temple owned by some monks."

"Yes... I have been there before," Kururi spoke, "I know a few of the monks there. I fear that the evil has taken refuge within, and may have turned it into his own dungeon of darkness."

=0=0=

Traveling non-stop was Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, several ANBU, and other ninjas trusted with this mission Tsunade issued.

"Can't believe Naruto would do something like this," Kakashi said, unsure of whether to feel mad at his student for doing something so foolish, or feel bad because Naruto would get in a lot of trouble that could damage the village for entering another country illegally.

"Naruto will be fine, but let's hope this does not cause any war to spring up with Kumo. They still wish to obtain the Byakugan by any means necessary." How they traveled was using Anko's summon to bring forth a large snake that could carry them all and cross vast distances.

In Konoha, Kin was frantic, as were the rest of Naruto's girls, and his other friends of course. Everyone was shocked to learn that Naruto had gone to Kaminari no Kuni with some priestess, and not even tell the village. In Kumo, the Raikage had learned of what had happened, and had gone to travel with various other Kumo-nins and his ANBU Guard. They of course were traveling to the Lightning Temple, because the entire village felt a sudden flare of demonic youkai emanating from that general location. The cause for the flare of energy was Lansing warping the temple into his own twisted dungeon, and of course, tormenting Yugito until his power had captured the Bijuu within. The same controlling crystal he used to turn the Shukaku Jinchuuriki against Naruto would now be used on the Nibi against the Hero.

The Temple of Lightning.

Kururi had visited this shrine three years ago. But now, the monks that lived at the temple had been driven out by an evil force, and though the outside of the temple remains the same, within, by evil magic have been warped to accommodate the dark army that had been released within. Uzumaki Naruto stood at the small flight of stone steps that leads to the shrine's courtyard. He could feel the evil aura radiating from it.

"Naruto, you know what you have to do, right?" Kururi asks the boy.

"Yup..."

"I wish you luck in cleansing this evil," she says.

Naruto nodded, as he begins his trek up the stairs, as everyone else watches him descend those stairs. Kururi smiled softly.

_Brave Hero chosen by the Gods, you shall succeed..._

=0=0=

"He's coming, my king."

"Good... let us leave, and let our new pet kill the boy. But, even if he does survive, he'll have weakened the Bijuu long enough for me to capture it as I did the kitsune."

=0=0=

The shadow beast fell to his blade, and exploded into a burst of twilight. The single beast's death caused the gates of twili to open up, allowing Naruto entry into the warped temple. Walking into the temple, through the small hallway, he found himself in a larger chamber room. He did not trust the few holes in the stone floor. Actually, in fact this entire first room was a bottomless trap hole. There are just a few suspended platforms, with three leading to three different doors. The side exits were blocked by locked doors, but the one up front was simply sealed. Walking around on two of the larger platforms were two skeleton-like figures with swords and shields.

Midna emerged next to Naruto. "Hm, this feels so much like a dungeon, Naruto..."

"You know what those walking corpses are?"

"They are called Stalfos. They can reanimate themselves even if you beat them. The first time around Link and I had trouble with these creeps. The best way of destroying the remains after you smash them is with some bombs. The explosion is enough to erase their remains."

Naruto nodded, as he pulled out a Senbon and attached it with a Nin-Omb. He flung the lit explosive at the first Stalfos, and blew it up. The second one got caught tin the explosive blast, and crumbled. Naruto threw another Needle Bomb, and destroyed it as well. Naruto jumped across the suspended platforms, destroying the last two Stalfos. The door facing north suddenly opened up, and before him, a chest appeared in a swirl of magic.

"Okay, that's weird..." Naruto opened it up anyway...

[Naruto obtains a **Map** of **The Temple of Lightning**.]

Naruto looked at the thing. Right now, he's on the first floor. There were apparently two more floors, but they went down deeper into the ground.

"Well... this is strange indeed," Midna spoke up, having peeked at it over Naruto's shoulder. She decided to keep a hold of it, as Naruto looked at her, "this entire temple screams dark magic... no matter what, keep on your guard."

"Right..."

She vanished, and Naruto retraced his steps, before taking the north path and through the door. The next room was a larger room. However, some of the floors alternated. Below him was a pool of water, with several of those biting school of small fish from the Valhalla Airship. The other half of the room was across the wide channel. Looking up, there was a small ledge with a door going north, but the only way to get there was with those floating plant-like things. He took a running start, and jumped. With the Chakra Grapple, he lassoed the chain that dangled from the ceiling that had a ring hook at the end. Using his weight, he swung himself to the other side. Immediately, several of the goblin creatures raced at him with clubs. Naruto fought back, spinning in a circle releasing the chakra whip to stun them. He then took them out with three cleaves of the Master Sword.

Naruto puts the sword and shield away, and takes out the Clawshots. He looked to the door on the small ledge, and then fires one claw at the nearest floating plant (Midna kept reminding him they're called Peahats), and reeled himself up. He looked around, and noticed a lone treasure chest sitting on another ledge, high above the open door he traveled through. So, he claw shots across the room using several other Peahat and landed on his feet in front of it. All it held was a Small Key. Naruto arcs an eyebrow. He decided to head back into the first chamber, and took the east path. Unlocking the padlock on it, he opens the door, and enters into a room that was sweltering with heat.

"Damn."

There were only a few pillars of stone that did not melt away into the lava at all. There were only a few supports of metal with mesh chain fences for floors going up towards some suspended platforms on thick chain. A few of those bats – Keese, he reminded himself – flying in lazy patterns, but they were lit with flames. He spotted on a grown ledge of stone a weird reddish lizard with a glowing tail.

_Those are Dodongos. Their weaknesses are the tips of their tails, Naruto._

_And they do what?_

_Almost like being in front of a furnace expelling a jet of fire..._

There were in fact two of those Dodongos, and they were in front of a larger chest. So, he began to cross the pillars. Only, upon stepping on them, they began to sink, so it was a small race of getting to the other side. He clung to the edge, and pulled himself up as the last pillar sunk into the pool of liquid fire. The path he traveled up was an enclosed fencing. Thankfully the metal didn't burn that hot, but still... pretty warm with the heat in the room. Naruto cursed, feeling the heat start to work against him. He's killed a few of the fiery Keese with thrown kunai. When he ran around, he spied a chest on a small ledge. The jump to it was perfect, and this rewarded him another key. Now, here came the skip across the suspended platforms and onto the ledge where they turned to him and the Dodongos began to breathe fire at him. He rolled to the side, away from the lava, mind you, and jumped forward, slashing at the tail. The first one fell to its death, but Naruto backflipped from a jet of fire that nearly burned him. When it crawled up to him, ready to exhale another burst of fire, Naruto strafe around it, and attacked its tail. The thing cried before collapsing. Naruto put the sword and shield away again, and ran over to the chest, opening it and reaching in.

[Naruto obtained the **Compass** for the dungeon, now highlighting the location of treasure chests scattered in the Temple of Lightning.]

Midna took out the map again, and looked at it. On the third floor, was a marked skull, and there were several chests lying around in this transformed temple. She kept the Compass as well, before looking around. It was a long jump to get back to the entrance to the room.

"Naruto... see that stalagmite?"

Naruto nodded.

"Chakra Grapple."

Naruto nodded, and took a running leap. She flew after him, as Naruto extended the whip, and wrapped around the thick base of it. But it began to crack, and Naruto swung himself back to the way he started in the room just as it broke, and plunged into the lava. He and Midna backed from the minor splash. They got out of the room and back into the coolness of the first room, only to traverse to the western door... this time, they entered a chamber filled with cold water instead, and overgrown vines along the walls. There was a man-eating shark swimming in the pool, and several of those one-eyed daddy long leg spider creatures... that were water skipping towards him now that his presence was felt. Oh, and the door behind him had locked.

When the Tektite came at him, he killed them with ease. Now, it left him with the shark in the water. There was a small chest in the water, in the center of course. He looked around the room, looking for something that caught this eye. A sudden slash alerted him to the shark that flew out of the water and at him. He ducked to the side, swinging the blade as he cut a long line across the underside. When it flopped, bleed profusely, Naruto shoved a kunai wrapped with two explosive tags, and three lit Nin-Ombs before diving into the water. The result was a bloody explosion of fish. Naruto swam back to the surface, as the door unlocked again. He took a deep breath and dove back under again, and swam towards the chest; he kicked it open before swimming back to the surface, using the Chakra Grapple to latch onto whatever was inside, which was another Small Key.

=0=0=

The now unlocked door opened. Naruto was hurting a bit from the sudden drop when he went through that door that was now high above him and unreachable, unless he did some skillful Wall Jumps. According to the map Midna took out, they were on the first Sub Floor. This room now was overgrown with underground flora. It looked like a garden, with lots of roots. Of course this garden was nothing more than a false image, since it was littering with dark creatures. As they tread carefully into the deadly garden, they heard several slurps. Man-eating plants called Deku Babas soon grew from patches of grass, tongues lolling out with a hungry grin. Of course, they all shriveled up into hardened plants when Naruto released his Kaitengiri. Those that survived where what Midna told him were called Baba Serpents. Well-aimed attacks took them out.

All of a sudden, a bomb is dropped before him. He dove to the side as it blew up, but he got caught by the splash of debris. He looked around, and saw one of those Peahats. Only this Peahat had four green smooth tentacles, and it had the mouth of an Octorok. The eyes were a slanted teal blue with yellow beady eyes, and the leaf-like propellers were larger than the non-attacking Peahat. It vanished into the foliage.

_I never saw a Peahat like that before,_ Midna told Naruto.

_It nearly blew me up!_

Then it came at him again, and "birthed" a blue bomb. That looked oddly disgusting, but Naruto ran for it, jumping over the thick roots, and dodging biting Deku Babas. It was lost as Naruto ran into the first door he spotted, and it sealed up behind him.

"Now where are we?"

Naruto sighed, as he looked around the chamber. As the last room showed, foliage as far as the eye can see. However, there was a crevice filled with water. Muddy water, but water nonetheless... He noticed a few of the bony fish swimming around. That'd be no problem with a simple Kaitengiri, seeing the water was knee height. He wandered into the water, and just as he predicted, they came at him. He spun with the sword, the energy slicing through them all with ease. More fish came, and he sliced away at the school. He released another Kaitengiri to rid the rest of those annoying fish.

"Now, where do I go from here?"

"North... leads to no where, but there's a treasure chest in there. Wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Meh, okay Midna-chan."

Only problem is the door to the northern door was above ground, and there's no cliff, except the tangled vines leading to it. Midna noticed and flew up there. Naruto waded through the muddy water, and began to climb up the wall of vines. Suddenly Naruto got bit by something. It was a Baba Serpent, hanging from the ceiling. Getting back up, Midna zapped it with a bolt of magic, and Naruto cleave the sword upward, slicing it vertically in half. Now he attempted climbing back up again. Once getting there, Midna opened the door for him, and he managed to maneuver himself into the room, before it sealed up behind after his entire body passed the doorway.

This room was bare. It looked like a simple temple room, with red carpeting and a purple flame design lining the edges. A cluster of four pots along each wall, and of course, the internal lighting this time came from lit torches, three each wall. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground in the center, and in came a Darknut. This Darknut was clad in yellow and blue armor, streamline, yet almost bulky in girth. Why was he reminded of the Akimichi? Anyway, they looked like the Darknut Kumo, but this one was wider, shorter, but he knew it was not a pushover. Armed with a short broadsword, a perfect round shield, clad with a billowing scarlet cape.

**A/N:** This particular Darknut comes from Minish Cap.

Midna floated one way and Naruto ducked the other way as it came at him with fast speed, cleaving the weapon down. It turned around, and rushed Naruto, who shielded himself against the indirect strike, barely though. Naruto back flips before jumping right in with a lunge, and caught it off guard with that maneuver. From there, Naruto roared as he released several strikes until it regained its senses and shielded again. The short-stack of a Darknut gathered energy into its blade before releasing a whirlwind of fire at Naruto, who cried out in pain. He was up close when the attack struck him. Midna flew over, with her boomerang blade formed off her helmet and threw it. The Darknut merely shielded the measly attack. She caught her boomerang, and this time charged it with some of her own magical energy. She threw it again. A light whirlwind of energy swirled around it, and it nearly tipped the Darknut over. Naruto, pushing through the pain, charged up and thrusted his blade forward. A cutting whirlwind of energy spirals forward, and plows through the Darknut. The metal monster was torn, and it exploded, scattering parts that then explode as well into ash and fire.

"Hey Naruto... you just did the Kaze Kiwa technique," said Midna, inspecting the remains which was its helmet, and found a Small Key.

"I... did? Wow..."

"Let's get going, nothing else here..."

Naruto nodded, as the door opened up behind.

* * *

Hidden Skill) Kaze Kiwa / Wind Edge: Naruto can gather energy into his blade until a small spiral of chakra wraps around it. Upon then, Naruto can unleash this technique in the form of a lunge, releasing a miniature cyclone of wind a short distance from Naruto. Taught by: Kururi the Priestess

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 16,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x30] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x55] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x17] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x13] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

**Chapter Twenty One**

The wall explodes, revealing the hidden entrance into a room where the only way Naruto could proceed further was to take a swim into the tunnel below.

"This seems like a bad idea..."

The cries of Stalfos behind him made him take a leap. Emerging on the other side, nearly out of breath, was Naruto. The tunnel seemed a bit long to him, but he made it. Those undead creeps won't catch him now. It has been an hour since he had stepped into the temple. He had faced off against numerous creatures of the darkness, a normal Darknut, and had to get past natural traps and get rid of annoying attacking Peahats that birth bombs of all things, Keese (or they could be just blood-sucking bats), and so far, three Leaf Wolfos when he entered that chamber of flowers before the surprise attack by seven Stalfos in the next room (which the Small Key from the Darknut came in handy). Opening the door before him... he fell down the vertical tunnel, and landed on a Chu, which went splat like a fly to a swatter.

"Ow..."

He got up, and wiped the slime off his backside before opening the door, and emerged into the Second Sub Floor, which was now like being inside a sauna. The mud was liquid here, and it bubbled. Like a giant mud bath here. Several stone platforms grew from the walls, going up like a slanted stair case on the walls to the door up ahead. As he walked towards the first outcropping, the mud began to bubble, and soon emerging were... octopi? No, wait, they looked more like those toads... Toadpolis, yeah... these toads were far from friendly though. They vanished after he blocked the mud balls they spat at him.

"Annoying little buggers," he muttered.

Even if they were toads, he couldn't harm them at all. So he just blocked their attacks until he managed to get through the door, and into a room filled with lava. The entire floor is one big lava pit. There were only a few portions of solid rock for Naruto to walk along. The metal platform he was on descended to a round platform of stone via grated stairs. Flying around in the air was Fire Keese, and there were the Toadpolis, only the fire breeds. Then, he spotted something of interest: cats made of purple fire, the size of a cheetah. They spotted him, and jumped off their high ledges, and ran across the lava before jumping at him. Naruto rolled down the stairs as they missed, and quickly stopped himself with the blade before he took a permanent fire bath. The cats roared at him and dashed, ready to claw at him, but Naruto initiated his Rasengufuu technique. The cats whine as the wind chakra slices through, dissipating the fiery cats.

"Crap... Midna!"

She appeared.

"At least help me, dear."

She sweatdropped. "Fine... hm, one of those chests are here... but I don't see them in plain view... maybe they're on a high place in the room." Midna looked around, taking a bit of a flight as Naruto followed after her where he was, taking time to not get hit by those annoying creatures. He jumped into an enclosed metal grate and up the ramp until he walked up next to Midna in front of a locked door. They have no keys to use.

"Hm... Midna, go look for that chest, please?"

Naruto turned around just in time to block a fireball that collided with his shield. She flew off, cutting through the Fire Keese with her reformed boomerang. Naruto saw a lone Fire Keese dive bombing him. A simple kunai killed it. While Midna was searching for that chest, Naruto did a Kyuchiyose no jutsu, summoning Gamakichi.

"Holy flies on turd, why's it so hot?"

Naruto blinked.

"Oh... hey Naruto. What's going on here? Why are you in a volcano?"

"Sorry... I'm kind of inside a temple in Kaminari no Kuni... say; can you do me this little favor?" Naruto asks, taking out a large watermelon-printed gumball. Gamakichi took it. "Sure, what?"

"Tell Ero-Sennin I'm on a little adventure in the Temple of Lightning, to save a girl who is taken as a hostage."

"Saving the girl routine? Sure, I'll tell the pervert." Gamakichi did a lazy salute and vanished in a poof of smoke, as Midna returned, key in hand.

"Found one." She tossed it to him, and he unlocks the door and walks in. The room they were in now was cube-shaped. The floor was again a pool of lava. Only two doors, now sealed, had stone ledges. In the center was a wide ring of metal suspended by pillars of stone.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Midna, arms around Naruto. Suddenly, something revealed itself from the lava, hissing.

Elsewhere, a traveling group of ninjas were greeted by smoke, and Jiraiya had a toad on his head.

"Yo Pervy Sage."

"Naruto won't stop calling me that, but you should as well!"

"What?" Gamakichi asks, "You are a pervert. Dad told me that Naruto's first words when you last came to see him before disappearing were Pervy Sage."

Some snickers were heard, and only Anko laughed outright. Jiraiya growled reminded of that day Naruto spoke his first words when he was just three. "What do you want? You're not out here unless..."

He suddenly stopped, and caused a pile-up for the others behind the Sannin.

"What happened to Naruto!?"

"First off, he's in this weird area with a pool of lava below him, and I thought I saw a flying bat lit up in flames. He said something about a damsel in distress, and rescuing her from the Temple of Lightning."

Kakashi sighed. "Damn... he's already in Kaminari no Kuni... we have to hurry."

"We'll travel by toad this time," Jiraiya said, summoning a large enough toad for them all to ride on.

Naruto swore as he dodged another barrage of fireballs spat at him by the Zolom. This was the dreaded fire snake of Hi no Kuni, the Zolom. How it ended up here of all things freaked out Naruto when it had popped out of the pool of lava, right in the center of the wide ring platform. Midna took this chance to fly out of the attacks that stray off path. When it opened its mouth, Midna yelled to him.

"Throw an explosive!" Naruto took the risk, and lobbed three Nin-Ombs right into its mouth. The Zolom gagged on it as it slithered down its throat, where it exploded. It coughed up a vat of black smoke and slumped back into the lava, knocked out. It only ticked it off, as now Naruto ran, dodging the lava rocks that came flying up to the air and try to flatten him. One nearly did, had Midna not fly in, swatting it away magicking her ponytail. The beast sprung up from the liquid fire below, and hissed again. This time, it spat out three fireballs that went in three different directions. Naruto shielded against the fireball, but nearly got knocked off the ring arena. When it opened its mouth again, Naruto threw a kunai wrapped with an Explosive Tag. Boom! It coughed up smoke and vanished back into the lava again. Now, Naruto had to worry about geysers springing up under him.

_I hate this job, but somebody's gotta do it,_ Naruto thought, as he dodged some lava rocks from the sudden arrival of the Zolom for the third time. It lunged at him, jaws snapping shut, but missed its target. All of a sudden, the lava exploded, and two fire cats leap into the air towards him. Naruto barely avoided collision. He backflipped as the dragon did another forward snap, and only dissipated the fire cats with its lunge. Naruto leapt forward and sliced a gash across the side of its face. It roared with pain, and Naruto threw three Nin-ombs, wrapped with an explosive. A bigger bomb emerged, and caused blood to fly from the blown chunk-like hole in its throat. It slumped back into the lava, where the lava easily seeped into the hole, burning away its insides. It may be a fire snake, but its insides were still very vulnerable. Naruto sighed with relief, as he raced to the other door, opened it as the seals on it vanished, and entered the next room, which was now a cold room. A very cold room... It was like suddenly walking out of the desert and into a winter environment. There was the occasional drip of the wet icy stalagmite, but that's due to the room behind him being of volcanic nature.

"Well... to die by frost or melting burns... which is worse?" Naruto thought aloud, but he took a hesitant step... and slipped. He slide down the icy hill, and crashed into a snow bank below.

"Fuck!"

Midna emerged and helped Naruto up.

"Careful Naruto-kun."

He nodded, and got a good look around. There are three boxes, and one switch panel in this room. The field is slick with ice, and he threw a kunai, nailing an Ice Keese.

"Hm, a puzzle?"

"Yup. Need to find a way to land one of these heavy crates over that panel switch."

She spied the door, possibly linked to it, as there was a grated fence panel over the door acting as a lock.

"And you know this from experience?"

"Most dungeons have a puzzle or two. Have no clue why but it was always like that with Link and I."

Cut to fifteen minutes later. The door with the seal unlocked, and opened, and revealed another puzzle similar to the previous one, but with two panels. Oh, and there was a Redead Knight. Midna had immediately told Naruto to get rid of the creature and fast, and he did. He only took a nasty hit when it unleashed its deafening shriek. The only way that it died was its shrieks dislodged the icy stalagmites above, and one particular spear crushed it from above... ironically also giving it the weight over the lock panel. That left the other one to be occupied with one of the crates after another fifteen minutes passed. The Ice Keese was annoying however, but Naruto and Midna survived, and landed themselves into a tropical-looking garden of a room. This one however had thick vines acting as walkways across the bottomless hole below.

Leaf Wolfos littered the room, four for the two packs scattered. Naruto looked around. Two doors. On the map, the door to his north led to a dead-end, but to the east, it led to a hallway-like room, and from there, the room where their intended boss of this dungeon would lie. So, Naruto traversed the path going north, and made it to the door, and opened it and jumped in just as it slammed shut. The Leaf Wolfo that dove for him crashed into the door. Ouch...

"Now where are we?"

Something shivered from the ceiling. Naruto and Midna looked up... and saw an organic sphere slowly lower from the nest of tree bushes. It looked like a giant Peahat, attached by organic vines that seemed to be pumping what looked like green water into itself. Of course, they noticed some of those veins growing into the ceiling itself, which around the bushes of miniature trees were giant leaf-like petals. The entire thing shivered, before the bushes shook. Few leaves fell, but other than that, they were surprised to see three Leaf Wolfos summoned forth by this weird creature. The organic wolves growled and charged Naruto, who immediately swung his blade, slicing two. The third knocked him back, but Midna flew in, swinging her blade boomerang at it. It backed away, as the huge Peahat suddenly swung around like a hammer, knocking Naruto painfully into the nearby wall. The thing then actually laughed at Naruto, shivering as some leaves fell from the few bushes scattered across the large Peahat.

"Naruto!"

The large aggressive, mutated Peahat then summoned more Leaf Wolfos. Naruto got back up, and switched out the Master Sword for Kubikiri Hocho, and swung a wide arc, slicing through them easily. Naruto decided to go for broke, and jumped into the air. He kicked off a Kage Bunshin for greater height, and when the Peahat came at him, the clone is what it struck, while it collapsed to the ground, when he sliced through the veins of the tentacle-clung vines. The giant Peahat exploded, and what hit Naruto in the head was the Big Key. Naruto grabbed it, as he quickly turned around as more Leaf Wolfos suddenly grew from the remains of the giant Peahat, and escaped that room.

=0=0=

The final room... was caved in with soft earthen clay. And according to the map, the final chamber was beyond this... mud-like debris. Naruto decided to test out those Mole Gauntlets he's received from the Valhalla incident, and slipped the gauntlets on. Midna stayed right behind Naruto, which in reality remained in his shadow, as Naruto began to dig his way through with relative ease. Up to twenty minutes later of burrowing through like a mole, the large door behind Naruto closed upon inserting the Big Key, and a wave of chakra and kanji washed over its surface, sealing the door. An iron rod fence gate pops up from the ground, and locks in place.

A double sealed door. The room was expansive. The stone was giving off a bit of steam, but in the center of the room was a 40x40 ring of marble and metal. The ceiling was high enough for high jumps. However, he saw Yugito laid up against the wall on the other side. Naruto ran across the field, but kept his weapons ready. He knew that if the Zolom and that giant Peahat which guarded the Big Key was anything to come by, that someone or something was just waiting to make its move.

"Hey... hey, are you alive?"

She suddenly looked up, revealing cat-like eyes that flashed a brief purple. A burst of chakra crashed into Naruto, sending him flying back, through the air, and landing with a crash inside the metal and marble ring. A smile formed over the girl's lips, as she stood up. Soon, a rather evil laugh escaped her, as crackling waves of chakra washed over her entire form as she somersaulted forward, and landed inside the ring across from the Hero. When the wave of chakra dispersed, Naruto readied his weapons.

"I'm going to rip you apart, little boy," Nibi giggled rather evilly, "and then I'll have so much fun with your corpse."

**Twilit Nekotama: Nii no Nibi**

A cocky smirk is seen as she moved in erratic patterns across the expansive field of this underground chamber. When she leapt into the air with a spin in her step, she released volleys of purplish blue fireballs. Naruto ran for it. When the chakra washed over her form, it had revealed what was fused onto her. He saw the glowing red crystals on the globular shoulder pads she wore, attached to upper torso armor with pauldrons connecting them from the front around the front of her breast. Add similar armor matching that of a feline for the legs and forearms, and she was Nii Yugito under control of the Twilight King, an innocent soul he was determined to save. When she backflipped, he also spied something that looked like some sort of malformed plus-shaped plate on her back, connected by several cables into the shoulders, while in some sort of slot was one of those same crystals used on Gaara. Was it the weak point? She suddenly got onto all fours as chakra lit around her, and she jumped into the air before speeding towards him as a giant flaming fireball. He rolled to his right, narrowly avoiding a collision. She smashed into the wall with explosive contact, but got back to her feet and came at him, firing volleys of smaller fireballs. Naruto this time dodged them with a somersault into the air. He didn't wish to harm Yugito with the Master Sword, so he was forced to use his other weapons.

"**Fuujin no Mai** (Dance of the Blade)!" Blades of wind were sent flying, hoping she's take the distraction. She did. Naruto then followed up using the Rasengufuu technique, only with Kagura used, and releasing blades of wind. The nekofied kunoichi hissed and jumped back from the various hits dancing across her form. Naruto stopped, lowered a bit to a crouch. He immediately stood straight as Nibi charged him with another Fireball Blitz. Naruto rolled to the side, and swung his fan, releasing a tornado effect that blew out the fire, and caused her to crash land. Nibi screeched, much like a cat would when angered, and turned around, expelling her chakra aura. Three fiery shockwaves washed across the field, and Naruto jumped over the first two, then Matrix under the third ring. Nibi now danced around the battlefield, releasing volleys of fireballs time and time again, but Naruto kept up with her dance of fire.

"**Zukoken**!" With her hand held up, she thrusted it, palm half exposed, and expelled a fiery blast of chakra. Naruto barely dodge the fire that came close to burning him in the face. But then, she spun with her hands near the ground, releasing a lotus-like bloom of fire that caused Naruto to immediately jump away.

"**Katon: Taihoudan no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Large Projectile)!" A large fireball was thrown at Naruto from Nibi Kamehameha-style. However, before the fiery projectile would come closer, she smiled evilly, "**Endou no Tsurugi: Kai** (Flame Sword: Release)!"

The hellcat manipulated the large fireball, and slicing her right arm in front of her, caused the fireball to explode with a wave of energy, which in the initial explosion released a cutting blade of fiery red-orange. Naruto cried as it dug into him, and sent him sprawling across the ground. The shield had a bad cut in it, and the fire burned into him. It hurts... much.

"Naruto-kun!" Midna cried, but then she is grabbed around the throat, and choked by the hellicious kunoichi.

"Time to die pretty princess," Nibi said with a sickingly sweet voice.

"N-Naru..."

Naruto snarled, hearing Midna was in trouble. Screw hurting her. He grabbed the blade and swung, and Nibi jumped back as Midna floated back, coughing up a fit.

"Are you okay, Midna-chan?"

"I'm fine," she said, but she got a look at his back. The burn was still there, "Naruto-kun..."

"I'll be fine... no harm shall ever befall you, Midna..." He turned his eyes to the giggling catgirl, with rage, "I'll save you by kicking your ass!"

Her fast-signing response: "**Nigyo Waza: Ryuu no Hi to Raiko** (Two Element Technique: Dragon of Fire and Lightning)!" The fiery aura that surrounded her warped, while crackling energy within her hands expels forth. Two dragons made of fire and lightning merge together flying towards Naruto. The dragon was made of intense fire, swirling with the electrical comet-like aura of crackling purple lightning. Midna snatched Naruto with her magic hand and flew high. The elemental-fused dragon slammed into the door, causing an explosion and generating a large burn mark in the surface.

"Daaaaaamn!"

Naruto dropped to his feet, and held the sword and shield ready. The Nibi hissed at Naruto, and lunged, chakra gathering to form claws. Naruto dodged and released a Back Slice attack, striking the object on her back. She hissed in pain as the first globe blew up for no reason. He raised an eyebrow, and jumped back as she released several volleys of fire again. This time, he took the initiative and attacked her, forcing her to defend. Midna got back with revenge by striking her with her boomerang weapon, lightly charged with her magic. The Hero/Princess duo was doing particularly well here. Nibi was on her hands and knees, as she looked up. The last hit struck her in the back again, causing the second globe to blow up into a fiery ball. Her eyes shifted, transforming into the eyes of the Neko sealed inside of her. The armor explodes off her as her Bijuu chakra emerged all around her. The crystal seemed to remain firmly implanted into her back as now the Nibi stood over Naruto, roaring loudly.

And to make things worse Naruto spied two tails behind the transformed Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun... that's the demon that killed Link," Midna whispered, shocked. She remembered the demon... the one that killed the man that she was once in love with, and had broken the sword.

And if this was the demon that killed his ancestor: "I'm boned."

=0=0=

The dreaded power of the Nibi could be felt. All of the priests/monks/whatever you wish to call them felt the dreaded darkness. The ninjas from Kumo, and the Raikage, felt Yugito's demonic power filtering from the temple itself.

"What is going on?"

"A boy wearing a green tunic carrying a sword and shield arrived with a wandering priestess. He had entered the evil-infested temple and has not returned since. We asked Lady Kururi who he was, but all she told us before taking her leave was that he was a Hero of some kind," explained one of the older monks. Raikage jumped a bit hearing the soft whinny of a horse, before it was fed an apple by one of the younger monks. Just them, they heard a loud crash, and the Kumo-nins and Raikage saw... a giant armored toad, with Konoha-nins on its head.

=0=0=

Naruto was trapped. The Nibi was a fire cat, and the girl had a desire for fire. The battlefield outside the marked ring arena was covered by a sea of purple fire, and Naruto had no desire to get burned to death. Because of this, he had less room to work his feet out, but the hell cat had no trouble making this battle much tougher. And to top it off, he's going up against one of the dreaded bijuu, even if it was under the control of Lansing's twisted magic. The only good thing going for him was that it sacrificed one tail of power to permanently bathe the floor with a sea of purple flames, to trap Naruto within the circle. Naruto cursed, as the Nibi fired three fireballs again from the fiery sea. Naruto again dodged the attacks. Naruto looked around, frantic to finding some way of attacking that damn cat. Then, he came close and took a swipe at him. Naruto swung the Master Sword, and sliced a cut into the paw. The cat howled in pain, and jumped back into the fire. Since the purple matched, Nibi effectively vanished. Naruto looked around, searching for any unnatural movement, until he heard the wind shift. His ears nearly twitched as Midna pulled him away one more, as Nibi came from behind with a deadly swipe of her claw.

Naruto glared as the Nibi retreated back, only to pop up, releasing that three way fireball attack. This time, a crackle of lightning was fused with the element. And again, Naruto dodged the attacks. Naruto kept himself steady, shield up, sword poised to strike. Nibi emerged once more and he swung. The cat hissed and Naruto, before it reeled back, launched the Clawshot. Luckily, he managed to get a firm grip on the solid chakra of the Nibi and was reeled up towards the face. Naruto kept a good grip as the cat bucked and grind to get the human off her. However, Naruto swung his Kaitouken... and it missed striking the crystal shard in her back. He was thrown off, and Midna caught him before he could fly right into the burning flames. She let go and he landed in the center of the ring, as the Nibi vanished into the fire again. Naruto caught the Kaitouken in his shield hand, and Midna quickly zapped the Clawshot back into the seal scroll, and he dragged out the Master Sword. Naruto kept his eyes ahead of him, turning around not wanting to get caught off guard. Darting here and there, he noticed movement, and leapt back as a paw came crashing down in the spot he once occupied.

Naruto grinned as he threw the Kaitouken. It was one lucky hit. Nibi cried as the crystal was dislodged from her back. But then Naruto got struck in the back by a bolt of plasma, which also agitated his back alot. Midna gasped.

"Naruto!"

Lansing smiled behind his mask as he had suddenly shown up, held his hand over and grasped the cat's skull.

"You! Lansing!"

She flung her hair at Lansing, which transformed into several spears of magic, but Lansing sent her flying, crashing on top of Naruto. The bijuu roared as in its weakened state, was ripped directly from Yugito, leaving her unconscious on the floor as the Nibi's energies were then absorbed directly into a sealed scroll he had. The purple sea soon began to get drawn in as well, spiraling tornadoes all drawn right into the scroll. When the power had vanished into the scroll, all was silent.

"Yugito's bijuu now belongs to me."

Lansing then vanished, after he gazed to Naruto and Midna.

"Yu... Yugito..." Naruto got back up, and ran to the girl, collapsing next to her, as he pulled the former Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekotama onto his lap. She was breathing, and had minor nicks and cuts across her body. Midna floated over to the crystal that Naruto managed to dislodge from the girl's back with the Kaitouken. She packed it into her sub pocket, having struck an idea with it involving Naruto and his possible beast form.

"She's alive..."

"Yeah, but it was all but a plot. All we did was Lansing's dirty work. He has the cat bijuu now."

She generated a portal on the ground, as she magicked Naruto's weapons back onto his person, sword and shield strapped, Kaitouken sealed and packed away. Naruto stood up, picking Yugito up. Midna vanished into his shadow as Naruto stepped onto the portal, and vanished in a swirl of twilight as the temple's magic began to slowly taper and disappear.

=0=0=

It was very tense. Many Jounin and some Chunnin from Konoha was there, facing off against the Jounin and Chunnin of Kumo, but none made a move; not while the monks prevented them from doing so. One of the guys was there, to keep the two groups from fighting and causing destruction. Then he looked toward the stairs, and saw the green tunic-wearing young lad walk down, carrying Yugito in his arms bridal style. The Kumo ninja who Naruto and Kururi saved ran up to him.

"How is she? She isn't... dead, is she?"

"No... I didn't have to kill her. I saved her, but at the cost of losing Nibi. The Twilight King ripped the Nibi from her body as he did the Kyuubi from mine," he said, looking down at Yugito's face.

"You..."

"Was... I'm involved in a conflict that would one day spill completely into the shinobi world... right now, Lansing has the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Nibi no Nekotama sealed with him, and Yugito and myself... we're the only two former Jinchuuriki to have lived."

He had reached the front steps, and walked towards the Kage of Kumo.

"What happened to her?" said the Kage of Kumo.

"The Nibi's energies were forcibly extracted from her when I had finally destroyed the controlling crystal. However she is alive... please take care of her."

The Kage slowly nodded, as an adult kunoichi who bore Kumo's headband gently took Yugito from Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun," Yugito muttered, and Naruto heard her.

_"Hmhmhmhm... impressive, Naruto,"_ a voice spoke. Every ninja brought out their kunai, shuriken, or whatever weapons they were armed with, _"you saved the girl, but in the end, I have her demon powers. Who's next, Hero? Think you can fulfill the shoes of your ancestor and save the world? Ahahahaha!"_

The voice of the Twilight King vanished, and Naruto sheathes the sword again, and looked around. Kururi had vanished again. He decided not to ask anyone. She is a wandering priestess after all. One of the priests came up to him, and he gladly accepted Epona back, who whinnied softly. Hopping on, he looked toward the Kage, who bowed to him.

"Thank you for rescuing Yugito."

Naruto replaced his hat, showing off Konoha's headband. "No problem, Raikage-sama. I'm a Hero; it's what I do..." He inserts his earphones for his Ninpod, and listens to Hamasaki Ayumi's Kanariya (Power Mix). He snapped the reigns, and Epona whinnies before galloping away from the Lightning Temple. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the others looked at the Kumo ninja, before leaving, giving chase after Naruto, who is still technically in trouble.

The Raikage was surprised when Naruto had replaced his green hat with one that held the symbol of Konoha, but then looking at Yugito, decided not to speak of it. He had saved her. It explains the appearance of the Konoha ninja. They were tracking down that boy in the green tunic, the same Hero who had saved Yugito, and, though an unknown enemy faction now has the Nibi, saved her from a cursed life.

"Naruto," he murmured, before turning to his forces, "half of you stay behind and help the monks repair any damage of the Lightning Temple. The rest of you, we return to Kumo to get Yugito some bed rest."

"Hai!"

And off they went, as Kururi wondered on her own path. She had passed on one of her skills to the Hero, and the next time they meet, will teach Naruto another skill. Two lives have the curse of Jinchuuriki lifted; yet, evil still existed out there... waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

* * *

I have allowed another Jinchuuriki to live. Gaara will live as well, since his death and revival follows in the same path in the manga/anime. Now, since Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) is one of the most unrevealed countries of the series, whether or not such a temple exists, it does in this plotline. For the Leaf Wolfos, they're more or less organic-like creatures. They are of the wolf species, but for fur, they instead have a coat of maple leaves, and a mane of black rose petals. The eyes are sea green, and their tail is a thick spiky vine with a flower in full bloom as the tip. Replace the fangs and claws with wooden appendages, and add three curved wooden spikes going down the back. The Fire Cats are small cheetah-sized mini-Nibi's. And those attacking Peahats, they're those flying bomb-dropping creatures you encounter in The Minish Cap (don't know the official name but... it's an accurate description of them).

The Temple of Lightning of Kaminari no Kuni  
Koji Kondo - Forest Temple; X-Dream Trance Version (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Vol. II - The Lost Tracks)

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 16,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x28] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x55] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x11] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x12] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Naruto sighed. He had packed into his drawer the one hat he had which held the green plate that holds Konoha's symbol. Even if Kururi had sent a letter, Naruto was still punished, and was on three months probation for his little stunt, plus a fine of 3,000 ryo. The Council thought there was going to be war, and a few Naruto haters still existing wanted Naruto to be executed. However, the Raikage simply sent a letter three days ago that since Uzumaki Naruto had saved one of his own ninja from an unknown enemy, they were in his debt. Yugito was the one who delivered the letter, and had thanked Naruto for saving her, and setting her free from the cursed life she had lived through since birth. Naruto's ladies surely did not like the boy's brash heroic actions, and had given him a verbal bashing, but in the end, things had subsequently returned to normal. Temari still does not know of what had occurred. So, for the next three months, Naruto had nothing better to do. Tenten had a mission. Kin was on a mission with Team Seven and Hinata filled his spot. Temari was in Suna still. Midna was currently reading and he didn't wish to disturb her. That only left one thing for him... he got up, got packed as usual, and headed out the back door with the tackle box and fishing pole. He wasn't even supposed to leave the village, but right now, he wanted to get out of here. So, he snuck out of the village, and as quietly and quickly as possible, headed towards Hena's place, unaware that Neko had caught him leaving from her hidden spot.

=0=0=

"Naruto snuck out of thee village carrying a tackle box and a fishing pole, Lady Hokage," Neko reported to Tsunade.

"Oh great," she muttered, "can't Naruto understand he's grounded and can't leave the village?"

Half an hour of travel, and Naruto made it to Konoha Lake, crossing the bridge that spanned across the river. He then entered the shack, as the jingling bell alerted Hena from her reading. A smile beamed across her face.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hena ran from behind the counter and hugged the blonde. Naruto smiled back.

"Hello Hena-chan."

Hena had heard about it when she last visited the village about Naruto's almost suicidal stunt, but where many thought his actions were brash, she saw him as a true character of a hero. Though, she herself did wish Naruto would not do any dangerous stunts ever again.

"Can I buy some bait?"

"Of course, Naruto."

On a Sunday, things were a bit slow. But, Naruto was there, so Hena wouldn't feel too alone.

"Ya know what, why don't I join you too, hm?"

"The more the merrier," Naruto replied with a grin. She giggled.

"Great! Let me grab my things and we'll use the boat."

Twenty minutes later, the couple had their lines cast in the center of the lake, near a small rock island with a bonsai tree growing on this rock-like island. It was quiet. The nature was great, the sounds, the smell... they did talk somewhat, but for most of their time fishing, they had been quiet. They only caught some fish, but not many of them were actual keepers. Those too small were released back into the lake. The only fish worth keeping were three large carp, around 26 to 34 pounds.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked Hena.

"Close to six thirty," she replied.

Naruto cursed, which got her attention.

"I forgot that Sundays, the village closes their gates early."

"Oh... well, crash at my apartment tonight then," Hena tell the blonde.

Naruto turned his head around to look at her. "You sure? It does..."

"Sound weird that a girl like me is asking a guy to stay at her place? Trust me, it'll be fine, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then shrugged. "If you're okay by it... let's head back to shore and start gutting the fish. We can have some steamed fish and rice."

"That sounds nice," she said, and grabbed the oar. Naruto grabbed his, and with the poles place beside them, soon returned to the shore, where Naruto and she had brought their catch and items into the house, and the boat brought and locked into the shed.

Naruto followed the girl to where the fish are usually cut and filet and such as, before the waste is recycled for the birds to snack on. Now, inside the upstairs apartment, Naruto had measured the rice and put it in the rice cooker just as Hena headed up the stairs and shut the door behind her. She had just closed the shop.

"Did you put the rice in the cooker?"

"Yup, and I have the pans for the steam cooking too," Naruto said, having gotten two fry pans.

One was like any other pan, but the one that went on top of it had a mesh of holes in it, lid included. Naruto had filled the bottom pan with some water, laid the fish he had prepared with the spices (scales had been removed best as possible), before putting the lid on top. Now, all there was to do is wait for dinner. So, Naruto, having taken off his sword, shield, boots, and hat, sat down in the recliner, and laid back in it. Hena sat in the couch near his, the television set on and showing some sort of western anime program.

"So, you owe Kumogakure a debt of gratitude because you had bravely rescued one of their ninja, risking your life?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what did happen, really?"

"After getting back, I got probation because of my stunt... not really supposed to leave, but no one was home... so I came to visit you..."

"What about your friends?"

"Busy... and the girls, they somewhat stopped talking to me because they were still mad I did something that was foolish."

Hena nodded softly. However, Hena never thought that she would get frequent visits from Naruto in the following months. You see, while forgiven, he was still on the edged side with the girls... the one proof was when he had found out the rooms in his apartment had been cleared out. It was just him living all alone, just like during his Kyuubi-induced early childhood, other than Midna who remained with him through thick and thin. They had been ignoring him somewhat whenever he would ask any of his girls why they had left his apartment and it stung. One night, there was a storm that came through the area, and Naruto had woken up from a bad dream, scaring Midna as well from his sudden cry. Naruto got up and ran through the house checking on the girls, when he remembered they had moved out and returned back to their own homes. Naruto felt lonely. If it wasn't for Midna... the chibified princess remained next to him, as Naruto had cried himself to sleep. He missed the girls. One day, on the third day of the final month of Naruto's probation, Temari returned to the village hoping to see Naruto again.

Only to find that the door was locked, and there was a note tacked to the door with a kunai.

_Until further notice, I have moved in with Hena._

_Naruto_

=0=0=

Naruto placed his glass into the sink after he had downed the glass of milk he poured for himself. The time was an hour past noon, and Naruto returned downstairs. Today was particularly busy, and Naruto had helped Hena around the shop. She felt grateful for his help, especially since Naruto asked if he could stay at her place for awhile due to certain things not going well back at his village. She allowed him to stay for as long as he wished.

"Hold on, ma'am," Hena called out to a customer who required her attention. Too many people wanting to swim at the lake due to today's hot temperature. And Naruto, she spied, returning to the register to ring up the purchases of various people.

_Glad I taught him how to work the register,_ she thought with relief, as she helped a woman find the right size of top for her assets.

After the traffic rush, things were quiet in the shop once again, and Naruto was exhausted.

"I'm taking my break," Naruto told Hena.

"Sure Naruto-kun," she replied. She was going to take her own break as well, as she flipped the sign from OPEN to CLOSED, and then placed the time card to say "whenever I'm not lazy, we'll open."

She then followed Naruto up the stairs, a wicked smile on the fishing girl's face.

=0=0=

Hinata, Tenten, Kin, and Temari followed after Kakashi and Kurenai, the two Jounin on this trip to the lake. Ever since Temari discovered this letter, she had freaked out, and shown it first to Tsunade, before Temari was told of what had happened while she was back in Suna. The girls felt guilty that they didn't tell Naruto their reasoning for moving back to their original homes, but now they felt that they may have hurt Naruto's feelings, which was why he was out of the village, living with someone else.

_Oh Naruto-kun, please forgive me,_ Hinata thought.

_Please forgive me, Naruto-kun,_ Tenten and Kin thought.

Then, they heard faint sounds in the distance as they reached the clearing that showed the lake. Was that... music? It was... there was some sort of party going on here today. That was a lot of people they see crowding the beaches of the lake.

"Let's go," Kakashi spoke up, taking his eyes eventually (punched in the head by Kurenai) off the women wearing such stylish (and by stylish I mean sexy) bikinis.

They followed the perverted Jounin, as they reach the shack, only to see the sign: CLOSED.

Upstairs, Hena's wicked idea involved cornering Naruto, and then asking for a neck massage. However, in the five minutes of the massage, Hena tilted her head back enough to kiss the blonde. From there, it descended into a make out session between the two, some clothes ruffled. Hena's shirt had become unbuttoned, while the top and undershirt of Naruto's outfit ended up on the floor. Naruto moved away from her lips, only to kiss a small spot on her neck, and leave his mark on her. She moaned softly when he did. Then, there was the faint sound of someone knocking on the door. The two looked at one another from the couch, her on top of him, before they got up. Heading downstairs, Hena buttoning her shirt back up, they saw people at the door. She went towards the door while Naruto sat back down on his stool behind the register. She flipped the sign and unlocked the door again.

"Hello? How may I help you?" she asks, swinging the wood frame door open, before unlocking the screen door to allow entry.

A few other children pushed and shoved behind the Konoha ninja, all chanting for ice cream. Naruto banged his head on the counter, and groaned.

"Heh, sorry about that," she apologized, before recognizing the silver scarecrow-like hair, "wait, I remember you!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "That's wonderful, may we come in?"

"Sure, but be careful..."

They did listen; children on a sugar high are dangerous after all.

"Hena-chan, a little help here!" Naruto shouted. Hena giggled nervously, and ran to help him with the purchases these kids were making.

And there they stood in the background, as children as young as six to ten helped themselves to ice cream of all kinds, and leaving once they had bought their purchases. So, round up to roughly fifteen minutes later the storm had passed, but the shop made some more money in the end on this busy day.

"So, how much did we rack up?"

"Rough estimate of one hundred some ryo."

She smiled brightly.

Kakashi cleared his throat and both teens looked up. Naruto's face turned into a bit of a dark look, and Hena blinked twice.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hena then looked at Naruto, who slightly turned away. She then realized who these girls were.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hena... I don't know why they're here... except possibly believing they're here to take me back to the village since I moved here two months ago."

"Naruto... you were on probation, and that made you a temporary civilian. In fact, you're not supposed to be armed with your sword and shield."

"Well he has to be, he's the next Hero of Time," Midna said, popping up, and freaking out Hena.

"Hena-chan, sweetie, listen, she's not dangerous, okay, let me explain."

=0=0=

"I see..."

A full discussion and Hena now understood truly. She hugged him.

"Why such kind souls like yours go through so much pain?"

"Have no clue," he replied softly.

"I guess that would explain our ancestors having met in the past... we're destined to meet."

Naruto merely nodded.

"Naruto, we didn't think you'd be so hurt. I mean, we were going to talk to you again, but..."

"Seemed like a pretty harsh punishment to me then," Naruto spat out angrily, "ignoring me when I needed to speak to you. All I had left was Midna, and now Hena."

"You technically brought this upon yourself, Naruto," Kakashi told the blonde.

"What would you have done then? If you found out Lansing had a potential threat and morphed it into his own weapon? You'd just kill her and move on? Hm? At least when I fought Yugito, I saved her life and freed her from the life of a Jinchuuriki, even if it did leave the bijuu in his hands at the end. I bet you would have just shoved your lightning bolt of a hand right through her heart, like you did to Haku!"

Kakashi flinched.

"You'd have just killed Yugito all because she was from a different village... because she was once a Jinchuuriki... right now, I wouldn't be surprised if you had once tried to kill me when I was very little."

He untangled himself from Hena's arms and walked up the stairs, pissed off. Midna followed him, squeezing past the door as the Konoha ninja heard the door slam shut loudly. Kakashi closed his eyes. The sad, horrible truth was... Naruto was right. He had tried to kill the "demon boy" when Naruto was just three years old, using a Chidori to end the boy's life. But then after he did, he had felt immensely guilty, and alcohol was part of the blame because he drank himself to a stupor when memories of his sensei, Obito, and Rin came to mind.

"I would appreciate it if you kindly leave my store," Hena tells the ninja calmly. Too calm by the sound of her voice. She was trying hard not to leap over and hit the guy with silver hair with her stool right now.

Kakashi let out a depressed sigh and Shunshin away. Kurenai turned to the girls. "Let's return back to Konoha."

Hinata, Kin, and Tenten felt guilty, but they followed after Kurenai-sensei, and Temari followed behind the kunoichi.

=0=0=

Eight o'clock later that evening, and the door opened. Naruto's girls had moved back in the house. However, Naruto had water, sewage, and electricity turned off at the residence. So basically, a guilt-ridden Hinata, Kin, and Tenten walked into a cold house with nothing in the house working, followed by Temari. For that night, they had all slept in Naruto's room, in his bed that easily fit the four ladies. With Naruto, once again he fell asleep in the recliner of Hena's apartment, while the girl herself wished Naruto would for one night sleep in her bed with her. Of course, she did go to sleep eventually. And for Midna, the chibified princess wished that she would stay with Naruto forever...

* * *

Lucky for you folks, that I have posted another chapter. Of course, this had been done long before the Nibi mini-saga. A little short, but oh well... I got something else planned, and it involves Orochimaru's experiments.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 13,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Chakra Grapple] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect. Now, this chapter was a bit difficult to execute properly, and it's been awhile since I last updated this storyline. But do not worry, for I will continue to please the fans of my fictional works. For now, please bear with me fo the slow updates to this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Epona whinnies as she jumped over a fallen tree. Hena laughed as she held onto Naruto.

"Wow! This is so much fun!" she yelled.

Naruto grinned.

It has been a week since the shop had closed. The reason was Hena wished to visit Liz, but didn't like to travel alone, so Naruto use the whistle to call Epona, in less than five minutes, the mare emerged from the trees, and once they were packed, left Konoha Lake. They had been traveling for the week towards the border to the Country of the Rivers.

Soon, they emerged in the somewhat wet lands of River Country.

"This way Naruto-kun," Hena tells Naruto, looking at the map.

He turned in the direction she pointed at, and traveled down the trail. It soon led them to one of the flowing large rivers of the country. Built near the edge was a house that acted as a sort of dam. A construction of metal and wood. Waiting for them outside was a tall young woman. She looked like a nimble fighter in Naruto's mind, and like Kikoru, she wore her dark hair in an afro. She wore farmer's overalls, sandals, and a v-neck light blue tee.

"Liz!" Hena called, as Epona slowed to a trot.

"Ahh, so, this is the boy you're dating huh?"

Liz walked over as Naruto boarded off Epona, and shook his hand. "I'm Liz. I'm the oldest sibling."

"Nice to meet you," said Naruto.

"Liz, leave him alone," said Hena, as she grabbed her stuff stored in a scroll.

"So, is he a mercenary? Looks a bit too young to be one."

"He's a ninja, believe it or not."

"Really?" Liz questions.

"He did something that was frowned upon by Konohagakure no Sato, that they put him on a three month probation. He has a month left before he's allowed to resume duty as a Genin."

"He reminds me of those ninjas who dress in their own ways off to the far west."

Hena smiled, anchoring onto the blonde's arm.

"He's better wearing the tunic. Remember that old photo I have in my book?"

Liz blinked, and then blinked again. "Ah, I see... now that you say it he does look like that guy... only you're blonde has sun-kissed yellow. So, is this your horse?"

"Not originally. She was a gift from the Fire Daimyo. Her name is Epona."

Epona nickered.

"Ah, I got some carrots if she likes 'em."

"She'll eat anything, though she's fond of apples."

Epona nudges her head against Naruto, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Well, come on in. The rivers are always flowing and it's what gives my place electricity. Though I hate it when the winter months come up..."

"Yeah, that way she has to pay to get electricity pumped to her house from a village somewhere."

"Quiet you," Liz said.

Naruto just kept smiling.

=0=0=

The lake was empty, and it allowed nature to frolic the beaches near the forests. Of course, a certain group of Genin and Chunnin were looking at the note posted on the bulletin board outside Hena's Fishing Shack. Hinata turned around after reading the note herself. She wanted Naruto... then she saw someone sitting on a lawn chair on the dock, fishing. She recognizes the afro hairstyle the guy sported.

_Is that Kikoru-san?_

She walked over, not noticing that the others looked at the Hyuuga.

"Ano... Kikoru-san?"

Kikoru looked to his right, and them beamed a smile. "Ah, girl, hi. I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Yeah, you sold us that lantern."

Kikoru smiled. "That's nice. How is it?"

"Naruto uses it when it's needed. It helped us get through that dark forest."

"I'm glad. I decided to come here to visit my sister, but it appeared that she gone to visit our older sister Liz in Kawa. I did hear that she was dating a wonderful guy though. I was hoping to meet him. Oh well."

The guy had such a care-free attitude, you couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, my friends need to go. We were hoping to see Naruto here, but he's gone. Bye now."

"Good bye friend." And Kikoru returned to fishing.

Hinata walked away, and she felt everyone else follow her.

"Who was he?" Kin asks.

"Hena's brother, Kikoru. He sold Naruto-kun a lantern."

"With the note on that board, Naruto is in Kawa... troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Wouldn't he get in more trouble for leaving like that?"

"He's still on probation..."

The note they read said the following:

_Konnichiwa!_

_We're sorry but Hena's Fishing Shack is closed until further notice. I and my part-time employer/boyfriend Naruto have gone to visit family in Kawa no Kuni._

_Hena (& Naruto)_

_P.S.: Do not pollute the lake and the surrounding environment! It's unhealthy and it pretty much pisses us off. Please discard your trash and other unmentionables in the right labeled dumpster bins near the fences. If a Konoha Shinobi is reading this, Hena's Fishing Shack requests a D-Rank Mission for three Genin teams with small pay._

_Details: Clean the trash around the lake, and the bins by the fences (bins are to be cleaned completely and scrubbed down inside, and outside if you wish to do so). Pay is 200 ryo per Genin and 500 ryo for the participating Jounin-sensei of assigned Genin Team._

_Naruto (& Hena)_

Shikamaru was the one who made a copy of that message note, and have handed it over to Tsunade when they had returned to the village. Tsunade sighed. Naruto was in Kawa no Kuni, with that girl who two weeks ago calmly kicked her ninja out whom went to grab Naruto to return him to the village. There was a bi of a fight, and it did not take a genius to see that the girls who Naruto were mostly with had gone into a bit of a depression. Still, a mission is a mission, so she wrote up the contract, and just got an idea.

"Shizune, get me these people in my office now."

Shizune nodded and left, looking on the slip of paper she was given. Tonton suddenly passed gas, which sounded disgustingly wet...

"AND GET THIS PIG OUT OF HERE!"

She ran to open the window.

_Damn! We feed it healthy food and yet it smells horribly._

=0=0=

In Kawa no Kuni, Naruto was relaxing comfortably. He had shown Liz what he knew so far with his swordsman skills. He was not by all means an expert, but he knew enough to keep himself up in guard, and attack at the right moment. Suddenly his eyes are jolted open when Hena jumped into his lap, giggling.

"Whatcha thinking of, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh... nothing much, really," he responded, smiling.

Hena smiled and leaned close. "Really, or was that a lie?"

Naruto pecked her on the lips. "Dunno..."

"Tell me."

He sighed. "Wondering what my friends are doing... I'm pretty sure they're disappointed I'm not even in Hi anymore."

"Still beating yourself up on that?"

"Not as much, no... I just... well, I just wish they didn't have to hurt my feelings that way. They knew what my childhood was before the Kyuubi was ripped right out of my body... they should have known better."

"They'll change..."

Naruto nodded gently.

"Hope so..."

Naruto leaned back, and Hena just curled up in his arms.

=0=0=

Naruto hiked back up the mountain trail, after trying out that little game she charges random passerbys. Needless to say, it was fun; canoeing down the river, while trying to launch a given supply of arrows. The trek was wonderful for Naruto due to exercise. Although, there was this minor incident of a lonely bandit mugging him, trying to is the keyword. Naruto had simply kicked him in the jaw and continued on. And then... his luck began to change yet again, and it started with a sudden drop into darkness, and the fading cry of Hena at the half-way point of the path to Liz's place.

Naruto groaned, as he awoke some time later. He had no clue how long he had been knocked out but, he looked around, dragging out his Lantern. He wished he never did. Corpses... mummified corpses. There were also some bones littering the ground, and a few rats that still managed to survive here. All of a sudden he heard skittering-like noises, before he saw a few of the bodies twitch, and then begin to get up, and attack Naruto. He swore as he clipped the Lantern to his belt while attacking with the sword.

After the last mummy had been killed, he heard the whoosh of flames, and the area is lit up. He was somewhere he should not be in, but he was trapped here somehow... but something was telling him... that there was an evil in this area that needs to be destroyed. "Never would have thought I'd stumble upon a hidden underground laboratory or some bull like this."

The underground chambers. Naruto would not have known until later, but he had stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's long abandoned hidden bases, bases used for his mutation and human experimentations. He had summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu and told them to inform Ero-Sennin that he had gone on a weekly trip with Hena to visit her sister Liz, only to find some sort of abandoned chamber filled with corpses. Due to the way the area had been sealed, decomposition has lessened to a mummification effect instead of a rotting effect. It was cool in here, but there was also that dark chill of immediate danger in the air. Being brave though, Naruto did not deter; he continued onward after the two toads had returned, saying they had delivered the message to Ero-Sennin. So, it was Naruto, Midna in his shadow, and the two toads riding on each of the blonde's shoulder, going through the hallway, heading down stairs carved into the hard earth.

Reaching the bottom, he opened the door, and found himself... inside another underground chamber. But, the torches were all lit, and there were dangerous auras littering the area now. Naruto could feel the evil that pulsed in here. Especially the giant mutant spiders that looked like they had been successfully bred with scorpions came at him, hissing and spitting a yellow stream of webbing from the fanged mouth that was its stinger coming from the skull-shaped bulbous body. Naruto jumped, and retaliated with the Master Sword. The creature hissed as Naruto stabbed it again for good measure. To his surprise, it exploded into ash and dust that evaporated away.

_Okay, now something is definitely up here..._

He looked around. The chamber was a fusion of hard earth and metal. Torches gave the light in the area. Down below was a dangerous looking purple fog, and he could see water. The floor he was on is a bridge-wide walkway suspended by pillars underneath and by chains from the ceilings connected to the railings that was the height of the average adult's waistline. Corpses littered the large platform in front, which after he walked onto it, a sudden barrier surrounded, preventing escape. Twili Parasites emerged from the twilight and all burrowed into the mouths of the corpses. The rotting mummy-like enemies were now reanimated, and they attacked Naruto with clumsy abandonment. There were a total of nine mummies wanting to devour his flesh. That was not going to happen. Naruto pulled out the Sword of Evil's Bane, and sliced the first mummy, crippling it before slashing at the head, also killing the bug. He kept attacking, backing away and pushing them back with a Shield Attack, until the last mummy collapsed and the bug was sliced to dust. The barrier of energy that sprung up dissipated.

"Ya know what, on second thought, you two can return back. Don't need your dad trying to kill me cuz you two got hurt."

"If you're sure boss, but don't hesitated to call us. I just don't like that chill hanging in the air."

Two poofs of smoke and the two child-like toads are gone. Midna emerged now that the coast was clear, and followed Naruto as he ran, and jumped a gap to another octagonal platform suspended by thick chains. Little do they know, that the further they traveled in, the more evil they would encounteer...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect. Sorry for the lateness, but Icha Icha Duo has becone a bit of a hot fic... plus I had fun writing it as well, but no need to fear as I have not abandoned this story. This storyline is also too good to leave unfinished, and I refuse to even leave it unfinished.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

They had been traveling through these maze-like hallways for what seemed like an hour, as corpses of bones sprung up to attack, or Twili Parasites infested rotting bodies preserved in this underground catacomb to attack. The door closed with a silent hiss, as Naruto and Midna looked around in the room they were now in. Various tubes filled with water, creatures of both human and animal origin, but now resembled nightmarish mutants. Many of these people were once human, but were left for dead. Most of the machines have been dead, or ceased to function. The rest of the machines surprisingly still had life running through them.

"Oh man... something is wrong here..."

"I know..."

The lightning in this room came from the glowing water these things were suspended within and from the very few machines still active in the mess hall of a laboratory. So, they went through this hallway of chimeras. They jumped when they came across a tube that contained one of these mutants, but most of them were just empty. Soon, they came across another section of the laboratory, filled with several bodies floating in the water. Further the two went, always keeping their eyes open for any sort of ambush. They finally reached the end of the laboratory, which led into several hallways, but at the end of this one was something that could be of use.

[Naruto obtained **Key 1337**. This is the key that was needed to manually open the door to access the other laboratory chamber.]

But there was a problem. Having no choice but to destroy the generator that supplied power to this section of the laboratory and gave the glass its shatter-proof durability, upon collecting the key, they heard the sounds of glass shattering. Both Naruto and Midna looked at one another. Something shattering in the dim darkness was never a good sign. Naruto pulled out his lantern and Midna held onto it as she floated next to Naruto. They traverse through the darkness of the large corridors, until they reached the first room filled with shattered tubes. Only one tube was left standing, but had a claw mark across the glass. It was though empty, but filled with the same glowing liquid that spilt over the metal floor and mess of wires and cables and whatnot. Suddenly, one of the chimera-like beasts jumped from the darkness ahead and attacked, followed by the cries of two more of those mutants. Naruto swore and swung the blade, slicing the unholy beast with the blade that destroys evil. This would count in this situation, as it fell immediately from the burning death of a holy blade touching a tainted creature. The other two humans mutated with animal parts rushed, but they too fell to their deaths.

"We're not sticking around!"

Just then, the lantern ran out of juice, and darkness enveloped the two.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed.

"Hold on Naruto..."

She pulled out something. It was the crystal Lansing had used on Yugito.

"Wait, is that the-"

"Yup. Now... I'm taking a huge gamble here, but if I'm right (and I know I am), then we can transform you into a beast form... more so like a fox."

Naruto began to think about it, but with dim lighting, he can't see well. Animals do have better sighting in nocturnal environments... or was he thinking of a cat or a dog? Anyway, he decided to bite the hook. Naruto felt weird, as a foreign energy assaulted his senses, and mad him cry out in pain. He suddenly howled much like a fox... and felt a weight on him. Midna giggled, as the transformation had left Naruto in the state of a fox, and now, she had a place to sit again. Just like old times with Wolf Link. Fox Naruto looked like any other fox out there, only with the tip of the tail black, the paws black, blonde fur, and white belly. His eyes still remained the same shade of cerulean blue. Midna noticed that similar fur-like markings that existed on Wolf Link matched on Fox Naruto, only they were orange.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..."

"This is weird," Naruto said, feeling his new furry appendage twitch. Another growl permeated the dark air. Of course, since he was now in an animal shape, he could only do growls, yips, or barks. You know; the usual fox noise.

Midna however completely understood Naruto, though the contrast with Link and Naruto is Link's fur was dark, and Naruto's is light. "Now Naruto, this may be weird, but Link had an animal form as well, only he was a wolf. You may not have the packing power as a wolf would, but you're just as nimble and agile. Swift attacks can take any creature out. Now, focus on your senses Naruto, alright? Keep your ears ready, and stay focused on surviving. Once we reach that door, we can hopefully find a way out of here."

Naruto nodded, and headed off, using his enhanced eye sight to see better in the darkness.

"Oh, and we're going to work on a nifty technique Link and I had used against multiple enemies. Okay?"

"Sure," Naruto replied and jumped back as something sailed at him. It looked like the tail of a beaver on a snake's tail having nearly smacked him. He growled fox-like, but the chimera-like human snarls and attacks him. Naruto jumped away and came at him, as Midna use her magic to fire a bolt of twilight, striking it against the spine.

"Naruto, I'll raise the energy field, and I'll zap them. Afterward, I'll envelope you with an aura of twilight and you can use it to one-hit kill anything that gets in our way, okay?"

"Got it!"

Just in time too, as she zapped several more of these things that began to gang up. She releases the field, and Naruto zipped about, striking every single chimera-like mutant. Each one fell to their death as Naruto landed on all four. The fox rushed off, back tracking, and with each encounter they took out more. But them some of them possessed the weird technique of melting into objects (think Zetsu in this case) or in this case, popping out to ambush the duo. Soon, they did make it back into the first expansive chamber of tubes, but more of them were there. Naruto zipped across, dodging as Midna flew to the door they had spied earlier, and with the key, opened it. She flew in and Naruto followed just as the door seals shut and locks. Naruto transformed back to normal, with Midna's help. He even had his weapons again.

"Damn, that was like some sort of horror film." The wall swirled as those who possessed the ability to melt into solid objects came at Naruto. He attacked them, and killed those that could cross over.

The room they were in was like a giant cube. However, the room held a suspended floor welded to the walls, enforced with iron angled pillars, and chains from the ceilings. Below was murky water, the kind of water Naruto did not feel like swimming in. The water suddenly boiled as coming up was a sea dragon-like creature. However, from its serpent-like body, the hood around its head was several wiggling tentacles. On its forehead was an encrusted large jewel. Along its snake-like body were armor attachments, plated metal segments like large fish scales. It had fish fins lining along the sides of the body, and along the back of the skull doing down three meters of the spinal area. The mouth of the snake was attached with a bulldog-like jaw line, and it had thick fat jiggling down the sides. It let out what sounded like gargling, mixed with the growl of a human male with thick swaying jowls, and attacked with its thirteen tentacles.

However, there was something very wrong with this creature. It was rotting, as murky greenish yellow smoke rose from its body. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but the dying creature dove at him. Naruto simply swung, and sliced. The thing gave its death cry, as the crystal on its beheaded head exploded, revealing a Twili Parasite. It dropped before his feet as the giant dead serpent slumped back into the water. Not allowing it to get away, he stabbed it with the sword. The grapefruit-sized bug shriveled as he pulled the blade away, and it exploded... revealing a Chakra Grapple. The rest of the body disintegrated like sludge.

"Is that... another Chakra Grapple?"

"I think so," Midna replied, having appeared next to the boy, _the thing wasn't that tough... could be like some sort of failed experiment._

[Naruto obtained a second **Chakra Grapple**. Naruto can now traverse across areas using both of these devices that would normally be inaccessible using the Clawshot.]

Naruto, now armed with two, looked around the room. He saw the door ahead of him; however the walkway leading to it was missing. So, he looked to the ceiling, and saw meat hooks. He questioned why meat hooks would hang from the ceiling at odd sections, but threw the first whip, and grappled the hook. Now, with the second Midna unsealed for him, he began to traverse across the gap, and now hung before the door. Midna flew and opened it with her magic hand, and Naruto let go of his hold, swinging into the next room, and she followed just before the door closed on her. Midna gave him a quick kiss before disappearing back into his shadow, and Naruto ran down the spare hallway, and soon came across a door. The door behind sealed once he walked in. Suddenly, four mechanical-looking wood puppets clad in red color with purple shogun armor grew from the ground, all wearing purple ass bows. Behind them was another puppet, only it just wore the shoulder armor, and add a purple mantle to the ass bow it wore.

The other puppets attacked, although they moved in a forced movement. Naruto simply blasted through them using the Kaze Kiwa. The Leader Puppet, which he dubs, simply, and surprisingly, shifts through five signs. The ground explodes, and more puppets emerged. Naruto was in for a fight. He kept swinging his blade, slicing through them with ease, while attacking the leader puppet whenever he could get close enough to strike.

=0=0=

Naruto when he walked into the final chamber looked back as the door sealed shut, and a metal plate formed over it that began to glow, signaling that it was one of those security doors he saw in stores that eat chakra. He looked around, finding in the center a large tank filled with glowing green liquid, and some computers nearby. He looked at one panel, and it showed some information. He looked at the date. This thing, he was looking at now, had been under status for more than twenty years. It was an experiment, a failed one, which was supposed to recreate a demonic creature close to that of a Bijuu. That would explain all of those other mummified bodies of humans, animals, and nightmarish creatures he's encountered. Not to mention, somehow, Twili Parasites have emerged from twilight to take control of those bodies and attack Naruto controlling their hosts.

Then, the screen beeped. It detected life signs. The thing was alive!

CRASH! SHATTER!

Naruto had backflipped away as the tank shattered, and the creature flopped like a fish out of water, said water now splashing across the ground, some going into drains around the room. The creature growled as its erratic movements ceased, and looked around. The body of this thing was large but with a slight hunchbacked frame, and various furs of different animals. The large broad shoulders had countless fangs procuring from the sides, and coils of cables infused into his powerful humanoid looking dark bluish gray arms. His hands were covered with armored blood red, large three fingered claws. Of course, around the wrists were lobster-like pincers, that when snapped shut, completely covered the clawed hands within. Said pincers were the length of a scythe head. It had a long cruel beak as black as the night, crude-looking fangs protruding down like serrated edges along the bottom of its beaked jaw line. The head however was serpentine in appearance, with a set of three prominent green eyes poking out from haphazard holes in the headgear it sported. The legs were more of less like beefed up ox legs on steroids, but also packed the fused frame of that of a tiger's hind legs. A sweeping snake tail rattles the rattler at the end. Add the octopus-looking protrusion coming out from the back of the head going down like some limp phallic-like object, and you have...

**Orochimaru Experiment #1337**

... One hell of an ugly creature... of course, knowing Orochimaru created this evil monstrosity came from the small window that popped up, which read that the experiment under the title "Orochimaru's Experiment #1337" was active, yet required a total system reboot to the brain wave patterns. Basically, this thing was lusting for battle and blood. Naruto's blood to be precise...

The creature roars and swipes at Naruto with the swinging of its tail. Naruto dodged by doing another backward somersault. The creature snarls and opening its mouth expelled a bluish flame of liquid. Naruto ran around in a wide circle in this expansive laboratory-like chamber to outrun the liquid fire beam. The creature ceased fire, only to open up, and exhale fireballs at Naruto. He swung, and was surprised that instead of cutting through the fire, it was repelled back and struck the creature in the mouth, issuing a pained roar. He took out the second fireball it fired after the first, and results the same hit. The creature snarled with hate, and smashed its lobster-enclosed hands against the ground, generating a shockwave that spread, destroying machines left and right. Naruto dodged the tall shockwave by Clawshooting to the grated ceiling above. He flew off when it took a wild swing at him with the tail. Dropping down, he reequipped the sword and shield as it came at him. But, he attacked with Kaitengiri, driving it back long enough for him to jump into the air after throwing his sword up, grabbing it, and slashing down with chakra expelled from the blade. It was tossed back slightly by the explosion that erupted after the attack.

Naruto backflipped as the creature got back to its feet, and snarled.

"This is going to suck..."

* * *

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 13,567 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02] [Key #1337]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Twin Chakra Grapples] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**A/N:** I disabled Anon. Reviews since lately for another story of mine I had been getting some discouraging reviews... for those who don't have an account on this site and liked this story, and some of my others, I apologize. Lately, I had a bit of a writer's block when it came to this chapter and its continuation of the Naruto (and Midna) vs. Orochimaru Experiment #1337 battle; so, hope it's up to expectations. Also interesting tidbit: Cody Rhodes (Runnels) is a fan of the Legend of Zelda, which explains that his in-ring boots have the Triforce printed on 'em.

* * *

Yamada Hirozashi sighed.

"Kami this is boring," the man sighed. He then took a drag of his favorite stash, "at least I got my green to light. Hehehe..."

He liked to smoke his drugs. He was a drug addict who sold drugs. He also experiences episodes and hallucinations once and awhile. All of a sudden a giant frog drops down before his small shop set along a dirt worn path, and then hops away. The man looks at the giant toad rapidly disappearing into the distance, and then he looked at his corn pipe. Oh yeah, he'd had the green for more than forty years.

"That's it. I'm getting rid of my stash," he muttered, tossing the pipe away and went to grab his stash of funky green marijuana to flush down the crapper.

=0=0=

Naruto kept mouthing off as he dodged the final shockwave that had been tearing hell through the area, before he managed to claw shot at its head, and rapidly begin to stab it in the head. It shook him off by using its tail as a whip and sent him flying with a haymaker. Glad for the chainmail armor under the clothing protecting him from the worse damage, Naruto kept a firm grip on the sword, as he quickly got back up and circle the creature, keeping out of the range of its breath attacks. Oh, and did I mention that when it swings its rattler tail, it gives off a pulse of energy similar to kinetic missile launchers? Well, it does. And Naruto hated that technique already, having to dodge the blasts of chakra. Though he found out he could easily repel them if he struck the energy strikes. Back flipping away, he lands in a crouch, as Midna floated right next to him. The demonic creature roars at him, making the two grimace at how it stayed alive after all those attacks.

"How the hell do I take this freak down?" Naruto questioned. The creature suddenly roared, and sent a shockwave that shorted out all lights, plunging the chamber into darkness.

Naruto swore.

"Fuck!"

"Naruto!" Midna cried.

He feels the foreign magic swirling around, infiltrating his body. Soon, that telltale of metamorphosis changed him back into his beast form, with Midna now taking her spot on his back. The view is a bit clearer now, and he could now see in the dark once again, and he leapt over a shockwave it sent. The creature snarled, smashing its hands, generating more shockwaves. And Fox Naruto kept jumping over the shockwaves, and dodging its thrown fists and tail strikes. Midna kept a firm hold on the boy's fur coat, while her hair twitches with her own source of magical energy.

"Naruto, when it gets close, I'll strike with my magic, okay?"

"Right," he barked, as the demon then bends down, before going at them with a full-on body charge. Naruto stood his ground, and Midna's hair reacted, grasping the creature. She use her magic, and of course her own strength, grunting as she managed to flip it to one side.

"NOW!"

Naruto charged it, and latched onto its face and began to bite and claw away viciously. It roared, but managed to knock him away. Midna still kept a firm hold on Naruto, as Naruto scrambled back to his four legs, shaking his head briefly. The creature had blood dribbling down from the marks, and Naruto spat out an eyeball be tore out.

"Yuck!"

Midna giggled.

"Link was the same way, but you get used to it, trust me."

Naruto growled jumping as the creature attempted to flatten him yet again.

"**Tsuuga** (Piercing Fang)!" He had seen Kiba do this one before and mimicked him via mimicry. Midna hugged the blonde fox tight, expelling some of her magic to cloak him, while his chakra portion swirled like a drill. He had zipped through, and surprisingly, pierced through the demon. It gave out a death cry, as a now soaked Midna and Naruto emerged out the back of the creature. Blood, guts, and what other unidentifiable liquids coated them.

"Well, that was interesting," Naruto barked, shaking of most of the slime off him. Midna was disgusted however.

"Ugh, I need a bath and quick," she cursed.

"Let's get out of here, now," he told her.

"For once, I agree with you," she replied, as she formed a portal. Both stepped onto it, and vanished in a swirl of twilight.

=0=0=

"Naruto-kun!"

Hena ran to the boy who opened the door to Liz's place, and threw herself at him, arms wrapped around.

"Hey Hena... sorry if I scared you..."

"You shithead! Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought I lost you!" she shouted, banging her fists against his chest until she simply buried herself into his chest. He hugged her, as much as his injuries would allow.

"Don't worry... I survived... now; think you can help me into Liz's living room...?"

Hena wiped the tears that were fresh in her eyes, and nodded.

"I was worried when you suddenly fell into that hole... I... feared the worse..."

"I'm here now, so you do not have to assume anything," he spoke in a soft caring tone.

She smiled. "Now... why do you smell bad?"

"Took out a monster that exploded its guts on me."

"Naruto! Naruto!"

They looked back, and saw the Toad Sage jumping off one of his unnamed giant toads.

"Hey Pervy-sage," he said, before he started to slump.

"Naruto!"

Jiraiya hoisted him before Hena lost her grip on the tunic-clad blonde.

"Kid's going to be fine, he's just exhausted... well, little lady, who are you?"

"I'm Hena, Naruto's girlfriend," she replied, "Naruto fell down this hole, and I started freaking out. I thought he was going to die..."

"Can we come in?"

"Liz, bring out some drinks, can you?"

"Got it!"

Jiraiya lifted the boy, since he's stronger, and carried him to the couch, stripping off his sword, shield, and utility belt.

"So, you're the Toad Sage, aren't you?" Liz asks, as she walked out with the drinks.

"Yup, Naruto must have told you all about me, huh?"

"Yeah, calling you a womanizing pervert that writes that dime-store smut most men idolize," Liz said with a glare.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad!"

Two glares from the girls told him to shut up... which he did.

=0=0=

"You suck at horseback riding."

"Shut up, you brat," Jiraiya mumbled. He was on Gamarudo, alongside Naruto and his mare, Hena keeping a light embrace around him.

It has been a week, but slow travel, and an ambush with some Nukenin in the mountain valley pass, they finally arrived at Konoha.

"Now, you go and do whatever, take her home and whatnot. I'll talk to Tsunade-hime."

"Sure, sure. Just don't grope her if she's asleep," he snickered, and he trotted away from the gates, heading toward the lake to bring his girlfriend home. As Jiraiya entered the village, bypassing the sleeping guards Biggs and Wedge, Naruto took it to a slow pace towards the lake.

"Hey, Hena, do you want to go fishing or just relax?"

"Just relax. It's been a tough week returning home," she told him, leaning against him.

He smiled. "Of course, Hena-chan."

At the tower...

"And that's what I have been informed with," Jiraiya told Tsunade, nursing a bump on the head when he woke her up from her nap.

Tsunade thought things through. Orochimaru had some sort of hidden base in Kawa, and Naruto discovered it by pure accident falling through a trap hole, and judging by the quick report Jiraiya made during the trek back from Kawa, Naruto showed signs of battle stress, which the old pervert healed up. She immediately thought of which ANBU teams to send to Kawa to investigate the supposedly abandoned base, but first, she needs details from Naruto, considering he's the one who gone through the base.

"Where's the brat anyway?"

"With his girlfriend at the lake," Jiraiya replied.

A poof of smoke emerged, and Gamakichi appeared. The red and orange frog looked at Jiraiya. "Hey Ero-Sennin."

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled. Tsunade gained a smirk because of the nickname.

"Naruto needs some supplies from Tankou's shop. Those Nin-Ombs of his that Tankou supplies."

Jiraiya growled. "He can get them himself! Why should I be errand ninja?"

"Cuz you stole half of his money," Gamakichi replied, "he counted."

"Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya gulped, turning to see Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

=0=0=

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope," Naruto replied. Though, what they "heard" was Jiraiya getting punched by Tsunade, who reclaimed half of Naruto's stolen cash, which she guessed would have been for slutty women and drinks at those brothels... though, some Sake wouldn't hurt.

"So... Liz's place was..."

"Eccentric? Yeah, she likes the sounds of a flowing river."

He chuckled a bit. "Well, whatever helps her sleep at night I suppose...?"

She grinned. "True." She slipped close, and Naruto captured her lips with a kiss.

Just then they heard someone ringing the door bell downstairs. You are probably wondering about that doorbell, right? Well, it costs only a couple ryo to buy a standard electrical doorbell at your local hardware store at the nearest town. Hena got up, as she headed out to answer the door. And Naruto just lies back on the couch with a yawn.

"Hm... I wonder how everyone's been," he whispered, before pulling his hat over his eyes, and closing them, willing himself to sleep...

As Hena climbed the stairs to tell Naruto of visitors, she saw that he was sleeping on the couch, so, she gently close the door and headed back downstairs. Naruto yawned, as his hat slipped off his head while he stretched. Hours had passed, and it's close to six in the morning. The early signs of life were awake, by the chirps of the early morning birds outside.

"Crap..."

He yawned once more, and then opened his eyes. He brought the backs of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, focusing on the events that occurred. He then remembered where he was.

"Oh yeah..."

He yawned for good measure, and swung his legs over, sitting upright.

_I think I should return to the village..._

He found a slip of paper and wrote a quick letter to Hena, before he got prepared, and quietly left the apartment. Making sure the door was locked using the spare key she entrusted him with; he turned around, only to see a woman with a cat mask on, and long purple hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto... you were needed at the village yesterday by the Hokage's order, but I was told by your... girlfriend, you were asleep... please come with me."

"Sure..."

Naruto walked over to Epona, who was awake. The horse snorted quietly, as Naruto boarded the mare. He trots off towards Konoha, and ANBU Neko followed the blonde tunic-wearing swordsman.

=0=0=

Naruto looked out the window, then back towards Tsunade.

"You disappear for quite awhile, disobeyed my orders and left the village to live with another girl you add to that little harem of yours..." She stared at the boy she sought so much as her own son, "And now, you run into an old abandoned laboratory which was, from what you told Jiraiya, crawling with mutated experiments that still lived to this day..."

"Pretty much..."

Though, some things he had left out was Midna keeping the crystal form the Nibi battle, and using its magic to warp Naruto into a liable animal form, a fox. She sighed.

"Naruto, why must you do such dangerous things?"

"Comes with accepting the destiny of a hero long past," he replied, "that, and Midna would not let up until I have saved her from her fate, as I did promise her one time..."

"... Considering what had transpired, you are back on active duty, however... you will also be paid B-Rank payment due to your impromptu mission. But I do expect some sort of report on what went down, because I plan on sending some ANBU to Kawa to investigate these ruins, and destroy it if it proves too dangerous to let alone."

"Sure... Sure... maybe I'll go see my friends..." He kicked up off the couch, and left.

"Why can't things be normal around here?" Tsunade whispered to herself.

It's been a month since the incident in Kawa. Though the laboratory was destroyed for the better good, Naruto had been reinstated as a ninja, though he now displayed Konoha's symbol by equipping the metal plate onto his utility belt of his. Naruto and the girls had made up, and he moved back into his apartment, though he kept his part-time job just over the weekends (unless she had some sort of mission that needed to be done). Hena understood though. She also understood his situation with the whole multiple girlfriend business... well, almost.

* * *

This chapter seems a bit short, but... I'm actually getting close to finishing this first part of the plotline. There are about seven chapters left. I apologize for the lack of oomph, but... I had a bit of a block concerning this chapter. I'll make up for it on the next chapter... hm, I need to involve Isaribi in this story somehow; she reminds me of a Zora... concerning her abilities forcibly injected into her.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm still going strong. Though, I couldn't get this really strange dream out of my mind of... you folks would probably find it semi-funny: a live-action Naruto movie, where I, David Abbott, portray as Uzumaki Naruto (I do have a similar hair style... though my hair is black with a thick hair strand on the left dyed green, and not blonde), and my wife, Rebecca, portrayed as Hyuuga Hinata. Sounds strange, doesn't it? Though, if such a thing happened, all Naru/Hina fans would positively enjoy a four to five minute scene of fluff, followed by two or three minutes of a near adulterated make out scene (Becky and myself certainly would enjoy the scene). Meanwhile, someone asked about lemony situations. Yes, I can write a good lemon scene (sometimes they somewhat suck, and other times they are so good that some of you readers... well, you know o.o) however, the situations with the lack of citrus is due to the fact that there won't be any at all... not until I start on The Twilight Ninja Shippuuden. That won't be for awhile, and even when I finish this, the first chapter of The Twilight Ninja Shippuuden won't be until I can find out a way to fit in a Prologue and Chapter One in one squeeze.

All I can release about Shippuuden is that while OCs is abundant, they are mainly recycled characters from dead stories that never see the cyber light of day (mainly OC characters from The Black Shadow of Metal Country and Toropikarugakure no Sato), past Zelda characters given the Naruto treatment, and dealings with the Lansing Army sent after Naruto. That, and just like fillers of anime, you see them once and they disappear into the darkness of the series (unless stated otherwise). And I am so sorry that this update came so late. You see, if you go onto my profile, you would have noticed that I had gotten more involved with Vocaloid, which is not an anime, book, or game series (well, unless I get a hold of Project DIVA when it's released in Japan via import), it is a program by the Crypton company, a voice singing synthesizer program where digitla avatars can sing various different songs for you (or you can also sing along if you're that good and confident in yoru abilities). Granted, I had been hooked on the Vocaloid series for some years but as far as I know of, I have never written any Vocaloid fics because I haven't gotten much background info off Vocaloid (but I do now, plus I enjoy the songs sung by the Vocaloid characters, and watch PVs on Nico and Youtube).

Anyway, here's the next chapter... I'm going to get this damn story finished whether it kills me or not. And for those wondering what Vocaloid is, Google or Wiki it...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. He had been fully healed, and he had the Uchiha in his grasp.

"So, he's going as planned, correct?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied.

The white-skinned Sannin smiled sinisterly. "Excellent... how is the Uchiha?"

"He is... a bit of a prude, and arrogant."

"Hmph, he will however learn all he wishes to learn, just so he can kill his brother Itachi."

Kabuto said nothing in response. Whenever Orochimaru got that glint in his eye, it was wise not to speak.

"What of the spies?"

Now it's safe to talk. "The monster attacks are being investigated. I heard a group of Konoha ninja have taken the mission to investigate what is going on. I heard that among the two, is Anko-chan, and Naruto-kun."

"Hmph... Anko-chan, I am a bit surprised, but it doesn't matter. Naruto on the other hand... no doubt we have already heard what had occurred, what with this Twilight King out there messing things up. I wonder though... how my other experiments have been going..."

In Umi, a young girl around her early teens woke up to the sound of her window being broken in by a rock. She sighed, as the villagers from the nearby village have once again tried to torment her and cause her pain. She however did nothing much but ignore the suffering brought upon her... all because of what she has become... An experiment with a creature Orochimaru had found a few years ago...

=0=0=

The boat ride was... quiet... those riding this boat they boarded from Cha was Mitarashi Anko, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto... Well... it was almost quiet. Unless Ino invaded Naruto's mind, no one knew of his and Midna's internal conversation.

_With the way that white haired pervert goes about, and that... weird pervy shuffle of his,_ Midna heard laugher coming from Naruto, _I'm surprised he doesn't call himself a self-proclaimed pimp._

_He's too busy calling himself a SUPER PERVERT, than a self-proclaimed pimp._

Midna chuckled. _I guess that is true as well... though, I don't know which is weirder, the Pervy Shuffle, or those two humans who shout out Flames of Youth almost constantly?_

_Oh, definitely Gai and Lee... have you seen the sunset that pops up behind them when they hug each other in their weird way?_

_Hmph... I guess you're right. What could be worse than that, though?_

_Matching speedos that barely cover the ass and just the crotch?_

_You mean male thongs?_

=0=0=

Neji felt sick. His team was on a small vacation, and they were at the Konoha Lake. Needless to say, they have one portion of the beach all to themselves, because of Gai and Lee hugging each other... wearing equal green male thongs. Plus, he had to constantly beat into his head that Tenten had a thing for Naruto... but seeing her in that bikini of hers... no! Bad Neji! No pervy thoughts!

=0=0=

_Hm. I wonder if Ero-Sennin has Pervy Senses..._ Naruto thought.

_Wouldn't that be a rip-off from Spider Man?_

_What?_

_What?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto and Midna stopped their mental talk time, as he looked at Anko.

"What?"

"You're spacing out..."

"Sorry... just... having a talk with Midna..."

"That imp-looking girl? Feh, whatever Naruto... look, pay attention next time."

"Fine, fine, what is it?"

Ino sighed. "We were going over mission details."

Naruto nodded, as he sat straight again.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Lansing looked at the two scrolls that he had in his possession. One pulsed a red aura and the other pulsed a dark purple. Both had his own seals worked so it couldn't be broken unless she did so. He was also quite busy, finding the time to get himself some generals. It was hard to infiltrate more of his magic into solid form, but... his magic grew stronger with each passing day, and his army continued to grow bigger, and bigger.

"Soon boy... I'll have enough of an army to come after you..."

He looked at Kumo, who had walked into the dark room. "Master... they are almost complete."

"Good. Continue to monitor them, and make sure our little Amachi keeps up his ploy when it comes with Orochimaru. I don't trust that man as far as his urges for immortality is concerned."

"Is it because Amachi's little transformation is like the aggressive species of the Zora concerning similarity?"

Lansing smirked. "The Kaima form of his and that little girl who he has working under him? Maybe a little..."

Kumo said nothing else, and removed himself from the room with a short bow. Lansing continued to plot within his mind.

_The man is greedy. Power is a form of lust in the heart of man. Though, he will become of little use to me, once I mutate him using a bit of my own magic. Then, they will see a true sea monster..._

He couldn't help but smile that evil smile, eyes shining.

=0=0=

They disembark from the boat when they had finally reached their destination days later. About time, because Naruto was getting slightly tired of being restless...

_Really, that happened before?_

_Yup. Though it was during the time Link rode about the land of Hyrule seeking out Poes that held fragments of this guy's soul which he sold for riches. Link wanted to rest for a bit, and decided to visit Hena._

_And going into the shop, he discovered Hena..._

_Yup,_ Midna replied with a giggle, _I was still laughing seeing Link's face turn a bright red as Hena got off using the handle of his fishing pole, and then the awkwardness between them..._

_Link must have gotten hurt when he walked in on her, huh?_

Up in the clouds, Link scowled. "Why did Midna have to tell him that," he grumbled, remembering how he spied Hena in a near naked situation, his fishing pole, and then the tackle box that she threw and nailed him square in the face.

"Could be worse, Link," said Minato, who wrapped an arm around the Hyrulian.

"How?"

"She was your wife and she was angry that someone peeked on her showering," replied the Yondaime, "and took that anger on the first person she spotted."

//Back on Earth//

Jiraiya shivered, as if someone stepped on his grave. He looked around, suddenly fearful for his life. Why did he have the urge to hide and curse his dead student's name? With our esteemed Team Anko, Naruto had his sword and shield out, always ready for sudden surprise attacks. After everything that has happened the world was slowly starting to become a more dangerous place, and not because of various ninjas good and bad out in the world. Well, the reason for the weapons being out was that this path hid some of the few dark creatures that he himself has dealt with from his trek saving Yugito.

Naruto sighed as they landed from trekking the trees. He sort of forgot that being a ninja, he COULD do such fast traveling. But he would rather ride Epona around whenever he can. "So, how long do we reach the target?"

"Not far," said Anko, as the sun disappeared in the horizon, and night was beginning to take effect.

As they walked, the others were cut off by a barrier of twilight, and above, a portal emerged, depositing four Shadow Beasts. The portal shocked Anko and the two Genin, but Naruto only cursed his mouth off as the three beasts got up, growling. Anko was repelled away when she tried to break through the barrier, but Naruto immediately spun, releasing a wave of energy through the Kaitengiri. He sliced through the three beasts, pushing them back with bad gashes on their chests. He back flips dangerously close towards the energy wall, before he took a burst jump, and spun, slicing through them. But he missed one as the others fell, and it screeched, stunning Naruto and everything else in the vicinity. Before his eyes, as he recovered, they got back up, and resumed their attack.

"Well... this sucks!" Naruto swore. He jumped into the air, and stomped down on one Shadow Beast as he hop skips to the other side. They rushed Naruto, who lashed out with the blade's Kaitengiri technique. The weakened beast which revived the others fell to its death, and Naruto rolled under a swipe, and spun once more. This time, he took them out. Anko, Ino, and Shino watched as the felled creatures explode into a shred of what looked like energy, which then dissipated. It left behind multiple squares that glow a green to aqua color. The squares all surge through like a beam, and reformed the same portal. The Twilight Portal however was the same color as the lined squares and rectangles, not reddish to brick red.

"Naruto! Are you alright?"

Naruto sheathed the shield and sword, and nodded to Anko. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell was that?" she questioned/demanded.

"Shadow Beasts, dark creatures of Lansing... there are only two portals opened so far. Near Kaminari no Kuni and now out here in Umi no Kuni."

Naruto's shadow twisted, and Anko on instinct drew a kunai, but Midna formed before them all.

"So, another portal, huh Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to stare up at the sky, where the portal was, just hanging there in the air like some sort of curse.

"Now, Naruto-kun," Midna speaks up again, "now that there are two portals open, they are in a way linked. You see, back in the past, when Shadow Beasts emerged, most of the time it was when Twilight blanketed most of the lands. When a specific amount of beasts were slain, the portal they emerged in reforms, but shine a non-lethal aura. Right now, we only have transport between here, to the area near Kaminari no Kuni. But until more open, that is as far as you will be able to travel, and those I carry with."

"Do I... we, have to be near the portal?"

"No," she replied, "I can focus on my twili powers and transport you or anybody anywhere. I can also use my powers without the aid of the portals, but it takes more of my magical strength to do so."

Naruto looked at Midna. "Sure... so, now what? If those Shadow Beasts appeared, that means Lansing is up to something."

"Probably focused attacks," Midna guessed.

"Ahem, but we have a mission to do here," spoke Anko.

Midna and Naruto look at the adult, and then each other. Midna nods, and disappears back into his shadow. The next day, they had made it to their destination, and Anko was talking to the crew of a boat that requested this mission in the first place. However, you see, during the traveling last night, they had to travel across a small body of water toward the next island that was not far off. They were attacked by Ame-nin, and Naruto got knocked over and vanished in the fast currents. Naruto and Midna were now missing, and no one liked that it happened.

=0=0=

"Damn it... where am I?"

"Naruto-kun, get up..."

He opened his eyes, and slowly got to his feet, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

Midna, who was floating beside him, shook her head. "I have no clue, when we got separated form your friends, I tried to pull you to safety, but I got knocked out as well... all I know is that we're in some sort of cave..."

_But how did we get here is the question,_ Naruto thought.

As they continue down the dark path, to find their way out, they were unaware that somehow, they had stumbled upon something far more dangerous than just the mission alone. Deep within this cave system of the island, Naruto was about to discover yet another of Orochimaru's hidden laboratories, and a man who ultimate worked for the greater evil.

* * *

This sucks... a short chapter, but I'm going to get this finished. I have not lost faith in this crossover, and I refuse to let it die.

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 14,456 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02] [Key #1337] [Dark Crystal]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Twin Chakra Grapples] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect. All I own is this little break that occurs in this chapter... plus I was bored, so it should provide some minor humor; it just depends on your view that is.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Naruto slid a stone door to the side, and he walked into the next room, as the door behind sealed up. The room was partially flooded, and there was natural lighting in this room. As Naruto casted his eyes across the wide room, he guessed it was at least the flight of two floors, the first floor being submerged. Fish swam in the water, but he did not trust that weird-looking squid trying to hide itself within the thick seaweed that covered a portion of the coral-like floor.

"Hm... this could be worse," Midna told Naruto.

"Oh yeah, how?"

\\Breaking the 4th Wall\\

"Our esteemed author could have been stuck writing Vocaloid fics, mainly about Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin, and using the term Souseijikan," The imp princess explained with a shrug of her shoulders, "like his last few stories on the twins depicted in sibling settings, separate lovers, or twincest lovers."

"Wait a minute? Vocaloid? You mean those virtual singers whom sing songs for you unless you were very talented enough to do some singing as well? Oh dude, I really love Hatsune Miku. She's very cute... so is Len, the cute shota."

"... Even though David had been a Vocaloid fan, he hasn't gotten into the hype until around two months ago when he started downloading various different Vocaloid songs, and watches PVs on Youtube and Nico, and then decides to expand his fanfiction universe into the Vocaloid world. And you think Len is a cute shota?"

"Uh, yeah... I mean look at him! Len does look like a shota! Wait a minute, Midna... aren't we breaking the fourth wall here or something?" Naruto questioned the princess.

"Maybe, but those whom liked this storyline are sure to wonder, even if he did explain in that short chapter a page back, his reasons for not updating this story for so long, and leaving us nearly stranded. Basically, I have a feeling it did not explain enough hence forth right now."

Naruto sweatdropped. "So, is that the reason I was left laying about here after that trek through Orochimaru's abandoned laboratory, and those creepy-assed mutant monsters trying to kill us? Hell, I agreed with Leaf Ranger stating that I could have gotten a better scene with the neglectful girls."

"Pretty much and I agree, so hopefully the readers reading this will know about their dear author more... and his slight addiction to Vocaloid."

"And the way my character is in Icha Icha Duo. I mean, sure, Icha Icha Paradise is a bit good, depending on how I am in all stories on this website, but me and Hinata-chan big-time perverts?"

"That was funny though," Midna said with a blushing giggle, "Oh, and how about you being a vampire and having Hinata as your human lover?"

Naruto blushed.

**"And me being his pet, disgusting,"** said Kyuubi.

Midna blinks. "Kyuubi... you're supposed to be dead in this story."

**"Yeah well, you broke the fourth wall, so bite my furry nine-tailed ass."**

And the fox gets the boot out of here.

"What about the author David-san?"

"I knocked some damn sense into his head, and got him to start organizing all of his stories he's neglected in the past. Though he is still popping up more Vocaloid stories..."

Hey, it's not my fault Midna besides... being an otaku, you can't control yourself at times... although "Those Fleeting Touches" was a spur of the moment type of thing... one of the best stories ever made and all I did was sit around on my computer bored out of my mind and then I start writing, granted I also thought back to past experiences...

The first time I even came here was because I had this odd dream about Harry Potter summoning The Winged Dragon of Ra against the Hungarian Horntail during the Tri Wizard Tournament, and thus that particular crossover came into life. And that was before I did the one about you Naruto and the Death Note.

"Oh yeah, you made me slightly insane, and left Hinata and Hanabi alive."

Well... I love Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan... I'd say Souseijikan, but they're not twins.

"Someone called for me?" asked the Boy Wonder himself.

Naruto in response shoves him out of the view. "Harry-san, you don't belong here!"

"Well excuse me, Hero," Harry snaps, and Apparates from this universe.

"Oy, what about me?" In walks a man with sand yellow blonde hair, tanned skin, and has most of his hair binded into a long rope-like ponytail reinforced with tape wrappings, "I have about seven different genre job occupations on this website alone, this world being one of them. Eight if you say that Shinigami and Ferry Boy are different subjects via Bleach and Yu Yu Hakusho."

"Oh Sekai-kun!" A teenager with aqua colored hair and wearing what looked like a grey dress-like school outfit, glomps Sekai from behind. She is Hatsune Miku.

"Hello Miku-chan," Sekai said, getting up as Miku smiled brightly, causing Midna and Naruto to sweatdrop as she waved a leek about.

"Sekai, you suddenly vanished while we were playing Poker with Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo... what happened?" The girl manages to lace her fingers with the young man's own hand, and a fleeting smile forms on Sekai's lips.

"Complaining to the author," was his response.

Hm... Oh yeah, I forgot I gave you a birth into the Vocaloid world as my own created fan character... unofficial of course.

"Maa, maa. Lucky the girl in your life has a hold on you, though she's a bit of an otaku herself," Midna snaps at the author behind the keyboard.

Oh yeah? Bite me, princess. Now watch as I drown out the room with The Twilight Ninja Assembled Soundtrack.

Midna glared, before looking at the blonde Egyptian. "And what are you doing here anyway? You don't show up until some chapters into The Twilight Ninja Shippuuden."

"Have you seen the jobs I do Midna? It's exhausting... trust me! As a ninja, I am either banging my twin sister Rin, or I'm banging Sasuke's Mom... not that I don't mind."

Hehehe... Sasuke's Mom rhymes with Stifler's Mom.

Sekai sweatdropped, gaining this annoyed look, but Miku kept a hold on his arm. "Now, now, Sekai-kun, let's return back to Sapporo, hm? Besides... you're much better company than Kaito... he seems to go for Meiko." She then leaned close. "Just as I go for you..."

Sekai smiled more, as their faces inch closer. "Yeah..."

And just like that, they lock lips, and Naruto and Midna look at one another, then blush a bit, remembering the kiss they shared some chapters back in the storyline. The author just returns to repairing the broken fourth wall while he nudges the kissing couple out of this plotline.

"Uh, Midna-chan, you still hasn't explained how this situation could end up becoming worse," Naruto interrupts, as the theme of the Lakebed Temple plays.

//Repairing the 4th Wall//

"Well, for instance, there could have been no way out of this cavern," she explained, "luckily, there's something above on that ledge over there." She points to the high ledge out of his reach, even with his grapples.

Naruto sighed. "So, the question is how to get there..." He looks around the room once again, and spots something out of the ordinary he did not see the first time. It looked like one of those in-wall grates and behind it was a lit light bulb. Apparently, there was some man-made electricity running through this underground cavern... but why?

Naruto took out the Clawshots, and fired the right hook. It flew through the air... and makes a latch. With a tug he's reeled toward the rocky wall side. But, he was no where near the outcrop of the ledge. So, he turned to Midna.

"Where to?"

"Hm..." She looked around, "grab your Grapple and aim at that stalagmite."

"Ah, I see it." He removes the left gauntlet, and was gripping the Chakra Grapple, before he swings out a beam of light. It wraps around the base of it, and he releases the claw grip, and swings down. Now, here, Naruto did some aerial foot work with the grapple, until he manages to finally climb high enough to grab that high ledge. Crawling up onto solid land, a door is in his vision.

Opening that door, he walked into a barrel hallway, with wires running across the ceiling, and various placed light bulbs, emitting a low light. He dragged out the shield and sword and walked down the hallway, as Midna floated behind him. Suddenly there were faint footfalls, and the two hugged the wall at the corner. When the person or thing came close he sprung and brought his blade... and stopped as a scream emerged form a human girl who wore bandages on portions of her body.

"Shit... I nearly killed you," Naruto cursed, as Midna was unable to cloak herself. The girl saw Midna, and began to scream again but Naruto shot his hand over her mouth, as a loud growl echoed.

"What was that...?"

Naruto looked at the girl. "Don't scream, and get behind us."

She nodded, and scurried behind as coming from the darkness was something that looked like a giant lizard, but it was covered with a mane of fur around the neck, and spikes running down the backside... how it moved with only two legs was strange, but what he recognized most about it was that the patterns on its skin glowed similar to the Twilight portals, and one half of its reptilian head was covered by that same face shield worn by the Shadow Beasts.

Naruto narrows his eyes as the creature spotted its prey it had been chasing through the caverns, and began to quicken its pace. Naruto however dashed at it as it launched its long tongue... slicing through with ease. It screeched in pain.

"Wh-what is that thing?" The girl questioned.

The creature hissed its dying breath before exploding into a haze of ash. Naruto pulls the blade from the ground, and sheathes it as he turned around.

"A creature of Lansing, no doubt," Naruto muttered, walking back to check on the girl, "you alright?"

Midna floats next to him, as the girl nodded. "Hai, I'll be fine... Thank you..."

"No problem... what's your name, and how did you end up here?"

"My name is Isaribi... and well, you see... I was kidnapped," she lied, "and I was waking up when I saw that d-demon... appear, and try to devour me. I was running for I guess half an hour or so... if I lost it, it would emerge again, always finding me."

"Who... who is she? Is she a demon too?"

"Oh, I am not a demon," she shouted, slipping into her native language.

"Midna, clam down... and speak in my language too."

"Oh, sorry Naruto," Midna apologized, now in Japanese dialect.

"No, Midna is not a demon... she's from a different world... I guess you can say that. She and I are on this... quest together, and we have to deal with this evil that threatens the whole world."

"Oh... I see..."

"You're going to stay with us until we can find a way out of this place..."

"Though, I hope this isn't like the Lakebed Temple at the bottom of Hyrule Lake," Midna whispered.

"Hm..."

Midna when he and she have time alone, would regal in the adventure she had with Link in the far past. In a sense, Naruto had some tastes of how Link fought against an evil that was similar to the one he was now facing.

Midna surprised Isaribi by vanishing into Naruto's shadow, but Naruto gave no indication, but beckoned the girl to follow him. But all of a sudden, a strong force struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The same force also knocked out Isaribi, and when Midna emerged, she too was knocked out. All around them, the cavern began to shift, twist, and turn, warping under a familiar flare of magic.

Deep within the protected labs, Amachi watched as Lansing twisted his aura, transforming Orochimaru's hidden laboratory island into his own personal trap.

"The labs ARE protected, are they not?"

"Of course, but, you wouldn't care much anyway, after I give you what you desired..."

"Yes, the power of which you spoke of... one that Orochimaru will not grant me."

"Which I shall grant upon you..." A sick smile formed behind the mask, before his aura expelled, shattering the laboratory, but also knocked Amachi out cold, as the twilight began to warp his body, forcing him into his Kaima form.

From the edge of the costal island, everyone was feeling the sudden aura of darkness, ninjas or not. However, a group of Konoha-nins indeed felt the sudden aura, and Anko watched as the forbidden island which the townspeople spoke of in fear, began to transform, growing jagged spires of earth. The townspeople called the island Kikai. But ever since the vanishing of fishermen and sailors, they resorted to calling it Kamikakushi. But now, with this heavy aura of evil radiating around it, Anko knew something more was happening, and if those black beasts appearing the other day was any indication. She shook her head. Ever since she came here, flashes of her past would spring up. She cursed Orochimaru's name in thought. The man destroyed her life, and left her to die had to not been for Sarutobi who had rescued her along with Kakashi, Yuugao, and several other ANBU on that day...

=0=0=

Naruto groaned, as he was the first to regain consciousness. The drip drop of tears echoed near him. Water dropped off a stalagmite. He slowly got up, looking around. There was a door in front of him, but it was locked. The ground felt saturated and digable. He crawled over to Midna, and roused her into the conscious world... by kissing her softly. Midna responded to the kiss, and moaned a bit into Naruto's mouth before she opened her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sh... we're fine, apparently. Something knocked us out... but now, I can just feel how similar this area feels to the Temple of Lightning."

"Twilight... Lansing was here..."

Midna picked up her fallen headgear, and was about to put it back on, then Naruto stopped her. He leaned close and kissed Midna again, and the twili returned the kiss. But as much as this was romantic, they heard someone clear her voice, and turned to see a blushing, but awake, Isaribi. The Hero and the Princess both blush, as Midna wears the headgear once again, and Naruto stands up.

"I-Isaribi, you alright?"

"Yes I am.... you love her...?"

He looks over at Midna, and smiles softly. "Yeah..."

"Though we need to concentrate on what is happening now. Lansing was here, and warped this place, where ever we are, into a dungeon."

Naruto by now had taken out, and wore his Mole Gauntlets. "I'll dig a way out of here. The ground's soft enough to break through."

"Be careful though, Naruto," Midna warned. Naruto smiled and began to attack the ground with the sharp claws.

Isaribi just stood there, watching as Naruto's odd items began to dig a deeper man-sized hole, until he began to move slowly under the door. Eventually, he breaks ground and pops up form the other side. Midna follows, and so does Isaribi. Naruto had put away the items, and helps the girl out of the hole, before they looked down the hallway leading to another door in the end.

"Well... if the last dungeon we explored is anything to prepare for..."

Midna nodded, and vanished into his shadow once more.

"Stay close by, Isaribi, okay? You would never know if more of those monsters pop up."

"Hai."

Isaribi knew exactly where they were, but she didn't want to say anything. She saw the Konoha leaf symbol that was on the belt buckle the blonde wore, though, she never known a ninja to wear a green tunic of all things, or carry an extravagant sword and oddly designed shield. In fact, to her, Naruto looked more like some sort of swordsman or warrior than a shinobi. At the door, Naruto places his palms against it, and moves it. The door slides into the ceiling, allowing them access into the next room. The room was flooded, and Naruto could barely make out a door underwater. Now, this is going to suck... swimming in the water was a school of those bony rabid fish. The occasional drip of water hitting the water echoes in the cavern-like room, and several torches were shielded by metal kasa, giving off the light above water. Below however, were several crystals that appeared to give off its own internal glow.

"Hm... the only way of getting to that door is to somehow drain all this water... there..."

He found what looked like a panel button. It was cleverly disguised as well to look like it was part of the wall. The only thing was that it was across the other side of the room.

"Stay here, okay?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun," she said, and watched as Naruto put away his two weapons, only to drag out from a scroll via smoke poofing, two strange sticks. Chakra Grapples in hand, he jumped, and lashed out with a beam of chakra, wrapping around a sturdy stalagmite. Isaribi was entranced by the sight, Naruto swinging above the water, making sure not to fall in. She didn't like the faint glow in the eyes of those fish swimming around. Soon, Naruto made it to the small ledge, and struck the near hidden panel. The room began to shake, as somehow, the water level began to drain down until the door was exposed, and the fish now began to flop around gasping for breath.

With one Clawshot, he flew across the air, stunning Isaribi until he clung to the thick ivy that overgrown one portion of the wall. "Climb down," he called to the girl, who nodded and walked over, before kneeling down, and began to climb down using the thick vines as a sturdy ladder. After two minutes they landed on the damp ground, and Naruto kicked around the deadly fish, the dup heading toward the door. Once opened the next room was even colder. And then the doors sealed and lock up with iron fencing.

Isaribi took a step forward, but Naruto held her back with one arm. He didn't like that creature standing there in the center of the medium-sized room. All of a sudden a giant bug emerged, and melted right into it. The dead creature that stood there now twitched, before releasing a roar, as a green mist emanated from its giant maw, a very long tongue lolling out the side. The creature's arms were long, bony, yet the hands were bigger than a gorilla's, and segmented to look like sharpened knives. The main body was thick, stumpy, and the legs were thick, small, and knee-less. Oddly enough, for a head... it was fused to the body because the trio of slits lining the upper sides near the shoulders WAS the eyes. It rushed Naruto with surprising speed however for a malformed redead, who jumped back, dodging the swipes.

Isaribi stared in fright. She had never seen such horrors in her life, and not just from the torture that occurred to her by the man who Amachi worked for. Her eyes kept glued to the salivating monster that sprang to life when that weird purple mist, and what she thought was some sort of bug, melt into the thing. Naruto however was dodging the attacks with ease, easily predicting its movements and countering with well-aimed strikes with the Master Sword. Before long, Naruto caused it to explode into ash, before he killed the bug that tried to escape. And, as if the death of the creature was the trigger, she heard the shink of iron rising up, as the door behind her was no longer blocked. A similar sound echoed on a ledge above.

And then... Naruto turned around as he felt a sudden whirl of energy, and a treasure chest emerged. Already Isaribi ran over to him, walking a half circle around the dust that was the undead creature. "Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, as he walked around the chest, and gave it a good kick. The thing shook, before it popped open. Inside was a key.

"Hm... Isaribi...?"

"Yes?"

Naruto handed her the key. "Can you hold onto this for me?"

"Uh, sure." She took the item and places it into one of the pockets of her outfit.

He smiled a bit, before turning toward the door on the ledge. "Hold onto me now," he warned her, and she did, arms wrapped around his torso. The blonde pulled out his Clawshot, and fired it up at the wall, where he saw a grated panel covering a lantern. Grappled, he tugged on it and Isaribi screamed as they flew up, and onto the ledge. She let go, and tried to catch her breath after the scream she released, while Naruto chuckled.

"Should have warned you..."

"You should have," she snapped, but Naruto opened the door, and Isaribi huffed, before following the blonde. After all, she had no choice. This was not the place she remembered, and something else was happening that her senses told her to not get separated from Naruto.

=0=0=

The boat trailed away from the whirlpools that surrounded the island, preventing anybody from trying to sail close enough to the now dangerous island.

"Damn it! First Naruto disappeared and now this happens," Anko cursed.

"Sorry Anko-san," said person who owned the boat. His name was Hishiro Fox, who was brown eyed, and had fire red short-long hair.

"There are whirlpools that now surround this island. I have no clues what kind of act this could be," spoke his sister, Shi, who had emerald eyes and waist black hair, "if we get any closer, we'll lose the boat to the whirlpools. It's too dangerous to even get closer."

Anko growled.

"Anko-sensei, what about Naruto. He's still missing after all."

"I know that kid," spoke the snake mistress, "we just hope he's alright. Once we return to land, we'll try to find him once again."

They just never knew that Naruto was stuck somewhere within the formed dark dungeon that made up the transformed island.

* * *

**Review if you wish to.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect. I also own the characters Hishiro Fox and Hishiro Shi, both whom are twins in a forbidden love situation...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The last Lizalfos fell to Naruto's blade with a scaly cry. Sword falling from its loose grip, it broke into dust as the creature explodes into black ash. Naruto sighed in relief. "You okay Isaribi?"

"I am fine," she replied, holding onto the kunai she was given.

"Can I have the key?"

They had been traveling through some corridors, sometimes back tracking. They found a compass and a map of this... dungeon... and so far, they found a second key, the first having been used to open the door to get said map. When she grabbed the key from her robes and handed it to Naruto, Naruto unlocked the pad and it along with the chains crash to the ground. Naruto opened the door, and they rushed through, into a room with ankle-deep water. The door behind them slams shut, and is sealed off. Naruto felt something wrong in this room, and he cautiously trekked to the center of the room. All of a sudden, he cried out when a hologram of Lansing emerged, and he had jumped back. Midna emerged from Naruto's shadow, and the two stood there, on guard.

"Hm... so, there's Amachi's little girl," Lansing cackled.

"Amachi's girl?"

"Oh, didn't you know? She works for Orochimaru!"

Naruto and Midna's eyes widen, as they turned to face Isaribi, who was shocked that this... person, knew that she worked for Amachi, and by proxy, Orochimaru, the man who did this to her.

"You work for Orochimaru?"

"Against her will of course, but now... she'll join Amachi!"

Lansing suddenly threw something at Isaribi, and it impacted her forehead. The medium-sized gem embedded itself into her forehead, and she cried out as an aura of black sprung around her, burning away the bandages revealing the scale portions of her body.

Lansing cackled evilly as the hologram vanished.

"Shit, now what?"

"We can't kill her... I have questions for her..."

All of a sudden the water level began to rise, until Naruto became buoyant. Midna looked at Isaribi, who began to transform, showing off traits of that of a Zora. Before long, the transformed girl zipped through the water. Naruto was completely at her mercy right now.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed before he got yanked under water. Midna shouted out his name, but Naruto was struggling to get away from the entranced Isaribi. He threw his fist at her, but she dodged. His movement underwater was sluggish, that he was unable to attack properly.

Naruto broke the surface of the water, only to get dragged back down by the girl.

"Naruto-kun!" Midna cried out, before she dove under. She pulsed some of her magic into her ponytail, and formed the fist which she then swung, and slugged Isaribi in the stomach. Naruto swam to the surface and broke through, gasping for air.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. Isaribi snarled, and swam back a bit before she brought her hands together, and formed a watery globe of bluish white energy. Isaribi then thrusted her palms before her, sending the energy ball at Naruto. Midna grabbed Naruto with her hair and flung him out of harms way and she dematerialize into twilight, before reforming once again.

Naruto gasped for breath as he surfaced again. "How the hell can I get rid of that crystal that's on her forehead? How...?"

He noticed Isaribi speeding towards him once again, and he tried to lash out a kick. She dodged and came smashing at him form behind sending him under one again. This time, Midna grappled Isaribi before she could get a chance to swim or try and drown Naruto once again. She flung the girl and she crashed face first into the wall. There was a shattering of glass, and it appeared the broken remains of the crystal fell from her forehead. Triggering the water level to sudden drop down, until it was at ankle deep length once more. Naruto sputtered and coughed a bit, as Midna flew to him. He was soaking wet, and tried getting some of the blonde wet locks away from his face.

"That was easy... hoping to try and drown you..."

"She's quite speedy underwater, but not until you grabbed her... quick thinking Midna."

She smiled. Naruto then remembered Isaribi, and rushed over to the girl. Her little transformation had receded, but now, she was unconscious, and hurt.

"Now what?"

"Hehehe... so, the little brat's alive after all."

Naruto and Midna spring into action, the blonde drawing his sword. Standing there from a small cliffside was what looked like a humanoid male. His skin was greenish teal, and he had fish-like gills and fins lining the sides of his face, forearms, back of the legs, and webbed feet and hands, complete with sharp small claws. The eyes had no pupils, and were a full yellow red. There was a bit of upper body muscle, and as he leapt down, Naruto and Midna made out scale-like armor fused into his being. A short tail descended form behind, with a long spinal fin lining the column. The tail end was finned, yet was curled a bit with a sharp stinger. The shoulders have what looked like bone marrow made into pauldrons, with hollow skull-like indentations made into its surface.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Amachi's the name... I worked for Orochimaru, but thanks to Lansing, he's giving me the power which the snake would never grant upon me. Look at me! With the research used on that failure of an experiment, I have become what Orochimaru failed to do using the DNA fo that creature Lansing called a River Zora."

A toothy grin crept among Amachi's face, before a pillar of water blasted right at them, sending them back.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking the brat with me... I still have plans for you boy, and Lansing will gladly reward me for killing the Hero of Time!"

Naruto got up, but Amachi suddenly skated across the water, dragging the unconscious Isaribi with him before he suddenly dove into a hole... which sealed shut with an iron grate.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto, stop it! We'll find her and rescue her, okay..."

Naruto growled, but agreed.

The gates slide open, and Naruto looked to the door before him. With a nod, the two left, continuing to explore, and also locate and rescue Isaribi from the man who called himself Amachi.

=0=0=

"No signs of Naruto..."

"Damn... why does this always happen to Naruto?" Anko swore.

"Because he's Naruto. Ever since Kyuubi had been ripped from my friend, he's changed, and so has the village to an extent."

Anko chuckled. Shino was right about that. Ever since the stupid fox had been stolen by some evil nut job plotting eventual world domination, Naruto had changed, and now, he and Hinata are tied to some weird fairy tale fate which has happened centuries ago before either time.

"Well, this sound like some elaborate story concocted by fate... bah..."

"But what about..."

"Naruto will be fine. He has that imp girl with him... as for the mission, we would have no clue on how to complete it without getting ourselves swallowed up by those whirlpools that now surround our target island."

Ino, Shino, and Anko were right now, back at the village, with the Hishiro twins, whom were currently engaged by the lips... something that still brought a giggle to Anko when the words "forbidden love" came to mind. Still, Naruto was a member of the Leaf, and they would have to search for him...

=0=0=

Naruto sliced upward with the Master Sword, ripping through the third Chu Worm once it was Clawshot out of its protective Chu Jelly sphere. The worm shrieked before death claimed it. The faint roaring of the waterfalls continue to echo within this expansive cave-like room, where Naruto could not see anything within the inky black of the giant hole. There are only a few expansive stone platforms jutting up from the darkness, and Naruto did not want to find out how deep said giant hole was.

Naruto sheathed the sword and clasp the shield to his back again, and takes a look around. From where he began, the door there led back to his small struggle with a controlled Isaribi before she was kidnapped. The few Keeses that flew around here had been killed fairly easily using the Clawshots. He continued to hop across carefully.

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto stopped.

"What is it, Midna?"

"See that?"

"Yeah?"

He was looking at what looked like a red jewel flat against the surface of the wall, surrounded by a golden grate ring.

"Clawshot mark..."

Naruto pulled it out, and fired it. The claw flew through the air, until it latched onto the mark, and he was reeled toward the wall, where his boots impact the surface. Above, there was a walkway of stone that connected across like a bridge. There, he fire the second Clawshot, and manages to grasp the tangled vines and is reeled up, before Midna quickly helped him over the edge. She retreats back into his shadow as he heard two wet splats. Chu Jellies. He merely stepped on them as he walked toward the door facing west. Once going through, he saw a large chest hugging the wall surrounded by two lit torches, burning bluish green embers. He walked over to it, and then, he managed to open the chest, and reached inside.

[Naruto obtains the **Vacuum Gust**. This strange device works off the user's chakra and can generated a vacuum of wind, or generate enough wind-based chakra to fire.]

He took out what looked like a full forearm gauntlet. Its size was the same as one Mole Gauntlet; however, the barrel end was like a small-medium sized electric fan. In fact, it looked like some sort of arm-attached fan. Inside there was a slim cylinder cannon where his arm can easily slip inside, which he placed on, and his hand grasped around a handle, his index against a trigger button. The color scheme of this oddly designed item was an overall mud brown, the barrel of the fan and the fan propeller was green, with a yellow nose nozzle. Decorating the outer cannon casing, were various wide vents. On the top was an oval red jewel, glittering gently.

The resounding slam of an iron barrier alerted Naruto that he had just now fallen into a trap.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

He heard that dripping sound, and saw what looked like Chu Jelly falling from the spiked ceiling. Soon a short cascade emerged, until a giant Chu emerged from the ceiling. He looked at it, seeing how easily this jelly monster towered him. It looked like a living walking giant teardrop flipped upside-down. It surface had... eyes... googly-looking eyes, and this weird smile that looked painted on. Its color was more of an ice blue. It wiggled and jiggles a bit, before Naruto jumped back as a short burst of static electricity radiated off it. The thing then moved towards him with that creepy painted smile. Naruto ran far away from it, until it managed to actually JUMP, and try and crush him. He thankfully avoided that fate. However, a shockwave of electricity raced across the floor, which he barely managed to leap over. Naruto looked over at the giant Chu, as it moved towards him again, but this time, that electrical aura faded away. He rushed at it, trying to cut at it but he only manage to make slices, which then heal up fast. He gets blasted back by a forceful tackle by the Chu, and his back slams against the locked door.

"Damn, that hurt..." He yelped as the thing jumped towards him again, and he managed to avoid the collision, but got shocked from the aftershock of the wave.

_Naruto, what about that thing you got?_ Midna spoke to him.

Naruto opened his eyes once his body regained mobility, and ran back as the Chu slowly rebuilt its electrical aura. The Vacuum Gust... He lifted it up, and focused some chakra into it, before pulling the trigger. The fan began spinning, drawing in air, as the vents allowed excess heat to escape. Well that didn't work, as it had jumped dat him again. Duck, dodge shockwave... it lost its aura this time, and he pointed at it again. This time, he saw it had an effect. The thick pillar of slime began to whittle away until eventually, the thing was top-heavy and began to wobble back and forth, trying desperately to stay upright. Naruto jumped back as it wobbled at him and its heavy weight sent it crashing to the ground.

Naruto jumped at it, and stabbed the blade right into it. The thing let out a reverberating growl crossed with a drowning scream. The boy rips the blade upward, sending slime flying, before it regrew more slime and stood back up again. This time, it pumped downward, generating thicker mass towards its column and the tentacle-like feet.

_That's how you get rid of it..._

The Chu generated its electrical field once again.

"Damn, this is going to be long..."

The thing spat out several globs of blue Chus at Naruto, which then formed into several Jellies, but some became miniature versions of the giant Chu complete with electric aura. He swung immediately, but Midna felt a buzz while Naruto was electrified for striking the Blue Chu. A Blue Chu Jelly leapt into the air and smashed onto his back. Thankfully, the shield was all it struck. Still, it did hurt hitting the floor face first. He managed to jump back to his feet and release the Kaitengiri, shredding through several Chus that jumped at him. The rest got reabsorbed when Naruto dodged the slam from the giant Chu and shockwave.

"Damn..."

He produced Needle Bombs, and flung them. The explosions only caused it to jiggle... before jumping at him. He got crushed this time, and a cry of pain echoes through. It jumps again, but Midna emerged, and save him by flinging him out of harms way. Naruto rolled as Midna dodge the attack herself. Getting to his knees, he held out the Vacuum Gust, and began to suck away at the support column of the beast. Midna flies next to him, as the thing lost its support and collapsed. Once more, Naruto lays down a series of sword attacks, before the last stab... send him flying back from an electrical buzz. It regained more mass once again, and this time its mass thickened even further.

_Damn it!_ Naruto cursed in thought.

Naruto once again brought the shield up, blocking a bolt of lightning the giant Chu fired from its slime-like mass. He jumped away as it leapt up into the air to try and smash down on him, and jumped yet again to dodge the ground shockwave of electricity. He began sucking away at the slime when the aura dissipated, dodging any Chu monsters it summoned. Before long, it crashes as its main support topples the top-heavy beast, and he wails at it with the Master Sword, until the creature let out a death moan... and explodes, coating the entire room in jelly. Naruto and Midna both were flat against the wall from the initial explosion, covered in the slimy gunk.

"Oh... gross," Midna moaned.

The iron gates recede, allowing them to exit, while another treasure chest emerged next to the first one. Naruto walked over to it, and opened it, finding himself another Small Key. Pocketing the key, Midna follows Naruto back to the door, as they return to the previous room, but this time walk across the chasm, to the other door which they unlock, and go through. In this room, there's an overgrowth of crystals, and a small yet large pool of water in the center of the room. However, the room itself is two stories high. There are various cliffside for foot platforms, and there were Ice Keese, which was a surprise to Naruto, and skimming on the water heading to him were red and blue hoppers. Naruto easily took them out.

Naruto decided to get a good look around. The overgrowth of crystal spanned a large crystalline-like surface along the wall before him, which branched off toward the right onto the first large cliffside, which contained a treasure chest. He saw several points where he could safely climb via jumping with the aid of the Chakra Grapples. His shadow shifted, before Midna emerged.

"Naruto... you see that crystal there? If we had Iron Boots, or any sort of conductive metal, you can then get a magnetic grip and walk along the wall."

"Hm... well I am a ninja and ninjas can run up walls and stuff, yet I haven't really gotten the chance of learning the Tree Walk exercise..."

"Well, better figure out a way then, Naruto-kun." With that, she disappears back into his shadow.

"Shit... I think I rather get through the non-chakra ninja way..." He walked towards the center, looking around for another way to get to that ledge, when he spotted something in the water. He ran to it, and picked up what looked like sheets of metal. Once again, Midna emerged.

"Hm, Midna... can you use your magic to cut these?"

"Ah, I see... take off your boots."

He nodded, and walked out of the pond, and took them off. Midna instead of cutting took the two small sheets of metal and managed to use her magic to fuse the metal to the soles of the boots. It took about a minute, but Midna managed to perform the task.

[Naruto received back his **Boots** which the soles now have conductive metal inside.]

Naruto slipped his feet back into the boots, and walked around. They felt a bit weighed down, but nothing too movement-constricting. He walked over to the crystal... nothing.

"Wha...?"

He blinked twice, before he decides to flare out some of his chakra. Suddenly he felt weighted down to the crystal, and saw some sparks arcing around the soles of his boots. He cut of the chakra, and the energy pull disappeared.

"...!" He did it again, and this time he stuck to the crystal. He grinned, as he walked up the wall carefully, and maneuvered over the cliffside. Cutting off the chakra, he was no longer sticking to the growth of smooth crystal, and fell. Granted he flipped to land on his feet, but he was now next to the chest, which he opened.

=0=0=

Inside the living room, Shi walked in, and saw Fox had a perverted doujin in his hands. She walked over, and Shi grabbed the doujin entitled Honey and Sweet from her brother's hands.

"Hey."

"Fox, they're back."

"Eh?" Fox got up off the couch, and looked down the hall as the ninjas form the Leaf returned, unsuccessful in their search for their missing partner, "so, where you able to find Naruto-san?"

"No, he's still missing," said Anko.

Shi walked over, with a tray of cups and a pitcher of tea.

"While you were gone, we took a look at the island. Storm clouds now gathered around it, yet there is no rain... it's like... something evil was emerging."

_And somehow, the little gaki is tied in with all of this weird bullcrap,_ Anko thought, accepting the tea from Shi.

=0=0=

The stalagmite cracked and fell to the ground after Naruto swung onto the next wall platform. He sighed in relief.

"That was a close call..."

He looked around again. He was only three platforms from the roof. Looking at the map using the compass... he was no where near the supposed location of the boss. In fact, from where he was, he was about seven rooms away, and he was going in the opposite direction.

"Damn..."

However, there are two doors in the room he was currently in. The door that would take him to the supposed boss location was above him, but the door had no ledge. Then, the door before him across the wide gap had a door under a wall ledge. This room led to a dead-end, but there's a chest laying in wait inside that room. Right now, he could not afford to pass any of these chests. Like in the Temple of Lightning, the door had a giant lock, and he had to use this large key in order to open it. He knew that the same situation occurs in this temple/dungeon. He took out the grapples once again, and released the whips, latching around one stalagmite, and swings across the wide gap. Once there, through the door he finds himself in a room with currently rubble burying the short hallway. With the Mole Gauntlets, he digs his way through the mound of hard dirt, soon breaks out the other side... and falls through a breakaway floor.

* * *

**Vacuum Gust... it's technically similar to that of the Gust Jar in Minish Cap, but is situated as an arm-based item/weapon. We're actually getting close to the end of this story... just... four/five chapters left.**

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 14,456 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02] [Key #1337] [Dark Crystal]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Twin Chakra Grapples] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box] [Vacuum Gust]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

Hm.... I read some reviews. Some confusion with the Needle Bomb concept. Senbon as we know are long thin needles. However, Nin-Ombs as I call them are the size of small cherry bombs. Ever seen a small cherry bomb before? A single Nin-omb feels like a large-sized marble in one's hand, and attaching that to the Senbon, and thus Needle Bombs. A Nin-Omb weights a lot less but is packed with explosives inside while also inscribed with an Explosive Tag kanji, thus gives that extra explosive punch. But, it was something I had thought of because originally I was going to be using what I'MNOTCRAZY1 suggested with bomb looped by string through kunai ring. Naruto uses Explosive Tags, but only for traps, while using Nin-Ombs for a more direct approach (plus, it's a Zelda-fied item).

I do however have plans for more items but then again, you all have to wait until I continue this story in Shippuuden. Remember, while monsters will be popping up more and more, not until the sequel where the world soon discovers Lansing's dark creatures roaming the lands. I know I may have made a few mistakes here and there but I'll clean time up soon... hopefully. And sorry, no Heart Containers... though Naruto will share Link's habit of sometimes fishing junk from rivers or lakes or the ocean itself... .

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Luring him into your so-called trap will not work. The little imp will just warp him away," spoke Kumo. But he turned around, as Amachi was snarling at him, trying to break free, "however, a power that you demand comes with a price. Do you really think that Leader-sama would even want to add you to his forces? HA! Foolish little demon..."

He smiled behind his helmet, and his eyes begin to glow. He looked down upon the screen, and with a little camera, see's the boy stirring. The tunnel he was in would lead directly to here, that is, if he can remain conscious.

=0=0=

Naruto groaned, as he slowly stood back up, and picked up the fallen gauntlets.

"The hell?"

He peers up. He saw the hole that he fell into, but could barely make out the ceiling from the darkened space.

"Great..."

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Midna emerged from his shadow.

"I'm fine... Took a hard fall..."

He got up and looked around, before he heard what sounded like white water. Then they both got flushed down the tunnel by a surge of rushing water. Naruto and Midna lost consciousness as they got banged and trashed when they got swept into a tunnel. Eventually, Naruto awakens, but finds himself in a prison, with the girl Amachi kidnapped. He heard chuckling, and sees Darknut Kumo standing there, and in a prison himself was Amachi, but the man was mutated into a demonic form.

"Ah, so you awaken..."

"What the hell?" Naruto groaned finding himself shackled and his weapons on a table. He only had his sword since he guessed repelled the dark energies of evil.

"Amachi did dwell, but Leader-sama thought that he was taking it too slow, so Im here to speed the process."

"What process? Where's Isaribi!?"

"Naruto!" He looked to his right and saw Isaribi trapped in her own prison.

"The girl is fine... though she will forever be classified a freak due to her Zora traits the snake man fused into her DNA," Darknut Kumo chuckled.

And Darknut Kumo began to gather all the twilight and the magic that warped this place. Outside, the island's appearance was slowly reverting back to normal, and inside, the dark dungeon-like lab returned to an underground lab, and all the dark energies were pooling, and being absorbed into the demonic fish creature.

"You think you can escape in time... even if you did, you will never be able to destroy Amachi now." Kumo smiled at Naruto before vanishing, leaving him and the shackled Twilight Princess to watch as someone who was once human now turned into that of a true demon. His form shatters the glass tube and he only continued to grow larger. Midna felt magical ward shatter as Amachi's size increased. She managed to tap into her magic, and warped the three of them to a safer distance, along with Naruto's weapons... but only to the door, since there were other wards that were suddenly around the room.

They ran out of the room, as the demon was easily crushing through the hard stone and metal. Up and up they continued, soon reaching another expansive room. "Midna, get Isaribi out of here then come back... I got a demon to slay!"

"Naruto wait a minute!" She yelled but watched as Naruto dove off the inner cliff towards the demon that was escaping. Off to an island of its coast, the townsfolk were shocked to seeing the island transform from a demonic form back to the normal island they feared. From the island, a loud demonic roar broke the air as rock explodes from the top, and out poked a demonic Amachi. More of the island's side shatters and breaks away as a large sea monster emerged, and slowly swam. However, all they saw was what looked like a rocky island with waving tentacles...

On it was Naruto, attacking the tentacles that apparently caused it to roar in pain. Even so, they would regrow once again when they were hacked off. That is, until he spotted something very interesting. One of the waving tentacles had some sort of growth moving from inside the see-through tentacle. He threw a kunai at it, and it pierced the heart-looking organ, causing a more painful screech to emerge. The entire rocky island mass shook violently, forcing Naruto off his feet.

The rest of it emerged. His head was a fusion of his fish-like features and that of a bird's curved beak with a dragonic head. The eyes were pupilless, glowing red, except for its third yellow eye which was large, with a slitted red pupil, and appears bloodshot with the blood veins black. It had a mane of white fur-like hair trailing along the back and sides, and along the neck was the spine of a fish running clear down the spine until it reached to where the long slender neck poked out from. The body was that of a lobster's shell. The lower body was four spine flippers, and it had a thick but short tail with a spiked fish fin.

"Alright you piece of shit... come at me!" Naruto yells, just as the demonic creature roared and its head dives right at him.

=0=0=

The shore was caressed by the waves, and there was still a search going on. Two hours ago, a fierce battle emerged, which even somehow affected the weather generating a powerful storm. But as soon as the creature died, the storm slowly tapered off. But Naruto was no where to be found. That is, until a little girl shouted for help, and other search parties ran, and found a sword, a shield, and a boy clad in a green tunic. Naruto was still out of it and Anko though tit was best to bring Naruto back to the village for better treatment. Thankfully, Anko and the team knew of Midna, so she was able to warp them to Konoha faster, once of course they had left the village, Isaribi going with them to find a better home (and hopefully get cured by Lady Tsunade).

Ever since the incident in Umi a month back, things have once again calmed down. Isaribi was rescued, but Amachi perished by Naruto's sword. The girl was brought back to Konoha, where she was going under Tsunade's treatment, to at least hopefully reverse whatever Orochimaru has done to the poor girl. But the day today would soon be interrupted.

"Do it," said Lansing who smiled wickedly.

His infantry raise their arrows, all with bombs attached. They released the strings, and the Bomb Arrows whizzed through the air. The village was rudely interrupted of their midday doings by ringing explosions. Lansing cackled and vanished, as Kumo orders the dark army to attack. On the other side of the village outside the walls, black fires were present, as the small army here was incinerated. If there was a survivor, it would have seen the gaze of red eyes, and a gleaming silver blade of a katana.

It was not Orochimaru, or any other enemy villages that was attacking Konoha once word spread forth: it was the Twilight King, and he brought with him the low level of dark shadow creatures he could materialize with his power. Instantly, the village, on red alert, went to combat against these creatures, while all others were to lead the civilians to safety. In another area of the village, Naruto was taking out Kargarocs that swooped down from the air, dropping bombs or attacking fleeing people. He was not alone: Temari and Tenten were there as well.

"Girls, go and help anyone nearby!" Naruto yelled, and then sprinted off without giving them a chance to respond.

Just as Naruto turned the corner, he had jumped back just as a sword nearly pierced him in the chest. Stepping from view was Darknut Kumo. "Well, well, well, what do we have here... a wandering Hero?" Naruto just knew the man behind the mask was grinning.

Naruto was glad he remained armed today, as he drags out his sword and shield. Kumo however chuckled, and vanished in a bolt of lightning. Confused, Naruto turned around... only to see a mirror image of him, from a tinted gray mirror surrounded by a hellish woodwork that was a dark purple with hints of red and orange. The mirror image of him suddenly sneered, freaking Naruto out as he backed away. The mirror shattered as soon as his duplicate stepped into the real world. The clone was complete down to the last detail; however the colors had been changed to tones of gray and black. The eyes had no pupils, glowed a fierce red instead, the skin tone was a dark gray to near coal black, and the hair color now 40% gray instead of sun kissed blonde. And Naruto knew that whatever trickery this was, he wasn't going to survive without a fight. As he prepared himself, so did his shadow.

"Naruto!"

"No!" He yelled, knowing it was Tenten and Temari who had come to help him, "Go help the others!"

Dark Naruto gained a bloodthirsty smile, and spoke with a dark tone. "Die!"

**Dark Shadow Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto brought his sword up to block the overhead chop from the dark counterpart, before leaping back as he released into a side swing.

"Naruto!"

"I said get! Save those who need rescue!" He shouted, and uses the strength in his legs to back flip several times from the repeated slashes by Dark Naruto.

"C'mon Panda girl," Temari said, and rushed off. Tenten followed but not without giving Naruto one last look. Naruto caught the emotion in her eyes, and gave her a soft smile. She was then off, chasing after Temari.

They shot towards one another with quick feet, blades poised, and then a blinding flash of light erupted when they collided in the center. Blades clashed, the two swordsmen trying to bypass the other's defense. Each time the blades clashed, sparks would fly. They kicked away only to end up in another stalemate. Dark Naruto suddenly swept his leg, tripping Naruto, who rolled to dodge the stab and trip Dark Naruto, whom evaded a forward thrust and downward slash attack. Naruto kicked Dark Naruto across the skull whilst kicking back into a spiral. Dark Naruto got back up and clenched his fist. An aura of malice springs forth creating a blade made almost like that of black fire. Armed with two swords of a different nature, he charged and unleashed a kinetic energy wave with a blast of flames arcing out like shockwaves. Naruto rolled to the side to evade the attack, and charged rapidly slashing with his blade. Dark Naruto was blocking most of the strikes with the physical blade, and then slashed across the light teen's chest. He seemed to have Shunshin away, reappearing behind to lunge, but was caught and sent into an arm drag.

Dark Naruto Shunshin before he could be struck down. He reappeared overhead, and with a battle cry called forth magic. Naruto dashed to avoid getting impaled by large spikes of ice that shatter a few seconds after drilling into the ground a couple inches. Dark Naruto then dropped like a stone block, generating a shockwave of kinetic energy that knocked the light teen off guard who then quickly recovered (Can't say the same with the surroundings, getting property damage). Their blades clashed soon after, Dark Naruto locked in a stalemate. Naruto however proved to be quicker as he tripped the dark teenager with a sweep of his leg, and with the sword released a Kaze Kiwa (Wind Edge). The ending factor of this grueling battle which dragged on for another four minutes, was the finishing blow of **Morigari no Kanketsusen** (Uprush of the Geyser). The darkness that was him roared with a near alien-like tone. Naruto swore and ran for cover behind a discarded fruit stand, before the darkness exploded into a black haze. The shockwave that was emitted shattered glass within the short vicinity, before the dark haze evaporated into nothingness. Dark Naruto is defeated.

"Damn..." He panted. As Naruto gathered himself in the empty streets from his rough fight, weapons put away, he heard the sound of one man's applause echoing from all around. Stepping forth from twilight was Lansing. And he was smiling, as well as a mad man could. He was sporting a few battle wounds, and Naruto felt another battle commencing.

* * *

-- **Naruto's Status** --

**Collection:** [Men's Wallet - 14,456 Total Ryo] [Midna's Headgear] [Naruto's Ninpod] [Tsunade's Necklace] [Horse Call] [Letters - 02] [Key #1337] [Dark Crystal]  
**Sword:** [Kubikiri Hocho] [Master Sword]  
**Shield:** [Konoha Shield]  
**Costume:** [Hero's Clothes]  
**Ninja Inventory:** [Ninja Pack - Kunai x40] [Ninja Pack - Senbon x60] [Ninja Pack - Nin-ombs x25] [Ninja Pack - Explosive Tags x15] [Toad Summon Contract]  
**Inventory Pack:** [Relic Spinner] [Kagura] [Kaitouken] [Twin Chakra Grapples] [Double Clawshots] [Mole Gauntlets] [Lantern] [Fishing Rod + Box] [Vacuum Gust]  
**Hidden Skills Learned:** [Gokumonken] [Mikazuki no Mai] [Morigari no Kanketsusen] [Kaze Kiwa]  
**Jutsu Skills Learned:** Kage Bunshin, Sennen Goroshi, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Shougekiha, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Fuuton: Rasengufuu, Ichi Ni Ko Rendan, Rasengan, Kenjutsu: Hasakikinan


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"Well, excellent, Naruto... I guess you ARE the Hero, if you can defeat your own shadow."

_Be careful, Naruto..._ Midna told Naruto.

_I know... I have you near me, Midna-chan,_ he replied softly.

Everyone had long since abandoned the civilian-heavy areas once the explosion went off (as standard procedures when a village is under attack all civilians must retreat to underground bunkers near the mountain), and in this portion of the village, it was just the King and the Hero. He floated off the ground before an evil sneer formed on his lips and a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Time to face me, Hero..."

He suddenly thrusted his palm out, and fired a few energy blasts. Naruto had ducked to the side behind a nearby empty dumpster. Lansing cackled as he floated of the ground briefly before expelling his aura, while Naruto swung back into the open, on guard and sword/shield deployed.

**Twilight King Lansing**

Naruto back flips away before Lansing suddenly propels himself up into the air at a higher distance, and was lit in the red/black aura. Suddenly he rockets forth, smashing into Naruto and sending him crashing into a deserted house. Naruto got out of the way as Lansing sent a ball of glowing energy, and it caused the house to blow up. Naruto swore as he dragged the blade, and swung, releasing the Shougekiha jutsu. Lansing came back at him again using his flying trick, cackling as he thrusts his right fist, and sending a fist-shaped blast of red energy. Naruto blocked that attack with his shield, before lunging at Lansing and swinging. The Twilight King cried out in pain as Naruto unleashed more slashes at the stunned Twili, before he managed to get his wits together and warp away. Reappearing, he jumped into the air, and held his hand out open before him. Three concussive blasts explode from his hand, but Naruto blocked them with the shield. However the blasts did push him back with three loud clangs. As he braced himself for another attack, Naruto was given the shock of a lifetime when Uchiha Itachi suddenly appeared and swung his katana in a full revolution, forcing Lansing to warp to a safer distance. Naruto stared as Itachi now came after Lansing, and Lansing was forced to go on the defense.

"I saw you Madara, or should I say, Twilight King. I always knew that alter ego you call Tobi was nothing but a false mask. How could Tobi, even if childish, die so easily? You faked your own death so you can execute whatever plans you plotted."

"And what are you going to do about it Itachi? I knew the truth of what you did to your own family, but leaving your brother alive. He's warped, just like the rest of you Uchihas..."

"And that is why I had to kill every single one of them!" He swung, and unleashed the black flames, but Lansing warped, and struck Itachi in the gut, launching him back and to Naruto's feet. Naruto rushed over, and helped the S-Rank Nuke-nin up. As he did so, Itachi slipped an item into Naruto's pack. Naruto noticed but gave no indication to it.

"Hm, amusing this scene is... the Kin-Slayer and the Hero, working together as a truce? Oh, now what would that fool Pain think of this?" A sinister smile appeared.

"He knows... he too held a suspicion. Which is why I'm here in my own village again... the rest of your dark army's burning under black flames... before I came here."

Lansing grinned. "But each time you use that particular jutsu, your eyesight gets weaker and weaker... not unless you devour the eyes of another Uchiha dojutsu, one of your blood of kin."

Itachi said nothing, but merely glanced at the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "Naruto." Naruto prepared the Master Sword, and stood next to Itachi. Lansing laughed quite evilly, as several ninjas led by Kakashi appeared on the rooftops of the immediate area.

"Itachi?" Kakashi questioned, confused as to why he was here. Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai were all confused as well.

"Well then, come meet your death, gentlemen!" He roars, as his glowing hands were brought high, and then began to rain bolts at them.

"**Raiton: Raijinheki** (Lightning Release: Lightning Encampment Wall)!"

Itachi displayed just how he was the best former Konoha-nin there ever was as far as his dead clan concerned by forming a webbing of electricity that shielded them, which also with a formed truce dashed out of the danger zone. Itachi comes at Lansing's left and swung his katana, slicing a gash across his side. He shifted through hand signs, and expelled a Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu. Lansing screamed in pain before warping out of the way, and reappearing once again. Naruto puts the sword and shield away, and brings out the Clawshots. He fires one, but Lansing dodged and came at him almost instantly, but Itachi sent him flying with a blast of Suiryuudan. Naruto took aim with the other Clawshot grappled Lansing, and reeled him back. Itachi sprinted up, and swung a full revolution, cutting into the evil man... who suddenly appeared and stabbed his right hand through Itachi's back. Itachi in response exploded into crows that flew into the air. In this moment of confusion, Naruto had spin up close, the blade cutting into the king, and Itachi came from behind, and stabs the man in the back. Both are blasted away when a bigger aura surged around him. Both looked up as the Master Sword was ejected from his body by the blast of energy the man was releasing, but Itachi's sword shattered like glass. Lansing then exploded into twilight. It was a clone!

The real Lansing appeared and was about to strike Itachi, but the ground expelled two hands that flew at him. **Tategami Hando** (Lion Hand). Lansing was caught up in the attack. Itachi did not bother to use Tsukuyomi, because he knew that this man had the eyes of an Uchiha. Even if its dojutsu is rendered useless, it was the perfect shield against a dojutsu attack. This was the scene that Tsunade and her ninjas came across as Lansing drops down before them, facing off not only Naruto, but the S-Class nuke-nin Itachi. Naruto jumped next to Itachi, and the man finally sheds off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing that underneath he wore his old ANBU outfit. Itachi shifted his hand through the series of hand signs, before he brought his right hand up before him. A ball of flame grew within his palm before exploding and engulfing his hand in a fiery aura.

Naruto rushed forward and swung, but Lansing dodged the attack, and flew at Itachi. He leapt into the air, but Itachi was faster when he saw the spark of energy rush from the evil man's hands. He performed an uppercut motion, and the trail of fire followed his path as he smashed right into the jaw of the king. Naruto leapt into the air and unleashed the Spin Attack. Lansing released a loud cry before he warped, just as the spot he once was got blasted by a pit of black flames of his Mangekyou. The Konoha ninja had jumped to a safe distance, but Itachi gave no attention to them, but Lansing as he released the Housenka technique. He shielded himself from the jutsu, but was caught off guard by Naruto as he slashed at his back. Lansing though in pain emerged behind and held Itachi under the same magical hold he once had on Naruto. Itachi however escaped by appearing elsewhere as the other Itachi exploded into feathers.

"**Doton: Doryuudan**!" The mud dragon, though with some hardened earth, exploded from the ground before Itachi... and riding on top of it somehow, was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto did a somersault and the mud dragon smashes into Lansing, and Naruto came down with a finishing blow, but all he managed to slash was a gash across the man's chest before a swirl of energy knocked him back. Itachi however came up at him, and proceeded to blast him point-blank with his **Amaterasu**. Though, having pushed his limit, gave Lansing the perfect opening to finally grapple the Uchiha.

"Itachi!" But Lansing wouldn't have it, as he grapples Naruto with his magic and throws him back, allowing the boy to crash through the show window of a local bakery.

"When I had Naruto in this hold the first time, I had thought I had killed him, yet he survived... no doubt due to the Triforce," he hissed into the man's ear, then he switched to his native tongue, "You, Itachi, should know never to mess with me. As for those demons you and the Akatsuki are searching for... you fools are only helping me along... however, you shall not live to tell them." Itachi grunted, before he felt the hand gripping his skull increase in pressure. Then, Lansing crushed his skull. In the black flames that still burned from the earlier jutsu attack, he threw Itachi's body into the black fire, and let it burn his body into unrecognizable ashes.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi was killed... by the Twilight King. "One pawn down, so many more to go... wouldn't you agree?"

He looked to his audience, but then turned to Naruto who had climbed out of the building, and looked up at him, his eyes showing no hesitation in continuing this fight. Naruto got up, and grabbed the sword lying near him, and dodged the attack by Lansing. He came at him, but when Naruto thrusted a Rasengan at him, he suddenly hops to his right a fair distance and flew at him. If not for the sword brought up to block, he would have been struck. Lansing as he warped a distance away again snickered and jumped into the air, performed a lazy backward flip, and then shot at him like a meteor. Naruto cried out in pan as he was sent crashing into a wooden electric pole. Lansing cackles before he brought his hand out, and fires several bolts of energy at Naruto. With pain, he dodged and with Kagura in hand, sent some cutters.

Naruto force him to teleport away when he released Fuujin no Mai. Lansing warped near, enough to execute a shield of red energy that came with explosive detonation when the king slammed his fist into the ground. Naruto backed away and flung a bomb. Lansing jumped to the side and comes flying at him, avoiding the small explosion. Naruto swung, and Lansing blocked the attack before sending a glowing kick at him. He dodged and swung the fan, as a giant cutter this time slashed across Lansing's torso. He growled and jumped into the air. Naruto sprinted to the side as he came flying down, and smashed into another house which exploded. Naruto puts the fan away, replacing it with the Chakra Grapple. As Lansing leapt from the burning wreckage, Naruto now wielded the whip as he sent a slash at the man, catching him of guard. He warped behind Naruto and flew at him, but Naruto barely dodged the fist, and spun the weapon, catching him across the face with a painful sting.

Naruto lashed out with an axe kick before grappling him around the neck. Choking, Naruto with all his strength swung him around and around and around before releasing the grapple. Lansing's forward momentum sent him crashing into the same pole he himself has slammed into earlier. However, he was near another weapons shop. Lansing, when he regained his wits, screamed as he willed his magic into the kunai rack displayed in the window. They glowed with red orange lines and flew at him. Naruto performed a Matrix maneuver to dodge, but that left him open to a side fist strike, before a kick sends him into the air, and was immediately introduced with a hammerblow back into the ground. Lansing glowed more brightly before shooting down. All that Lansing struck was his own crater.

Naruto had used Kawarimi and Kage Bunshin to escape what could have been a fatal hit. Now more Kage Bunshin came into existence to overwhelm the man, but they all poofed into smoke when he released an explosion of magic to ripple around him briefly. Naruto took the initiative to attack, swinging the sword left, right; back flips and thrusts the glowing sword, releasing the Kaze Kiwa technique. Lansing snarled, and jumped away to dodge another bomb, and came at him, but dodges the whip. Naruto spun on his heel, releasing Needle Bombs. He cried out with hate as the boy was now starting to get the edge on him. He flew off, and Naruto ran after him. Tsunade commandeered her shinobi to continue following, but then a bolt of lightning emerged, and in stepped Darknut Kumo.

"Your battle is with me," Kumo sneers, and attacks the ninjas and the Hokage.

Lansing had brought him to an open clearing of some training grounds. Lansing, with more room, cackled as he expelled several bolts of energy from his hands as several beams of wood shot down from the sky suddenly, and encloses the large battlefield. Naruto dropped to the floor as they nearly hit him, and rolled when Lansing pointed his hands down. He flew at Naruto, but Naruto, who had been charging energy into the blade, released another Kaze Kiwa. With that successful hit, Naruto unleashed another assault with the Master Sword before Lansing teleported away and to a safer distance. He was through playing around. He rips off his mask, and glared with both of his red eyes, spittle flying from the raged scream coming from him. Yes, he may have warped Madara's body for his own needs, but he still had the man's very own face. He gathered a ball of energy into his hands, and then launched it. Naruto uttered an oh shit before the explosion sent him flying back, sword knocked out of hand and flying into the nearby river that was dangerously close to the twilight barrier.

Lansing smiled with madness in his red eyes, and came down upon him with his Meteor Blitzkrieg. Naruto's eyes widen before he did the Kage Bunshin Switch. The shockwave that emanated from the blast zone however caught Naruto. Lansing slowly got back up as the raging aura faded away, and he jumped into the air before flying at Naruto. He warped when Naruto swung with the Kubikiri Hocho. Lansing glared, but unleashed a rain of plasma bolts, which Naruto blocked using the broadsword. Flying at him again, he was caught off guard when Naruto used his Rasengufuu jutsu. With multiple cuts dug into him, Naruto attacked with the larger sword, succeeding three strikes before Lansing growled and back flips away. Naruto took this chance, and ended this duel with a series of sword movements, ending with an upward slash attack that sent him into the air before crashing to the earth once again. He got up, and glared.

"You may have weakened me... but mark my words boy..." He was silenced when Naruto had appeared before him, and slammed a Rasengan into the Twilight King's stomach. He was sent flying back, with a spiral burn mark made into his stomach. With Tsunade, Kumo got back up from the strong hit he received from the strong woman, until he felt something within him stir. He vanishes in a blast of lightning, only to nearly hit Naruto had he not jump back. Kumo appeared, and then rushed to his master as the barrier shatters.

"I am weak... get me away."

Kumo turned to glare at Naruto. "You will pay, Hero." A bolt of lightning, and Kumo and Lansing vanished. No more attacks... no more battle. Naruto had, for now, defeated the Twilight King, but he knew that he would return. In the process, he had lost what he could call an ally at the last moment: Uchiha Itachi. At that same moment, what survivors of the dark army begin to escape, vanishing the same way they came into this world.

_Naruto-kun._ Midna appeared next to him, holding him though she was a shadow due to the unknown ninja that followed Tsunade, and in proxy, the fight.

_Sore, yes... but I'll be fine._ He reached into his pack, and took out what Itachi had slipped onto his person. On the scroll was the kanji for Adamant Moon Cut. Both Hero and Twilight Princess looked at the scroll, wondering why the man, who was supposed to be evil and cold-hearted, would leave Naruto such a scroll. He places it away just as he collapses, and the last thing he heard was the worried voice of Tsunade. Tsunade and Kakashi were the first people to have found Naruto.

=0=0=

Shinobi were now on extra security detail, while Naruto was in the hospital, now getting treated for his injuries of taking on Lansing head-on, and beforehand, his own dark shadow. While foolish of him to do so, the hero had in essence defended himself and everyone else while the evacuation was in order. While it had been a mystery as to why Itachi appeared in the village, and teamed with Naruto to fight against a common enemy, it was known for sure that Itachi had been murdered by the Twilight King. And while Naruto's girls all yelled at him for gambling his life in that fight, they all were glad he was alright. Of course, that was three hours ago. While Tenten and Temari stayed behind to care for Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Kin were preparing a good dinner for them all to share. Yes, they were back at his apartment. He had his eyes closed, and just resting after what was a near life/death situation between two tough battles he got himself in.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto opened his eyes, and noticed all of his girls wore maid outfits meant for adults... even Midna wore a maid outfit, and had allowed her hair out of its signature ponytail plus no headgear, so he saw both of her sunset-colored eyes he liked so much.

_Dear diary... Jackpot!_


	31. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own anything Naruto or Zelda that is mentioned in this plotline. All I own are original characters, items/weapons/jutsu/ect. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the last chapter... Now I can rest! XD YES!

* * *

**Final Chapter**

_I always knew mother was unhappy with her marriage. Fugaku was always a bit of a control freak. I had heard that my mother survived the massacre I had unleashed, and for that, I am glad she had moved on, and did the right thing by sealing off the part of her bloodline that would give birth to more Sharingan. Naruto, I was ANBU Weasel and one of the few who protected you when you were so young. My mother wished to protect you as well, but could not because of Fugaku. Naruto, I knew that I was going to die anyway. Only you will know that my intention of killing my own clan is to prevent my father from bringing forth the next Advent of Madara, the very same man who now is dead, and his body stolen by your own enemy. Since the days of the Nidaime, and from what I have known since my birth and raising they had planned to destroy Konoha, control it under their name and blood. I have always remained loyal to Konoha to allow her to die under the fires of my kin, so I had nipped the bud before the deadly flower can blossom. The only other person who knew was the Sandaime. He had given me the mission, and I accepted it._

_Naruto, this scroll is one of my own Kenjutsu techniques, of which I had used against my own clan. Learn it, perfect it, and protect those you love. My brother Sasuke will never get his chance of killing me, but he will be too corrupted by power. If he cannot change his ways, then please, for the sake of my memory, for my mother who lives a new peaceful life: kill Sasuke. Beware of Kisame, for he will do anything to kill you to obtain the Kubikiri Hocho. If you are truly a destined Hero, then show the world the power you wield to defend of innocent. And tell my mother that I still love her._

_Uchiha Itachi_

Naruto noticed a few tear drop stains in the letter, but he folded it, as he himself felt a bit sad from reading the letter. Now, Naruto truly knew dark secrets that no one would know. Itachi's reason for killing his own clan was because they had planned a coup to destroy Konoha and rule it under their name and blood. And for the good of the village, it was the best choice. To prevent a disease from spreading, kill the infection before it roots itself into the host. Sarutobi-jijii died, taking that dark secret to his grave... so did Itachi, leaving him the third and final person to know the truth, fourth counting Midna who also read it through his eyes. He made a choice there and then that this secret shall never leave. So, to make sure no one ever found out, he burned the letter and mixed its ash with the pot of dirt he had growing a small bush of roses near the window of his bedroom.

"I'll learn this technique, and then destroy it as well." He grabbed the Master Sword, and left to train.

The village was recovering, and missions taken helped boost the ryo it needed to repair the more heavily hit areas form the dark army invasion. Naruto and his friends all did what they could to help, until a month later that he made a request that shocked everybody. Go on a three year training mission by himself. At first Tsunade denied such an action, until he pointed out that with Itachi's death, the Akatsuki would think that it was him who had killed him and would double their efforts to capture him just to kill him because, even if he's no longer the holder of the Kyuubi, they would still see him as a dangerous chess piece that must be taken out. It took three days for Tsunade to finally allow Naruto this chance that not many Genin would ever get. In those three days and the following month, Naruto had successfully mastered the scroll of Itachi's only Kenjutsu technique.

It was night on the coming fourth day, when Naruto snuck out of the house, and toward the gates. The two guards at the gate saw Naruto leave the village on Epona, but they knew that their Hokage granted Naruto a three year leave on a training regimen.

"Hey... Izumo?"

"Yes, Naruto?" Izumo spoke.

"If anyone wonders where I have gone, tell them I won't be found in this continent... I'll be traveling far west."

[Now playing: **The Hero of Time - Uzumaki Naruto**]

He then snaps on the reigns, and Epona whinnies as she gallops at a high speed away from the village with Izumo and Kotetsu watching until Naruto disappeared from their sight. The two men only looked at one another and chuckle. Naruto has changed a lot. They took the paths that would lead to the main road, and then head west towards Matsu no Kuni. Sitting in front of him, was Midna, smiling as she too enjoyed the ride. "You sure you want to do this? Leave without hearing goodbye?"

"Yes, I'm sure Midna. They'll all understand." She nodded and leaned back against Naruto as Epona continued to gallop, breaking past the tree lines and soon across the grassy fields. They find a dirt road and soon travels west down its path. As the sun slowly began to rise thus greeting the world another beautiful day, Uzumaki Naruto and Midna traveled far away from the village. In the homes of his friends and people he considered precious to him, they would find a note with only these words.

_See you in three years._

Naruto wore a face of determination, as did Midna. The two were in this adventure together and Epona as well. They continue without break, father and father they were going away from Konohagakure no Sato. It will be three years until Naruto returned back home, but until that time, friends and those considered family to Naruto will have to await this return. But three years is a long time, as would be the changes three years can bring...

Elsewhere in the world, Kururi smiled to herself. With a bit of her magic, it was only possible for Midna to even remain impervious to the poisonous effects the world of light had on a Twili citizen such as the re-cursed Twilight Princess. Of course, how she managed it was during the mission to Kaminari no Kuni, one night as Naruto and Midna slept, she concentrated on her magic, and bonded the two as one.

"The world needs their Hero, Naruto."

* * *

**I am finished with one half of the series. Naruto is now gone from Konohagakure, just like in the manga/anime, only this time Jiraiya remained in the village as Naruto is going on a solo vacation/training trip. Just... he has Midna who travels with him. Madara/Lansing is out of commission after trying to take out Naruto early in the game, but that doesn't mean his dark forces are out of commission.**

**Okay, now, since I was in the musical mood, for the numerous fight scenes, I had listened to some music, and here's a detailed list (which has been re-worked with better music's I believe suited best).**

**Detailed Boss Music Themes:**

Twilit Koorikikan: Touketsu no Haku  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Twilit Ice Mass Blizzeta Boss Theme 1 (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Twilit Ice Mass Blizzeta Boss Theme 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Twilit Suna Jaianto: Sabaku no Shukaku  
Michiru Yamane - Stone King Golem (Castlevania Lament of Innocence)

Twilit Ryuu: Kuronobara  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Twilit Dragon Argorok Boss Theme 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Twilit Kiritaicho: Zugou & Zumei  
Kenji Yamamoto - Chykka Larva Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

Twilit Umikaijuu: Goumei  
Kenji Yamamoto - Chykka Adult Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

Touji Mizuki Cursed Form / Mutated  
III, Ippo Yamada, Masaki Suzuki, Ryo Kawakami - Soul Ablaze (ZXA Tunes Disc 2)

Twilit Nekotama: Nii no Nibi  
Kenji Yamamoto - Gandrayda Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

Orochimaru Experiment #1337  
Masato Kouda, Tetsuya Shibata, Satoshi Ise - Parasitic Evil; Jokatgulm Battle (Devil May Cry 2)

Dark Shadow Uzumaki Naruto Round One  
Motoi Sakuraba - The Future of Blood-Stained Blade (Star Ocean: Til the End of Time OST Volume 1, Disc 2)

Twilight King Lansing Round One  
Kenji Yamamoto - Dark Samus Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

**Detailed Background Music Themes:**

The Airship Valhalla of Nikeikoku no Kuni  
Kenji Yamamoto - Aboard the GFS Valhalla (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)  
Kenji Yamamoto - The Valhalla's Depths (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

A Dark Grotto  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ota, Koji Kondo - Dark Grotto (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Orochimaru's Deserted Underground Chambers  
Masato Kouda, Tetsuya Shibata, Satoshi Ise - Underground; Catacomb (Devil May Cry 2)

Orochimaru's Deserted Underground Chambers - Laboratory  
Kenji Yamamoto - Metroid Xenoresearch at SkyTown (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

Konoha Lake / Hena's Fishing Shack of Hi no Kuni  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Fishing Hole (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

The Temple of Lightning of Kaminari no Kuni  
Koji Kondo - Forest Temple; X-Dream Trance Version (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Vol. II - The Lost Tracks)

Kamikakushi Kage Island of Umi no Kuni  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Lakebed Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

The Hero of Time: Uzumaki Naruto  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ota, Koji Kondo - Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Descendant of the Princess: Hyuuga Hinata  
Koji Kondo - Princess Zelda's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ~Re-Arranged~)

The Twilight King: Lansing  
Ippo Yamada, Masaki Suzuki, Ryo Kawakami - Fate - deep-seated grudge (Rockman ZX Soundtrack "ZX Tunes")

My Sweet Daughter: Memory of Uzumaki Hitomi  
Working Designs - Thoughts of Sorrow (Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete)

**Detailed Mini-Boss Music Themes:**

Mini-Boss Encounter Theme A (Sub Boss Situations)  
Kenji Yamamoto - Enemy Encounter (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

Mini-Boss Encounter Theme E (Twili Parasite Infestation Situations)  
Kenji Yamamoto - Dark Trooper Battle Theme (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

Mini-Boss Encounter Theme G (Orochimaru Puppet Situation)  
Kenji Yamamoto - Steamlord Encounter (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)

Mini-Boss Encounter Theme H (Twilight Encounter Situations)  
Toru Minegishi, Asuka Ohta, Koji Kondo - Lakebed Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

**I also made a soundtrack assemble of the music tracks I listen to (uploaded to profile, download if you wish to again since most trakcs were updated and/or replaced). Now, I am going to be taking a break from this plot, and refocus on the Shippuuden series of this plot. Feel free to read any of my other stories in the mean time, and keep an eye for the next story that follows The Twilight Ninja. See you next installment.**

**~ Ja ne!**


	32. Special Notice

**A Special Notice to everyone:**

The Twilight Ninja Shippuuden will be taken off FanFiction dot Net and will be placed on AFF because it will have a lot of lemons in-between the main plot. So yeah... Some of the details in TNS have actual meaning and some have actual inclusions to the overall story but since FFN are purging stories like that... yeah. For those who've been wanting to read TNS updates soon, please check it out on AFF. I go by the same name on AFF I do here.

Thanks for supporting my writing over the years since I joined in late 2008.


End file.
